


Опция номер...

by Flat_White



Category: Death Parade (Anime), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Omega Verse, Post-Canon, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 86,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flat_White/pseuds/Flat_White
Summary: У Гокудеры иммунитет к ядам и полная невосприимчивость к подавителям, но ведь он точно станет – уже в десятилетнем будущем стал - Грозной Правой рукой Вонголы. Дорога к этому будущему выстлана чередой решений, каждое из которых может быть вынесено на Суд Вендиче.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Hibari Kyouya, Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Kurokawa Hana/Sasagawa Ryouhei
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	1. Адаптация

**Author's Note:**

> Ранее публикация была выложена тут: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8916717

Когда приходит время делать тест, они даже не желают друг другу удачи. Тсуна мягко улыбается и поправляет сумку на плече, а Ямамото листает в телефоне спортивные сводки — он последний в очереди из-за распределения по алфавиту, но пришел пораньше с ними за компанию. Их расслабленность успокаивает.

Хаято думает, лучше бы еще вчера отстрелялись с классом Хару, и выходной был бы у всех свободен.

— Гокудера Хаято, пройдемте.

Он заходит и садится в единственное медицинское кресло в освещенной дневным светом комнате. Подставка под локоть с левой стороны, поэтому понимает, на какой руке закатить рукав, до того, как об этом попросит медсестра. Цветом волос и прической она немного похожа на Киоко — ту, какой была Сасагава из будущего.

— Поработайте кулаком. — Она ждёт, наблюдая за его сжимающимися пальцами. — Достаточно, отпускайте.

Он расслабляет их. Сегодня Киоко единственная выглядела расстроенной — пару девчонок в туалете решили «подбодрить» себя рассказами о школьнице, которая в прошлом году выпрыгнула из окна после того, как узнала результаты теста.

Бред какой. Даже если бы ему сказали, что он омега, он не стал бы. Не скажут, Хаято уверен. В десятилетнем будущем — и почему он до сих пор называет это время так, хотя уже на два года ближе к нему — в комнате взрослого себя он не нашел подавителей. Ни противозачаточных, ни прокладок, ни чего-либо еще из must-have набора омег. Даже снотворного и обезболивающего не было.

— Смотрите, вот пробирка, наклеиваю ваше имя — Гокудера Хаято — возраст, дата рождения, дата взятия крови, — как ребенку объясняет и показывает медсестра, чтобы он не переживал.

Он и не переживает.

— Если подержите так руку хотя бы пять минут, синяка не останется. — Девушка отработанным движением быстро наклеивает светло-сиреневый пластырь, кладет его же палец на место прокола, и сама сгибает его левую руку в локте. — Голова не кружится?

Он качает головой. Не кружится даже от поездок на мотоцикле по потолку тренировочного зала на базе. И от кружащих буйных вихрей урагана, когда поддается стихии и уходит в отрыв, позабыв о тренировке.

— Хорошо. Следующие кабинеты указаны у вас в бумажке, просто проходите дальше.

Он берет протянутый листок и выходит. Тсуна тихо разговаривает с уже повеселевшей Киоко, поэтому Хаято ловит вопросительный взгляд Ямамото и кивает в другой конец коридора — я, мол, туда.

Когда он ложится на очередную кушетку, в голове толкаются мысли, нужно ли было снять обувь, хотя стопы свисают и не касаются обивки, а еще — недостаточно ли низко лег, и, может, надо подползти выше. Чтобы отвлечься от всех манипуляций, Хаято смотрит в полоски панельного потолка и думает о боссе. Если Десятый окажется омегой, его ждет новый специфический курс молодого бойца, хотя, Хаято уверен, он будет не более странным, чем все предыдущие программы обучения аркобалено.

В мире мафии за последние столетия накопилось достаточно опыта, как справляться с подобными ситуациями. Омегами бывали и боссы, и некоторые хранители. Чаще всего они властвовали недолго, но ярко, и с каждым новым поколением организовывать жизнь с учётом ошибок предшественников становилось немного проще. 

Скорее всего Колонелло тоже внесет лепту в просветительскую программу Реборна — военные набили много шишек на попытках спрятать запахи гражданских. В полевых условиях (когда из амуниции всего-то ничего!) о подавителях и мечтать не приходится: они заканчиваются, теряются, намокают, поэтому у солдат свои приемы. За их сохранность в тайне костьми лягут, но с Вонголой ситуация другая. Колонелло поделится.

Они ждут Ямамото на первом этаже у автоматов с кофе. Те почти не затихают, нагревая воду, и приглушенно монотонно шумят, измельчая зерно для заказов посетителей. В карманах совсем не осталось мелких купюр, и они в очередной раз отказывают посетителям разменять деньги.

Если бы Гокудера был бетой, это немного уравновесило его характер, и управляться с финансовыми и организационными делами Вонголы было бы проще.

Гокудера мог быть и альфой — по рейтингам они всегда в топе, а у Хаято тоже высокие результаты в учебе, легко даются иностранные языки и математические расчеты, он хорошо играет на музыкальных инструментах и физически достаточно сильный по всем показателям.

Скоро он узнает.

...На следующий день Реборн заставляет всех заново пройти тест у врачей Вонголы, которых прислал Девятый. Процедуры для государственного реестра по их правилам — это одно. Истинные результаты, от которых зависит безопасность семьи — другое, и права на ошибку нет. Спустя три дня Реборн огласит результаты при всех, заведомо не дав никому посмотреть. Им нельзя ничего скрывать друг от друга. И обмануть ни у кого не получится.  
Гокудера не стал бы. В конце концов, они все стали ответственней, эй. Реборн так не думает.

Результаты из клиник приходят на личные электронные почты учеников, в копии — родители, а в случае Гокудеры — старшая сестра. Больше конверты никто не вырвет из рук в школе, письма не теряются и не исчезают из обычных почтовых ящиков. Родители не спрячут их от своих чад или наоборот. Очень современно, менее трагично.

Он чувствует объятие Бьянки, когда приходит с друзьями в дом Десятого, но Хаято не понимает значение этого жеста так же, как и всегда — от «я тобой горжусь» до «боже, ты так жалок» всего ничего, и ее глаза за стеклами очков. В животе все ожидаемо сжимается.

Почему-то его письмо попадает в папку спама, и Хаято найдет его потом, когда и так уже узнает результаты от Реборна.

***

Рёхей и Хибари альфы, но они старше, узнали об этом еще год назад. Ямамото теперь тоже в их клубе. Киоко, Хана, Хару и Тсуна — беты. И Гокудера искренне радуется, ведь, значит, боссу не нужны специальные программы от аркобалено, а за девчонок и так всегда переживаешь, поводов и без того достаточно. Теперь на один меньше. Они сильнее, чем кажутся.

Мукуро и Хром — омеги, но им явно все равно. Кому угодно и когда угодно свернут мозг иллюзиями. Заранее можно ждать красочных сцен от одурманенных ебателей столбов, столов и других предметов.

То, что Гокудера тоже омега, кажется в корне неправильным. Он молчит, обдумывая, как так могла быть покорежена госстатистика — 20% альф, 70% бет, 10% омег. Какого черта?  
Где были его таблетки в будущем? И детей у него не было, это точно. Картинка не клеилась.

Перед глазами мелькают образы далекой будущей — но уже не их — реальности, в которой был гостем, и видел и ощущал себя другим — грозной правой рукой босса.

Бьянки приобнимает его одной рукой и коротко целует в ухо:

— Я позвоню Шамалу.

— Да ты издеваешься, — он чувствует ее усмешку, но почти рад прервавшейся тишине.

Ребята сидят молча, обхватив свои чашки с чаем. Утешать Гокудеру нет смысла, никто не считает произошедшее трагедией, но и не дать ему времени переварить услышанное — тоже не решаются.

— А что Шамал? — Реборн заинтересованно глядит на нее.

— Сказал обязательно позвонить, если кто-то из нас окажется омежкой. — Бьянки нехотя отпускает брата и отодвигается. — Со мной вышло обломинго, но тут старый извращенец обрадуется.

Хибари громко фыркает, и Ямамото первым заливается звонким смехом. Гокудера окончательно возвращается к реальности от удара кулака об стол и криков Рёхея, что извращуги не пройдут.

Поднимается привычный галдеж. Сегодня детей на посиделки не пустили, но они и без них хорошо справляются. Мама Тсуны согласно кивает то ли отдельно на крики Рёхея, то ли всем сразу и незаметно ставит все новые блюда на обеденный стол:

— Ребята, ну, налетайте! 

Ее фраза утопает в шуме, несколько пар рук тянутся за салатами.

— Отлично, а вот это что красным присыпано?

— Убери руки от моего лица, я сейчас подам. Сядь!

Хрумканье добавляется к перекрикиваниям, у кого-то падают палочки.

— Ножи, ребят?

— Рулеты будут хитом вечера, я уверена, бери сразу два.

Тсуна заливает футболку соусом и смущенно трет ее салфетками, пока мама добродушно посмеивается над его неряшливостью.

И Гокудере кажется, после ужина у всех будет прекрасный легкий вечер. У всех, кроме него с его новым будущим. 

Тсуна хочет пойти переодеться, неловко встает из-за стола, и, сделав пару неровных шагов, падает мешком на пол. Оба Сасагавы и Ямамото, посинев в лице, сползают под стол. Хару кидается к Тсуне, но схватившись за живот, сваливается на него сверху.

— Не говори, что какие-то из этих блюд приготовила ты? — Хаято резко отодвигает стул.

— Ну, я немного расстроилась после утренней почты и какую-то из своих баночек, наверное, поставила не туда… — Бьянки задумалась. — К специям мамы?

— Десятый! — Гокудера ее уже не слушает. — Держитесь, я вас сейчас отнесу наверх. Или нет, принести вам тазик сюда?

— Все происходящее сейчас лишь показывает, насколько мы не подготовлены к опасностям. — Реборн даже не шевелится, чтобы помочь своим бестолочам. — Кроме Гокудеры, ни у кого нет иммунитета к ядам. Даже минимальная доза сбивает их с ног. Что ж… Будем исправлять.

И правда, Гокудеру вырубает не ее кулинария. Было бы хорошо, если остальные тоже привыкли переваривать камни. Но круглосуточно носить очки не только для душевного спокойствия Хаято, а для всех — не самая заманчивая перспектива. Бьянки аккуратно подхватывает под мышки бесчувственную Киоко:

— Давай не по моей рецептуре?

— Не вопрос, — улыбается Реборн.

***

Следующие полгода ничего не происходит. Точнее, остальным кажется, ничего, а Гокудере все мерещится, вот-вот сейчас точно пойдет течка. Ее приближение чудится, когда он простужается и температурит. Ее близость ощущает, когда кружится голова после горячих источников. Ему хочется побить Ямамото, когда тот закидывает на него руку по пути в школу, хотя Хаято много раз говорил, так больше нельзя, пусть отвыкает. И дома у него жарко, ведь Ямамото альфа, а вовсе не из-за на редкость теплой погоды и разливающегося по дому жара от кухни.

Хаято прилежно пьет таблетки каждое утро — на всякий случай — и нервно ждет неотвратимого. Реборн, вопреки ожиданиям, не стал проводить свой спецкурс для омег. Ни разу не столкнувшись с течками, Гокудера многого не услышит и не поймет, поэтому репетитор ждет и просто присматривает за всеми, как и всегда, предпочитая сначала макнуть носом в проблему, а потом поучать как надо было поступить.

Течки идут у одноклассниц и одноклассников, у некоторых спортсменов в бейсбольной команде, и Ямамото рассказывает об этом спокойно — после тестов все готовились к ним и принимали лекарства. У тренера были на руках медкарточки, графики тренировок скорректировали так же, как и состав команды на ближайшие соревнования между школами.

Хаято не верит его спокойствию. После бейсбольной тренировки Ямамото и дежурства Гокудеры в классе они возвращаются домой вместе. Такеши смотрит вперед, и этот взгляд Хаято видел не раз — такой же сосредоточенный и серьёзный, как перед броском мяча. Только сейчас момент броска растянулся во времени и руки пусты. Но и дураку понятно, что он хочет и куда засадить.

От этого противно. Все постепенно раскрываются и от темы течек его уже мутит. Буквально — Хаято сглотнул горькую вязкую слюну.

— Ты так спешил сбежать от своих бейсболоебнутых омег? Даже душ не принял, — Гокудера пытается его немного растормошить, но сам же не может сменить тему.

Ямамото не поворачивает голову и кажется, не слышит его. Внимательно следит за чем-то невидимым впереди.

— Наоборот. Я долго там торчал. Мышцы ноют.

— Врешь.

«Хуй у него ноет» — злобно проносится в голове и Гокудера пинает мелкий камушек на дороге. Чтоб от него так несло, он должен был бегать по полю прямо в этой школьной форме, а потом переобнимать всю бейсбольную команду. К поту примешался еще какой-то микс неизвестных запахов.

— Правда ноют. — Ямамото сворачивает к своему дому. — Увидимся завтра.

Гокудере хочется сплюнуть, но сдерживается. Хотел же немного поработать над культурой поведения. Он таки правая рука босса и лицо семьи. Пора завязывать с некоторыми привычками.

Он молча идет своей дорогой.

***

Каждое утро дисциплинарный комитет делает обход. Классы с младшими студентами проверяет всего один человек любого гендера, этого достаточно, чтобы отметить посещаемость и уровень дисциплины. Но во всех классах, где есть ученики, достигшие шестнадцати лет, проверки делают только парами: один альфа, один бета. Гокудера замечает, как они задерживаются чуть дольше и прикрывают глаза — нюхают.

Хана говорит, в соседнем классе с утра посреди урока вывели одну омегу. Все чинно: отправляют в медпункт, потом один бета сопровождает до дома. Комитет сообщает преподавателям об отсутствии студента по уважительной причине.

Умом вроде понятно, что действительно сложно оценить силу собственных феромонов, но все равно выглядит неловко. Хана не соглашается — кому какое дело? И оборачивается на дверь:

— А вот и к нам пожаловали.

Впервые за долгое время к ним на проверку приходит Хибари собственной персоной. И потом еще два дня подряд тоже, Хаято узнает его еще до того, как дверь класса отодвигается в сторону. На четвертый Кёя выводит Хаято, не задерживаясь ни на минуту, без формальностей перед преподавателем, поэтому Гокудера не понимает — была ли это проверка феромонов или что-то случилось в семье.

Они идут к выходу из школы. На Хаято нет наручников, но руки тяжелые и теплый металл браслетов — обычные побрякушки, каких у него много — впивается в кожу. Лицо Хибари ускользает и на его месте пляшут тени и пятна.

— Еда дома есть?

Суть вопроса доходит с задержкой.

— Немного, а что?

В прилавке у дороги Хибари покупает большую бутылку чистой воды, какие-то пакетики с орехами или чем-то подобным. Гокудера не вслушивается в разговор с пожилым продавцом. Ему нехорошо и в сознании бьется мысль: Мукуро втянул в иллюзию, только игра слишком невинна. Не его стиль.

Кёя словно окутан невесомым облаком. Когда он отходит от прилавка и движется к нему, в кончиках пальцев пощипывает от маленьких разрядов тока. Пахнет, как у Хибари дома, и ещё немного нагретым на солнце металлом. Прядь волос Хаято, выбившись из хвостика, неприятно прилипает к щеке, и кожа зудит. Он скребёт её ногтем и заправляет прядь за ухо, чувствуя, как пульс изнутри бьёт по барабанным перепонкам.

— Не выходи, — произносит Кёя.

Пакет хлопается на пол в коридоре, Хибари закрывает дверь с другой стороны. Прислушивается, пока не затихнет щелчок последнего замка, и лишь потом уходит.

Гокудера трет лицо первым попавшимся на кухне полотенцем, мнет его в потных руках, и пошатываясь бредет в ванную. В груди клокочет, и он медленно дышит, осторожно перебирая в уме мысли. Одним из тревожных вопросов был — станет ли ощущать угрозу от «своих» же альф.

Прорезиненный ковер на полу прожимается под стопами. В душ не хочется.

 _Тревога?_ Прислушался, повертел в голове, отложил в сторону. Да.

 _Испуг?_ Скользнул по обрывкам воспоминаний, на ровную спину Кёи впереди. Не похоже.

Ему хотелось вжаться в Хибари, когда тот проплывал в дверном проеме, почти задевая его плечом. Но это единственное. Срывать штаны с него явно не хотелось. Живот тянул и все настойчивей болел, и это похоже на одно из отравлений после стряпни Бьянки. Когда ждешь приближающегося спазма и гадаешь, лететь ли в туалет, или замереть и сейчас попустит.

Из шкафчика над раковиной он вытягивает таблетки и наклоняется к крану, жадно глотает холодную воду, заливая плитку мелкими каплями брызг.

Что теперь? Лечь трупом и лежать? Как-то это… не айс. Он вопросительно смотрит на своё кольцо, в котором угадывается шевеление мордочки любимой кошки.

— Это у тебя по природе должны быть течки, дьявольское создание. Мир несправедлив.

Ури протяжно муркает. Не для того ее создавали. И если на обмен чувствами и мыслями во время боя она согласна, то сейчас — дудки. Из них двоих животное именно он, и пусть держит свой март при себе.

Гокудера обиженно убирает руку в карман, угадав, понимания у нее не найдет.

Бьянки — альфа, она точно не придет и даже на всякий случай не звонит. Но спустя день отписывается в мессенджере с вопросом, нужно ли Киоко что-либо ему занести. В одном из перерывов, когда бред отступает, он отправляет «нет» и засовывает телефон между подушкой и складкой липкого одеяла. Хочется выбросить и его, и матрас, но до этого пару раз пырнуть их острыми ножами и вывернуть обивку наружу. Или засунуть внутрь динамит и устроить представление. Он почти видит, как белые перинки медленно кружат в воздухе, падая с потолка, и почти верит, что взорвал подушку. До тех пор, пока пух не оседает на лице тяжелыми и вязкими каплями, как кисель, и не стекает к мочке уха. Потолок идет рябью. Руки сжимают член, кожу на котором исцарапал кольцами. Поздно додумался стряхнуть их на тумбочку. Думалка была временно недоступна.

После того, как все помутнения и приступы заканчивается, он сидит дома еще пару дней. В этом нет особой необходимости, но выйти стремно. Хаято все выстирывает, отмывает, ест — много ест — заказанную на дом еду. Понятия не имеет как быть с матрасом, поэтому ложится спать на пол.

Наутро Реборн вытягивает его из мертвого сна настойчивым звонком и назначает место встречи. С собой взять рюкзак, сменные вещи на три-четыре дня, блокнот и ручку по желанию.

Таки дождался. И правда, в проблему лицом макнули, теперь можно издеваться дальше.  
Реборн кладет трубку раньше, чем Хаято успевает поинтересоваться, как там остальные. Поэтому звонит Ямамото и включает громкую связь. Они болтают, пока Гокудера ходит по квартире и собирает вещи в рюкзак.

— Поверь, у тебя эти дни были самыми веселыми, — голос Ямамото по-наглому бодр. — Я даже немного завидую.

— Чему ты, блин, завидуешь? 

В передний карман рюкзака летит зубная щетка, резинка, дезодорант.

— Ну, знаешь, сидеть дома, одному, включить порнуху на полную громкость…

— Ты как-то это не так представляешь. Разочаровать тебя?

Такеши просит не развеивать его иллюзии и искренне желает удачи.

Он и Реборн уезжают не так уж далеко от Намимори: до маленькой минки всего двадцать минут езды на электричке и еще полчаса пешком, если быстрым шагом.

Их никто не встретил, но видно — в минке совсем недавно кто-то убирался. На полу первой из комнат у низкого стола разбросаны маленькие квадраты подушек. Возле графина с водой, в широком блюде блестели гладкой корочкой крупные красные яблоки. Хаято закидывет рюкзак во вторую комнату, поменьше первой, и выходит обратно к Реборну.

— Садись, перейдем сразу к делу.

Аркобалено взбивает и сдвигает сразу две подушки, после чего усаживает на них свою детскую попу.

Гокудера предпочитает твердый пол, а подушку берет в руки, создавая иллюзорный барьер между ним и репетитором.

— Когда ты впервые надеваешь кольцо хранителя, единственно важное — это решимость и твой дух. Для некоторых колец — чистота крови. — Он опускает взгляд на пальцы Гокудеры, лежащие поверх подушки. — Ни духи семьи, заточенные в семейные реликвии, ни живые боссы не знают, каким станет твое тело в будущем. Многие хранители слишком юны, когда начинают свой путь.

Хаято вспоминает Ламбо и соглашается: даже слишком юны.

— Никто не знает, какого гендера будут следующие наследники. Кто из них выживет. И если стоит выбор — омега или прерывание главенствующего рода — каждая семья вправе сама выбирать, как поступать. Но если посудить здраво, то… если решимости достаточно даже у омеги, то каким же сильным будет его потомство, допустим, таки другого гендера?

Реборн берет одно из сочных яблок и катит его в сторону Гокудеры.

— Они же не просто ждут следующего поколения?

— Не просто. У омег решимости должно быть больше, чем у альф, ведь им нужно компенсировать физическую слабость и оставаться на достаточно высоком уровне. Для боссов это несомненно важно, и обычно эта решимость есть. Только их главная задача защитить не всю семью, а своих наследников.

— Звучит немного эгоистично и не совсем правильно. По крайней мере не это вы нам вдалбливали в голову с первого дня.

— Некоторым людям нужно думать о себе немного больше. — Не видит никаких противоречий Реборн. — Все, что я расскажу, ты должен пронести через всю жизнь и изменить саму культуру в семье. И если Фуута, И-Пин, Ламбо или дети Тсуны окажутся омегами, то эти знания будешь передавать им ты.

Гокудера громко сглотывает, не представляя, как и что будет им говорить. В мафиозных кланах быть омегой — самая незавидная участь. Перед глазами встают картины кровавых и жестоких изнасилований и пыток, убийств собственных детей-кандидатов на места боссов, поломанные жизни, искалеченные договорными браками альф с такими же высокоранговыми альфами.

Он думает, как мачеха и отец, оба альфы, своим союзом обеспечили Бьянки защиту хотя бы от половины всего этого дерьма. Прекрасная наследственность.

Его мать так защитить не могла. Конечно, она была омегой, раз он такой.

Хаято отталкивает от себя яблоко обратно Реборну.

— Мы структурируем обучение и разобьем его на блоки. Первый — для омег-хранителей, второй — для омег-боссов. Последовательность тем в модулях одинакова, но местами они перекликаются: какие таблетки и как принимать для контроля тела; ментальные практики для успокоения взбудораженного разума; культура поведения в битвах и вне их; приоритеты в деятельности и работе на семью; как контролировать отдаленные ветви клана и поддерживать их доверие к себе, как к лидеру; как, кому и когда передавать информацию о проблемах, связанных со здоровьем; как подходить к защите наследников, до родов, во время, после; как воспитывать наследников и как подготовить семью к их принятию.

Гокудера кивает деревянной головой, изо всех сил стараясь задушить подступающий ужас. С детьми он хотел иметь как можно меньше общего. Хотя бы часть из всего этого должна быть не на его плечах. 

Он обзывает свои мысли трусостью.

— Как закончим с теорией, вернемся в Намимори и начнем практику.

— Какую практику? Вы про ментальные упражнения?

— Не только. Проведем несколько экспериментов с медикаментами. — Реборн усмехается, и задушенный минуту назад ужас забился в груди с новой силой.

***

Реборн фиксировал и делал пометки о температуре, давлении, скорости рефлексов каждый день с того момента, как они вернулись в Намимори. Самыми противными были вопросы о течках, когда репетитор просил оценить разные эффекты по десятибалльной шкале. Каждое утро начиналось с горы пилюль, но казалось, среди них подавителей не было. Течки все так же начинались каждый месяц и длились полных три или пять дней. 

Это порядком надоедало и изматывало, и он завидовал тем, кто пустил только первые две течки, а потом дал телу заслуженный перерыв. Обычно для таких дел берут выходные раз в три-четыре месяца, пропивают витаминки для поддержания печени и почек и отрываются по полной. А потом опять садятся на химию.

Почему он должен и химией закидываться, и при этом стабильно убиваться в горе одеял — непонятно. Реборн ничего не объяснял, а Ямамото больше не забывался и не закидывал на него руки во время прогулок.

В школе Хаято иногда ловил сочувственный взгляд Тсуны, а потом Хибари вновь провожал его домой, где еда уже заранее была рассована по шкафам, как и салфетки, и подкладки. Старый матрас он выкинул, а новый жалко — наконец-то купил хороший, ортопедический.

В один из дней вместо Реборна с градусником выходит Шамал. Окидывает его тяжелым взглядом, а потом натягивает похабную улыбку:

— Бьянки-чан мне наконец-то позвонила. Долго же она тянула! — Он взмахивает рукой, как истинный итальянец. — Но ничего-ничего, я и сам был занят.

Гокудера настороженно принюхивается, словно заново знакомится с учителем. Из старого — от него все так же слабо несет алкоголем, сигаретным дымом и женскими духами. Из нового — это как-то сочетается с острым, пряным ароматом эстрагона и витивера — древесного, суховатого, с нотками горького шоколада и жареных орехов. Запах не противен. Шамал совсем взрослый и зрелый, и Хаято даже обнял бы его первым, но лишь впивается пальцами ног в ковер и стоит на месте.

— Слышал, ты тут пугаешь всех своими течками. Тебя что, совсем никакие подавители не берут, м?

Гокудера ошарашено на него таращится:

— В смысле, это я тут всех пугаю? Да я эти подавители даже не нюхал!

— Ну да, лгунишка, по записям Реборна дозы конские. — Он скидывает всю беспечность и угрюмо впивается в ученика взглядом. — Итак, иммунитет к отравам в этот раз играет против тебя?

В голове скрипят шестерёнки. Когда зубчики наконец-то сцепляются, и вся картинка с щелчком встает на место, до Хаято доходит, как крепко он вляпался.

Но Шамал же стоит тут, перед ним. Гокудера ощущает дежавю: он опять нуждается в его опыте.

— Ты ведь приехал помочь?

— Помочь, может, и не помогу, но в пару медицинских моментов посвящу, раз на лекарства положиться не можем. С твоим-то везением я бы на них не сильно полагался, даже если они худо бедно работали. — Он достает сигару и продолжает: — Веди к себе. Тут не место для таких разговоров.

Хаято вспоминает, где они и о чем разговаривают, и вылетает из дома Десятого, извиняясь перед Наной за беспокойство. Та улыбается и желает им хорошего дня.

День длится очень, очень долго.

Шамал роется в его шкафах и просматривает упаковки таблеток. Крошит по одной из каждой пачки, перетирает крошки между пальцев, нюхает и облизывает их. Капает янтарное масло на бело-желтую кашицу из пилюль.

Хаято следит за его манипуляциями, теребя шнурки домашний кофты, и старается не отвлекать вопросами. Когда просят, подает доктору чашку, досточку или салфетку вытереть руки.

— Все с ними в порядке, неподдельные, — безучастно констатирует Шамал, оглядывая устроенный им на столе хаос. А потом усаживает Гокудеру напротив и ставит перед выбором: — Первый вариант. Ты снимаешь кольцо урагана и переводишься, например, в отдел бухгалтерии Вонголы. Помогаешь в тылу, не сверкая неконтролируемой задницей на передовой.

Этот вариант Гокудеру не устраивает.

— Вторая опция. Мы находим тебе партнера в дружественной семье и ставим метку. Все в шоколаде, мирный договор между кланами подкреплен браком, ты не кидаешься на кого попало. Долг перед семьей выполнен на всю жизнь вперед и на передовую пустят. Кольцо хранителя при тебе.

Хаято нравится этот вариант не сильно больше предыдущего. Он, застыв, с затаенной надеждой ждет продолжения.

— Как альтернатива второму варианту — назовем его вариант 2-Б — брак с кем-то внутри Вонголы. Это менее выгодно, но зато дети будут талантливыми и одиннадцатое поколение не придется сошкребать по всему миру. Как вашу шайку — пальцем в небо, кто возле Савады ближе лежал, того и взяли.

Гокудера зло трясет головой — это неправда. Его Реборн нашел самым первым, еще до встречи с Тсуной, и Хаято втайне очень этим гордился. Бьянки сама когда-то призналась: их с Реборном любовные отношения начались с того, как киллер познакомился с ней чтобы расспросить о ее брате. Хаято тогда было всего тринадцать.

— Третий путь, — не сильно щадя самооценку ученика, продолжает Шамал. — Я рассказываю, как управлять телом, пользуясь лишь бараньим упрямством и собственной решимостью. Как отдалять или приближать время течки. Как искусственно ослаблять симптомы. Как прятать походку, запах и менять голос. Как отводить от себя внимание. Как проверить, забеременел или нет, без тестов и палева у врачей. Будешь справляться со всем этим дерьмом сам.

Хаято приободряется, такая хуета на грани невозможного и почти самоубийства вполне в его духе… И получает финальным — коронным — в лоб:

— Но ты сильно рискуешь сломаться. А еще из-за эгоизма похерить как свою жизнь, так и всех окружающих.

Аргумент весомый. У Хаято поникают плечи и между бровей проступает горькая складка. Конечно, он не хочет ничего подобного.

— Ты перевари. И скажешь о решении, когда закончится следующая течка. 

Гокудеру бьет мелкая дрожь и Шамал, вздохнув, немного смягчается: 

— Или две. Посмотрим, как тебя будет штормить без пилюль. — Он встает и идет к входной двери. — Больше ничего не принимай. Уяснил?

— Уяснил.

***

Шамал остается в Намимори и устраивается врачом на полставки в медпункте. Директор школы нехотя соглашается, хоть и помнит его как не самого приятного сотрудника. Но их штатному врачу нужна смена, а Шамала даже не нужно особо вводить в курс дел — за полтора года мало что изменилось.

Гокудера честно ничего не принимает, ожидая еще большего пиздеца вроде течек каждых две недели или фонтанов смазки, которым любые подкладки нипочем. Но ничего такого не сбывается. За исключением более широкого шага Хибари, и доводит он его до дома быстрее, чем раньше.

Перед Кёей было бы стыдно, если голова работала немного четче, и он мог объективно обдумать ситуацию. Хаято так и не научился правильно определять, когда уже идти в школу не стоит — ему как без течек тошно, так с ними, да еще он мастер сначала накрутить себя, а потом еще сильнее недооценить.

При таких делах третий вариант Шамала казался невыполнимым, но Хаято старался не впадать в депрессию раньше времени. Он еще научится понимать свое тело, когда остановится либо на одном типе таблеток, либо будет без них — тогда сможет оценивать себя без влияния постоянно меняющихся факторов.

***

Начинается подготовка к экзаменам, и дела у Тсуны с Ямамото совсем плохи. Гокудера по состоянию здоровья пропускает намного больше занятий, но пробные тесты не напрягаясь пишет на высший балл. Поэтому всю неделю Хаято убивает на ежедневные объяснения друзьям всевозможных правил, и опять приносит в дом босса пробные тесты.

Хаято вытягивается на полу, терпеливо выжидая, пока они закончат писать. У него есть еще где-то час, и Гокудера размеренно дышит, разгадывая запахи многолюдного дома: совсем легкий запах Тсуны — естественный, простой и совсем ненавязчивый, лишенный каких-либо феромонов. Он как запах домашнего цветка, к которому привыкаешь и ощущаешь, только когда входишь в квартиру после долгого отсутствия. Запах Ямамото навязчивей, заполняет всю комнату так, что Хаято практически теряет тонкие нити аромата Бьянки. Дети и Реборн пока не пахнут, и их присутствие совсем ускользает и стирается, когда они уходят играть в парк.

Аромат Ямамото, кстати, часто меняется. Наверное, это зависит и от настроения, и от присутствия других омег, у которых скоро начнется течка. У Шамала запах менее изменчивый…

Такеши громко и глубоко вздыхает, и Хаято практически синхронно делает то же самое. 

Тсуна удивленно поднимает голову:

— Тест и правда тяжелый… Потерпи немного, Гокудера-кун, я уже половину отметил.

— Все в порядке, Десятый, постарайтесь, — он подбадривающе улыбается боссу.

Ямамото смотрит в свой тест — сам до половины еще не дошел. Затем украдкой переводит взгляд на скучающего Гокудеру, который опять погрузился в свои мысли. Он стянул резинку с волос, чтобы та не впивалась в затылок. Отросшие пепельные пряди разметались по полу, грудь мерно вздымается и опадает. Если он так притягательно пахнет сейчас, то течка выпадет на период экзаменов, и им с Тсуной придется сражаться с этим всем вдвоем. Хаято будет писать тест отдельно и времени на подготовку у него будет даже меньше. Но Хаято умный, и все эти трудности ему вроде нипочем. Разве что… он похудел. У него и не было жировой прослойки, но сейчас, неделями не питаясь нормально, Гокудера терял мышцы. Как спортсмену, Ямамото было их особенно жалко — наращивать потом тяжело. У Такеши есть написанные тренером белковые диеты, но мясо и рыбу нужно готовить, а Гокудера стоять у плиты точно не станет. Растительный белок ему тоже не подойдет — его усваиваемость гораздо ниже белка животного происхождения, и в Гокудеру придется запихивать большие порции. Это заведомо обречено на провал.

Гокудера отталкивается руками и поднимается с пола:

— Скоро вернусь, — выходит из комнаты.

Пользуясь случаем, пока он в туалете, Ямамото отвлекает Тсуну:

— Ты не против, если мы не останемся на ужин, и я заберу Гокудеру к себе?

Тсуна вопросительно моргает, отрываясь от чтения очередного вопроса.

— У меня дома полно рыбы. Хочу накормить его именно белком и заодно спросить, что он любит. Будет круто, если смогу что-то приготовить для него завтра и дать с собой до того, как он опять запрется дома.

— Конечно! Я тоже беспокоюсь. Мама предлагала ему помощь, несколько раз упаковывала пирог и онигири, но он слишком стесняется часто их брать.

— Ну, меня он вроде стесняется поменьше твоей мамы, — смеется Ямамото, взъерошивая рукой затылок.

— Ум, — Тсуна расплывается в улыбке в ответ.

Он подходит к маме, пока Гокудера вычитывает результаты тестов, просит не накрывать на всех. Нана удивляется, но соглашается, сетуя, куда теперь все девать.

Ямамото прощается с ними и утягивает Хаято, когда на часах уже половина восьмого, кое-как убедив его — работу над ошибками проведут завтра. Слишком много всего для их бедных голов за один вечер.

— Рыба, серьёзно? — Хаято выглядит удивленным. — Решил заделаться моим диетологом?

— Ты сам посмотри, — Ямамото подходит сзади, кладет руки на плечи Хаято и мягко подталкивает вперед к вытянутому почти во весь рост зеркалу.

Хаято смотрит на их отражение, не замечая ничего необычного. Разве что волосы отросли и светлые кончики касаются рук Ямамото — на его плечах ладони кажутся большими. И Такеши сильно вытянулся.

— Что?

— А то, — он берет руки Гокудеры выше локтей и отводит в сторону. Крепко сжимает бицепсы. — О мышцах подумал?

У Гокудеры горит лицо от возмущения, нормально у него все — с утра подтягивался и отжимался. Может, не так прям активно, но минимальный набор выполнил.

Он застывает в позе голубенок-расправляет-крылышки и прям не знает с какого матюка начать крыть Ямамото.

— Пусти, говнюк!

Ямамото не смешно. Образ голубенка — не то, что он сам был готов увидеть. Он сжимает предплечья Хаято сильнее и вздергивает его вверх:

— Идем есть. Сейчас же.

В ухо бьёт эхо низкого голоса и время растягивается. Словно издали неотвратимо приближается цунами.

_«Сейчас же…»_

Гокудеру окатывает удушающей волной феромонов. Будто разом окунули под воду — в нос и в горло хлынут стремительные потоки бурлящей воды. Волна разливается вниз по всему телу.

Глаза Гокудеры опасно прищуриваются. Этот говнюк решил, что может себе позволить на него давить?

Он задерживает дыхание. Руки, как дезертиры, не слушаются, и он борится с ними еще пару секунд, чтобы, несмотря на чужую хватку, заставить их медленно опуститься вниз.

Ямамото тянет носом новые, наливающиеся горечью нотки в одурманивающе сладком воздухе. Повисшая в комнате тишина напоминает затишье перед бурей, где цунами был лишь первым звоночком апокалипсиса.

Ямамото ощущал манящий привкус власти всего какие-то ничтожные доли секунды. Этих мгновений, как капли наркотика, оказалось достаточно, чтобы соблазниться навязать свою волю, заставить покориться прихоти. Сопротивление стало неожиданностью для слепой, подвластной первобытным инстинктам подкорке, но вполне предсказуемой для сознательной части Такеши, которая знала Гокудеру почти три года.

Хаято молчит, но Ямамото чувствует, как под чужой кожей в хаотичном танце бушует обезумевшее пламя урагана.

Кольцо Гокудера не зажигает. Но наверняка хочет.

— Не сердись. — Хозяин дома обезоруживающе улыбается и отступает. Подумаешь, немного перестарался. — Я принесу блюда сюда.

Спустя пару минут Ямамото возвращается в комнату, где застает Гокудеру сидящим у открытого окна. Такеши опускается на пол у импровизированного стола и, подогнув под себя ноги, прикидывает, остыл Хаято или пока нет.

Он взглядом предлагает Гокудере подойти ближе и следит за его выражением лица.

— Что это? — принимать приглашение тот не спешит.

— Саба-но мисони. Макрель, тушеная в имбирном соусе.

Гокудера медлит. Полчаса назад желудок ныл от голода, но сейчас все внутри противилось брать еду. Он бы скорее перегрыз горло Ямамото, вместо этой макрели.

Он проводит кончиком языка по верхнему ряду зубов и честно говорит, как есть:

— Не могу.

Некоторое время Ямамото обдумывает его слова. В конце концов, пожимает плечами. Давать Гокудере выбор и свободу — самое лучшее, что можно сделать в такие моменты. Даже если в глубине души хочется поступить наоборот.

— Ты же знаешь…

— Ты заботишься, но выходит, как выходит. Да. — Гокудера закрывает окно. — Это было неизбежно.

— Не злишься?

— Не буду, если ты постараешься проворачивать такое пореже. А ты будешь.

Ямамото тепло смотрит на него ореховыми глазами. Конечно будет, раз они будут рядом. Годы… Наверное, даже, всегда. Кольцо дождя обвивает палец, как напоминание об этом.  
Он не предлагает проводить Хаято до дома — тот вполне пока справляется сам.

— Напиши в лайн, когда дойдешь.

Гокудера смотрит на освещенную фонарями улицу и дергает головой.  
То ли нет, то ли да.

***

— Сейчас не самое удачное время для тренировки, — голос Хаято звучит почти умоляюще. 

Он никогда не отказывался и ценил каждую минуту, которую аркобалено тратил лично на него. Но сегодня его заботили не собственные занятия.

Реборн словно не слышит и бодро шагает, перебирая маленькими ножками. Хибари тенью следует за ним.

— Реборн-сан! В понедельник уже начинаются экзамены, а мы с Десятым не сделали работу над ошибками в тесте. А если завтра уже не сможем это сделать? Мы не успеем!

— Значит, Тсуна останется на второй год.

Хаято в шоке уставился на репетитора.

— Как вы можете так говорить?

— Без тренировок ты таких дров наломаешь, что учеба в школе покажется меньшим из всех зол.

Кёя скрипнул зубами на подобное высказывание о своей школе. Пребывание в ней должно быть радостью для каждого смертного.

Гокудера проигнорировал этот звук, позволяя чувству стыда перед Тсуной пересилить всё остальное — он не справляется и не помогает боссу в такой сложный момент. Может, они еще успеют созвониться после тренировки, хоть и будет достаточно поздно… Или стоит записать видео, а отправит потом, когда будет просвет между обострениями? Чёртова течка. Шарахнет же в любой момент.

Вдоволь обругав и себя, и её, Хаято мыслями возвращается к суровой парочке, которая стала причиной его душевных терзаний.

— Почему надо тренироваться именно с Хибари? Я бы предпочел чужого человека. Разве так не реалистичней?

Свои на него покушаться не будут. Да, нет?

— Так было бы сложнее, — помедлив, объясняет Реборн и добавляет чуть тише: — Незнакомцем увлечься проще, чем тем, кого знаешь как облупленного.

— Мне казалось, должно быть наоборот. — По правде говоря, он об этом никогда не задумывался.

— Это лишь доказывает, как плохо ты разбираешься в этой теме, — ставит жирную точку Реборн.

Они проходят последние ряды высоких деревьев и исчезают в тенях густых крон, которые скрывают базу. Страительнство идёт полным ходом.

Их будущий, общий, новый дом. Комнаты, кухня, длинные коридоры, кабинеты и палаты — все это пока лишь на чертежах, ждет своего часа в песчинках строительного песка и длинных изгибах блестящих балок. Зато сердце их убежища уже готово принять их.

Голые серые стены и абсолютно пустой пол. В отличие от додзе Ямамото, этот тренировочный зал совсем некрасивый, но для Гокудеры — самый любимый: здесь непробиваемые стены и это самая надежная комната из всех будущих. Делай что хочешь, она все вынесет. Вентиляция пока плохо налажена, но и это им сейчас на руку, поэтому к залу никаких претензий.

Хибари достает из кармана школьного пиджака пакетик, разрывает и высыпает белый порошок в стакан, оставленный во время их прошлого визита. Заливает до половины водой из бутылки, ставит на пол у стены и отходит в середину огромного зала.

С его стороны подготовка закончена.

— Смотри, чтобы не разбили. — Реборн выпускает Леона, и тот переливающейся тушкой послушно подползает к стакану. С этого момента внимание аркобалено приковано только к ученикам.

— Я проанализировал ошибки, которые допустил в прошлый раз, — Гокудера становится напротив Хибари.

Тот вздергивает бровь и ждет продолжения.

— В системе C.A.I. количество коробочек по атрибутам не одинаковая: по четыре для урагана, дождя и облака, и всего по два для солнца и грозы. Это не просто совпадение и в какой-то степени отражает реальное соотношение сил пламени в моем теле.

Лицо Хибари не кажется хоть сколько-то заинтересованным:

— Что это меняет?

— Выбор атрибута в разные моменты времени. В защите мне не следует использовать заведомо более слабую решимость грозы. Даже вопреки логичному предположению, что разряд должен эффективно вырывать из наваждения.

— Не проговаривай это. Я ведь не должен быть предупрежден.

— Согласен, — Реборн слегка улыбается. — Покажи на деле, насколько твой план хорош, и станет ясно, стоит ли о нем чесать языком.

Гокудера не отвечает. Не потому, что прислушается к совету — теперь все внимание захвачено альфой в нескольких шагах от него.

Хибари может заставить дрожать коленки, будучи просто собой, без каких-либо феромонов. Что уж говорить о том, когда подступает время гона. Хаято ощущает выступившие на лбу капли пота и думает: они либо окончательно покорежат взаимоотношения внутри семьи, либо таки как-то сцепятся с гордым облаком, плывущем уже не так что б и в дали.

Хаято вопреки здравому смыслу никогда не ощущал перед ним страха. Настороженность, угрозу, недоверие — да. Страха нет и сейчас.

Кёя не манит — он затягивает к себе неумолимым и непреодолимым притяжением голодной черной дыры. Ее давление парализует тело, сжимает сознание до единой точки концентрации — смотри сюда, на меня. Я твоя цель.

Внутри живот скручивает судорогой и его тянет беспощадной силой к альфе — к аномалии, искажающей время и пространство, но безукоризненно соблюдающей все законы природы. Перед глазами пролетают искры, разрывающиеся в кромешной темноте, и мозг Хаято бьётся в безумном восторге фанатика, открывающего тайны вселенной. Туда — к нему — хочется, сил нет ждать.

Хибари разводит руки в стороны для объятия и… ждет его. Абсолютно уверенный, они не могут не встретится и не коснуться друг друга. Хаято не может свернуть.

Гокудера выдыхает. В черепной коробке расплывется успокаивающая прохлада, мир перед глазами заволакивает голубая пелена из потоков дождя. Дурман ослабевает и, пока сознание не потеряло ясность, Гокудера меняет атрибут — поток урагана взрывной волной отбрасывает его назад.

Телу больно, очень-очень больно не от падения, а от не случившейся встречи. Оно каждой клеткой и каждой каплей крови стремится кинуться обратно, пока его не сковывает стальная решимость облака. Хаято телом остается на месте, мозгами — все-еще где-то на грани с реальностью, но уже получше. Он Кёю не подпустит.

Лицо Хибари оказываются напротив него внезапно и близко. Решимость облака тает, и свет выключается.

Следующее, что он видит — тяжело дышащий Хибари на полу, сидит у стены. Черный пиджак комком лежит на его бедрах.

— Значит, мы таки поговорим о твоем плане, — Реборн поглаживает спину Леона, обращаясь к растерянному Гокудере. — Итак, ты используешь только три самых сильных стихии.

— Да. Но этого недостаточно. — То, как быстро он отключился — прекрасное подтверждение провала. Сколько времени заняли эти пляски? Минуты полторы-две? — Не так уж план и хорош.

— Ты не смог остановить Хибари, но сумел остановить себя — уже прогресс. Поэтому закрепляем эту комбинацию. — Реборн поднимает ладошку и начинает поочередно загибать пухлые детские пальчики. — Дождем притупляешь инстинкты. Ураганом прерываешь связь с альфой и вырываешься в реальность. С облаком удерживаешь безопасную дистанцию и не подпускаешь.

— Схема жизнеспособная. — Хибари катает в руках пустой стакан. Его голос скрипучий и сухой, и он тянется к оставшейся воде в бутылке. — Только пока дождь накроет голову, та уже успеет наделать глупостей. Слишком долго.

Реборн не видит в этом особой проблемы:

— Значит, нужно бить сразу в голову, верно, Леон? — Хамелеон завертел глазами. — Сократим путь от пальцев руки к башке. Будешь зажигать пламя ушами.

Хаято не сразу понимает сказанное. Потом догоняет и надеется, это шутка. Уши — предатели распоследние — горят так, что он не сомневается, им это и правда под силу.

— Что касается тебя, Хибари… Ты все так же не можешь себя сдерживать. В чем дело? Любишь, когда тобой манипулируют?

Хибари мрачнеет и убирает бутылку от губ так и не сделав глотка.

— Даже одного иллюзиониста, контролирующего тебя, было много. Теперь их…

Тонфа летит в голову аркобалено, Хибари делает рывок. И бьет в опустевшее пространство.  
Гокудера не удивлен этой вспышке злости, но внутренний зануда не может не сделать поправку:

— Дело не в том, что нас двое. Или семьсот миллионов. Дело ведь в комбинации? Мукуро — тоже омега.

Реборн довольно сверкает глазами, свисая с потолка:

— Потрясающая смесь.

Они об этом не говорили и с Рокудо давно не виделись, но закрывать глаза бессмысленно. Это лишь вопрос времени.

Отказываясь и дальше тратить на них своё время, Хибари идет на выход, натянутый, как струна.

— Жду от тебя большей мотивации в следующий раз, — вдогонку напоминают ему за секунду, как дверь успевает закрыться. Кёя делает вид, что не услышал.

— Реборн-сан… То, что Мукуро омега, — Хаято старается сформулировать мысль, которая кажется нелепой. — Хибари ведь воспринимает это как дополнительное преимущество Мукуро? Не слабость?

Это не укладывается в голове, ведь сам Гокудера считает свою природу недостатком.

— Каждый играет теми картами, которые ему выпали. Если Хибари решил, что он может быть покорен, и в своей голове расставил соотношение сил так, значит, это его выбор.

Реборн смотрит на треснувший стакан, лежащий граненым боком на полу.

— Ты тоже можешь для себя решить, покоряешь ты или покоряют тебя. Не думал, что так можно?

Хаято закусывает губу. Не думал, но это хорошо впишется в опцию номер три от Шамала.

***

...Никакой видеоурок с разбором полетов по математике Гокудера не записывает. Только отправляет ночью фотографии страниц тестов со своими пометками в общий чат лайна. Ямамото и Тсуна горячо благодарят и ставят смайлики, будто и не договаривались, что он придет.

Хаято отгоняет противное чувство неловкости. Есть над чем подумать, пока он еще может анализировать события.

Неловкость накатывает новой волной, но по другой причине. Вот дурак… Почему он так и не позвонил Хром? Может, у нее течки и не начались еще. А может и нет.

Он берет трубку и ищет ее в телефонной книге. Просто спросит, как у нее дела.

***

— Ну как? — Шамал вальяжно сидит на стуле и пьет кофе, закинув ногу на ногу. Нижние пуговицы белого халата расстёгнуты, рукава закатаны до локтей. Мистер-не-профессионал хочет знать: «больной, так вы даете согласие на госпитализацию?»

Хаято ерзает на свободной кушетке. Сегодня в медпункте, к счастью, нет никого, кроме них.

— Конечно, я хочу третий вариант. Я буду сильным. Не только ты — Реборн и Хибари тоже помогают, поэтому все получится.

— Я все равно хочу обсудить вопрос меток. Для тебя это будет лучше. — Шамал отставляет чашку с недопитым напитком и скрещивает руки на груди. — Да и почему нет? Ты же всегда хотел семью и именно так, чтобы наверняка, кровью и связью по рукам и ногам.

— Не такую семью!

— Это может стать одним и тем же, если мы про внутренний брак. Что тебе не так, идиот ты эдакий? Или просто стыдно признаться — именно этого хочешь?

Гокудере хочется долбануться об стенку, а потом и Шамала туда приложить.

— Не сравнивай меня ребенка и меня настоящего. Любому мальцу хочется иметь семью.

Шамал качает головой:

— Это не ответ.

— Да как ты это вообще представляешь? — кулаками Гокудера сжимает ткань брюк и злобно глядит из-под белесых ресниц. — Я не такой, как отец. Я не подпишусь на то, чтобы поломать жизни близких ради брака по расчёту и наследников. Которые это также не оценят.

Он отрывает взгляд от лица Шамала и скрывает его под длинной челкой:

— Я это больше всего презираю.

Доктор постукивает пальцами по столу. Дон Гокудера не сделал ничего более жестокого или странного, чем кто-либо другой из боссов союзных семей, но в глазах требовательного сына был чуть ли не монстром. У Хаято излишне идеализированные представления о семье и любви. Как и у его сестры. Откуда они этого нахватались?

Он обдумывает, как бы оттолкнуться от их идеалов. Потом задумчиво спрашивает:

— Разве тебе не нравится тот пацан? С которым ты все время в обнимку таскаешься?

Хаято не ждал подобного вопроса. Даже не сразу понимает, о ком речь, а когда доходит, подпрыгивает на кушетке:

— Ублюдок, Ямамото мой лучший друг.

— Но он альфа.

— Что не значит, что сразу после сдачи тестов мы влюбились друг в друга. — Гокудера взрывается. — Кто из нас тут вообще взрослый? Сраный извращенец!

— Боже-боже, утихомирься, святая невинность, — Шамал поднимает ладони в знак мира. — А Хибари? Ты сам сказал, он помогает тебе.

— Что также не значит, что нам нужно плодиться вместе. Ты меня вообще слышишь?

— А как ты хочешь? Внезапных, свалившихся с неба неземных чувств? С инструкцией свыше и печатью — да, это та самая любовь на всю жизнь, ангелы подтверждают?

Хаято молчит. Не знает, как ответить.

Шамал приготовился горькой правдой разбивать всю веру в сказки, которыми взрослые пичкают детей:

— Может быть, ты вообще никогда не будешь уверен на все сто. Может, придется каждый день себя спрашивать и давать ответ, правильно ли, что вы вместе. Так бывает. — Он пересаживается на кушетку ближе к подростку. Тот его не прогоняет. — Никакие крепкие и глубокие чувства не появляются сами собой без особых событий и готовности людей их принять. Даже Тсуну тебе нужно было испытать, а потом убиваться, показывая ему, что ты достоин стать его правой рукой. И он не сразу признал тебя даже своим другом. Верно?

Гокудера, поколебавшись, нехотя кивает.

— Это было твоим осознанным решением. И как, плохо получилось?

Шамал давит на него, выбирая для колких вопросов самые уязвимые места. У Хаято защипало в глазах: босс прекрасный человек. Все старания того стоили.

— Тогда почему думаешь, в твоем случае другие отношения — любовные — нужно не выстраивать, а просто ждать?

Вот оно… Гокудера решительно вытирает тыльной стороной ладони пару невольных слезинок, затаившихся в уголках левого глаза.

— Мне нужно время для выстраивания таких отношений до проставления метки. Поэтому мой ответ не меняется.

Шамал удовлетворенно выдыхает — это был ответ взрослого человека. Хорошо, но он все равно не уверен, поняли ли они друг друга.

— С кем ты будешь их выстраивать?

В кабинете повисает тишина, которую изредка нарушают приглушенные редкие голоса и шаги из-за двери. До перерыва еще есть время, поэтому им почти не мешали.

Кончиками пальцев Хаято гладит свои кольца. Одно из них — Ури — отзывается еле ощутимым теплом.

— Я согласен, что это должен быть кто-то из семьи, — голос Хаято еле заметно дрожит. — Не хочу, чтобы кто-то чужой стал важнее и пришлось выбирать.

Он поочередно касается каждого кольца с отдельным пламенем — кроме неба и тумана, которыми не владеет.

— Думаю, с тем, кому это тоже будет нужно. Может, не сейчас, но потом, посмотрим. Я имею в виду, — он смущенно закрывает лицо ладонью, — у Торфяной башки с Ханой уже все хорошо. А у Десятого будет с Киоко или с Хару.

— Или двумя, — серьёзно вставляет Шамал. В Японии к этому относятся более лояльно, чем в Италии.

Гокудера тушуется, но не перечит. Такое может быть… Но решает говорить только за себя:

— Сейчас я не понимаю, кому чего надо или не надо. Кто хотел отношений — уже их завел или хотя бы намекнул о своем желании.

— Или не намекнул. Ты — точно нет. Поэтому сейчас перечишь сам себе.

Поздно делать морду кирпичом, Шамал его подловил.

— Кстати, попроси Фууту составить рейтинг наиболее подходящих тебе в пару людей. Глядишь, и получишь ответ с небес, с гарантией, — доктор веселится от души.

Хаято думает, кто еще тут перечит сам себе, но про себя решает — от него не убудет, если попросит.

— Ладно. — Шамал хлопает себя по коленям и, крякнув, встает с кушетки. — Все, топай уже, а то и так прогулял целый урок. Я потом позвоню и скажу, что теперь будем делать и когда встретимся.

Шамал выталкивает его из кабинета, и Хаято волей-неволей вынужден пойти на следующую пару.

***

— Братик, — Фуута протягивает «а», словно ему пять, а не одиннадцать, и его попросили сделать что-то ужасное. Например, убрать за собой игрушки или съесть суп. — Это так не работает. Наиболее совместимые и подходящие друг другу люди не обязательно становятся самыми счастливыми, верными и даже милыми друг с другом. Потому что… — мальчик запинается, но решает не уходить в глубокие философствования. — Причин много, но они могут просто не хотеть.

Фуута сидит по-турецки напротив Гокудеры. Рядом лежат школьный учебник по истории и исписанный карандашом лист. Хаято не знает, куда деть глаза, поэтому берет его и делает вид, что изучает. Там временная шкала событий сражений какой-то эпохи и приметки, оформленные в виде ментальной карты.

Ребенок видит его насквозь и продолжает объяснять, зная — тот внимательно ловит каждое слово.

— И наоборот, люди могут всю жизнь конфликтовать по поводу какого-то важного вопроса, но терпеть и умудряться наслаждаться обществом друг друга. Например, братик Рёхей хочет детей, а сестричка Хана — категорически против, к тому же она бета. В моих рейтингах они не засветились бы в топе друг для друга. Но они будут вместе, ведь хотят этого, и нет ничего важнее.

Нет, Гокудера не понимает.

— Я хочу сказать, рейтинг никак не покажет лучший выбор. Братик будет верным и преданным, и будет любить свою пару несмотря на место в рейтинге и его или ее недостатки, — Фуута встает и бережно обнимает его за шею. — А если ты не встретишь такого человека, я вырасту и сам на тебе женюсь, поэтому не переживай.

Замечательно. Хаято, конечно, планировал узнать имя предполагаемого жениха, но не был готов сразу к предложению. К тому же от маленького, но мудрого ребенка на пять лет младше.

— Ах, теперь моё сердце спокойно за твое будущее, Хаято.

Гокудера поворачивает голову в сторону двери, все еще сидя в кольце рук Фууты. Бьянки подпирает дверной проем плечом и загадочно улыбается. На ней обтягивающие черные джинсы и черно-фиолетовый топ с неразборчивой росписью. Блестящие ухоженные волосы собраны в высокий хвост, на глазах широкие темные очки. Хаято не видит выражения глаз, но вся ее фигура выдает, какое у нее прекрасное настроение:

— Сегодня так много хороших новостей.

Мальчик отпускает Гокудеру:

— А что еще случилось?

— Мы идем на вечеринку, — она взмахивает веером писем, зажатых между ярко-красных ногтей. — У кое-кого помолвка.

— Да! — из-за ее спины доносится победоносный клич Рёхея, который вваливается в комнату в обнимку с Ямамото. Бьянки приходится отпрыгнуть в сторону, чтобы они ее не вжали в косяк. — Хана сказала «да»! Ками-сама, я так счастлив, идите сюда!

Пока Хаято переваривает услышанное, его и Фууту сгребают в охапку, хотя Гокудера еще не успел прийти в себя после предыдущих телячьих нежностей.

— Эй, эй, Торфяная башка, а вы не спешите? Уже? — Хаято пытается вырваться и остудить пыл боксера.

— А мы поженимся потом, после ее выпускного. Сейчас просто помолвка. Она такая красивая и умная, я не мог ждать и не спросить, вдруг бы ее увел какой-то альфа, — его глаза загораются страшным огнем, и Фуута хрипит, что его сейчас придушат.

Рехей отпускает их, но все равно не может усидеть на месте:

— Я вам все-все расскажу, главное — не планируйте ничего на этот вечер, мы пойдём тусить!

Ямамото падает на пол рядом с ними и интересуется, где Тсуна. Савада, будто услышав вопрос, растерянно просовывает голову в комнату.

— Хорошо, все остальные уже знают? — Бьянки деловито берет в руки мобильный телефон.

— Да, Киоко узнала первая, девчонки уже суетятся своей тусовкой.

— Так гулянья два, все по традициям? — уточняет она.

— Наверное? — Рёхей задумчиво почесывает подбородок. — Хочешь с ними?

— Что значит по традициям? — в комнату входит сонный Ламбо, нехотя приоткрыв один глаз. — Вы так шумите…

Тсуна трепет его по спутанным волосам, извиняясь за буйных друзей. Хранитель грозы не обращает на него внимания, ожидая ответа на вопрос. 

Бьянки решает объяснить.

— Фуута, ты тоже мотай на ус, это полезнее твоего учебника истории, — она неприязненно косится на книгу, и заметив кивок ее владельца, продолжает: — Раньше браки были, в основном, договорными, поэтому как будущие супруги, так и сами гости часто терпеть не могли друг друга. Чтобы не портить друг другу веселье, празднование разбивалось по сторонам жениха и невесты (или младшего мужа, или второй жены, смотря, кто с кем женился). Потом, спустя годы, когда договорных союзов стало меньше, причиной разделений стал гендер — чтобы никого не смущать, альфы и омеги праздновали отдельно, а беты могли сами выбирать, к кому присоединиться. Сейчас, в эпоху подавителей и свободы выбора, чаще всего устраивают одну вечеринку для всех.

Ламбо сладко зевал и, кажется, пропускал все мимо ушей. Подавители какие-то… Пока не услышал слово «вечеринка»:

— Так мы пойдем на вечеринку, вот что я слышал! Ламбо-сан тоже пойдет!

— Нет, Ламбо останется дома, это взрослая вечеринка, — Рёхей не был уверен, задержатся они допоздна или нет. Для детей будет пыткой не спать в караоке до двух ночи, или куда их там занесет…

— У вас теперь все вечеринки взрослые! В прошлый раз тоже так было, — ребенок на грани слез. — Мама! Скажи им! Пусть возьмут Ламбо-сана!

Нана вытирает руки о фартук и сочувственно смотрит на него. 

— Все будет хорошо, милый. — Она присаживается перед ним на корточки: — Мы устроим собственную вечеринку с Фуутой и И-Пин. А еще попросим Ямамото-куна оставить поиграться Джиро. — Ламбо прислушивается к ней, но перестать хныкать не спешит. Поэтому она пытается еще: — И я приготовлю твоё любимое печенье и какао, идет?

— Мама, вы его слишком балуете, — вздыхает Бьянки, но она рада, что после последнего предложения крик прервался. — Позвоню Киоко.

***

В итоге они разделились на традиционные две группы. Бьянки предупредила, что ночью не вернется и упорхнула к Хару, Киоко и Хане, прихватив с собой несколько бутылок красного вина и дорогого шампанского — для особых случаев.

Выбор парней наполовину предопределил напор Хибари, который желал пойти в сэнто и расслабиться без шума и алкоголя, а потом, после закрытия бани, Тсуна, Рёхей, Ямамото и Гокудера могут отправляться на все четыре стороны. Кёя же пойдет спать. Рёхей согласился, подмигнув Ямамото: ночью — гуляй душа — сориентируются по настроению и пойдут в кафе или караоке.

Перед уходом Такеши выпускает из коробочки Джиро и, присев на корточки, ласково чешет друга за светящимся голубым светом ухом:

— Поиграй с детьми и проследи, чтобы ночью чужаки не вошли в дом.

Акита-ину лизнул хозяина в ладонь, щуря от удовольствия голубые глаза.

— Реборн, а ты идешь? — Ямамото оборачивается и охает, когда пес игриво бодает его в бок.

— Я, пожалуй, присоединюсь к компании девушек, — улыбается аркобалено.

— Как знаешь.

Нана вручает Гокудере сумку с полотенцами и мылом на всех, не слушая препираний, что там все продается на месте.

— Нам будет не удобно таскаться с сумкой после бани, — пытается отбиться он.

Она делает вид, что не слышит:

— Тсунаеши-кун, а ты взял все банные принадлежности?

— Да, мам, что не взяли мы и правда купим, — Тсуна хватает Хаято за руку, — пошли быстрее, пока она еще что-то не вспомнила.

Они выбегают в залитый солнечным светом двор, где Рёхей ждёт их, болтая с И-Пин. Китаянка доверительно шепнула ему: побудет тут час или два, чтобы не расстраивать Ламбо, а потом, ссылаясь на домашнее задание, пойдет к старшим девочкам — они ее позвали. Сасагава сначала хотел посмеяться от их коварного плана, но сдержался из-за мужской солидарности к хранителю грозы. Ну ничего, еще пару лет, и тот погуляет на другой помолвке или свадьбе. Рёхей просит ответственную девочку следить, чтобы все закусывали и не сильно перетирали ему кости. И-Пин смущенно поклонилась, впрочем, не давая словесного обещания.

— Вы готовы?

— Да! — вразнобой отвечают парни.

— На самом деле Хибари подал неплохую идею, — Ямамото отбирает у Гокудеры огромную сумку и закинул себе плечо. — Эта баня открылась всего месяц назад после капитального ремонта, и я там еще ни разу не был.

— Да, я что-то такое слышал, — поддерживает Тсуна. Они выходят на нужную дорогу, и дом скрывается за рядом других зданий. — Надеюсь, ажиотаж после открытия уже немного спал.

— Да ладно, сегодня будний день, какой ажиотаж? А даже если так, Хибари враз распугает всех своей миной, — Рёхей видит в сегодняшнем вечере только плюсы и ничто не сможет его омрачить. Даже если на месте бани обнаружат зияющую дыру от упавшего метеорита.

Гокудера фыркает. Хибари действительно мог обеспечить им VIP обстановку без доплаты за отдельный зал.

Они разуваются в прихожей сэнто и проходят внутрь, где на расстоянии от других посетителей их уже ждет Кёя.

Хаято немного нервничает: он был в японской бане всего один раз и будет бросаться в глаза, что он гайдзин, не знающий многих тонкостей неписанных правил поведения. Самое базовое он прочитал в интернете, но как было принято вести себя конкретно тут — он не знал. Какое тут деление купален — одна общая или для альф, омег и бет отдельно? Он забыл спросить даже это.

Пока Рёхей все оплачивает и забирает для них браслеты-пропуски, Гокудера изучает вывески с правилами и предупреждениями.

— Осьминожка, пойдем, выключай уже режим ботана, — Сасагава подхватывает его под локоть и тянет к раздевалкам.

Все оказывается просто: есть раздевалки отдельно для омег, отдельно для альф и общие, куда может пойти, кто захочет. Хаято скидывает вещи в большую плетёную деревянную корзину, берет мыло с едва уловимым запахом ванили, два белоснежных полотенца и бредет в помывочную: там по всей длине боковых стен вмонтированы краны. Он усаживается на одну из низких скамеек перед краном, радуясь перегородкам и подобию уединения, если оно вообще может быть в таких местах. Высокие своды зала отражают целую симфонию звуков: откуда-то слышались довольные возгласы, и даже тихое вдохновенное пение других посетителей.

Он не успевает опустить руку с мылом в таз с водой, как его окликает Рёхей:

— Вот это ты быстрый!

— Я не быстрый, — Хаято закручивает кран, решая, что температура подходит и сильнее разбавлять воду не стоит. — Ты же разговаривал по телефону.

Из соседней перегородки доносится плеск:

— А, точно, я сказал Хане, где мы, и предупредил, что не буду отвечать на звонки какое-то время.

— Я слышу твой голос, семпай, — из ниоткуда появляется Ямамото, мокрый и взъерошенный, машет им рукой.

— Вся баня слышит, эхо будь здоров, — Гокудера ворчит и с силой трет себя, будто хочет содрать кожу.

— Да, классно, — кивает Такеши, — мне нравится, тут такая живая атмосфера. А мы ведь еще и не зашли в баню.

Этот улыбчивый дьявол залазит к нему за перегородку и выхватывает таз, полный воды.

— Уже нормально, чистый-чистый, — и окатывает Гокудеру водой.

— Я тебя сейчас придушу, — тазик перекочевывает в руки Хаято, и он дает им Ямамото под зад. Такеши закрывает ягодицы руками и смеется, уворачиваясь от очередного шлепка.

— Эта возня оскорбляет мой взор… — Хибари стоит в паре метре от них с убийственным выражением лица. Его фигуру не делает менее угрожающей даже то, что на нем лишь полотенце вокруг бедер.

— Ладно, ребят, пойдемте, — присоединившийся к ним Тсуна выжимает своё мокрое полотенце. — А то чую, Хибари сейчас передумает и голыми руками устроит камикорос всем, кто собирается в кучи даже в ванной.

В последний раз Гокудера щипает Ямамото за бок и отпускает его. Такеши зажимает рот рукой, чтобы заглушить ржач. Почти успокоились.

У купален деление оказывается таким же, как и в помывочных, поэтому Гокудера расслабляется — им не придется разделяться. Рёхей сначала пытается притормозить возле бань для альф, но Тсуна толкает его дальше.

Хаято остановливается перед входом в общие бани. Был лишь один момент, который они не предусмотрели.

— Я не могу туда войти.

Такеши и Рёхей удивленно оборачиваются на него. Тсуна и Кёя замыкают, поэтому останавливаются за его спиной.

— Можем договориться о времени встречи на выходе. Присоединюсь к вам во второй части вечера.

— Ты чего, она же для всех? — вскидывает брови Ямамото.

— Или ты боишься? Не дури, осьминожка, в нашем присутствии никто твою честь не осквернит.

Гокудера жалеет, что рядом нет еще одного таза для применения к новой заднице.

— Не в том дело! Читай! — он тычет пальцем в надпись на стене.

Рехей прищуривается, вглядываясь в иероглифы. Без татуировок. Детям в сопровождении родителей. Взрослым альфам и бетам без ограничения. Омегам — только с метками или в сопровождении пары.

Тсуна подходит к служащей на входе и вежливо здоровается. Та объясняет: сопровождающий омеги несет ответственность за его безопасность и подтверждает это письменно, после чего им на браслеты наклеивают одинаковый штрихкод.

— Клей, — Хибари протягивает ей свое запястье с браслетом. — И вот этому.

В Гокудеру грубо показывают пальцем.

Девушка быстро кивает и разрывает стик с кодом на две половинки. Хаято смотрит, как Кёя ставит размашистую подпись на бумажке и отбрасывает ее побелевшей от испуга сотруднице.

— Ненавижу толпы, — он входит в зал, не дожидаясь остальных.

Гокудере ужасно неловко, но ему ничего не остается, кроме как протянуть свою собственную руку.

— У вас такой пугающий жених… — Боже, так у него уже второй жених за день, мелькает в голове Гокудеры. — Пожалуйста, заполните поля, которые он оставил пустыми.

Хаято вписывает имя и дату рождения Кёи над его подписью, потом добавляет свои данные и расписывается рядом.

Девушка извиняется и немного скомкано оправдывается:

— Но вы поймите, такие правила безопасности, хозяин не хочет брать ответственность за несчастные случаи. Такое бывает очень редко, мы наблюдаем за любым подозрительным поведением посетителей. Но мало ли.

Хаято все равно, он только хочет, чтобы она заткнулась, впустила его в зал, и он забыл об этом моменте как можно быстрее.

— Я правильно понимаю, сопровождающему не обязательно быть мужем или женихом?

Внимание служащей переключается обратно на Тсуну:

— Конечно, отцы, братья, старшие сестры, иногда начальники могут выступить гарантом — все это подходит, если омега также дает согласие, что этот человек представляет его интересы.

— Вот видишь, — натягивает улыбку Ямамото. — Ты и с Тсуной мог пройти.

Это его никак не подбадривает, и Хаято просто толкает дверь. Он благодарен Хибари за то, что тот выполнил формальности максимально молниеносно. И совсем немного за то, что согласился зайти в общую баню с кучей людей, вместо более уединенной бани для альф.

— С меня причитается, — Хаято заходит в обжигающе горячую воду и позволяет себе на секунду прикрыть глаза от удовольствия.

— Дисциплина есть дисциплина, — коротко, но уже более расслабленно, чем минуту назад, бросает Кёя. Он сидит в паре метров от него, погрузившись в воду по подбородок, и Хаято знает, отдать долг нужно, чтобы самому не чувствовать себя обязанным.

Остальные присоединяются к ним и заинтересованно оглядывают открывшейся вид: повезло, свободного пространства много, а людей наоборот — не настолько, как могло бы быть. Гокудера не знает, каким сэнто было до ремонта, но сейчас красиво. Множество подвесных и настенных светильников рассеивают мягкий желтый свет, не оставляя ни одного темного угла даже между массивными, обложенными мелкой плиткой колонами. В зале их шесть: три золотистого и три — насыщенного темно-гранатового цвета. Пол выложен крупными квадратами молочно-персикового цвета. На стенах плитка такая же мелкая, как на колоннах. Ее монотонное полотно разбавляют причудливые вставки-паззлы голубых гор, утопающих в золотистом закате, и мифических сцен, отражающихся в ровной глади воды. Хаято подслеповато щурится — без очков не рассмотреть, что выложено на дальних картинах.

— Потрясающе, — выдыхает Тсуна. Его скулы и уши покраснели от тепла и искреннего восхищения.

Все с ним молчаливо соглашаются. Они даже не отплывают вглубь сэнто, оставаясь близко к бортам — как вошли, так и подкосились коленки.

— Надо будет прийти сюда всей семьей, — ставит себе пометку Рёхей. — Позову и родителей, и Хану.

— Кстати, расскажи, как ты сделал предложение, — Ямамото подплывает к нему. — Это было сегодня?

— Нет, на самом деле, два дня назад, — влюбленно улыбается Рёхей. — Но я не хотел говорить раньше времени. Сначала сам не мог в это поверить и не до разговоров было. А потом надо было сообщить родителям. Поэтому позавчера поужинали с моими, а вчера — с ее семьёй.

— Твои ведь хорошо отреагировали? — предполагает Тсуна. — Хана же часто бывала у Киоко, да и потом они узнали о ваших свиданиях.

— Да, они полностью приняли ее, поэтому у меня не было никаких волнений на этот счет. Я больше думал о родителях Ханы, потому что плохо их знаю.

— И как? — не удерживается Гокудера.

— Мне кажется, они знают, что Хана очень рассудительная, и доверяют ей больше, чем мне.

Гокудера смешливо прищуривается и рубит правду-матку:

— Выглядишь пока недостаточно представительно. Ты хоть бинты и пластырь снял с лица, когда к ним шел?

— Конечно! — на носу Сасагавы и сейчас красуется белый пластырь. — Я и пиджак надел, не школьный!

Ямамото прыскает, но помалкивает, щадя его чувства. Деликатность наше все.

— Я завидую тебе, большой брат, — признается Тсуна, смущенно ерзая у борта: он ведь тоже мог однажды сесть за один обеденный стол с родителями Киоко.

— Сам себе завидую! Думал, потрачу годы, чтобы убедить ее, а тут с первой попытки все вышло. Удивила она меня.

— Кто знает этих женщин. Говорят одно, делают другое.

Гокудера отвлекается, когда Хибари отталкивается от бортика и переплывает на место справа и чуть позади него, отрезая его этим от большей части купальни. Назойливое щекочущее затылок чувство исчезает. На него кто-то смотрел?

За пару лет жизни в Японии Хаято научился не обращать внимания — слишком многие глазели на европейскую внешность. Даже в школе некоторые не могли унять любопытство, граничащее с хамством.

Сейчас разговор его увлек, и Гокудера не сразу почувствовал чужое внимание. 

Он незаметно оглядывает зал. И удивленно застывает — здесь странно много альф. Хаято погружается в воду почти до кончика носа и принюхивается. Запахов нет, он вообще не чувствовал их, пока специально не сосредоточился и не включил режим наблюдения уровня киллера. Это, должно быть, специальный состав воды. Он проводит ладонью по глади, зачерпывая ее — похоже, работники в целях безопасности добавляют подавляющие ингредиенты, которые сбивает запах и очищают тело. Почти стерильно.

Если такой состав только в общей купальне, то нетрудно догадаться о причинах, приводящих альф именно сюда. Для изменщиков это хороший способ замести следы и прийти домой чистенькими. В буквальном смысле.

Его успокаивает, что причина, по которой он ловит на себе взгляды — явно не в том, что он пахнет. Гокудера отворачивается, размышляя, нет ли тут кого-то, кто знает его как мафиози.

— Хочешь поплыть, рассмотреть сэнто получше? — Ямамото неправильно истолковывает его зырканье по сторонам.

В глубине души ему не очень-то хочется, но особых причин отказываться Гокудера не находит.

— Можно, — Хаято слегка пожимает плечами в воде. Это повод присмотреться к посетителям. — Глянем на картины в том конце.

Он отталкивается ступнями от дна и проплывает мимо настороженного Хибари. Ямамото следует за ним, про себя отмечая, что почти не чувствует его запах и не видит шею за пепельными мокрыми волосами. Это тревожит и раздражает одновременно. Умом понятно, завяжи Гокудера хвост — это выглядело бы неуместно. Если бы у него была чистая шея, это бы расценили как приглашение к знакомству. Но закрытая шея вызывала сомнение… очень глупое. Просто на свой нос и глаза Ямамото ориентировался больше, чем на признание от самого Гокудеры, что у него появилась пара.

Черты картин вырисовываются четче — Такеши отгоняет лишние мысли и любуется изгибом тонких ветвей вишен. Они изображены не цветущими, как по обыкновению предпочитают мастера, а куда более открытыми и уязвимыми — с первыми робкими листочками, напоминая о ранней весне. В углах картин черные профили птиц, а под ветвями деревьев силуэты двух самураев: на кафеле переплетаются грубые мазки их тел с тонкими штрихами развивающихся кимоно. Он поворачивается к Хаято, чтобы узнать, нравится ли ему так же, как и ему. Но Гокудера смотрит ниже, на одного из посетителей. 

Ямамото видит его впервые в жизни — темноволосый иностранец, с правильными чертами лица, старше их лет на семь-десять. Он спокойно смотрит на Хаято в ответ, не улыбаясь, но и не выглядит сколь-либо смущенным или раздраженным от оказанного внимания. Он прикрывает глаза и слегка кланяется Гокудере — достаточно уважительно несмотря на то, что мужчина делает это нагим и в воде.

Хаято колеблется, не зная, как реагировать. В конце концов, отплывает в часть сэнто, где нет других посетителей.

— Ты его знаешь? — Такеши произносит вопрос тихо, чтобы расслышал только Хаято.

— Я до конца не уверен, не путаю ли.

Было бы странно, если начал расспрашивать. Если он не тот, за кого Хаято его принял, то этот альфа подумал бы, что к нему клеятся.

— Забудь, — коротко бросает Гокудера, и они возвращаются к своей компании.

Там беседа приняла интересный поворот — Рёхей рассказывает о своей первой любви в детском саду. Ямамото включается в их с Тсуной милый разговор, но время от времени поглядывает на странного альфу, который никуда не уходит и даже не меняет место, где сидит. Иногда Такеши ловит его на том, как тот смотрит на Гокудеру.

Кем бы ни был тот человек, вряд ли Хаято спутал его с кем-то незнакомым.

***

Они топчутся у выхода из сэнто, когда уже смеркается, и прощаются с Хибари. Тот молча уходит без вежливых реверансов в ответ.

— Кажется, его запас общественно-социальной терпимости исчерпан, — замечает Ямамото.

Тсуна вздыхает с едва заметным облегчением. Их вылазка прошла без кровопролития и неприятных происшествий.

— Вечер не закончен! — неправильно истолковав его вздох, провозглашает Рёхей и повисает у него на плече. — Куда пойдем?

— Ну, раз наша очередь выбирать, предлагаю куда-нибудь с живой музыкой. И вкусной едой. Я проголодался, — признается Ямамото.

— Я тоже, — поддерживает Тсуна.

— Можем пойти в кафешку, где я раньше подрабатывал, — предлагает Гокудера. — По крайней мере я знаю, там нормальная еда и в тарелки не плюют.

Ямамото воодушевляется:

— Как думаешь, у нас есть шанс получить коктейль за счет заведения?

— Ты там со всеми остался в нормальных отношениях? — с сомнением уточняет Тсуна.

— С барменами — вполне. Если они не уволились, то шансы на бонусы есть.

— Тогда решено! — подводит итог Рёхей. — Веди нас.

В кафе оказывается около десяти столов, четверо из которых — свободны. На правах виновника торжества, выбор делает Рёхей, и они садятся подальше от небольшой низкой сцены, но поближе к стойке бара.

Они разгоряченные после бани и очень голодные, поэтому Гокудера рассудительно просит принести им четыре безалкогольных мохито. Официантка ему незнакома, но вежлива и у нее красивая правильная осанка.

— Я — Чиюки, буду рада вам помочь, — представляется она и, оставив меню для выбора блюд, на время уходит.

Хаято пролистывает страницы быстро, как колоду карт, и откладывает — меню ни капли не изменилось, и он может по памяти сделать заказ хоть сейчас.

— Порекомендуешь что-то? — Ямамото сидит напротив Гокудеры, пропустив Рёхея под стенку. Тсуна тоже сел к стенке, справа от Гокудеры, чтобы дать тому возможность беспрепятственно выходить к стойке, если тот захочет поболтать со знакомыми. А еще с их мест лучше видно пустую сцену. На ней стоит одинокий микрофон и ждет своего часа лакированное черное пианино.

— Гокудера-кун, давай возьмем всякого разного на всю компанию.

Хаято кивает и предлагает несколько вариантов, кратко описав, как это будет выглядеть и чем отличаются мясные тарелки. Через пять минут, когда Чиюки принесла напитки, они уже были готовы сделать заказ.

— За счет заведения, — немного скованно, но гостеприимно улыбается она и придвигает к каждому по мохито.

— Спасибо, — было приятно. Он на самом деле не ждал этого. Гокудера перечисляет блюда, на которых они с парнями сошлись, и встает из-за стола: — Отойду ненадолго. Расскажи им пока, пожалуйста, будет ли какая-то программа вечером и во сколько.

— Конечно.

Он оставляет их. От бармена как раз отходит очередной посетитель с хайболом в руках.

— Привет, Дэким, — Хаято протягивает руку для пожатия.

— Как жизнь? — тот откладывает полотенце и крепко жмёт руку в ответ.

Присев на высокий стул, Хаято облокачивается о стойку:

— Привел своих отмечать помолвку друга.

— Отличный повод, — одобряет высокий блондин в белоснежной рубашке. — Который из них жених? Один или тут оба?

— Один. Тот, с белыми волосами.

Дэким вылавливает нужного гостя взглядом:

— Почему ты не дал поздравить его по-человечески? Мохито — это издевательство над жаждущим посетителем и насмешка над моими умениями как бармена.

Гокудера с ним абсолютно согласен.

— Предлагаю тебе применить мастерство и изготовить любые вкусные, но безалкогольные напитки — полностью на твое усмотрение. — И затем, встретив недоверие на лице бармена, поясняет: — Безалкогольные на, допустим, первые полтора часа, пока мы охладимся и наедимся. Мы были в сэнто.

— Понял, — коротко кивает Дэким. — Доверься мне.

— Сегодня никто не будет играть на фортепиано, зато с восьми до десяти выступает певица, — когда он возвращается, Тсуна пересказывает, что узнал от официантки. — Можно заказывать песни и петь самим в перерывах. Но Чиюки предупредила, если будем совсем уж фальшивить, она попросит нас вернуться за столик…

— Чтобы мы не пугали других посетителей, — весело заканчивает Ямамото.

Рехей засмеялся:

— Да, так и сказала. Строго у них.

— Зато справедливо. Так всегда было, — Гокудера пожимает плечами. — Кажется, только форма персонала поменялась.

Черные туфли, черная прямая юбка выше колен, укороченный строгий пиджак поверх топа. Намного лучше, чем было — приятно осознавать, что они выдерживают стиль и поднимают планку.

Блюда им приносят быстро и запах жареного мяса подстегивает аппетит.

— Налетай!

Особое приглашение и не требуется. Хаято жует, видя, как жмурится от наслаждения его неудавшийся диетолог. Вот его расхваленный белок такой, каким и должен быть — сочным, нежным, и не нуждающимся в дополнительных соусах. Это он и сообщает Ямамото.

— Не буду спорить, повару зачет, — хвалит японец и вытирает рот салфеткой.  
Такеши умолкает, заметив за стойкой бара нового посетителя. Того самого альфу из сэнто, который кланялся Гокудере. 

— Еще один твой знакомый тут, — удивленно бросает он.

Хаято оборачивается и глядит на мужчину в пиджаке. Он ничего не отвечает на замечание Ямамото и предпочитает возобновить их прерванный в сэнто разговор:

— Рёхей, так ты рассказывал про влюбленности в детском саду, а потом про Колонелло и Лар.

— Ах, да. Это было забавно: Колонелло давал уроки, как начать ухаживать за упрямыми самодостаточными девушками и не потерпеть фиаско.

— Опыт подсказывает, методика работает, — улыбается Тсуна. Они все сегодня много улыбаются.

— Да. Я уже знаю, какой тост посвящу ему на свадьбе.

— Семпай, вы должны поделиться со мной этими тайными знаниями, — то ли в шутку, то ли всерьёз просит Ямамото. — Что он там такого рассказывал, кроме как валуны кулаками разбивать?

— А какие такие самодостаточные девушки у тебя завелись? 

Их затягивает невинная болтовня, когда незаметно бьёт восемь. На сцену выходит стройная женщина в облегающем черном платье и приветствует посетителей. Получив аплодисменты в ответ, она начинает петь глубоким голосом. Ей больше тридцати и звучание проникновенное и зрелое, негромкое — не мешает им общаться дальше.

У Хаято вибрирует телефон — входящее сообщение в лайне от Шамала. Сообщение приобретает статус «прочитано», и доктор это видит. Настроение дергается в сторону минуса. Ему не хочется идти на улицу и вызывать взволнованные взгляды — курить он бросил, а еще зачем? Гокудера поворачивается к стойке бара — альфа смотрит на него и губами спрашивает «можно?».

Удивительно, его мнением интересуются. Хаято колеблется и этим дает мужчине возможность подойти к столику и спросить в голос. Приглашает Гокудеру на танец и галантно подает руку.

Хаято физически ощущает шок, который обрушивается на друзей, когда он встает и идет танцевать. Потом с ними поговорит, танец не займет больше пяти минут.

Чужие руки сухие и невесомо придерживает Хаято за спину.

— Извините, господин, я не планировал вам мешать, — он прижимает Гокудеру ближе и начинает неспеша вести.

— Так какого черта?

— Я хотел прилететь к вам на семнадцатилетние и передать подарок, но в итоге отправился в Японию немного раньше. — Он заглядывает в лицо Хаято и перемещается левее, чтобы дальше говорить ему в ухо. — Хотел и отдохнуть немного, и за вами понаблюдать.

Хаято ловит взгляд Дэкима из-за стойки: «Все в порядке?». Он едва заметно кивает. На свой столик старается не смотреть и вслушивается в то, что ему говорят.

— Я не ожидал, что вы меня узнаете. Вы ведь узнали?

— Не сразу, — признает Гокудера. — Так ты прилетел не по делам к Бьянки?

— И это тоже, но госпожа пожелала встретиться завтра вечером.

— Она могла бы и передать подарок, — заметил Хаято. — Вместо тебя.

— Нет, — слова песни затихают, сменяясь стонами скрипки и клавишных. — Ваш отец хотел, чтобы передал его я и проследил — она не исказит то, что должно быть сказано. — Он опережает мысль Хаято: — Письмо вы могли и порвать.

Мог бы. В этом отец не ошибся.

— Дон и семья Гокудера желают, чтобы у вас были ценности вашей первой семьи и атрибуты, которые вас защитят и придадут сил. Поскольку это не могут быть кольца или любые предметы, предназначенные для прямых наследников, мы не могли выбрать, что для вас будет не только символичным, но истинно полезным и долговечным.

Мужчина сжимает его ладонь чуть сильнее в своей, словно хочет удержать от побега. Вторую руку убирает со спины Хаято и залазит в карман, чтобы достать маленькую обитую темно-синим бархатом коробочку и незаметно переложить в боковой карман брюк Гокудеры.

Ладонь возвращается на спину, и альфа опять прижимает подростка к себе:

— Это серьги. Нам понадобилось время на изготовление согласно описанию доктора Шамала и господина Реборна.

— Они… зажигаются?

— Да, там два атрибута — Дождь и Облако. Если у вас все получится и это поможет, мы постараемся в следующий раз достать остальные.

Хаято не отказывается. Но и не утверждает, что станет просить большего.

— Вы стали прекрасным хранителем. Но моя работа также быть вашим хранителем и вашей сестры.

— Только моей сестры.

— Таких приказов не было, господин.

Песня заканчивается, но его не отпускают. Хаято не знает, должны ли ему еще что-то сказать, поэтому ждет. В зале аплодируют. Певица, глядя, как они не расцепляют рук, говорит что-то сотруднику за оборудованием, поэтому следующая песня тоже медленная.  
Все для посетителей.

Они продолжают танцевать.

— Даже если так. Ты перестал появляться в толпе, когда я надел кольцо Вонголы. Все это перестало быть частью твоих обязанностей.

— Какие-либо кольца накладывают новые обязательства, но не отменяют старые. Причина не в том, что на вас надето. А в том, что мы уже не можем повлиять на вашу жизнь и позаботиться о вас лучше, чем это делает Вонгола.

Достаточно честно. Хаято нравится, что они не пытаются быть теми, кем не являются и кем стать для него не смогут. Вели бы себя иначе — Хаято бы закончил этот разговор.

— Мы остаемся ее союзниками и поможем вам другим способом. Вы примите это?

Перед ним один человек — но «мы» и «вы». В головах образы сотен людей, и они говорят за них всех, будто имеют право нести ответственность или принимать такие предложения.

Хаято серьёзно смотрит в глаза человека, который в параллельной реальности мог бы быть его хранителем. Зеленые. Как у него самого и у Бьянки, совпало же… Хаято кивает, скользя щекой по его подбородку.

Хранитель отступает, подносит обе руки Хаято к губам:

— Благодарю вас.

И отпускает из танца, хотя песня не закончена.

Гокудера провожает его взглядом и сжимает коробочку сквозь ткань брюк.

— Новый коктейль от Дэкима. Без названия, можете придумать сами, — темноволосая Чиюки ставит высокие стаканы на стол, пододвигая каждому, кроме Хаято, аккурат под правую руку. Гокудера обхватывает его левой и припадает к трубочке.

— Ну как вам? — интересуется девушка.

— Умереть можно, — Хаято присасывается к коктейлю, показывая, что это был комплимент.

Она коротко смеется:

— Наш бармен падок на лесть. Я передам.

Играет новая песня, более быстрая — и в центр зала выходят потанцевать несколько одиночек.

— Мне нравится, что ты уже начал думать, с кем придешь на мою свадьбу. Так держать, мужик, — Рёхей показывает большой палец.

— Ты от безалкогольных коктейлей пьянеешь что ли? Я не приду с ним.

— Ну как знаешь, — легко соглашается семпай. — Но, если что, держи в голове «+1».

Тсуна ничего не комментирует, вслушиваясь в приятный голос певицы. Его интуиция спокойна, и он позволяет себе не паниковать без ее прямого пинка.

Ямамото ломает трубочку в пальцах, сгибая ее в разных местах, потом распрямляет и ломает заново — по новым сгибам.

— Любишь танцевать? — спрашивает он, глядя мимо Гокудеры, на стакан с трубочками на барной стойке.

— Иногда, — осторожно отвечает Хаято. — Мне нравится многое, что связано с музыкой, но не всегда хочется этим заниматься.

— А сейчас хочешь? — он глядит на него неожиданно серьёзно и зло.

Хаято на мгновение теряется.

— Играть или танцевать?

Зал заполняется аплодисментами, и исполнительница объявляет о десятиминутном перерыве.

— Что-либо?

— Нет, — произносит Хаято, не понимая, почему злость в черных глазах Ямамото сгущается, будто это «нет» предназначено лично ему.

Ладно, за ним действительно есть грешок, если учесть, где они сейчас сидят и при каких обстоятельствах Гокудера впервые оказался в этом баре. Если Ямамото что-то понял, то его поведению есть оправдание.

— Тогда не будем просить тебя на сцену. Тсуна, давай закажем песню?

— А какую? — Савада заинтересованно отрывается от бокала.

— Пообщаемся с ребятами и спросим, что они могут спеть. Там и выберем.

Ямамото и Гокудера встают из-за стола, выпуская их. Хаято ловит падающие вилки за неуклюжим боссом и бессознательно поправляет криво сдвинутую квадратную тарелку.

— Хочешь поговорить? — теперь их не слышат, и Хаято не ходит вокруг да около.

— А ты снизойдешь до этого? — Ямамото садится обратно на диван, который кажется ему невероятно жестким.

— Ты что-то слышал или видел, пока я танцевал?

Ямамото ничего не слышал. И видел лишь его — странного, ушедшего. Чудящего непонятно что с чужаком.

— Дэким — один из судей Вендиче.

— Дэким? Этот танцор?

— Так… — Гокудера сжимает рукой пучок своих волос и немного тянет. Надо бы сначала. — Нет, я о бармене. Его зовут Дэким. Ямамото, соберись.

Просьба немного отрезвляет. Он переспрашивает:

— Ты сказал судья?

***

На следующий день Тсуна расхваливает и без зазрения совести перечисляет все коктейли, которые успел перепробовать за вечер. Он понятия не имеет, который по счету перестал быть безалкогольным и плохо помнит конец мальчишника, но та часть, которая закрепилась в памяти — была прекрасна от и до.

Рехей его поддерживает, потому что в нужную кондицию они уходили поразительно согласованно. Дэким прикинул соотношение масс тел и делал градус в коктейлях разным, а официантка ставила бокалы исключительно в правильном порядке для тех клиентов, которым они предназначались.

Для Ямамото и Гокудеры напитки сменяли редко, потому что парни к ним почти не прикасались. Им единственным конец вечеринки не казался радужным.

Когда Рёхей оплатил заказ и щедро отсыпал чаевых, они разошлись: Ямамото потащил Рёхея домой, Гокудера отнес Десятого и остался у того с ночевкой.

Ямамото, изменив привычке, не отписался в лайне, когда дошел домой сам и не спросил, все ли «ок» у них. А Хаято был слишком вымотан насыщенным событиями днем и долгими недавними объяснениями. Он уже не мог беспокоиться еще и об отсутствии каких-то эсемесок.

Хаято с нетерпением ждет конца занятий, когда сможет пойти в торговый центр проколоть уши. Делать сразу две дырки не хочется, кто знает, как тело воспримет метал. Но делать одну — несерьёзно.

Утром он рассматривал их под лупой. Сережки с виду абсолютно одинаковые, поэтому пришлось зажать их между пальцев и зажечь пламя посмертной воли. Они горели ярко и чисто — голубым и фиолетовым. Было так красиво… Щеки потеплели от воспоминаний. Он действительно любит такие штуки.

Такеши смотрит на витающего в облаках и всего красного Гокудеру, который то и дело поглядывает на часы. Жажда убийства крепнет с каждым перемещением секундной стрелки. Похоже, тот альфа назначил им свидание. Будто в подтверждение этих мыслей, Гокудера достает телефон и начинает что-то строчить. «Какой пиздец», — проносится в голове Ямамото под аккомпанемент ярких видений об отсеченных катаной летящими в воздухе руками и головами.

Об альфе они вчера не говорили совсем. Зато Хаято вывалил кучу информации о Вендиче — в целом, малоприятной — и о том, как Вонгола попала под суд после фееричного трешака с использованием базуки десятилетия. И применением несуществующих в этом мире лекарств для выздоровления Ямамото.

Тсуна, конечно, не знает. Такеши даже не понимает, за что именно он хочет придушить Гокудеру сильнее. Им придется вернуться к этому разговору при нормальных обстоятельствах — не на территории судей, не пьяными, не когда Ямамото зол, как черт. В конце концов, не когда у старшего брата столь значимое событие — такое раз в жизнь.  
Он вытянет из Гокудеры все до единой капли. Эта мысль успокаивает достаточно сильно, чтобы Ямамото взял себя в руки и оторвал взгляд от спины Хаято.

***

«Есть пару мыслей, как вернуть тебе должок за вчера. Это может помочь с самоконтролем».  
Хибари хмыкает, глядя на сообщение от Гокудеры, но приходит на базу вовремя — в семь. Реборна нет. Состояние Гокудеры пока стабильно, и они не планировали тренироваться. Тем более интересно, какие идеи его посетили, раз он предложил встретиться здесь вместо крыши школы или гостиной в доме Кёи.

— Зацени, — хранитель урагана не удерживается и, заправив пепельную прядь, демонстрирует ухо с двумя проколами.

Кёя смотрит на него как на говно, безрассудно тратившее его, Кёи, время. А потом Гокудера зажигает сразу два пламени.

Ладно, уже не такое уж и говно.

— Где ты их взял?

Вопрос немного сбивает с Хаято спесь.

— Шамал и Реборн напрягли нужных людей, — уклончиво отзывается он. — Не суть.

— Хочешь их испытать прямо сейчас?

— Нет, подождем три недели, как и договаривались. Моё предложение сережек не касается. — Да, он немного выпендрежник, но Хибари тоже такой, поэтому потерпит.

Хаято выкладывает из карманов мобильный телефон и ключи и отходит от скромного стола у входа.

— Я долго думал над тем, как ты справляешься со сложными для тебя вещами. Я об иллюзиях. — Глаза Кёи настороженно сощуриваются, но Хаято заставляет себя продолжить: — Суть в следующем. Ты не признаешь реальность, в которую погружается мозг и повторяешь себе: то, что воспринимают органы чувств — не существует. И искренне в это не веришь. — Гокудера с сомнением добавляет: — По крайней мере я представляю это так.

Хибари сдержанно кивает. Он представлял немного иначе, но, по сути, обрисовано похоже.

— Я предлагаю отрицание реальности даже если ты знаешь, что она не иллюзия конкретного человека.

— Представить, будто само твое существование — очередной обман и игра разума? — Хибари скептичен.

— Нет, это сложно, — Хаято не пытается сказать ему делать невозможное. — Не весь я, а лишь часть. Нужно верить в реальность, где моя притягательность — не существует. Я не могу быть привлекательным на самом деле.

Это и была реальность Хибари до того момента, пока Гокудере не исполнилось шестнадцать. И не пришлось в первый раз тащить его домой, сорвав с занятий, ведь запах был такой, будто Хаято окунули в ванную с его личным — Кёи — афродизиаком.

— Это не сработает, — уже не сработало, свершившийся факт.

— С иллюзиями работает, почему тут — нет? — не унимается Гокудера.

— Для победы над иллюзией нужно быть на уровне создателя-иллюзиониста или выше.

— Ну?

— А у твоих инстинктов и влияния уровень самой природы. — Хибари разжевывает: — Это не уровень лично твоей решимости и умений.

Гокудера кусает губу, обдумывая его слова. И чертыхается.

— У тебя тоже есть уровень, заложенный природой. Противопоставляй его. — И с сомнением добавляет: — Так же можно?

— Моя природа — не противопоставление твоей. Не противник, как решимость. — Четко, как больному, объясняет Кёя. — Они с твоей — союзники. Это как сражаться против двоих.

— Давай, чтобы наши решимости, а не инстинкты, были союзниками.

У Хибари начинает болеть голова от этого пустого разговора.

— Так мы это и делаем на тренировках, нет?

— Нет, — Гокудера машет головой. — Там мы их опять противопоставляем или друг другу или своим собственным инстинктам. И это работает плохо. Поэтому… — Гокудера садится задницей прямо на бетонный пол, будто ему тоже стало невыносимо тяжело от этого разговора: — Нам надо подумать, когда и что мы делаем так, что одновременно легко и естественно совпадает в наших интересах? И для инстинктов, и для решимости?

Это простой вопрос, и Хибари долго не раздумывает:

— Когда твоё поведение не нарушает дисциплину и спокойствие других.

Гокудера видит уже привычную картину: его как маленького тащат домой перед течкой. Подальше от беды.

— То есть, когда ты, как альфа, защищаешь меня от других альф. — Гокудера переводит его ответ на человеческий язык. — Похоже… Да, это единственная точка пересечения интересов.

Он шкрябает ногтем каменную поверхность пола, заставляя мозги работать. В них слишком много всего сплелось: услышанного от Реборна, услышанного от Шамала. И он пытается связать их опыты вместе, но одному сложно. Пусть Хибари хотя бы покритикует со стороны или даст по голове за совсем бредовые идеи. Это лучше, чем ничего.

— Тогда представь, будто во время гона твое тело пытается захватить иллюзионист и через тебя напасть меня. Тогда защищай меня от него любой ценой, будто я твоя омега, а не захватившего тебя противника.

Хибари пару раз прокручивает в голове его слова.

— Если я смогу себя убедить в этом, то это… может сработать. — Кёя не выглядит убежденным. — Но это будет работать только с тобой.

Гокудера представляет в голове этот сценарий. Переносит на других персонажей. И не соглашается:

— Не сработает с другими омегами, если не сможешь убедить себя, что каждый из них — твоя истинная собственность, так? Но как ты воспринимаешь, что вся школа — твоя собственность и каждый из членов дисциплинарного комитета, и каждый ученик, пока носит эмблему?

— Не думай, будто понимаешь, как я это воспринимаю, — Хибари скрещивает руки на груди и склоняет голову. Школу приплетать излишне.

— Мне и не нужно лезть в твою голову. Сам с этим разберись и попробуй.

Гокудера хочет подобрать слова, чтобы Хибари понял. Они все хотели помочь Гокудере. Историями и живыми примерами, лекарствами, серьгами, тренировками. Но они не рассказывали то же самое Хибари, а ведь ему тоже надо было.

Гокудера не мастак объясняться, но он чувствует: между ним и Кёей уже была пропасть в головах и понимании, что делать и кем они есть. Эту пропасть нужно сокращать, если они хотят быть опорой, а не костылями Вонголы.

Хибари может быть альфой-защитником для всех омег Вонголы. Но ему придется быть им даже для Мукуро. Даже когда сам Мукуро будет нападать на него. 

— Сегодня была самая лучшая наша тренировка. Но все равно бесполезная.

Стать таким — этого Хибари не может себе представить. Это за гранью не только его сил, но и желаний. Он не хочет, не хочет так.

Кёя разворачивается на каблуках. И уходит.

***

Хибари вынашивает свои мысли три недели, которые остались до течки Гокудеры. В плане было хорошо все, кроме Мукуро, поэтому его он просто выбрасывает, как мешающую деталь.

Он попробует представить часть себя как противника — это ему уже было знакомо. Но, если такой подход даст трещину в решающий момент, хорошо бы позаботиться о подстраховке. Не той, которая его остановит, как Реборн. А той, которая воплотит в себе внешнюю угрозу, и на которую можно скинуть всех собак вместо внутреннего врага.

Хибари предлагает пригласить на тренировку Ямамото.

Реборн не соглашается.

Тогда Хибари озвучивает альтернативу — провести тренировку без него, без Реборна.

— Дурак, — аркобалено усмехается без обиды. — Как бы не было прискорбно, но сейчас я и Леон — единственные, кто может спасти психику Ямамото от созерцания ваших звериных совокуплений.

Он гладит своего маленького напарника. Леон лежит рядом на нагретой крыше школы.

— Или докажите мне обратное.

— Я это и предложил, — сухо говорит Кёя.

— Это было не согласие. — Ребенок встает и протягивает ему визитку. — Начни с куклы.

Хибари вертит ее в руке, читая адрес и телефон «Quindecim».

— Гокудера сделал заказ, когда они были там на мальчишнике. Возможно, он уже готов.

***

Когда Ямамото заходит в зал для тренировок, Гокудера и Хибари уже там. Стоят среди четырех марионеток до ужаса похожих на Тсуну, Рёхея, его самого и Гокудеру.

— Зачем это? — Ямамото касается гладкой пластиковой поверхности одной из жутких кукол в человеческий рост. 

— Нравится? — интересуется Хаято. Любые роботы, боевые звери, инженерные механизмы захватывают его без остатка. — Творчество Дэкима.

Реборн поясняет:

— Парень делает манекены и продает мафиози для их тренировок. Самое ценное в них то, что они практически неубиваемые.

Такеши присматривается: даже одежда для кукол пошита в точности такой же, какая была на них в тот вечер, когда они пришли в бар.

Хибари рассматривает манекен Ямамото и залазит пальцем кукле в рот — пластиковая челюсть со щелчком сдвигается вниз.

Ямамото не передергивает, но было неприятненько.

— Если не хочешь, чтобы твою куклу использовали, можешь забрать её в своё додзе. Подальше от всяких экзекуций. — Реборн осматривает остальные творения и решает дать хранителю дождя чуть больше привилегий. — Впрочем, можешь забрать любого из них.

— Я, пожалуй, откажусь.

Киллер усмехается:

— Дело твоё.

— Давайте начинать, — Хибари оставляет в покое манекен Ямамото и идет в центр зала.

— Да, — Ямамото отходит. Как ему объяснил малыш, нужно лишь стоять на расстоянии и не вмешиваться. 

За пять часов до встречи на базе он выпил стакан воды с подавителями. Кёя и Хаято — не пили ничего.

Стена зала под напряженной спиной кажется Ямамото ледяной.


	2. Первый защитник

— Реборн и Хибари позвали меня на твою тренировку. Она через неделю, да?

Ямамото и Гокудера лежат на крыше школы, и Хаято думает, лучше бы они вернулись к перепалке из–за бара Вендиче. Он искренне не хочет, чтобы Ямамото приходил. Не вообще — в этот раз.

— Эти тренировки помогают? — интересуется Ямамото.

— А по мне не видно?

— Откуда мне знать, каким бы ты был без них, — Такеши пожимает плечами.

— У тебя еще не было омеги с течкой? — Хаято спрашивает будто между прочим и вопрос из разряда завтракал ли он.

Ямамото хочет сказать, что Гокудера и есть та самая его омега с течками, но решает так не шутить:

— Нет.

— Я так и подумал. Ты просто не видел не по телеку, а в жизни, какой это пипец.

Впрочем, если он таки попадет на их с Хибари тренировку, поймет чуть лучше.

— Ты немного изменился. Но я бы не называл тебя пиздецом, пусть ты и не пьёшь подавители совсем.

— Я изменился? Сильно?

— Нет, наверное. Скорее в наших головах изменилось отношение к тебе.

Хаято грустно молчит. С ним действительно цацкаются больше, чем раньше.

— А у тебя уже был альфа? — Ямамото решает вернуть Хаято его же вопрос. — Кроме того танцора?

Гокудера в шутку хватает его за горло и делает вид, что начинает душить:

— Да ты уже задолбал с тем танцором, что ты вцепился в него?!

— Ну так ты ничего не рассказываешь, вот я и придумываю, — Ямамото пинается и корчит из себя загнанную жертву.

— Да нечего там рассказывать. Я не с одним чуваком за год работы перетанцевал. В баре же все время играет музыка, а я не был так занят, как официанты.

— Гокудера.

— Что? Чего ты опять злишься?

— Потому что я думал, ты был официантом. Ты работал пианистом?

Хаято отрицательно машет головой, и у Ямамото заканчивается терпение:

— А ну выкладывай, чем ты там, кроме танцев, занимался?

Теперь в роли схваченной жертвы был Хаято, только хватка Ямамото на плечах была куда более болезненной.

— Ты сильно расстроишься, если я тебе расскажу. Серьёзно.

— Я уже сильно расстроен, — признается Ямамото. Гокудера творит хуету в своём духе, а он боится представить масштабы и направление бедствия. Ну не на шесте же он там танцевал? Шеста в баре не было.

— Ладно… — Гокудера уже был готов, что Такеши не отцепится после празднования помолвки семпая. — Историю с баром знает только Реборн, Рёхей, и, я подозреваю, что Хибари, но мы с ним об этом не говорили, поэтому это не точно.

Ямамото отпускает его и садится рядом так, что их колени соприкасаются.

— Никому не рассказывать?

— Да, — серьёзно кивает Гокудера. — К тому же, эта история еще не закончилась.

***

Он лежит, прижавшись щекой к липкой обивке. Кожа на месте соприкосновения влажная и хочется перевернуться, но рука нащупывает край и проваливается вниз. Тело инстинктивно замирает на середине разворота, а он распахивает глаза.

В незнакомом месте царит полумрак и тишина. Голова тяжелая со сна и тело ноет от неестественной позы, но он мгновенно забывает об этом. Судя по бутылкам на полках и по одиноким пустым столам, он в опустевшем баре. Пять черных светильников бросают узкие полоски света на барную стойку.

— Приветствую, — фигура высокого мужчины огибает стойку и неспеша направляется к нему. — Как вы себя чувствуете?

Во рту сухо. Но он не ощущает горечи перегара и похмелья.

— Я заснул? Давно я тут?

— Пару часов. Налить вам воды?

Он настороженно изучает склонившегося к нему бармена. Белая рубашка и черная элегантная жилетка сливается с фартуком из такой же ткани. На горле повязана бабочка цвета запекшейся крови.

Его мучает жажда, но он предпочитает ничего в этом месте не брать. Купит бутылку воды в первом же круглосуточном магазине.

— Нет… Сейчас ночь? Который час?

— Около двух дня. Мы не работаем в это время, а окон нет, поэтому вы немного дезориентированы из–за темноты.

— И как я попал сюда, раз вы закрыты?

— Мы сейчас не принимаем случайных посетителей. А вас ждали. Позвольте представиться, я — Дэким. Вы находитесь в моём баре «Quindecim».

Он ничего не может ответить на приветствие, поскольку собственное имя ускользает из сознания. При нем хоть есть телефон и кошелек?

Он осматривает диван, на котором сидит, — ничего нет.

— У меня были с собой вещи?

— Я вам верну их позже, не беспокойтесь.

В груди постепенно зарождаются первые намеки на панику. Имя. Его имя…

— Скажите, вы что–нибудь помните? — бармен участливо наклоняется к нему.

Парень неуверенно качает головой.

— Где у вас туалет?

— По коридору направо, — Дэким указывает рукой направление.

В туалете он осматривает себя. На нем школьные брюки и рубашка. Одежда кажется относительно чистой, пусть и помятой. По ту сторону зеркала смотрит обеспокоенное лицо худого светловолосого подростка, и это кажется самым странным за этот вечер. Он не ощущал себя таким юным.

Он заходит в кабинку, щелкает замком и расстёгивает пуговицы рубашки, манжетов, брюк. Закатывает рукава и смотрит на полоски вен. Руки чистые. По крайней мере он не потерявший память торчок. Уже что–то.

На животе нет синяков и нижнее белье самое обычное — однотонно–серое. Его не били.  
Пока все нормально. Он попросит свои вещи и пойдет. Ещё не знает, куда, но в школьной сумке найдет подсказки: название школы, пропуск с именем, дневник, телефон.

Он собирается с духом и уверенной походкой возвращается в зал, где с удивлением замечает еще одного человека.

— Привет, — мужчина сидит к нему в пол–оборота. Он тоже в белой рубашке, поэтому трудно понять, сотрудник или такой же чужак.

Дэким ставит мужчине широкий стакан с янтарной жидкостью.

— Похоже, мне предстоит пить в одиночку? — подростка сканируют оценивающим взглядом. — Ты вроде мал для виски.

— Я уже ухожу. Дай мои вещи, — подросток обращается к бармену, напрочь забыв его имя. Ах, да, бейджик. Приходится подслеповато прищуриться. На нем были очки до отключки?

— Я пока не могу их отдать. Пожалуйста, присядьте, и я вам все объясню.

Школьник остается стоять.

— А ты кто? — переводит он взгляд на мужчину, который пока не представился. Должен же он знать, рядом с кем ему предлагают садиться.

— Называй меня Джи, — мужчина поворачивается, протягивая руку для пожатия. Его правую половину лица обрамляет татуировка красных языков пламени. В полумраке они почти сливаются с длинными бледно–красными волосами.

— Ты якудза?

— Ты так решил из–за татуировки?

Подросток пожимает плечами и протягивает руку в ответ. Его подобная профессия не смущает.

— Может быть, ты и прав, — Джи улыбается уголками губ. — Итак… что ты хотел нам сказать, Дэким?

— Я предлагаю вам сыграть в игру, — невозмутимо произносит бармен. Его заведение явно посещали люди совершенно разных профессий. — Пока будете играть, у вас будет время вспомнить, что с вами произошло и почему. А я прослежу, чтобы сюда никто не вошел и не отвлек вас.

— Разве за пределами бара нам угрожает опасность?

— Она угрожает вам везде.

Дэким ставит перед ними красную кнопку на стальной подставке. Она аккурат размером с его ладонь.

— Вид игры мы выберем с помощью рулетки. — За его спиной, как гильотина, свистит падающий экран, и подросток подскакивает от неожиданности. Экран разбит на квадраты с мозаичным рисунком различных зеленых оттенков. — Ставкой в игре будут ваши жизни.

Подросток оборачивается к Джи. Жизни? То есть их обоих?

— Пока игра не закончится, вы не сможете покинуть бар.

Джи цокает языком и тянется в карман. Пустой. Рука возвращается обратно на стойку.

— Если нажмете на эту кнопку, запустится рулетка, и будет выбрана игра.

Они молчат, рассматривая кнопку.

Какой несусветный бред. Подросток думает, Джи выглядит достаточно сильным и, если они по одну сторону баррикад, то вполне могут скрутить Дэкима и впечатать его надменной мордой в пол.

— Дашь мне сигару? — якудза, как его мысленно прозвал школьник, на готового к нападению не походил.

— Конечно.

Дэким достает из ящика толстую сигару и протягивает посетителю вместе с пепельницей. Джи облизывает шапочку.

— Позвольте, я обрежу ее сам. — Дэким забирает сигару назад. — Какой стиль курения вам ближе?

Школьник следит за разворачивающейся сценой, пытаясь уловить смысл. Бармен не дал бы им ничего колющего–режущего даже для сигары. Какая глупость.

— Сделай надрез узким, но не слишком.

— Хорошо, — Дэким вместо ножниц подносит кончик сигары к маленькой гильотине с двумя лезвиями. Затем с помощью длинной спички начинает медленно разжигать срез от центра.

Джи раскуривает сигару долгую минуту, ожидая, пока она начнет гореть равномерно. Затем снимает и кладет бант в пепельницу. Все ритуалы соблюдены.

— Видишь, какой вежливый джентльмен. С ним можно играть, — Джи подмигивает подростку, и, не дожидаясь пререканий, нажимает на кнопку.

Экран с девятью квадратами поочередно подсвечивает каждый из них. Дэким отходит в сторону, чтобы посетителям был лучше виден окончательный выбор рулетки. Крайний правый квадрат во втором ряду переворачивается, оголяя изнанку:

— Нарды.

— Пфф, — подросток морщится. Игра для старперов.

Перед ними ставят деревянную игральную доску с причудливой неглубокой резьбой по бокам. Доска совсем новая на вид.

— Вы знаете правила классической короткой версии? — Оба кивают. — Тогда объясню только базовые вещи и некоторые отличия. Выбирайте цвета.

Джи тянется к черным шашкам, но те ускользают из–под пальцев и выстраиваются на позиции самостоятельно. Дом черных подсвечивается мягким сиянием и гаснет.  
Белые шашки выстраиваются следом. Дом белых загорается, как и база их противников мгновение назад.

— Цель игры — переместить все шашки своего цвета в свой дом и затем выбросить их с доски. Кто первым снимет все свои шашки, тот и победитель в партии. — Дэким протягивает каждому из них по игральной кости. — Право первого хода разыгрывается броском костей.

У подростка выпадает пять. У Джи — единица.

— Начинайте ход, — Дэким кивает школьнику, который был вынужден наконец сесть рядом за стойку. Но с ходом он медлит. — И я таки дам вам воду, раз теперь вы почувствовали себя уверенней.

Подростку кажется, над ним издеваются. Ведь в реальности все наоборот.

Он начинает побег своей самой дальней шашки из вражеского черного дома.  
Воспоминания простреливают затылок. Ему восемь, он в выглаженном темно–синем костюмчике скользит ногами по натертому до блеска полу. Его окликают слуги и просят не убегать.

— Меня зовут Хаято, — с удивлением произносит подросток.

Джи кивает и берет кости в руки. С силой трясет их и бросает на доску: шесть–один. Белая фишка подростка выбивается черной и возвращается обратно в чужой дом. Джи накрывает напавшую фишку сверху второй, защищая от ударов и блокируя выход из дома. На доске три ряда черных солдат.

Хаято начинает сначала. Бросок: четыре–пять. Побег белых. Одна уходит, одна остается в доме неприкрытой.  
...У его сестры тоже красные волосы, но темнее, чем у Джи. Она плачет, но не хочет убегать с ним.  
Обе белых фишки оголены и могут попасть под удар на разных половинках поля, отгороженных баром.

Джи видит картину иначе.

В его доме пять черных фигур — своих. И одна белая — предатель. Деймон сидит в самом углу комнаты и, потягивая из бокала вино, никуда не спешит.

У Джи выпадает пять–пять. Везение, он может напасть на белую шашку и выбить из дома, при этом нигде не оголив тылы. Но ход будет бессмысленным, потому что это лишь заставит белого противника зашевелиться и сменить позицию внутри дома.

...Деймон в красивой красной рубашке под военным мундиром. Раздумывает, взять ли под свой контроль новый район в городе или оставить его на попечение Шимон. Джи не бьёт фишку. И Деймона злит его мягкость.

Джи переводит четырех своих людей в черном ближе к дому. Шимон надежные союзники.  
Он с силой втягивает едкий дым сигары и в перерывах между затяжками поднимает ее пеплом вверх. Вспоминает.

Судья следит за бросками костей и перемещением шашек по полю. Перебирает чужие воспоминания и терпеливо ждет, когда они откроют ему самые последние.

Белая фишка открывается и подставляется под удар. Другая спешит ей на помощь, чтобы закрыть собой сверху.

Хаято вскрикивает и его кости падают на пол.

...Гокудера бьет кулаком в приоткрытую дверь раздевалки. Та с грохотом впечатывается в стену, но адреналин захлестывает через край, и Хаято не слышит этого. Как глухой и полуслепой, влетает внутрь.

Рёхей на полу на коленях:  
— Я позвонил в скорую, едут.

Да, он именно это Хаято и сказал, когда звонил.

Одежда Ямамото в крови, руки Сасагавы тоже — зажимает раны на животе и боках.  
Коленные чашечки пробивает болью, когда он падает рядом и хватает Ямамото за череп. Быстро: макушка, за ушами, бровные дуги, мозги на месте? Запускает руку под затылок — там мокро и вязко, пальцы черные, и Хаято не понимает: это кровь Ямамото или чужая, с головы или натекло из живота и добралось до волос. Пальцами надавливать на череп пипец как страшно, потому что если там мягко… Он не готов соскребать из–под ногтей мозги.  
Пальцы упирается в твердую кость и шишку. Это ничего не значит. Может быть внутреннее кровоизлияние, но поделать больше нечего. Он скользит дальше.

Руки надавливают на челюсти Ямамото и открывают рот. Хаято засовывает палец внутрь и проводит по языку и деснам, пока вторая рука держит челюсть и шею. Пульс есть. Кусков зубов и кляпов во рту — нет.

Дальше ключицы и ребра. Хаято отдергивает руки. Однозначно сломаны.

— Раны от чего? Ножевые? Пули? — спрашивает у семпая.

У Рёхея безумные глаза и отчаянно неловкое:

— Я совсем не шарю. Там фонтаны бьют. Я даже края ран не стал рассматривать. Заткнул, а то он и так много потерял. — Он сбивчиво рассказывает, пока Хаято быстро ведет руками по бедрам Ямамото. Бедренная артерия, кости таза.

Ему кажется, что он тратит слишком много времени. Хочется хаотично забегать руками по всему телу, охватывая сразу все, но он усилием воли выполняет алгоритм, как молитву. Единственную и непоколебимую. Сверху вниз. Тщательно. Как Шамал учил. На самом деле он делает проверку быстро, но время играет с его сознанием. Он не должен поддаваться панике. Следующими идут коленные чашечки. Руки перебирают косточки. Голеностоп. Если они не найдут все дырки, а будут затыкать только две самые броские — проиграют.  
Самые опасные — не обязательно самые кровавые и заметные.

Он закончил и возвращается по телу вверх. Все пипец как хреново, потому что пульс пропадает. А еще ноги Ямамото тоже изранены и их надо перетянуть жгутом. Сердце надо качать, но тогда кровь под давлением хлынет на пол в разы сильнее. Что бы Хаято не сделал, будет плохо.

Лучше бы врачам сразу ехать с баллонами крови, потому что Хаято принимает стойку над грудью.

— Звони Реборну, пусть везут донорскую кровь. Потом пережмем ноги, обвяжи у паха чем–то типа жгута. Я левую, ты — правую.

Он наматывает на бедро импровизированный жгут из чужой спортивной футболки. Рёхей повторяет все движения за ним, но проделывает это с рубашкой.

— Теперь опять держи бок и живот.

Гокудера выдыхает. Теперь можно качать.

Ребра Ямамото хрустят под скрещёнными ладонями и от этого Хаято самому становится больно. Будто это его кости разламываются под толчками.

Он представляет, как осколки впиваются в легкие Такеши и замирает в нерешительности.

_Он его спасает?_

— Гокудера, давай! Что застыл?

«Давай» — шепчет Асари.

_Или убивает?_

Хаято не уверен. Пульса под руками нет.

«Давай» — за спиной голоса мертвых.

Он наваливается всей тяжестью тела на вытянутые прямые руки. Если он сейчас убивает ими лучшего друга, то пусть потом отсохнут. Хаято не хочет навредить, правда. Новый толчок не во всю силу. Заткните ему уши кто-нибудь. Это ребра или позвонки?

«Давай» — Джи дышит в ухо.

Хаято давит на грудь и выталкивает кровь из тела Ямамото.

Спасать мозги и калечить все остальное. Легкие — точно, надо еще дышать в рот.

Гокудере пятнадцать, а он должен решать, какой будет жизнь Ямамото, если тот выживет. Каждым движением выносить ему приговор. Жизнь, но искалеченная или…

Помощь тут. 

Они с Рёхеем отшатываются к шкафчикам, чтобы не мешать профессионалам. Четверо медиков окружают тело их друга.

У Хаято в глазах щиплет от стекающего со лба соленого пота и немного — от подступающих злых слез.

— Пойду на уроки к Шамалу сразу, как разгребем это дерьмо, — шепчет Рёхей, стеклянными глазами уставившись на слаженную четкую работу врачей. Те напряжены, но спокойны. У них свой алгоритм и своя молитва.

— Не знаю как ты, а я записывался в киллеры, — Хаято хрипит сквозь пересохшие губы. — Убийцей быть проще, чем таким вот хреновым спасителем.

Рёхей ничего не отвечает.

Дэким поднимает с пола кости и с силой вкладывает их в руки подростка:

— Вы не можете остановиться. Что было дальше?

Хаято шатается на высоком барном стуле, норовя сползти с него вниз. Джи подтягивает его за локоть.

— Что было дальше? — снова вопрошает судья. Его зрачки мечутся из стороны в стороны, хотя лицо остается бесстрастным.

...Ямамото в больнице. А Хаято, с тяжелым сердцем, уже оттуда звонит Десятому. Они исследуют раздевалку. Бьются с противниками и за жизнь Ямамото тоже. За искалеченную жизнь, потому что со сломанным позвоночником он никогда не будет ходить. Шансов нет, медицина еще не шагнула так далеко.

Тогда Гокудера думает, в их мире нет ничего невозможного. Прыжки в будущее. Изменение реальностей. Связь с мертвыми предшественниками. Они могут многое, почему бы в конец не обнаглеть и не пожелать еще большего?

Его съедает ощущение бессилия, хотя голова помнит, через какое нереальное дерьмо они уже прошли. И справились же.

Он смотрит на свои оцарапанные опухшие пальцы.

— Джи, случившееся будет записано в воспоминания? — кольцо алеет как кусок угасающего уголька, из которого пытаются вновь разжечь костер. — Это увидит следующее поколение?

— Да, — доносится из кольца. Вот же самое сильное и надежное оружие в его, Хаято, арсенале.

— Понятно.

— Не будешь просить сделать эти события конфиденциальными? — интересуется хранитель первого Вонголы.

— Нет. Я попрошу не делать запись другой аферы.

Джи внимательно слушает.

— Ты можешь по пламени предсмертной воли найти или позвать человека, который держал твоё кольцо? Все кольца Вонголы.

— Обладал Тринисете, — уточняет первый хранитель Вонголы, угадывая его мысль.

— Да, ты понял.

— У каждого кольца и пустышки осталась с ним связь во всех мирах. — Судя по голосу, Джи этот факт явно неприятен. — Он оставил неизгладимый отпечаток на атрибутах.

— Позови его, — Хаято понимает, что это шанс. Бьякуран задолжал им по–крупному.

Только Джи не спешит разделять его надежду и слать сигналы бедствия в космос. Предупреждает:

— Ты пойдешь под трибунал Вендиче, глупый ребенок. Все вы под их пристальным вниманием, и они только ждут, кого бы усадить на цепь следующим.

— У них не будет достаточного повода, потому что я ничего не буду делать. — Хаято дает своему предку чуть больше пламени, чтобы выпустить того на волю. — С Бьякураном на связи будешь ты. И что тюремщики сделают мертвому?

Джи материализуется над ним с грозно сведенными бровями:

— Не недооценивай их. Мукуро недостаточно хороший пример? И толку, что преступления совершали другие тела, ведь главное — по его указке.

Хаято ничего не остается, кроме как использовать против Джи его же доводы и надавить на их общие ценности:

— Разве мы не должны защитить семью? Как иначе ты предлагаешь это сделать?

Им ничего не надо говорить друг другу, Джи итак видит, что у Хаято на сердце. А Хаято знает, что Джи уже видел, как после смерти кого–то близкого, хранители сходили с ума и нарушали законы мира мафии. История пойдет по кругу, хочет того Джи или нет, ведь яблоки от яблони…

Первый хранитель взвешивает их шансы воплотить план в жизнь, но при этом оставить свою задницу прикрытой. Даже если они это сделают, Бьякуран сам по себе остается темной лошадкой.

— Ему надо будет сделать предложение в обмен на эту услугу. — Если откинуть эмоции в сторону, то «ты нам должен» и «будь хорошим мальчиком» не сработает. — Бьякурана надо убедить исцелить Ямамото.

— Спросим, в чем он заинтересован. — Хаято и закидывает ноющие ноги на соседний стул в пустом коридоре больницы.

Он не чувствует конечностей от усталости, но заставил себя подняться на другой этаж — подальше от палаты Ямамото. Сил не было видеть зарёванные лица девчонок.

— Но, конечно, не факт, что мы сойдемся в цене, — мрачно озвучивает свои страхи Гокудера.

— Что значит «спросим»? «Мы»? Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что станешь соучастником и подсудимым, если будешь вовлечен в переговоры.

Джи делает пару задумчивых шагов по коридору. Стука каблуков нет, он совсем невесомый.

— Если их буду вести только я, как мертвый, которого не жалко, — он ловит слабую улыбку Хаято, — то я заранее должен знать, на что мы не пойдем. Не хочу принимать решения о цене, которую платить только вам.

Гокудера понимал его. Нести ответственность — не то, чего он сам желал еще вчера, стоя над бессознательным Ямамото.

— Итак, предложения должны сначала исходить от вас, а не от Бьякурана. Давай подготовим и дадим ему хотя бы три варианта на выбор.

В животе Хаято заскребли кошки. Это была опасная игра. Они должны провернуть ее вдвоем?

— Я посоветуюсь с Асари, если тебе нужно благословение хотя бы двоих хранителей. — Джи читал его даже не как открытую книгу, а как мысли автора до того, как он начал печатать ту самую страницу. — Ты все–таки еще слишком мал, чтобы встревать в дела такой величины в одиночку.

Хаято скрипнул зубами. Кто тут слишком мал? По сравнению с этим сто сорокалетним духом — может быть, зато голова у Хаято варит получше многих.

— Я уже знаю пару вариантов, — Гокудера тянется поправить очки на переносице, забыв, что их там сейчас нет. Чем немного веселит Джи.

Хаято просто чешет нос:

— Со своими двойниками в других мирах Бьякуран может обмениваться только собственными знаниями. Мы можем предложить обмен знаний, которые есть только у нашей семьи и только в этом мире.

— Пусть этот вариант будет нашей отправной точкой. Но пока он сырой, мы ведь не знаем, есть ли у нас такие. — Красный свет Джи начинает рассеиваться. — Подумай еще, а я пока навещу Асари. Он тоже может подкинуть пару идей.

Хаято остается один под жестким голубым светом ламп. Теперь — без теплого красного пламени — больничный коридор выглядит еще холоднее и ужаснее.

***

— Ты ошибся на одну позицию, — судья видит малейшие огрехи. Намеренные и случайные.

Джи пересчитывает и с удивлением вынужден согласиться. Он сдвигает свою фишку на один пункт вперед и возвращает ошибочно выбитую белую фигуру на место.

«Ямамото открыл глаза. Он был жив. Он мог ходить»

Теперь белая фишка остается позади и не может ударить черную. Они больше не пересекутся и в бою все начинает решать чистая удача.

Гокудера обессилено кладет голову на руки. Положение его фигур было совсем печальным.

— Я хочу спросить тебя, — Джи затягивается сигарой и вежливо выпускает дым в сторону. — Ты и есть судья Вендиче?

— Да.

— Что? — Гокудера вскидывает взлохмаченную белобрысую голову. — А разве ты не должен быть весь в бинтах, заковать нас в цепи и утащить в прекрасный водный мир?

Дэким моргнул. Это был максимум спектра его эмоций.

— То есть почему нас? Что я вообще тут делаю? — Хаято подпитывает решимость собственным раздражением. Тут должен отдуваться только Джи. Потому что даже Асари не поддержал их план и собирался, как благородный самурай, принять свою участь вместе с приемником.

— У Вендиче несколько отделов, которые занимаются делами разной специфики. Вы — не убийцы, и ваша вина не до конца доказана. К тому же, оплата Бьякурану пока не произведена.

Он прав. Босс семьи Джессо пообещал, что попросит об услуге как–нибудь потом. Со стороны все выглядело как акт альтруизма.

— И тем не менее, ваши действия подпадают под разряд опасных и могут нарушить равновесие в мире. На это нельзя закрывать глаза. — Судья подливает Джи еще виски. — Я должен решить, какое наказание вам предстоит понести за проступки, менее серьёзные, чем те, за которые попадают в Вендикаре. Вот почему мы играем.

— А это ничего, что мы еще не закончили, а ты нам уже все рассказал? — Джи делает глоток обжигающего алкоголя.

— А мы закончили, — Дэким заставляет их посмотреть на доску. — Белым не выпутаться из этой ситуации, разве что сейчас трижды выпадут шестерные дубли. Но вы можете попробовать.

— Нет, я понял, — Гокудера знает, это бессмысленно, ведь судья уже все решил. Даже если Хаято повезет, тот заставит высшие силы вмешаться и перевернуть кубик.

— Итак, мой вердикт. — Дэким сметает рукой ряд выбитых фишек на середину поля и, захлопнув крышку, забирает доску. — Волю первого хранителя я отпускаю.

Джи в шутку чокается с невидимым бокалом в воздухе.

— Десятый хранитель отработает свою вину на службе в этом баре. Работа тут и встречи с другими подсудимыми покажут ему, что мир справедлив по–своему, и каждое действие имеет цену. Тебе этот урок поможет в будущем.

Хаято сглатывает:

— А долго я должен отрабатывать?

— Год.

Что ж… могло быть хуже.

— Налей мне тоже, что ли, — скисает Хаято.

— Безалкогольный мохито? — голос Дэкима становится немного мягче.

***

Во время рассказа на лице Гокудеры так живо проступают эмоции, что Ямамото лишь смотрит в выразительные зеленые глаза и ни разу не решается прервать его. Он сидит прямо перед Хаято, впитывает его слова и чувства и невольно отзывается на них.  
Пару раз Такеши морщится — на воспоминаниях о ранах, полученных в драке с Каору, и при упоминании больницы.

Когда Гокудера рассказывает, как они с Сасагавой оказывали ему первую помощь, Ямамото поначалу выглядит удивленным — он знал лишь, что Рёхей нашел его и позвонил Гокудере. После выздоровления Такеши не спрашивал о деталях и том, что друзьям пришлось пережить в тот день. Просто чувствовал — всем было несладко, и не поднимал эту тему совсем. Поэтому впервые слушая о том, как им было страшно и как они старались помочь, его сердце особенно сильно сжимается от горького сожаления и благодарности. Ямамото берет Гокудеру за ледяную ладонь и греет в своих руках.

Ближе к вечеру на крыше заметно холодает и солнце клонится к закату, но он слишком захвачен голосом Хаято, чтобы сбить его с мысли предложением продолжить потом, уже дома. 

Часть со сделкой Джи и Бьякурана ему совсем не нравится. Не потому, что помощь последнего оказывается расчетливой — это Такеши волнует меньше всего — а потому, что подобная выходка по-настоящему опасна. Наказанием действительно могло оказаться заключение в Вендикаре.

— Я не виню тебя, — мягко начинает Ямамото, когда Гокудера показывает, что закончил рассказ. Его руки нагрелись, но Такеши все равно удерживает их, чтобы Гокудера не встал и выслушал теперь его. — Я бы тоже многое сделал ради тебя.

Хаято напряженно кивает, ожидая продолжения из-за явственно повисшего в воздухе «но».

— Ты понимаешь, почему Джи пошел советоваться с Асари? Но не к Джотто?

— Потому что… — Гокудера задумчиво покусывает губу. Глупо предполагать, что в спасении Ямамото Асари более заинтересован, чем Джотто. Боссы пекутся о них куда сильнее, чем сами хранители беспокоятся о себе же. Он решает не гадать. — Нет, наверное, не знаю.

— Потому что Джи такой же своенравный засранец, как и ты, — на этих словах Гокудера улыбается, потому что от Ямамото они не звучат обидно. — И он знал, босс вставит ему мозги на место, а то и запечатает поглубже в кольцо. От греха подальше.

— Десятый тоже бы так сделал из-за беспокойства за нас. Заставил бы искать другой выход.

— Я рад, что ты это понимаешь. И тем не менее, Джи поделился планом с Асари.

Гокудера пока не улавливает его мысль. Асари не сдал их, но и не поддержал. Можно было не советоваться.

— Я хотел бы… — Ямамото говорит вдумчиво и повторяет уже не в первый раз, но раньше его не слышали. Есть надежда достучаться сейчас. — Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже делился со мной подобным. Советовался или хотя бы ставил в известность о важных решениях. Не обещаю всегда и во всем поддерживать тебя, но я хочу знать.

Гокудера цокает и не кажется довольным предстоящей лекцией. Ямамото не обращает внимания на его реакцию:

— Иначе я не смогу по-настоящему защитить тебя в ответ. Это превратится в бесконечный пинг-понг со спасением друг друга — втихаря и с риском. И для окружающих он будет болезненным и обременительным, потому что все мы будем переживать и гадать, кто и что задумал. Что скрывает, чтобы пощадить чужие нервы.

Гокудере и самому было неприятно, когда Десятый сговаривался с Хибари и не ставил в известность его и Ямамото. И Реборн был зол, когда об отработке у Вендиче узнал по факту, после первой смены Гокудеры в «Quindecim».

— Такие гадалки даже хуже реального положения дел.

— Я не знал, когда ты придешь в себя, — пытается оправдаться Хаято. — И не сиганешь ли из окна раньше, чем успею войти в палату и поговорить с тобой.

Это было больно. Гокудера не без причин думал, что Ямамото мог так поступить.

— Перед тем, как давать тебе какие-либо обещания, я хочу сам услышать их от тебя, — упрямо заявляет Гокудера.

Ямамото потрясенно выдыхает, но… он ничего не имеет против такой очередности:

— Я так больше не сделаю.

Это абсолютно искренне — не пустые слова для утешения и не разменная монета в обмен на другое обещание. Но Гокудера ждет объяснения.

— Я больше не верю, что в моей жизни могут быть проблемы, с которыми никто никогда не поможет справиться. Правда, — убеждает он, глядя в глаза Хаято.

Взрослый серьёзный разговор. А Гокудера выглядит почти довольным тем, что в этот раз сам отчитал Такеши, а не наоборот. С правильным и ответственным японцем редко выпадает такая возможность.

Это так по-детски, что становится сложно воспринимать сказанное всерьёз. Гокудере и правда не все равно, кто из них лучше себя ведет и кого нужно отчитать. Ямамото не удивится, если он ведет про себя счет и на новый год подводит итоги. В этом году больше облажался… трам-парам-пам… Ямамото думает, Гокудера их вечный победитель в этом соревновании, но Хаято не сдается.

Такеши сжимает ладонь сильнее и пытается вернуть внимание друга к начальной теме разговора.

— Ты сказал, история с баром не закончилась. Значит, Бьякуран еще потребует плату, — Ямамото словил каждое слово и теперь ловит шального Гокудеру на возможных поворотах безрассудных поступков. — Ты мне скажешь, когда это случится, и мы вместе что-то придумаем. Да?

Последним словом Такеши продавливает потяжелевший воздух. В этот раз он не хочет, чтобы между ними проскальзывали шутки.

— Да, — хмуро выдавливает Хаято.

— И потом тоже, — не спешит радоваться маленькой победе Ямамото. — Тоже будешь мне говорить.

Солнце окончательно скрывается за горизонтом. Гокудера ерзает на холодной поверхности крыши, ощущая, как его пробирает дрожь.

— Я попробую, — голос Хаято не звучит уверенно, но для начала Ямамото достаточно.

— Я тоже, — Такеши обнимает его.

— Ямамото, хватит сю-сю, — Гокудера брыкаются в его руках. — Уже совсем холодно.

— Ага, — хранитель дождя даже не рыпается. Это самый лучший вечер за последние две недели — с их похода в тот бар. Почти все узлы напряжения и недоверия, скрутившиеся в солнечном сплетении, развязались.

— Пошли отсюда.

— Ага, — он очень не любит, когда между ними отчужденность. От облегчения разморило.

— Балбес, — Хаято все-таки расталкивает его и тянет к лестнице, неловко подхватывая их сумки на ходу. А то зависнут на крыше еще не понятно на сколько.

***

Глядя на тренировку Хибари и Гокудеры, Ямамото запоздало осознает, что его просьба касалась будущих сумасшедших выходок, но как-то опять не захватила прошлые и настоящие. От этого он чувствует себя одураченным и оттого опять злым.

Гокудера и Хибари стоят друг напротив друга и выглядят больными, сгорающими. В этом зрелище нет ничего сексуального, как часто преподносят в романтических фильмах, и в этом нет ничего отвратительного и ужасающего, как в документалках и новостях об очередном изнасиловании. На трезвую голову, под контролем подавителей, смотреть на них было… странно сложно из-за смеси противоречивых чувств. Воздух не звенит от желания чистого, эротического — в нем скорее чувствуется борьба, пусть и не друг против друга.

У Кёи напряженное лицо и отсутствующий взгляд, как если бы его битва с невидимым противником разворачивалась не здесь. В дрожащих руках нет ни тонфа, ни коробочек, и он не делает резких движений, но отчего-то Ямамото чувствует — Кёе прямо сейчас успешно надирают задницу.

Обычно прямой и колкий взгляд Гокудеры стерся, размылся, будто на картинку пролили стакан воды. Лицо светится голубым пламенем дождя — сильнее у левого проколотого уха, и еле заметными бликами, как редкими капельками на стекле — ближе к правому.  
Ямамото нашпиговал бы ему и правую мочку еще двумя-тремя серьгами, чтобы укутать Хаято как космонавта в синий скафандр.

— Защити меня, — хрипло просит Хаято.

Лицо Хибари становится жестче.

Ямамото ошарашенно метнул взгляд на Реборна. Кого он просил? Его? Учителя? Ури?  
В его вселенной Гокудера Хаято сам бы себе отгрыз голову и скинул ее на съедение русалкам в море, но даже в пылу битвы не сказал бы такого своей кошке. Скорее бы приказал атаковать, бросаться вперед, защищать — но не его. Семью или хотя бы ее имя. Он должен, но не защищает себя так.

Реборн каменной статуей стоит на месте и следит за парой хранителей в центре зала.  
Губы Хибари искривляются, обнажая оскал и в какой–то неуловимый миг он кидается на Гокудеру. Ямамото инстинктивно дергается вперед — Леон стягивает резиновым хвостом его ноги — и с грохотом падает ничком. Такеши царапает кожу ладоней и локтей о бетонный пол, пока его тащат к стене — на место. А когда поднимает взгляд — охает.

Хибари замер, руками зажав Гокудеру в тиски и закрывая всем телом, будто в них со всех сторон летят ядовитые стрелы. Пламя дождя заливает взъерошенную пепельную макушку и перекидывается на черный взмокший затылок.

Лоб ко лбу, прижавшись друг другу, они сидят в успокаивающем пламени, и Ямамото отчётливо слышит, как Реборн произносит:

— Защитил.

***

— Как теперь тащить его домой? — нарушает молчание Ямамото. В звенящей тишине зала слышится лишь тяжелое громкое дыхание Гокудеры.

На руках печёт содранная кожа. Такеши незаметно вытирает капли крови о ткань карманов спортивных штанов.

Хибари возвышается ледяной глыбой над валяющимся на полу красным, как помидор, Гокудерой. У которого вот-вот пойдет течка.

Ни у кого нет уверенности, что случайные прохожие на улице будут такими же непробиваемыми как Хибари после полугодовалых тренировок или Ямамото с двойной дозой подавителей в крови.

— Я все слышу. Не надо меня никуда тащить, — мямлит Хаято и пьяно подползает к стоящей поблизости кукле Ямамото. Та, после махинаций пальца Хибари, так и стоит с начала тренировки с откинутой вниз челюстью.

Цепляясь за пластиковые конечности марионетки, Гокудера кое-как встает на ноги и поясняет:

— Одну из комнат на базе уже достроили и обставили. Я могу остаться там.

— Еду и воду тоже занесли, — подтверждает Реборн. — Душ я проверял утром.

— Шикардос, — сипит Гокудера, мысленно воспевая благодарности Шоичи. — Я потопал.

— Давай. Позвонишь, если что-то сломается или закончится.

Реборн прослеживает взглядом за ссутуленной удаляющейся спиной хранителя урагана.  
Они остаются в зале одни.

— Я считаю, это успех, — подводит итог Реборн. — Признаюсь, я думал, это заберет куда больше времени и нервов.

Хибари с сомнением трёт пальцами лоб, явно ушибленный после впечатывания в Гокудеру. Мысли лениво копошатся после временной зимней спячки.

— Думаешь, тренировки больше не нужны?

— Тебе — нет. Гокудере — да, но уже другие. — Реборн прыгает на плечо манекену Тсуны и, как любимую подушку, хлопает по ее шевелюре перед тем, как улечься.

Ямамото задает тревожный для него вопрос:

— Мне тоже придется пройти с Гокудерой через такие тренировки, как у Хибари?

Аркобалено болтает маленькими ножками и усмехается:

— Тебе это ни к чему, Ямамото.

— Почему?

— Чтобы защитить от других, тебе не нужно искусственно внушать себе, что ты альфа Гокудеры. Также, учиться не набрасываться на него самому — тебе не настолько принципиально важно, как для Хибари, у которого нет успокаивающего пламени дождя. — Реборн смотрит на мрачного хранителя облака. — И которому сдержаться — жизненно необходимо. По его собственному мнению.

— В чем вообще проблема, если на нас обоих подавители действуют? — Ямамото обращается к Хибари, который уже накидывает длинный школьный пиджак и собирается уходить.

— Есть ряд причин для нас, и ряд причин пройти через тренировки Гокудере. Для Гокудеры — это его собственный контроль и инстинктивное доверие к нам. Для нас — список подлиннее. — Хранитель облака стоит вполоборота к нему. — Первое: с нашим разумом будут играть иллюзионисты. Все равно, сколько обезболивающих таблеток ты примешь в реальности, если в иллюзии тебе будут отрывать ноги — ты будешь орать в агонии и крушить все вокруг в реальном мире.

У Ямамото взмок лоб. Если отбросить метафоры, в их случае перспективы были куда более неприятными, чем крушение предметов обстановки.

— Второе: есть лекарства, ослабляющие эффект подавителей. И они могут быть в твоем вине на любом важном приеме. Будут семьи, которые пожелают завлечь тебя в мужья к их омеге и тем самым сродниться с Вонголой для собственной выгоды.

Реборн кивает, поощряя продолжать список.

— Третье: после ран нам будут переливать кровь. Я сомневаюсь, что они будут переливать ее сразу с разбавленными подавителями.

— И Гокудера будет в больнице с вами. Как минимум, умение прикручивать собственный запах и порывы поможет ему, — разжевывает Реборн.

— А что, раненым и обескровленным сильно хочется секса? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Ямамото.

— После нескольких горячих битв в паре с омегой... ты удивишься, — обещает Реборн.

Такеши неловко чешет затылок. Всего этого слишком много. Он не представлял их будущее с этой стороны настолько детально.

— Ладно, вы меня убедили.

Хибари взмахивает полами пиджака и с чувством выполненного долга исчезает, оставляя Реборна и Ямамото вдвоем между куклами-двойниками.

— Убедили, что полагаться на таблетки нельзя. Но и полагаться лишь на пламя дождя — вариант не лучше. — Ямамото многого не понимает даже после разъяснений. Даже после показательных выступлений. Даже после полугода рядом с новым Гокудерой. И что с этим всем делать?

— Все в голове? — неуверенно произносит он.

— Да, — отзывается Реборн.

— Значит, моей голове таки тренировка нужна?

— И тут мы возвращаемся к началу, — впрочем, Реборн выглядит очень довольным проявленным интересом. — Есть еще одна причина, которую при Хибари произносить не хотелось.

Такеши подходит ближе к малышу. Кукла Тсуны немного ниже Ямамото, поэтому их с Реборном головы оказываются почти на одном уровне.

— Хибари самый сильный хранитель. Он бы победил Гокудеру и взял силой.

Ямамото нервно сглатывает. Во рту все пересохло.

— С тобой же Хаято сможет справиться, если ты будешь сопротивляться инстинктам, а Гокудера искренне тебя отвергать. — Реборн протягивает маленькую ручку и касается лба хранителя Дождя. — И чего именно, по твоему мнению, не хватает этой голове?

Мозгов, с грустью думает Ямамото. Он полагался на таблетки, свои чувства и веру в каждого из них. Реборн и Хибари — нет. И правы были они.

***

— Это было сильно, — доносится голос Джи в тишине безликой комнаты.

Она не пуста предметами, но в ней нет отпечатка владельца и чьего-либо присутствия. Даже запахов людей нет — лишь немного пахнет краской. Новое место неприятно беспокоит омежью сущность, и Гокудера мысленно показывает ей фак.

— Премного благодарен, — Хаято берет с кровати сложенное вдвое махровое полотенце и идет тестировать душевую систему. Если с сантехникой все плохо, еще не поздно сбежать домой — попросит Хибари подвезти его на мотоцикле, например.

— Если ты испачкаешь мотоцикл смазкой, Хибари тебе этого не простит.

— Ты так специально говоришь? Чтобы в эту течку у меня появилась новая сексуальная фантазия?

Джи смеется:

— Почему бы и нет. За фетиш на стального коня не стыдно.

Хаято угрюмо насупливается, откручивая кран и осторожно подставляя ладонь под струи холодной воды.

— На самом деле до твоего полёта в Нирвану, я хотел напомнить о нескольких важных вещах.

Гокудера дожидается момента, пока прохладная вода стечет и можно подставить спину и плечи под горячие струи.

Джи продолжает:

— Итак, наш прекрасный план-капкан стал известен Ямамото. Если он будет втянут в выплату долга Бьякурану, то внимание судей вернется уже не только к нам двоим. — В стеклянной поверхности душевой кабины отражается размытый силуэт красноволосого мужчины.

Гокудера раздраженного вздыхает. С Джи всегда так. Он появляется не тогда, когда нужен, а после того, как Гокудера выпускает пламя, и оно еще не успевает затихнуть после конца битв и тренировок. Именно пламя подпитывает дух предшественника, поэтому многие слова Джи запаздывают на дни и даже недели.

Специально Хаято, конечно, его не подкармливает. Кому нужна критика по поводу и без.

— Его тоже будут судить. И повторная судимость для тебя будет жестче предыдущей.

— Да, я думал об этом. — Возбуждение немного притупляется. Некоторые приятные личности и их слова прекрасно сбивают температуру.

— И?

— Есть шанс, что Бьякуран не придет за платой никогда.

— Шикарный план — надеяться на авось, — Джи неприятно шокирован подобным безалаберным отношением.

— И Ямамото можно обмануть и не втягивать, — Хаято начинает намыливать шею и постепенно спускается мочалкой к груди.

— Нельзя, — отрезает первый хранитель. — Он достаточно прямо и четко тебе разъяснил, почему так делать не стоит.

— Я не в восторге от этого, но что ты предлагаешь? Сейчас рано и бессмысленно бить тревогу.

Гокудера жмякает мочалку, выдавливая больше густой белой пены. Она проступает между пальцами и падает на кафель под босыми ногами.

— Просто будь настороже.

— Хорошо, — Хаято делает напор воды сильнее, чтобы смыть с себя гель для душа.

— Что, хорошо, ты начинку кукол через сканер проверил? Там нет камер и жучков?

— Их проверил Реборн. Надеюсь, в его внимательности ты не сомневаешься?

— Тебе пора взрослеть и начинать делать это самому, а не полагаться на старших.

Хаято привычно пропускает его наставления мимо ушей. Он и сам это знает, но сейчас его занимает другое. Вообще-то — течка.

— Джи?

— М? — Первый хранитель мелькает в зеркале, рядом с фигурой Хаято, которая заматывается в широкое полотенце.

— А ты был омегой? Или ты тут следишь за мной и охреневаешь спустя сотку лет после смерти?

— Ты мне предлагаешь закрыть глаза и выйти?

— Ты этого все равно не можешь сделать. Но осознавать твоё присутствие в такие моменты… Да, у меня есть вопросы.

— Я был альфой.

Не врет? Гокудера прищуривается, глядя на полуматериализовавшийся дух.

— Твои физиологические особенности меня не смущают, потому что у меня была омега во времена, когда подавителей еще не изобрели.

— А остальные хранители Джотто? Среди них были омеги?

Джи молчит.

— Знаешь, за нарушение чужих интимных границ стоит расплачиваться и некоторыми своими личными тайнами, — Хаято шлепает влажными ногами в комнату, стараясь не показывать, насколько сильно его съедает любопытство.

— Асари, — еле слышно отзываются за спиной. — Но ему помогали духовные практики, музыка и всякие травки-муравки из японских садов.

Гокудера удивленно оборачивается. Музыка помогает?

— В общем-то, мы и переехали в Японию, потому что тут некоторые травы достать было проще и дешевле.

Гокудера старается держать взгляд сфокусированным на красном пятне перед ним. Так обидно проваливаться в беспамятство именно сейчас.

— Обязательно расскажи мне про народные средства вашего времени, — шепчет он, ощущая жар не от их общего пламени. — Потом. Когда я буду готов вникать в ботанику. Сейчас мне… ох… плохо.

По бедрам потекла смазка, и у Джи хватает приличия покачать головой и вернуться в кольцо.

***

Хаято вылазит из норы спустя четыре дня с четкой уверенностью — выберет себе другую комнату, когда укрытие будет достроено. И он должен переговорить с Шоичи касательно системы безопасности. Когда столько дней сидишь взаперти, волей-неволей в голову лезут всякие параноидальные глупости. Джи считает его невыносимым невротиком, и он недалек от истины. Нужно прогуляться.

Суббота. Самое время пройтись, а вечером размяться в спортзале, пока его тело окончательно не превратилось в труху.

— Касательно безопасности, я пока не контролирую базу из коробочки, но скоро все будет, — говорит в трубку Шоичи, перекрикивая шум телевизора и крики сестры. Кажется, он вышел из комнаты, потому что на фоне стало тише. — В следующий раз не оставайся там.

— Почему? Действительно думаешь, обычных сканеров мало?

— Нет. Сейчас всё мирно, — неуверенно тянут на той стороне. — И у тебя дома похуже с защитой, поэтому в данном плане переезд оправдан. Но мне кажется, на базе тебе пока будет не очень удобно.

— Надо сделать пару входов поближе, в других концах города, — напоминает Гокудера. Дорога ко входу занимает достаточно много времени, если идти прямо со школы.

— Нет. Надо сделать для тебя две комнаты. И для Хром-чан тоже.

Это само собой. Хаято хочет свою собственную музыкальную комнату с пианино, и комнату для хранения оружия, и… Гокудера взвешивает за и против:

— Без кабинетов мы пока можем обойтись.

— Я про спальни. Одну оставим обычной. На вход второй поставлю прямой контроль от своей коробочки, чтобы даже другие хранители не смогли войти. Оставлю лазейку только для босса.

— Идеальный одиночный бункер? — нервно уточняет Гокудера. — Или карцер?

— Почему одиночный? Впустишь, кого сам захочешь. — Шоичи застучал пальцами по клавишам клавиатуры. — Можем потом вместе глянуть на чертежи и обсудить детали. И до въезда я докину тебе в спальню все, что закажешь.

— Фаллоимитаторов нам, — делает самый важный заказ Джи.

Гокудера рад, что Шоичи его не слышит. Вопрос с физиологией нужно решать, в этом он с первым хранителем согласен. Но тут он обойдется без помощи инженерного гения Ирие. Запросы тела не настолько высоки.

— Или хочешь сейчас глянуть чертежи? — спрашивает Шоичи.

Сейчас Гокудера ничего не хочет, кроме кофе. Ну, еще, конечно, увидеть Десятого.

— Приходи к нам, мама уехала в гости, я только с сестрой. Она полностью поглощена просмотром чемпионата по фигурному катанию. Там слезы, мишки и плакаты в гостиной. — Доверительно рассказывает Шоичи, приглушая свой голос рукой. — Она не услышит нас, даже если начнем обсуждать разработку ядерной боеголовки и ее тестирование на территории школы.

— Ладно, я все равно недалеко. Можешь, в принципе, уже встречать. 

Он зайдет ненадолго. А потом позвонит Десятому и обрадует свежими новостями о строительстве базы.

***

Открыв дверь дома, худой рыжий парень приветливо машет рукой. Из гостиной льется красивая инструментальная музыка.

— Она там плачет что ли? — Хаято разувается в прихожей и недоверчиво прислушивается к женским всхлипам.

— Не обращай внимания. Ее любимая фигуристка пропускает сезон. Теперь сестра изливает сопли на выступления всех остальных. — Шоичи проходит мимо комнаты грусти и печали: — У нас гость, если что!

— Извините за беспокойство, — подтверждает свое присутствие Гокудера.

Ему не отвечают, и хозяин дома лишь машет рукой:

— Кофе?

— Да! — Хаято кажется, одним лишь этим предложением его потрепали по голове и сделали на пару левелов счастливее.

— Заварю и пойдем в комнату.

В нос бьет ароматный запах молотых зерен. Ирие возится у плиты с гейзерной кофеваркой, он в помятой голубой футболке и сам кажется сонным. Готовит напиток в первую очередь для себя.

— Есть еще одна вещь, которую я спланировал, но без тебя начать не могу, — он садится рядом с Хаято за стол. По кухне разносятся звуки нарастающего бульканья — вода в маленькой алюминиевой кофеварке скоро закипит.

— О чем ты?

— О плате за ноги русалочки, — Ирие не улыбается.

Гокудера молчит. Вот так, значит? Бьякуран пришел не к нему и не к Джи.

— Мне жаль, что помог не я. Я… мог бы, наверное, если бы углубился в медицину сильнее и по-другому распорядился своим временем.

— Ты создашь прекрасные медицинские капсулы, — Хаято не умеет утешать, как Десятый, поэтому просто констатирует, что видел собственными глазами. — Они спасут Хром.

— Это да. Я уже начал.

Ирие встает, чтобы разлить напиток по чашкам. Одну передает Гокудере и жестом приглашает идти за ним на второй этаж, в свою комнату.

Гокудера здесь уже был. С прошлого раза она мало изменилась: много книг на столе и кровати, открытый ноутбук, запасная пара наушников. В целом, комната обычного ботаника. Гокудера ему немного завидовал и, будь в жопе шило поменьше, с удовольствием записался бы в ряды тихих умников.

Он садится на кровать и осторожно делает глоток из чашки. Язык обжигает, и он нехотя отставляет ее в сторону — остыть.

— Чертежи потом, — не может сейчас об этом думать. Не когда Шоичи уже поймал его на крючок новой темой.

— Хорошо, — хозяин дома кивает. — Когда вернешься.

Он хватает пальцами легкую полупрозрачную гардину и сдвигает ее в сторону. На подоконнике в высокой узкой вазе стоит белая лилия.

— В этот раз твое тело останется тут. Будет обмен лишь сознаний. — Ирие стоит спиной к нему. — Я позабочусь о всех делах в этой реальности. Босс ничего не узнает.

Гокудере горько. Скрывать все от босса входит в привычку. Но ему не нравится даже то, что теперь все знает Шоичи. Бьякуран втягивает новых игроков и возможных подсудимых.

В голове Хаято мелькает мысль позвонить Ямамото. Он же пообещал ему.

— Ты уверен, что не стоит ему говорить?

— Нет, он узнает, но позже, — Шоичи протягивает ему лилию. Гокудера неуверенно берет стебелек. С кончика ножки на джинсы капает вода. — Ты поймешь сам, когда, кому и какие знания нужно передать, — Ирие садится на корточки перед ним и поправляет съехавшие на кончик носа очки. — Ты справишься, потому что эта реальность очень похожа на нашу.

Мир схлопывается и он проваливается в темноту. Резко. Быстро. Гокудере холодно и страшно. Он готовился, но не был готов.

Оправдывает ли его то, что ему не дали времени для звонка?

В животе пусто. Ног нет. Рук не существует.

Тело врезается в его сознание и кажется, будто по нему проходятся катком бетоноукладочной машины. Очень больно.

Шоичи придерживает его за плечи. Только парень этой реальности одет теплее и оправа его очков грубее и толще.

— Стоишь?

— Стою.

— Молодец, — Шоичи отпускает его, прислонив к забору чужого дома. Они на улице, в квартале от дома Ирие. В руках у Хаято все еще зажат цветок. — В этот раз я буду рядом с тобой. Не буквально, в паре метров, но ты можешь позвонить мне в любой момент.

У Хаято мир качается перед глазами, и он хочет знать лишь:

— Почему?

Почему никогда ничего нельзя сделать по-человечески?

— Я решил, так будет лучше, чем если… Например, к тебе на улице подойдет незнакомец и вручит цветок. С одной стороны, хорошо — Бьякуран был в твоих воспоминаниях, засвеченных на суде, а тут вроде как просто прохожий вручил незнакомой омеге цветочек на улице. Милота. Никто не виноват, даже ты сам. Но тогда ты бы остался один, без поддержки в чужом мире.

Этот самый мир постепенно перестает шататься и обретает более четкие очертания. Очков опять не хватает для полного счастья и полноты картины. Впрочем, Хаято не уверен, что готов ее оценить.

— Пусть у тебя и есть опыт, но в прошлый раз с тобой были друзья из твоего мира. — Шоичи обеспокоенно переминается с ноги на ногу. — Групповой прыжок нельзя даже сравнивать с одиночным. Ты слышишь?

— Да, я понял. Ты переместил только моё сознание? Сам ты — это другой ты? — в голове Хаято все смешалось, и он понимает, вопрос прозвучал глупо. Да и ответ ни на что не повлияет.

— Я переместил два сознания, но второе — не моё. Я другой, но все равно я тебя знаю. Ты меня знаешь. Все, почти так же, — Ирие оглядывается и торопится, произносит быстрее: — Он скоро будет здесь, мне пора.

Его личный повелитель времени и пространства юркает за поворот.

— В любой непонятной ситуации молчи и выпадай на мороз, — советует Джи пришибленному после перемещения наследнику. — Все думают, ты в хмуром настроении, а на самом деле ты просто не вкуриваешь, что это за технологии, машины, выражения и песни.

Вот и прекрасное второе сознание, нечаянно негаданно получившее билет для путешествия.

— О, так вот как ты притворялся мной во время испытаний хранителей.

— И заметь, никто не заметил подмены. Я даже от твоего мобильного не шарахался.

Хаято думает, слишком много временных привилегий выпало на долю мертвого Вонгольца.

— Особенно этим гордишься, старикашка? — подтрунивает Гокудера. А что ему еще остается? Он стоит на том же месте, как дурак, с цветком в руках и не знает, что делать и куда идти. С неба срываются капли дождя.

— Хаято.

Он оборачивается не столько на голос, сколько на запах Хибари. Тот стоит под черным зонтом.

— Да ладно, — его светлые брови ползут вверх. Повисает пауза. Гокудера находится и заканчивает: — Ты не растаешь от такой мороси…

Хибари не огрызается и лишь накрывает их обоих зонтом:

— Идем. Сейчас будет больше.

Он должен спросить куда? Или Хибари и его параллельное я договаривались о встрече? Мозг Гокудеры возбужденно мечется в черепной коробке.

Самое время выпасть на мороз в первый раз. И Гокудера идет. Джи преувеличенно активно хвалит его из глубин ураганного кольца.

— Что за трава? — Хибари косится на зажатую в его пальцах лилию.

— Подарили только что… на улице, — он не знает, куда ее деть, и Хибари быстро решает этот вопрос вместо него. Цветок летит в первую же попавшуюся им на дороге урну.  
— Мне казалось, у тебя нет претензий к животным и растениям.

Хибари хмыкает.

Как он и предрекал, погода быстро портится. Как капризная девушка, обрушивает на них своё недовольство: ветви одиноких деревьев гнутся от потоков дождя и порывов ветра, проезжающая мимо машина чуть не окатывает фонтаном брызг. Мимо пробегают люди, прикрывая головы сумками и кофтами. Гокудера засматривается на них, ведь в каком-то смысле они — инопланетяне. Эта мысль веселит и на время отвлекает.

Хибари берет его за локоть, когда они, к удивлению Гокудеры, оказываются перед высоким зданием ледового катка Намимори.

Он был тут. То есть не тут, а на катке в своем мире. Хару выиграла купоны на бесплатные часы, и все прошлое лето таскала их на лед, учила его и И-Пин кататься, потому что все остальные — умели. Было обидно, когда маленькая китаянка его переплюнула и освоила лед куда быстрее. Зато потом Гокудера отыгрался на прыжках. Это было дело принципа.

Хибари заказывает коньки, поочередно называя их размеры обуви.

Они шнуруются и Гокудера осматривает лед. В Японии очень любят фигурное катание, но почему-то сейчас мало людей, будто Хибари заранее выгнал половину толпы. От вопроса о толпе он все-таки не удерживается.

— Сейчас время тренировок спортсменов, — отвечает Хибари.

— И мы не помешаем?

Кея переступает через бортик и подает ему руку:

— Нет.

Они выкатываются на лед и Хибари сразу его отпускает.

Гокудера скользит вперед, готовый взывать к полузабытым ощущениям и спящему чувству равновесия. Но тело все помнит, и он относительно спокойно прокатывает первый пробный круг. Искусственный лед под коньками не кажется чужим. Он отрывает от него взгляд, ругая себя за то, что не смотрит перед собой — так делают только зеленые новички.

Одна из спортсменок пролетает мимо, делая красивый разворот. Скрещивает ноги, взмахивает рукой перед прыжком.

— Чиюки?

Официантка Дэкима?

***

В грудь клещами вцепляется едкий ужас. Его сознание — даже не тело — находится в этом мире меньше двух часов, а Вендиче уже здесь.

Гокудера хватается за бортик и пытается успокоиться, потому что, как ни крути, не сходилось. Первое, как они могли отследить перемещение сознания? Второе, эти недоаркобалено не могли обмениваться информацией между мирами. Подобное было под силу только одному человеку.

Хаято начал прикидывать возможные варианты событий. Идей не много, но ему и таких печальных перспектив хватит: Бьякуран мог бы специально его подставить и послать судей следом. И мог бы с самого начала планировать проредить ряды Вонголы, только вместо одного Ямамото, нацелиться убрать двоих — его и Шоичи. Это куда более выгодная сделка.  
Вслед за ужасом внутри закипает злость на самого себя. Каждый раз твердил и боссу и Ямамото, что доверять прошлым соперникам нельзя. Ну что ж, в конце концов они его переубедили. А теперь Хаято сам и попался.

Видимо, эта белая магия любви и дружбы работает только с добрыми мальчиками, к которым он не зачислен.

— Что такое? — Хибари тормозит рядом и прослеживает направление его взгляда.  
Чиюки — не в форме официантки, а в обычном спортивном костюме для тренировок — успешно выполняет прыжок и, не глядя ни на кого, скользит дальше.

— Хаято, — требовательно зовут его.

— Эта девушка… кто?

— Одна из спортсменок, я же сказал, кто на льду. — Кёя сцапывает его за кисть левой руки и оттаскивает от борта. — Она здесь каталась и в прошлый раз.

Такое скупое объяснение мало что даёт, и Хаято выглядывает поверх плеча Хибари — где она там?

Кёя, как на зло, сдвигается и приближается вплотную. Острые серые глаза впиваются ему в зрачки.

Гокудера на мгновение застывает в предчувствии опасности. А потом вспоминает: лоб ко лбу, они сидят на полу базы, и эти глаза точно так же прожигают в нем дырку. Даже если Вендиче прямо сейчас выкинут цепи в его направлении и попытаются схватить, Хибари будет его защищать.

Гокудера вздыхает, привычно втягивая носом знакомый запах альфы. Он не знает способностей Чиюки, но вряд ли хранитель облака проиграет ей.

— Нормально все.

Их двое. И будет трое, если он успеет скинуть Шоичи тревожный сигнал.

— Я тебе верю только потому, что она тоже омега.

Нить раздумий прерывается. Ошеломленный услышанным, Хаято представляет себя со стороны и фыркает: кому что, а у Хибари один пунктик. Да ведь и правда, со смесью страха и ненависти обычно смотрят на альф.

Кёя слабо улыбается в ответ и опять тянет его за руку вперед. Гокудера не сопротивляется, но руку забирает, чтобы оттолкнуться сильнее и пойти на обгон.

Воздух развевает светлые волосы и на поворотах они щекочут его по щекам. Хаято касается левого уха, когда невзначай заправляет прядь, и пальцы ловят две аккуратных сережки. Они успокаивают почти так же, как присутствие другого хранителя.

На Чиюки он больше не таращится в открытую, но исподтишка поглядывает, как она отрабатывает лутц на другой половине катка. Она кажется полностью поглощенной тренировкой, и Гокудере приходится признать, что она слишком хороша для любителя. Лишь для прикрытия такое при всем желании не сымитируешь.

Хибари в паре метров от него делает прыжок, приземляется на правый конёк и гасит движение руками. Это приковывает взгляд и вызывает чувство необоснованного неверия, хотя у обоих сильные натренированные ноги. И вестибулярному аппарату привычны вращения и резкие развороты из-за тренировок по ближнему бою.

— А ты? — Хибари, как демон на черных коньках, играет на его гордости и самоуверенности, подначивая повторить собственный прыжок. Он едет спиной вперед — лицом к Хаято — и в серых глазах пляшут бесята.

Гокудера сомневается. Перерыв после катаний с Хару и И-Пин был значительным, но нынешнее тело не похоже на кисель, которым он себя ощущал еще вчера. Возможно, в этом мире у него другой цикл течек и прошлая закончилась раньше. У Хаято подозрительно много сил. Это прибавляет храбрости.

Он крепко прижимает руки к груди, и сердце замирает, когда обе ноги оказывается в воздухе. Радость взрывается в животе, дыхание перехватывает — приземлился, выехал. Первый блин не комом… потому что он не первый в жизни, но Гокудера все равно раз шесть за вечер падает. Несмотря на это, приятных и удачных моментов гораздо больше. Ощущение свободы и полета, неограниченное движение и легкость — как глоток свежего воздуха; его отдушина после проведенных взаперти дней.

Пусть они справляются не с тройными и четверными прыжками, но ему приятно и весело. Можно даже, не особо покривив душой, засчитать сегодняшний заезд за пропущенную в спортзале тренировку, на которую Хаято рассчитывал с утра.

Хибари окликает его по имени.

— Пойдём, скоро запустят толпу, — его лицо недовольно мрачнеет. Кёе тоже не хочется уходить.

— Давай придем завтра? — Хаято весь мокрый от пота и тяжело дышит через нос. Сердце стучит быстро-быстро.

Он придет сюда, даже если Хибари откажется. Пусть даже в часы посещения всех желающих. Но ему в компании не отказывают:

— Хорошо.

Чиюки тоже направляется к бортику. Она выглядит недовольной и уставшей, когда надевает чехлы для коньков. У Гокудеры гудят ноги, поэтому он понимающим взглядом провожает ее слегка хромающую походку. Сам сейчас будет идти как пират по чуждой сердцу суше.  
Кёя забирает его коньки и протягивает их служащему катка вместе со своей парой. Работник опасливо отшатывается. Они ничего не платят, но им желают приятного дня и приходить еще. Хибари предупреждает — или угрожает? — что их увидят завтра в это же время.

— Конечно, господин.

Гокудеру это почти веселит. Обычные горожане не могут сказать «нет» главарю опасной группировки. Ему можно без флаеров на бесплатные часы. Ему можно в принципе прийти в любые часы.

— Лучше кинотеатра и чавкающих попкорном травоядных, — Хибари снова раскрывает зонт, когда они выходят из-под козырька дворца. Это было лишним, дождь почти сошел на нет и ветер начал стихать после своих грозных порывов.

В целом Гокудера с ним согласен, но в кинотеатр на стоящую картину пошел бы.

Он выскальзывает из-под зонта Хибари, когда они переходят на улицу с развилкой. Дальше им в разные стороны.

— Увидимся завтра, — поднимает руку Гокудера на прощание.

— Ты куда? — вздергивает бровь Кёя.

Хаято неуверенно затормаживает. Он живет сейчас не на съемной квартире? Уже переехал на базу?

Он молчит, ожидая, подскажет ли ему Хибари, что не так.

— А что? — не дожидается.

— Ты же говорил, идешь к Саваде.

Гокудера моргает. Хотел, но этому Хибари сообщал об этом не он. Как тесно переплетены реальности и похожи их мысли даже в разных мирах.

— А, да… Но я же не могу пойти к боссу в таком виде? Я весь потный, переоденусь.

— Пойдешь переодеваться в квартиру? — почему-то переспрашивает Кёя. — Ладно.

Хибари окидывает его нечитаемым взглядом и заворачивает в знакомый поворот к его собственному большому дому. Гокудера лишь пожимает плечами.

***

В квартире, после душа, Гокудера ищет любимую красную толстовку и не находит. Несколько найденных рубашек выглядят старыми, и он решает их вообще выбросить. Да и в целом, вещей не так много, как он привык. Хаято мог сдать грязную одежду в прачечную, но теперь он не узнает в какую, потому что талончика ни в сумке, ни в кошельке нет, как и недавно созданных заметок в телефоне. Самой свежей три дня, и это напоминание купить жидкость для линз.

— Я таки перебрался на базу, — заключает он, надевая свитшот с серой основой и красными рукавами. Не совсем то, что изначально хотел, но максимально близко.

Джинсы, мокрые после дождя и падений на лёд, сменяются другими, более темными и с несколькими «модными» потертостями на коленях. Их он тоже любил.

Теперь надо позвонить Десятому, и это второе самое волнительное событие за день, если считать момент встречи с Чиюки.

Какой босс в этом мире? На душе тревожно. Босс всегда все чувствует и ему врать тяжелее всего. А что, если его супер-интуиция нашепчет: Гокудера чужак и, не дай бог, опасен?

Собравшись с духом, он зажимает кнопку быстрого набора. Гокудера решает сказать, что приболел, если будет вести себя совсем странно.

Трубку берут не сразу, и после этого приветствуют спустя пару долгих секунд. Ламбо что-то выкрикивает на фоне.

— Десятый, я не вовремя?

— Ну… — Ламбо пищит, и на том конце разливается протяжный плач. — Нормально, не обращай внимания. Тебя не сильно затруднит зайти по дороге в магазин и купить скотч? Или клей?

— Конечно! Я куплю оба.

— Спасибо, можно что-то одно, — мягко отзываются на той стороне. — Ждем тебя к ужину.  
Звонок обрывается, а Гокудера счастливо светится после удачного разговора. Дома нет ни крошки, а после проката зверски хочется есть. Босс самый лучший во всех мирах.

У зеркала в прихожей Хаято завязывает волосы в хвостик и с грустью смотрит на пустую баночку с жидкостью для линз. Всё, баста! Он купит все прямо сейчас: и клей, и скотч, и в аптеку зайдет, и резинок накупит — та, что на нем, растянутая, пришлось скручивать в пять раз.

Хаято выдвигает ящик, где обычно хранит заколки. Офигеть. Резинки, конечно… но не для волос.

Он захлопывает ящик обратно и обдумывает увиденное. Поддавшись любопытству, надевает очки и берет в дрожащую руку маленькое зеркальце. Неуверенно заводит ее назад, оттянув ворот свитшота другой рукой, и ловит отражение в большом зеркале.

Шея чистая.

Хаято с облегчением откладывает зеркало и смущенно поправляет растянутый и примятый ладонью ворот. Берет сумку. Проверяет кошелек, телефон, ключи. Кольца на месте, динамит и коробочки тоже. И выходит.

***

В доме Десятого уже тусят девчонки: Хару и Киоко разлеглись на полу и перебирают цветастые толстые колоды карт. И-Пин читает правила настолки и сразу сообщает ему, что он в игре, так как минимальное количество игроков — четыре, а лучше шесть.

— Не беспокойся, все играют в первый раз, — подбадривает Хару. — Мы в равных условиях.

— Откуда у вас эта настолка?

— Тсу-кун подарил, — улыбается Киоко. На ее шее милое ожерелье из маленьких красных яблочек, и, как всегда, Гокудера не может упустить из внимания чужие цацки и побрякушки. Это не дешевая бижутерия. Могла даже сделать своими руками.

Гокудера достает из сумки клей и скотч и передает встретившей его Нане. Та благодарно берет и уходит на кухню.

Они наверняка ей задолжали капитальный ремонт половины дома. Какое счастье, что Иемитсу-сан обеспеченный человек.

— Да, Тсуна-сан подарил две, — Хару возбужденно достает еще одну коробочку из-под складок своей пышной зеленой юбки. — Думаю, моя даже немного легче, в ней меньше правил.

— Может для разогрева начнем с нее? — предлагает Киоко.

— Мне все равно, я хочу поиграть в обе, — уверяет ее подруга.

— Дай мне правила вторых, — Гокудера протягивает руку к Хару, и та передает ему сложенный в несколько раз лист. Матовая мелованная бумага приятно пахнет новизной и чернилами.

Сквозняк от входной двери примешивает еще один запах, и Гокудера оборачивается до того, как Ямамото восклицает:

— Всем привет!

Ему отвечает недружный хор девичьих голосов. Гокудера просто машет зажатым в руках листом.

— О, игрушка! Прикольно, — хранитель дождя усаживается возле Хаято, и тот понимает — вечера с настолками не миновать. Девушки нашли союзника.

— Ямамото, ты шестой, — Тсуна заходит в комнату, отдирая пленку клея со своих пальцев. — С количеством все сходится, да?

Хару и Киоко машут головами, и Савада краснеет от их внимания и обожания в глазах.

— Мама зовет ужинать, — запинаясь, бормочет он. — Сыграем позже.

Его голос как спусковой механизм для резкого старта голодных и несчастных. И-Пин первая вскакивает на ноги и бежит к Нане.

— А кто-то еще будет, или сегодня мы таким составом? — интересуется Хаято, следуя за всеми.

Ямамото достает из рюкзака какие-то контейнеры и передает Нане:

— Это от отца.

— Спасибо, Такеши-кун!

— Да вроде не должны, — Тсуна отвечает Гокудере, — но ты же знаешь, если захотят прийти, их не остановишь.

Когда они садятся за стол, Тсуна шепчет Хаято на ухо:

— Утром твоя сестра улетела с каким-то альфой в черном костюме. Сказала, это ее хранитель. — Босс немного обеспокоенно поерзал на стуле. — Я его не знаю, надеюсь, все в порядке.

— Не думайте об этом. Если это тот, о ком я думаю, переживать не о чем. Но я ей позже позвоню и переспрошу.

Гокудера мысленно ругает Бьянки. Она могла бы и объяснить, что за киллеры ее окружают, раз те попадаются боссу на глаза.

— Понимаешь, — оправдывается босс, — я бы не переживал, будь Реборн в Намимори и в курсе ее отлета.

— А где малыш? — влезает в беседу Ямамото.

— Сопровождает Фууту. Им поступило выгодное предложение на покупку рейтинга, только Фуута не может его составить, не понимая предмета оценки. — Тсуна запускает в рот мясную тефтельку и, пожевав, продолжает. — Наверное, что-то редкое. Посмотрят и вернутся через пару дней.

— Вот и славненько, наберутся новых впечатлений, — Ямамото насыпает в свою тарелку салат с вялеными помидорами. — В последнее время Фуута, кроме школы, ничего не видит.

— Я тоже так думаю, пусть развеется.

Хару заботливо подкладывает Киоко булочку, но та делит ее на две половинки и одну возвращает подружке в тарелку. Девочки что-то щебечут про мучное и предстоящую для них двоих битву с лишними килограммами.

— Кстати про развеяться! — И-пин вскидывает голову. Она сидит на трех высоких подушках, чтобы удобно было дотягиваться до тарелки, и нетерпеливо сползает по ним к краю стола. — Ты ходил сегодня на каток? Как там?

Ох, его маленькая соперница по льду. Гокудера сжимает губы в тонкую линию:  
— Хорошо. — Не собирается же он признаваться, что упал шесть раз. Завтра не будет ни одного.

Он слишком громко стучит вилкой по тарелке и вспоминает еще:

— Только фоновой музыки не хватало.

— Хахи? Вы катались в тишине? — Хару сочувственно опустила уголки губ. — А почему?

— Можно взять флешку, — подсказывает И-Пин. — И попросить дядечку-служащего подключить к колонкам.

— Или подключить к ним плей-лист с телефона, — вторит Хару.

— Или…

— Ребят, вы совсем обнаглели, там же есть правила и катаются другие люди, — прерывает их Тсуна. — Они не захотят слушать ваши песни.

— Просто девочки мыслят, как настоящие мафиози, — Ямамото подмигивает им. — Власть имеют.

— Нет! — воскликнула пристыженная Хару. Ей можно было не притворяться, что она скромная и тихая девушка. Так они ей и поверили.

— На самом деле, если бы флешку вставлял Хибари, ему б и слова не сказали, — Гокудера жует тефтельки, одобренные и похваленные боссом. — Но там были спортсмены с наушниками. Не стоит перекрывать их музыкальное сопровождение и ломать подготовку к выступлениям.

— Ты был с Хибари? — уточняет Ямамото.

— Да. Завтра тоже с ним иду.

Такеши одобрительно кивает:

— Тогда и сами возьмите по паре наушников.

— Хорошая идея, — хвалит Гокудера и видит, как Ямамото отвечает ему улыбкой.

— Признайся, он хоть иногда падает? Его есть за что поддеть? — ореховые глаза насмешливо смотрят на него.

И-Пин на своих подушках, как принцесса на горошине: от негодования и обиды за Хибари-сана краснеет и хмурит лобик. Сама бы многое отдала, чтобы покататься с ним, но слишком смущается. Даже на земле рядом еле стоит, не то, что на льду.

— Сегодня не видел, — с сожалением произносит Хаято, невольно поддерживая Ямамото в его озорстве. Они бы на пару подразнили Кёю. — Честно говоря, я был поглощен своей собственной ездой. И еще следил за одной спортсменкой.

— Да? И как она?

— Хороша, — это не то, что было самым важным и не причина слежки. Но тоже правда — техника достойная.

Ямамото толкает его коленом под столом и обнажает в оскале зубы:

— Сделаю вид, что ты этого не говорил.

Хару прикрывает рот ладошкой и тоже осуждающе качает Гокудере головой:

— Бессовестный.

Гокудера настолько удивлен, что забывает пнуть соседа в ответ. Своей супер-интуицией Вонголы Тсуна чувствует его неподдельное замешательство, и Хаято окончательно теряется, когда босс начинает смеяться.

***

— Ладненько, ребятки. Начнем! Это Имаджинариум, — объявляет Хару, усаживаясь на пол между И-Пин и Тсуной, потому что справа от него уже пристроилась Киоко.

Ямамото сел на прежнее место — возле Гокудеры, образовывая с ним маленький, но гордый мужской уголок. Уголок получается немного напряженным, потому что Такеши слегка насуплен после комментариев о девушке. А Хаято напрягается, потому что игра ему знакома. Он был на смене у Дэкима, когда в нее играли двое подсудимых.

— Берите карточки для голосования и выберите ваших слонов, — просит И-Пин.

Гокудера берет красного, Ямамото голубого и босс поддерживает их негласный сговор — всем будет легче не путаться, если ориентироваться на цвет пламени. Его слон оранжевый. У И-Пин — белоснежный. Хару берет оставшегося зеленого, а Киоко розового.

— Ставим слонов на игровое поле на самое первое облачко, — маленькая китаянка рассказывает правила и показывает несколько карт как пример своим словам. Дальше задает ход игры:

— Раздается по шесть карт. Ведущий первого круга — Тсуна.

— Почему я?

— Ты вытянул карту для голосования с номером один.

— Босс, давайте, вы всегда номер один!

Тсуна кисло глядит на Гокудеру, но не отнекивается.

Он смотрит в свои карты и загадывает ассоциацию на одну из них. Затем, немного медля, выкладывает ее на стол рубашкой вверх:

— Это помощь.

Все как по команде заглядывают в свои карты. Киоко хмурится:

— Такие… серьёзные рисунки.

— Мрачноватые, потому что взрослое дополнение, — кивает Хару. — Бьянки-сан понравится этот стиль.

Еще бы, думает Гокудера. Ядовитых оттенков краски и очень специфичная рисовка.

Рубашкой вверх он кладет на стол подходящую карту. Под ней скрыто искаженное пугающим восторгом лицо врача. Персонаж кружит в распахнутом и далеко не самым чистом белом халате.

Пусть у него будет скорая помощь. Медицины слишком много в последние годы: начиная с Шамала и Бьякурана и заканчивая Комитетом воспитания здоровья, который организовал Хибари еще год назад.

Помнится, на суде в Имаджинариум играли ветеринар и кинолог. Ветеринар на полставки подрабатывал в обычной городской поликлинике. Нелепая смерть из-за двух обезумевших служебных собак аэропорта.

Тсуна забирает карты, выложенные остальными ребятами, тасует и раскладывает картинками вверх.

Гокудера вздрагивает, когда рядом с доктором раскрывается вторая карта. Будто подслушали мысль. Мужчина в черных круглых очках раскидывает руки в стороны и широким шагом идет в лес. Его собака-поводырь принюхивается к следам хозяина и следует за ним.

Третья карта — супергерой на крыше. Широкоплечий и накачанный, в обтягивающем латексе, он скользит по черепице, готовый то ли взлететь, то ли свалиться вниз.

Четвертая карта — сад плодородных яблонь, в центре которого деревце. Оно единственное без спелых налитых фруктов. Прекрасная девушка вешает на его ветви красные новогодние шарики, и они самые красивые и блестящие на фоне настоящих плодов природы. Очень тонкая ассоциация. Еще узнаваема, но совсем не очевидна.

Пятая карта.

Гокудера знает, насколько интересной может быть цепочка ассоциаций. В этой игре их извращенное воображение и восприятие мира как на ладони.

***

— Привет, — сегодня воскресенье, и Кёя в порядке исключения не в школьной форме. Белая рубашка при нем, зато, вместо брюк, более плотные черные облегающие штаны.

Гокудера устало моргает красными глазами:

— И тебе.

— Вечеринка у Савады затянулась? — Хибари отлипает от фонарного столба.

— Да. Вечер был длинным и не шибко спокойным.

Они шагают по знакомой дороге к катку, но Гокудера не ощущает столь явного предвкушения, как накануне вечером.

— Я и не вспомню, когда в его доме было спокойно, — безразлично роняет Кёя.

— Нет, я про другое неспокойствие.

— Во что-то вляпались?

У Хаято трещит голова от вопросов, но он не знает, какие можно произносить вслух. Кёя мог бы что-то объяснить, но Гокудера давит в себе желание начать расспросы. Это вызовет подозрения, поэтому придется исследовать обстановку иначе.

— Или ты просто так себя накрутил?

Кёя даже не смотрит на него. Дыма и взрывов ни со стороны школы, ни дома Савады нет. Значит, фигня какая-то.

Гокудера не отвечает. Вместо этого протягивает Хибари две голубых капельки:

— Держи. Только не сломай, их надо будет вернуть.

— Наушники Ямамото? — Хибари рассматривает их несколько секунд, перед тем как сцапать и вопросительно повертеть в своей руке.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — удивляется Хаято.

— Я помню, как ты покупал их ему на день рождения.

Они спортивные, беспроводные. Удобные для тренировок, потому что плотно вставляются в уши. У Гокудеры похожие, но чуть более навороченные и дорогие.

— И зачем они мне?

— Я упомянул, что в прошлый раз мы катались в тишине, и вот, мне вручили в довесок к собственным наушникам.

Впереди проезжает машина, и Хаято затормаживает перед светофором:

— Только на этом они не успокоились. Девчонки загорелись идеей создать радиостанцию Вонголы с их подборками песен. — Гокудера тяжело вздыхает и небрежно почесывает затылок. — Мне уже неловко перед Шоичи за поздний звонок с такой мега-идеей.

В его голосе слышится сарказм. Хибари засовывает наушники в карман и уточняет:

— Значит, открыта новая частота для связи?

— Да, на нее можно выходить через боевые наушники Джанини или через телефон с синхронизацией к любым обычным.

Загорается зеленый, и они ступают на зебру, огибают людей, идущих им навстречу.

— Ты не поверишь, Шоичи действительно загрузил на сервер все, что они ему перечислили. И выпустил в эфир.

Хаято думает, Шоичи наверняка тоже сегодня недоспал и устал. Хоть и сказал, что получил удовольствие от работы и даже добавил приличную по размеру подборку лично от себя.

Сложно представить, что там теперь намешано.

— Если там какая-то сопливая попса для школьниц, то целыми наушники не вернутся, — предупреждает Хибари.

Ямамото мог бы это предвидеть, но он либо совсем отбитый оптимист, либо — Гокудере заранее обидно — не сильно бережет подарок.

— Не хочешь, не подключайся. Используй как беруши, — предлагает Хаято.

Хибари берет те же коньки, что были у них вчера — видимо, их отложили отдельно.

Они шнуруются. Кёя вставляет свои «беруши» и первый выезжает на лед. Хаято отстает, пока копается в настройках и синхронизирует с телефоном обе пары наушников. Он нажимает «Play» и оставляет телефон на бортике, боясь убить его при падении. Чехол выткал Леон, и он пока защищал устройство от очередных издевательств вроде столкновений с бетоном, водой и взрывной волной от динамита. Но у всего есть предел прочности.

В ушах разливаются вступительные аккорды. Незнакомые.

На льду, кроме них, еще три человека. Со спины в одном из них он узнает Чиюки. Хаято прикрывает глаза, и скользит в другую от девушки сторону.

«Golden, golden, golden as I open my eyes  
Holding focus, hoping, take me back to the light»

На его горе, песня оказывается попсовой. Хватает двух куплетов, чтобы это понять и тайком проверить выражение лица Хибари. Тот парит в собственном вакууме — подсветка на наушниках не горит. Тем лучше.

Гокудера расслабляется и не особо вслушивается в слова, больше обращая внимание на мелодию и представляя аранжировку, которую можно воспроизвести на пианино.

Он отводит ногу назад и выгибается в пояснице, заворачивая в новый круг. Если Джи был прав, если Асари был прав, если музыка может помочь с порывами во время течек, стоит попробовать и выбрать что-то… не любвеобильное, бессловесное.

Гимны — самая несексуальная музыка, но их он слушать не хочет.

Любитель несексуальных гимнов школ прыгает совсем рядом, впереди, и его приходится объезжать. Чуть лезвием конька не задел, говнюк.

Хаято хочет забыть об этом и снова погрузиться в свои мысли и ощущения. Он вскидывает руку и разворачивает корпус, но внимание еще чутко. Чиюки пересекает свою часть поля и набирает скорость.

Чтобы выйти на безопасную дистанцию, Хибари отъезжает от них на внешний круг, и затылком ощущает позади себя неестественный маневр — странный рывок. Улавливает пробежавший по льду импульс от падения тела.

Он стремительно оборачивается и… душит в себе порыв лететь туда. На льду лежит девушка. Она как кукла со стеклянными от шокирующей боли глазами. Одна нога неестественно выгнута, и она открывает рот, не в силах кричать или хотя бы сделать вдох.  
Хибари вынимает из ушей наушники.

— Ты жива? — Гокудера опускается рядом с ней на колени.

Кёя окидывает взглядом других спортсменов: одна из девушек, заметив падение коллеги, уже едет к ним.

— Ками-сама, Чиюки, это выглядит серьезно! Ты как? Скажи что-нибудь! — Ее голову слегка приподнимают от холодной тверди льда и подкладывают под затылок мастерку. — Мы сейчас позовем врача.

— Хаято, отойди, — Кёя берет его за плечо и, понизив голос, спрашивает: — Вы не сталкивались?

— Вообще не касались. Она просто свалилась перед моим носом.

— Тогда мы тут лишние.

Судя по ноге и позе девушки — там переломы, а значит, будет скорая, переполох, и уже непоправимо испорченный сеанс. Они не станут кататься, пока тут находятся пострадавшая и ее перепуганные друзья. И даже когда их заберут, атмосфера беззаботности не восстановится.

Все они теперь скованы этим падением.

Гокудера удрученно бегает глазами по фигурам перед ним и, не придумав, чем действительно может помочь, понуро следует за Хибари на выход.

Он нажимает на экране мобильного «Stop». Пять песен — это все, что они успели.

Переобулись они в тишине.

— Сегодня было не очень, — произносит Хибари, ощущая горький привкус от собственных слов.

Снаружи все так же торопливо снуют прохожие, и солнце выкатывается из-за тучи, чтобы ярче осветить улицу.

— Мы лишь потеряли настроение, зато она — минимум один спортивный сезон.

Они стоят под козырьком, не решаясь быстро уходить. Для Хаято побег кажется неловким: будто скрываются с места преступления.

— У нас были травмы серьёзнее этой, — в голосе Хибари ни капли сочувствия. — При этом Ямамото и Рёхей тоже спортсмены, которые пропускали соревнования. И ты месяцами не играл на пианино после того, как ломал пальцы.

— Я этим не зарабатываю на жизнь…

— …уже, — заканчивает Кёя.

— Мы читерим, — замечает Хаято. Если сравнивать их, то по-честному. — Нас ведь ставили на ноги с помощью целительных свойств коробочек солнца, и в нашем расположении любое самое современное медицинское оборудование. Бесплатно.

Хибари знал, к чему Гокудера клонит. Но мир несправедлив, и он вынужден напомнить:

— Мы не можем предложить лечение пламенем всем незнакомцам. И у нас еще нет этих коробочек.

Гокудере жаль. Он скучает по ним и одновременно волнуется из-за изменений, которые произойдут в мире с их появлением на черном рынке.

— Через год я поеду собирать информацию о них и о кольцах. — Кёя спускается с лестницы, прилегающей ко входу катка. — Вернусь с образцами, которые найду в путешествии.

— Через год… После окончания школы?

Кёя кивает:

— С твоей стороны будут заказы?

— О, сувениры из далеких стран, — веселеет Гокудера. — Мне, пожалуйста, разных. Любых видов, кроме тумана, и рангом повыше: хочу «А» и «S».

— Раскатал губу, — хмыкает Кёя.

— Ну, а зачем мне мусор? Пусть будет несколько, но достойных.

— А я бы не погнушался любым мусором, если он может зажечь пламя и повеселить хотя бы раз, — усмехнувшись, Кёя представляет свою будущую коллекцию «зажигалок-однодневок». Это всего лишь орудия. Средства достижения его целей.

— Ты сейчас только о кольцах говоришь? — Гокудера косится с сомнением.

Хибари опять странно смотрит на него в ответ — как вчера, когда услышал, что Хаято идет на съемную квартиру.

— Да, только о них.

У Хибари не было привычки вкладывать особый философский смысл в слова, но черт дернул Гокудеру ляпнуть этот вопрос.

Гокудера закатывает глаза. Ляпнул и ляпнул. Какая разница?

Перед ними снова виднеется развилка к их домам, и в этот раз Хаято собирался поступить правильно. Чтобы не попасть впросак, он позвонил с утра Шоичи, надеясь вытянуть из него пару ответов, но тот спал после настройки радиостанции. Сквозь зевок Ирие ответил лишь на один вопрос, и Гокудера сжалился. Решил позвонить позже, после катка. Только Кёя стоит здесь и сейчас, и звонить поздно.

— Хибари, что на базе уже достроено? — Хаято старается задать вопрос расплывчато, но так, чтобы получить содержательный ответ. — Над каким сектором работают?

— Ты спрашиваешь про базу дисциплинарного комитета?

«Блин, конечно, он думает, что про свою я должен знать все от и до» — проносится в голове Гокудеры.

— Я не могу сказать тебе об этом… тут, — объясняет Хибари.

Они стоят посреди улицы и их разговор можно списать на обсуждение компьютерной игры. Гокудера бы не парился, будь он немного младше и неопытней, но сейчас понимает — осторожность Хибари более чем уместна.

— Идем домой, покажу.

Их встречают белые стены и сёдзи как огромное пасмурное небо, раскинувшееся на четырех раздвижных блоках. На фоне неба вырисовываются черные ветви сакур и высокие горы с заснеженными вершинами. У подножия расстилается туман.

Когда Гокудера увидел этот пейзаж впервые, решил, что он совершенно не подходит хозяину дома. Каждый день смотреть на туман, который ассоциируется с одним из главных противников. И одновременно с этим — на ветви сакуры после того, как переболел сакурой-курой.

Хибари определенно мазохист, гордым облаком возвышающийся над этими земными проблемами.

— Почему ты выбрал такой дизайн? — Хаято заходит внутрь и легонько проводит кончиками пальцев по бумажной поверхности перегородок.

— А почему нет? Мне нравилось любоваться цветением сакуры раньше. — Хибари улавливает его мысль, вспоминая, как Гокудера тащил его, обессиленного, на плече. — Переболел, пострадал. Вылечился.

Кёя ступает босыми ногами по татами к одной из встроенных в стене неглубоких тумбочек.

— И сумел любоваться ею дальше. Те приступы ничего не изменили.

— Тогда почему не отобразил деревья цветущими? — Не то, чтобы он представлял Хибари в нежно-розовой комнате. Но Гокудере интересно, что ему ответят.

— Цветение — особый период времени. Если он бесконечен, теряется его прелесть.

Гокудера садится на подогнутые под себя ноги и следит за профилем Хибари, пока тот перебирает бумаги.

— И я не сказал, что не любуюсь повседневным состоянием. Мне и без цветов нравится.

Хаято тоже хотел бы так: нравиться даже без течек. В самые обычные дни. Даже если доставляет другим неудобства и заставляет пить таблетки.

Кёя протягивает ему лист бумаги и опускается рядом:

— Это не последние данные о прогрессе. Его показывать не буду.

Гокудера опускает глаза на чертеж чужой подземной базы. Пунктирные линии — будущие постройки, сплошные — завершенные отсеки. Пару выходов наружу, один из них — он читает подпись — под храмом. Именно там в будущем должен быть проход между их базами, но на чертеже нет никаких соединений, хоть и часть территории Вонголы нанесена и упрощенно зарисована у края листа.

— Хибари, почему в плане нет соединения между базами?

— А зачем оно?

— Ты шутишь? Сделал подводку буквально вплотную, — Гокудера опускает глаза и сверяется с масштабом. Да там расстояние метров пять от силы. — И воздвиг стену?

— Земля под Намимори — ограниченный ресурс. — Кёя объясняет близость расстояния между базами, как что-то неизбежное. — Не забывай про подводные течения и запасное пространство для передвижения блоков вашей базы.

— Нам нужен проход на случай экстренных ситуаций! — настаивает Гокудера.

— Я не хочу, чтобы твоя кошка и дети бегали через этот ход. Это будет отвлекать Кусакабе от работы.

— Какие еще дети? Ламбо и И-Пин вырастут к тому времени, как мы достроим эту часть, — Гокудера тычет указательным пальцем в чертеж.

Хибари мог припомнить, как Тетсуя был вынужден играть с ними, но тот случай не считается. Ламбо и И-Пин были детьми из-за прыжка во времени, и Гокудера верил, что таких путешествий больше не понадобится.

— А касательно Ури… — не может угомониться Гокудера.

— Она напилась и бродила ночью у меня по базе.

— Она напилась твоего саке, между прочим, — Хаято с усилием выделяет, кому принадлежал спиртной напиток. — Ты сам оставил чашку на полу после попойки с Рёхеем.

— Не важно. Факт в том, что у меня дома птица, а твоя кошка и в трезвом состоянии неадекватная, — Хибари непоколебим.

— Ури никогда не обидит Хибёрда! И с чужими она самая милая.

А вот это чистая правда. Коджиро Ури тоже не трогала. Целых две птицы на одну кошку и ни одного несчастного случая. Гокудера был горд ее стойкостью.

— Ты меня не убедил.

— Тогда настрой защитную систему лично от нее, но оставь возможность передвижения для меня, — настаивает Хаято. — Нет, правда, вдруг что случится?

Уже случалось в одном из вариантов будущего. Что странно: похоже, обе версии Хибари его видели, раз этот Кёя Гокудеру не одернул, не поправил, не удивился. Но не могли же их прыжки быть синхронными? Разве Шоичи не говорил, что их мир был единственным, где они могли победить Бьякурана?

В этом мире, где сейчас находится сознание Хаято, должен был быть прыжок в другую версию будущего, в котором они проиграли и… забыли об этом? Как Хибари помнит?  
Это совпадение пахло вселенским обманом. Странной сказкой Реборна, которая рушилась и обнажала дыры в сюжете.

Хибари молчит.

Если их будущее сходится в какой-то из точек, то Хаято должен был выиграть этот спор.

— Хорошо, — Хибари прикрывает глаза. — Я запрещу членам дисциплинарного комитета под страхом смерти заходить к вам. И настрою систему безопасности, как посчитаю нужным.

Гокудера расплылся в еле заметной улыбке. Пусть даже обнесет стены нанокомпозитной броней, но оставит вход. Хаято все равно будет доволен.

Кёя забирает лист из его рук и отходит, чтобы спрятать его обратно в тумбочку.

— Ты спрашивал про прогресс строительства из-за своей комнаты?

— Да…

— Она не готова. И тебе следует сначала навести порядок в своих вещах, пока новая комната не внесла еще больший хаос.

— Какой хаос? — Хаято непонимающе смотрит на него.

— Ну, а как ты вообще что-либо находишь? Часть вещей в доме Савады, часть на базе Вонголы, часть у Ямамото дома, часть — у меня. Кстати, уберись там. — Хибари кривится, явно давая понять, как его бесит отсутствие порядка. — И квартира… Если ты захламишь еще комнату на базе Комитета, окончательно растеряешь всё.

Хаято переваривает информацию, пока Хибари продолжает:

— Я думал, ты перестал платить аренду и уже минус одна проблемная жилплощадь.

— Я не… может, и перестал. Хибари, а моя красная толстовка не у тебя? — наугад спрашивает Хаято. А вдруг? Слова Хибари кое-что проясняют.

— Откуда мне знать? Сам проверь, — Кёя встает. — Пойду переоденусь.

Он выходит из комнаты, оставляя Гокудеру в растерянных чувствах. И он не знал, куда идти смотреть.

— Ури… — он беспомощно опускает глаза на кольцо с мордочкой кошки. — В той комнате, наверное, есть для тебя что-то вкусное? Я бы оставил тебе?

Кошка щурится на него с подозрением. Лакомство? Хозяин даже не помнит, где расположена заначка, не говоря уже о том, пуста ли она.

— Пойдем туда? — шепчет Хаято с надеждой.

Ури получает поощряющее мягкое и вкусное пламя урагана. Смягчившись, мяукает и поворачивает мордочку к двери.

Хаято заранее чувствует себя сволочью, давая ей ложные надежды, но обязательно компенсирует ей это потом.

— Сюда? — Хаято отодвигает дверь в сторону.

Комната совсем маленькая, но он отчетливо видит следы своего присутствия. На столе запечатанный пламенем-печатью путеводитель, который он писал для CEDEF. Красная злосчастная толстовка на спинке стула. Пустая подарочная коробочка из-под сережек на тумбочке возле одинарной кровати.

Эта комната — зачем он здесь оставался? Прятался во время течек, если не успевал дойти до базы?

Единственное, что Хаято спросил у Шоичи утром: встречается ли он с кем-то в этом мире. И тот сказал, что Хаято пахнет только Ямамото и Хибари.

Всё было сложно, и этот мир отличался чем-то ускользающим, важным, ключевым, несмотря на столькие совпадения. Что это было?

Он задумчиво открывает дверцу тумбочки и находит пачку орешков поверх сложенных вещей и какой-то коробочки, напоминающей аптечку.

— Орешки тебе подойдут?

Кошка скалится и недовольно прищуривает глаза.

— Ладно, — он кладет пачку обратно.

— Чай будешь? — Кёя появляется возле двери в черном домашнем кинагаши.

— Да, давай, — Гокудера закрывает тумбочку и поднимается. — А для Ури у тебя что-то найдется?

— Я не знаю, что она станет есть. Посмотри сам.

Он скрывается в коридоре, и Гокудера спешит следом, чтобы не заблудиться в большом доме.

— Вижу, толстовку ты нашел, — роняет через плечо Хибари.

— Да.

— Что еще осталось?

Хибари откручивает кран и наливает в чайник воду, не возражая, пока Гокудера нагло сканирует его холодильник.

— Ури, молоко будешь?

Маленький леопард благосклонно кивает.

— Что еще тебя беспокоит после вечера у Савады? — включив электрический чайник, повторяет Хибари.

— Много всякого, — Хаято берет из рук Кёи неглубокое белое блюдце для молока. — Например, мне не понравился разговор с Бьянки.

Он позвонил ей в перерыве между раундами игры и в итоге завис на телефоне на двадцать минут. Всем пришлось его ждать.

Чашка с обжигающе горячим чаем оказывается перед Хаято на столе.

— И?

— Как думаешь, до того, как Реборн стал аркобалено, он был альфой?

— Никогда не думал об этом, — уходит от ответа Кёя. Его волновала лишь сила человека, а она не всегда зависела от гендера. Как показал на своем примере Савада, будучи бетой можно не одного альфу успешно сжигать икс-баннером.

— Он сам не помнит этого. — Хибари садится за стол напротив и Хаято продолжает:  
— Теперь Реборн растет. Но даже когда он физически повзрослеет, он не сможет быть полноценной парой Бьянки. Если мы говорим о классическом смысле, которое общество вкладывает в это понятие.

— Альфа плюс альфа? У нее начинаются проблемы с отцом?

— Ну, это сильно сказано. Она еще молода, и ее не торопят. Но вопрос в том, будет ли следующим боссом она или уже ее дети.

— Которых не от Реборна она не хочет, — Кёе не надо быть особо умным, внимательным или близким к Бьянки, чтобы знать об этом. Она слишком открыто и прямолинейно выражает свои чувства.

— Да, и свою проблему она сделает моей. Я не согласен, чтобы в один прекрасный день на моих наследников внезапно напали, и начали тестировать как кандидатов на место дона.

Вся эта ситуация Гокудеру откровенно бесит.

Он не до конца понимал Бьянки: она то соглашается помогать отцу, то раздумывает и исчезает из делового мира на месяцы, увлекшись своими делами. Затем опять ведет себя как примерная дочь. Она разрывается между странами и семьями, но окончательную точку не ставит и ничего не обещает.

И некровного наследника-марионетку семья не примет.

— Я не вижу никакой проблемы, если Вонгола поглотит твою семью.

— Что?

— Просто забери их фамилию и присоедини к Вонголе, когда отец умрет.

— Жестко ты, — только и может сказать Гокудера.

Хибари делает глоток зеленого чая из маленькой чашки.

— Сильнейший диктует правила. И сейчас на этой стороне вы с Бьянки. Я не вижу причин называть проблемами то, что создает для вас более слабая и зависимая семья.

— Она вообще-то родная.

— Что не делает ее сильнее, — упорно не принимает это во внимание Кёя. — Или так, или они распадутся, или кто-то чужой устроит переворот и захватит власть. Скажу больше… — Хибари сцепляет руки в замок и опускает на них подбородок: — Не факт, что новый босс не будет враждебен к Вонголе.

Хаято понимал это.

— Ладно, не суть, — он отводит взгляд. — У нас есть еще лет десять, чтобы подумать над этим.

— Они быстро пролетят.

Ури вылакала все молоко и запрыгнула к Кёе на колени, благодарно мурча за лакомство. Он делал вид, что на нем никто не сидит и не трется лохматым пузом.

— Я помою, — Гокудера забирает опустевшую тарелку и отходит к раковине.

Хибари допивает свой напиток в воцарившемся на кухне молчании.

— Ты действительно выделишь мне комнату на своей базе? — уже вечереет и Гокудера обувается в прихожей дома. Пора бы и честь знать.

Кёя следит, как Хаято шнурует кеды. На черной ткани кинагаши осталась светлая шерсть с пуза Ури, и Хаято протягивает руку, чтобы стряхнуть с него несколько шерстинок. Не отдираются. Он уже помогает себе двумя руками.

На него внимательно смотрят сверху вниз и обречённо подтверждают:

— Если будешь в ней пылесосить сам.


	3. Синхронизация

— Я помню этого молодого человека. Он забирал предыдущий заказ.

Чиюки смотрит на марионетку черноволосого старшеклассника. В который раз удивляется вниманию Дэкима к мелочам: чуть выше локтя красуется красная повязка с золотистой надписью «Дисциплинарный комитет».

— Почему никто не забирает его куклу?

— Она не для продажи, — Дэким стоит за ее спиной.

— Мы не судили его… Просто так решил сделать, из любви к искусству? — она поворачивает к нему голову, стараясь скрыть в голосе брезгливые нотки. Меньше всего ей хотелось обидеть Дэкима, но его хобби было по-настоящему пугающим. — Или он кто-то близкий?

Последнее сомнительно. Ей показалось, во время оплаты они виделись впервые.

— Это орудие наведения порядка и восстановления справедливости.

От излишка пафоса она слегка кривит брови:

— Следующий судья?

— Я не могу знать заранее, кто будет следующим, — Дэким открывает дверь в бар и пропускает ее вперед. Подсобка погружается в темноту после щелчка выключателя. — Но я отвел ему определенную роль в оценивании подсудимых.

— Не понимаю. В последние дни у нас не было ни одного дела.

Чиюки садится на высокий барный стул и с подозрением смотрит на бармена. Это затишье в «Quindecim» было неестественным, и их бездействие — непозволительная роскошь с учетом заварушек вокруг создания и тестирования новых видов оружия. Так называемые «коробочки» скоро устроят настоящий бум в мире преступности, и они с Дэкимом утонут в потоке судебных разбирательств.

— У нас уже сейчас идет дело, — сухо произносит он и делает шаг назад.

Правильно делает. Чиюки вскакивает на стуле, опершись на подставку для ног:

— Что? Где они? Ты что, в подвал людей засунул?

— Спокойно, — поясница неприятно заныла от того, как он отклонился назад. Но позади уже начинался ряд бутылок и отодвигаться было некуда. — Всё не так. Я, наоборот, выбрал достаточно пацифистский вид проверки. Между прочим, ты стала его триггером.

— О чем ты? — девушка отодвинулась, и Дэким смог наконец выровнять спину.

— Ты сказала, мои игры — искаженный и извращенный способ проверки, и мы не имеем право выносить приговор, основываясь на воспоминаниях.

— Чувствах, которые породили в подсудимых мы сами, — уточнила она. Так и есть. Она не верила в их методы.

— Я решил проверить на них то, что сработало с тобой. Только не становясь непосредственным участником их реальности. Ведь я для них — никто.

— Ты создал альтернативную? — неверяще спросила Чиюки, вспоминая свою проверку.

— Да. Другой маленький мир, изолированный от нашего.

По мнению Дэкима, в этом был смысл. Какое бы решение испытуемые не приняли, оно не заденет миллионы мирных жителей, как это было в делах семьи Джессо или носителей колец Ада. К тому же, они примут решение сами, без его, Дэкима, прямого давления.  
У Чиюки больно закололо в груди. Реальность, которая существует только в твоей голове. И люди, которые — лишь призраки твоих знакомых. Она вспоминает свою маму, плачущую у ее фотографии и как сильно ей хотелось быть рядом с той иллюзией.

— Я бы не назвала этот способ пацифистским.

— Но ты ведь тоже веришь, что он лучше прежнего?

Она задумалась.

— В моем случае ты был со мной… Придавал происходящему реалистичность и задавал направление. Сама по себе я бы потерялась: сидела да плакала. — Чиюки горько кривит тонкие накрашенные губы. — Как бы это помогло оценить меня?

— Верно. В иллюзии должен быть чистый незамутненный разум постороннего игрока, который будет вне проверки и оценки. 

Сам Дэким больше не хотел им быть. Это стало испытанием его собственных сил и жизненных ориентиров.

Он опускает взгляд и продолжает объяснение в точку, чуть ниже ее подбородка:

— Нужен источник правдивых фактов, чтобы удержать реальность от эмоциональных искажений испытуемых.

— Если подсудимые потеряют контроль над душевным состоянием, он удержит иллюзию?

— Да.

Скрестив руки, Чиюки обняла себя за плечи влажными от проступившего пота ладонями. Это должен быть кто-то близкий. Родители, дети… Хорошие друзья.

— Свидетель — его так можно назвать?

— Называй, как тебе удобно, — пожал плечами Дэким, внутренне не очень соглашаясь с таким определением. Они подберут термин позже. Сейчас важна суть.

— Он знает, что является частью проверки близких?

— Нет, — в глазах Чиюки тревога, и он рад, что ответом на этот вопрос может ее успокоить. — Для всех равные условия и немного разные знания о мире. Но не о суде.

Бармен отходит и начинает готовить для нее легкий коктейль. Только для того, чтобы немного ее расслабить и притупить напряжение.

— Он пришёл к нам сам, когда увидел на одной из кукол облупившуюся краску. Решил, я продал им брак.

Дэким натирает край бокала долькой лайма и опускает его в блюдце с солью. Из белых кристаллов получается изысканная, но скорее декоративная кромка.

— И я понял, именно он и нужен. Тогда в иллюзии был лишь один человек, но она уже трещала по швам от его хаотичных всплесков чувств. От двух испытуемых тем более — разлетелась бы как дымка.

Он наполняет шейкер льдом и отходит чуть в сторону, чтобы слить остатки воды. Следом достает яблочный сок.

— Запоминай. Это важная последовательность. Сейчас порядок входа: первый испытуемый — свидетель — второй испытуемый. В следующий раз запустим свидетеля первым, чтобы сразу установить баланс.

Чиюки следит за его движениями и тяжело вздыхает:

— Сделай мне несладкий.

— Так и будет. Не обманывайся упаковкой.

Опустевший пак из-под сока летит в контейнер для мусора.

***

— Молчишь? Я чувствую, что ты вышел.

Хаято совсем недавно кормил леопарда пламенем, и у Джи появляется возможность осмотреться получше. Он парит по комнате рассеянным облаком, и заряженный воздух будто становится чище, а тишина звонче от невидимой глазу энергии.

— Мне нечего сказать. Не вижу никаких отличий от комнаты на нашей базе.

Гокудера согласен: она точно такая же, но ему все равно не по себе.

Джи может понять его напряжение.

— Будь ты в прошлом, будущем, своем настоящем или параллельном мире — для меня все эти реальности одинаковые. Просто чужие и неестественные. Ты тоже… — на мгновение его лицо проступает отчетливей: — Прими это. Привыкнешь через пару дней, если наше присутствие тут затянется.

Гокудера садится на корточки и опирается спиной о край новой кровати. Он решил опять переночевать на новом месте и не возвращаться в квартиру.

— Тут не так уж и плохо, если по-честному. Кое-что мне нравится.

— Ты ведь не про комнату? — уточняет Джи.

— Да. Вчера босс и девочки выглядели достаточно счастливыми, — озвучивает он свои наблюдения.

Эта Хару… В перерыве между сдачей карт наклонилась к Киоко и чмокнула ее в изгиб шеи чуть выше ожерелья из красных яблочек. Просто так. В памяти Хаято кожа на месте поцелуя приобрела цвет этих плодов.

— Не могу поверить, что они остались у Десятого с ночевкой. И ни Ямамото, ни боссу не было от этого неловко.

— Мы таки в Японии, — напоминает Джи. — И они все трое беты. Могут абсолютно трезво и осознанно делать все, что захотят.

— Думаешь, они вместе… втроем?

— Ямамото точно так думает. Наверное, что-то знает.

Хаято опустил голову на колени. Все к тому шло: босс слишком харизматичен, и не может не нравиться людям. И при этом слишком мягок, чтобы отталкивать их и выделять лишь кого-то одного.

— Блин, Ямамото! — как холодным душем окатило Гокудеру. — Я забыл забрать у Хибари его наушники.

— Да пусть сам их вернет, — роняет Джи и залетает вихрем в кольцо, благодарно обдав соседнее — напарника-леопарда — частицей пламени. — Вам всем завтра в школу.

«Ложись» — раздается в голове. И Хаято ложится. Надо компенсировать недосып прошлой ночи.

***

Утро Гокудеры начинается с голосового сообщения Ямамото в лайне: «Йо, Хаято! Я уже на пробежке». У него такой радостный голос, будто это самое лучшее, что может случиться в шесть часов утра. «Ты сегодня у Хибари или на базе? Откуда мне тебя встречать?».  
Ага, они и тут ходят в школу вместе. Гокудера сонно трет левый глаз и садится в постели. Зарядка на телефоне заканчивается, надо бы втыкнуть ему в попу провод — он оглядывается в поиске сумки, где должна лежать запасная.

А где его учебники и конспекты? Хороший вопрос, досадливо думает он, вспоминая слова Хибари о хаосе в его вещах.

«Я на базе», — хриплым со сна голосом надиктовывает Хаято и отправляет сообщение. Затем, подумав, делает еще одну запись: «Возьми для меня чистый блокнот. Я посеял все свое школьное добро».

«Оно у меня, принесу. Встретимся, где всегда» — приходит ответ.

Да что за издевательство. Откуда Хаято знать, где это?

Он откидывает тёплое одеяло и, покрывшись мурашками от прохладного воздуха, топает в душ. Опять обмануть Ури, сказав, что Ямамото несет им бенто с рыбкой? В животе урчит от прекрасной фантазии. Он бы сам сейчас на это повелся.

Хаято решает выйти пораньше и забежать в магазин хотя бы за булкой.

Самое смешное, как раз возле магазина Ямамото его и ждет. И понимающе улыбается, пока Хаято засовывает мелкие купюры в автомат для кофе.

— Тебе не с руки делать сюда крюк, — замечает Хаято и прячет кошелек.

— Ничего. Скоро Джаннини добавит вход на базу из другого автомата, поближе к моему дому. — Такеши закидывает руку ему на плечо и легко целует Хаято в лоб.

Выпадать на мороз, ха? Гокудера называет это «выпадать в ахуй».

Позавчера, провожая Гокудеру после вечеринки у босса, Ямамото тоже его придерживал за плечи и на прощание обнял обеими руками. С натяжкой, но это еще было похоже на обычное поведение Ямамото до того, как пришли их результаты тестов на принадлежность к гендерным типам.

А вот целоваться он раньше никогда-никогда не лез.

— У тебя что-то случилось? — спрашивает Гокудера, когда обретает дар речи, и выскальзывает из-под чужой руки. Он забирает кофе и, не дожидаясь, пока тот остынет, делает пару обжигающих глотков.

Глупость, но лишь бы не стоять истуканом и гадать, что делать.

— М? Нет, — Такеши глядит на него слегка удивленно. — То есть…

Гокудера смотрит на часы и перебивает. Надо ускоряться, если не хотят опоздать на урок.

— Ямамото, пошли.

— Слушай… — Такеши следует за ним. — Сегодня не будет тренировок. Проведи вечер со мной.

На вечер никаких планов не было.

Хаято прикусывает губу: еще полчаса назад он планировал предложить то же самое. Он ведь не знал, что, когда и кому должен передать, и раз вляпался в эту авантюру ради Ямамото… Его двойник вполне мог оказаться тем самым человеком, которому нужно что-то рассказать и тем самым закрыть сделку с Бьякураном. Оплата будет принята.

— Хорошо. Чего бы ты хо…

Щеку придерживает чужая рука и в висок прилетает еще одно касание мягких губ. Гокудера ловит волну пьянящей, беспричинной радости Ямамото и не понимает его.  
Второй раз спустить это на тормозах не выходит.  
Хаято затихает и аккуратно начинает ощупывать своим вниманием, исследовать запах Ямамото. 

Этот поцелуй заставляет изменить своей установке — специально не принюхиваться — и он расчленяет чужой аромат на составляющие. Ищет причину, любую зацепку. Такеши не пьян.  
Другими омегами тоже не пах, поэтому нельзя сказать, что перевозбудился и его просто пока не отпустило.

И вряд ли он мог увидеть или унюхать кого-то привлекательного — фон был сильным, ярче, чем у других альф, но по интенсивности абсолютно привычным. Все в пределах нормы Ямамото.

За столько проведенного вместе времени, Гокудера мог считаться экспертом по всем ноткам, исходящим от лучшего друга. Но ни экспертиза, ни опыт не помогают получить ответы.

***

Чиюки делает глоток. Имбирный сироп — почти не чувствуется. Лаймовый сок — ощутимо. Текила — Дэким не пожалел. Яблоко немного смягчает, и кристаллы соли тают на языке и губах, когда она их облизывает.

— Почему сразу не пустил меня в дело?

Дэким, конечно, бармен от бога, но иногда хочется вскрыть ему черепушку напильником даже вопреки этому и великолепному, чудотворному эликсиру в стакане.

— Формат не отточен. Я не был уверен, что он не потерпит крах в самом начале.

— Не потерпел ведь?

— Рано говорить. Но сразу начали всплывать ошибки и мои недочеты. И наверняка будут еще.

— Нона знает? — Чиюки отставляет наполовину опустевший бокал.

— Конечно. У нас есть ее неофициальное разрешение на эксперименты.

Чиюки смотрит ему в глаза. Неофициальное?

— С чем у тебя проблемы?

— Мир не таков, как я задумывал.

Дэким не стесняется неидеальности своего творения. Просто излагает факты, которые ему самому кажутся занимательными:

— Он не просто хрупок… он прогибается под желаниями испытуемых и формирует статистов такими, как подсудимые их запомнили — как воспринимали их в жизни. На основании того, как те вели себя рядом с ними.

Чиюки внимательно его слушает. Даже не моргает.

— Более того. Люди воспринимают других не абсолютно такими, какие они есть, а в сравнении: слабее меня, умнее меня, добрее или раздражительней. И я столкнулся с тем, что свидетель, как ядро мира, навязывает ему свои относительные величины и заставляет подсудимых тоже их видеть. При этом подсудимые также прогибают мир под себя, в соответствии со своими собственными ожиданиями.

— И тут возникают несостыковки, — угадывает она.

— Как один из вариантов. Но есть и вторая опция. Точнее первая, потому что именно с ней пришлось столкнуться раньше.

Он кладет свою руку на ее. Зрачки резко дергаются — и сознание Чиюки заливает воспоминаниями: первого подсудимого, судьи… Свидетель входит в иллюзию.

Чиюки отчетливо видит два живых сознания. Оба одновременно смотрят на пустую марионетку статиста, в котором еще нет души второго подсудимого.

— Дэким… эта кукла двуликая. Нет, многомерная.

Игра света и тени завораживает. Отплясывает в ее зрачках и гипнотизирует: каждый образ борется за право впечататься в пластиковую поверхность неживого тела. Ни один не может победить и вытеснить второй.

— Ты видела Гокудеру Хаято в баре. Какая из этих граней открылась тебе?

— Из этих — ни одна, — потрясенно произносит она.

Почти слитный, пульсирующий образ настолько сложный, что тяжело поверить, будто в эту куклу пока не заселилось настоящее сознание.

— А теперь представь, что образы в головах обоих схлопнулись в один.

Она не верит:

— Так не может быть.

Воспоминания — как мозаичная картина. Хрупки и сложны для восприятия. Что-то ускользает и теряется, что-то крупными осколками лежит на поверхности. Но каждый человек видит цвета неповторимо, у каждого — глаза уникальны.

— Синхронизировались. — Безнадежно прямо припечатывает Дэким. — Слились. Потому что они люди, с человеческими чувствами.

Ему грустно от того, как он мог упустить очевидное. Он ведь ощущал то же самое.

— Я хотел узнать тебя, Чиюки, — шепчет Дэким. — Они тоже искренне хотят узнавать друг друга. Вот о чем я забыл.

Растроганная этими словами, она берет его за руку.

— Я не бог. Я уже не могу исправить подобную оплошность. И не могу влезать в каждое движение их мысли.

— Если ты сделал подобное возможным, здесь и сейчас — ты бог. Нет, правда… этот мир точно иллюзия?

Чиюки осматривается по сторонам. Невероятно реалистичный.

— Смешно, если я сама жила в таком, — уголки ее губ приподнимаются: — И была создана случайно таким же богом, чтобы кого-то испытать.

— Подозреваю, испытывать меня. И не раз.

Судья опускает голову на ее плечо, как ребенок, который забыл, что вырос.  
Чиюки не сложно приподняться на носочки ради него.

***

Ямамото терпеливо ждет, пока Гокудера закончит разговаривать с преподавателем. Они уже настроились провести время вместе, и будет досадно, если учитель настоит на отработке пропусков именно сегодня. А судя по недовольному морщинистому лицу и импульсивному стуку туфли об пол — тот близок к вынесению такого приговора.

Мужчина упирает руку в бок, и Такеши кажется, будто лакированный носок его нервной ноги уже вдавливает в пол их прекрасный — в мечтах — вечер.

Лица Хаято не видно, но его спина прямая, и голоса почти не слышно — хороший знак. Если удержится от грубости, у них появится шанс.

Такеши одновременно волнительно, тревожно и смешно от этой ситуации: редко, когда в роли наблюдателя и молчаливого болельщика выступает он, а не Хаято с трибун стадиона. Улыбка непроизвольно расползается по лицу.

Через пару минут Хаято, наконец, отступает от взрослого, и тот важной поступью выходит в коридор.

— Победа? О чём договорились?

— Ничего такого, — отмахивается Гокудера. — Ему самому не улыбается сидеть тут вместе со мной, поэтому потом принесу пару эссе на пропущенные темы. Погнали.

Такеши встает из-за парты, и они выходят из класса под гомон голосов и стук каблуков проходящих мимо старшеклассниц.

Хаято достает из кармана мобильный и включает режим со звуком. У них полно времени: на экране светится «15:35».

— Так как? Чем бы ты хотел заняться?

— Все равно, только не сидеть дома, — Ямамото закидывает руки за голову и слегка морщит нос, услышав хруст позвонков. Засиделся. — Давай прогуляемся?

— Я не против, — Хаято быстро проверяет, есть ли пропущенные сообщения от Вонголы или CEDEF и заодно закрывает пару работающих в фоне приложений. В одном из свернутых окон оказывается Инстаграм.

В голове проскальзывает несколько неуверенных мыслей.

— Ямамото, ты же подписан в соцсетях на странички спортсменов?

— Да, на парочку. Интересно, как они описывают свои тренировки и дают обзоры на спортинвентарь.

Впереди виднеются школьные ворота. Некоторые подростки, пересекая эту условную черту между школой и остальным миром, неосознанно ускоряют шаг, и Кусакабе сурово следит за их наивными перебежками: если комитету что-то не понравится, местоположение нарушителей не поможет избежать расправы.

Лишь из вредности Гокудере хочется пройти мимо него медленнее, но Ямамото рядом и так расслабленно плетется по дорожке.

Тетсуя кивает им и, пожевывая травинку в зубах, снова отрешенно устремляет взгляд на толпу спешащих по домам учеников.

— Знаешь, иногда они дают дельные советы касательно режима дня или восстановления после травм, — продолжает Ямамото раскручивать любимую тему. — Но больше всего мне нравится их мотивация и позитивный целеустремленный настрой. Да и не только мне, куча ребят с команды следит за кумирами.

Ведомый любопытством, Гокудера вбивает в поисковую строку браузера «Чиюки фигурное катание» и скроллит результаты: среди них в основном статьи из онлайн изданий и форумов, но есть ссылки на соцсети. Он жмет ту, которая ведет в Инстаграм.

«Team Japan» — читает он в описании. Маленькая голубая метка возле никнейма подтверждает подлинность аккаунта среди десятка фейковых страниц.

— Позитивный настрой, говоришь? — с последней загруженной фотографии улыбается темноволосая девушка в больничной сорочке и показывает палец вверх. — У вас и без чужой подзарядки этого добра с избытком.

— Лишним всё равно не будет, — замечает Ямамото.

Хаято разворачивает фото на весь экран и теряет дар речи. Нельзя так упасть и как ни в чем не бывало писать: «Не волнуйтесь, немного отдыха — и всё будет хорошо. Меня обещали вернуть на каток уже через неделю». Бред же. Хаято прокручивает в голове ее падение, и тот инстинктивный ужас, который он на миг испытал. Это не было похоже на рядовую мелкую травму.

— По-моему, смахивает на самообман. И на явный обман фанатов.

— Не будь так категоричен. В хорошем настрое нет ничего предосудительного.

В Инстаграме нельзя поставить «нелайк», чтобы слегка пошатнуть атмосферу счастья и волну облегчения в комментариях. Вернуть хотя бы автора записи на грешную землю.

— В интернете кто-то не прав, да, Хаято? — Такеши улыбается, искоса глядя на него. Он не видит, что там Хаято рассматривает, но ему хорошо знакомы эти упрямо поджатые губы. — Возвращайся ко мне, поделюсь не виртуальным настроением.

Ямамото по-дружески хлопает его по спине, и, смущенный замечанием, Хаято поднимает голову от мобильного:

— Ладно, забей. 

Смартфон отправлятся в карман.

— У меня предложение, — Ямамото указывает пальцем на яркую стойку справа. — Давай возьмем по паре блинчиков?

— Крепов?

— Нет, тут вроде обычные, но выглядит соблазнительно.

Худенькая женщина в очках и белом фартуке опустила выпуклую поверхность сковородки в жидкое тесто и, быстро перевернув, поставила ее на конвейер. Над кольцом из горящих синим пламенем конфорок плавно скользили пять сковородок, а в центре пышущего жаром круга — неподвижный островок с высоченной стопкой готовых золотистых блинов.

— Я угощаю, — Такеши с легкой завистью провожает взглядом довольного покупателя с несколькими конвертиками в руках.

Хаято вспоминает, как в прошлый раз сам платил за их дораяки и печенье, и кивает:

— Идёт.

— С чем ты будешь?

— Пусть… — Гокудера рассматривает длинный список предлагаемых начинок и называет первый же вариант в меню: — Анко.

С карамелизированной фасолью вкусно.

— Давай возьмём по два каждому. Какой еще?

А это уже сложнее. Одинаковые Гокудера не хочет.

— Морковное пюре?

— Уверен? Ты прям совсем по овощам… Я так не могу.

— Просто с морковкой я ещё не пробовал, — Хаято с наслаждением вдыхает запах свежеиспеченных блинчиков и надеется, что ему понравится. Они, да и выпечка в целом, всё чаще ассоциируются с домом и мамой Десятого. Хорошие воспоминания постепенно стирают старые шрамы, оставленные кулинарными начинаниями Бьянки, и он позволяет себе расслабиться.

Ямамото задерживает взгляд на его смягчившемся посветлевшем лице и тонких линиях красиво очерченных бровей. За возможность сделать приятно и вновь увидеть Хаято таким он был готов отдать намного больше, чем пару сотен йен.

— Тогда нам два с анко, один с морковью и один с жареными осьминожками, пожалуйста.

За стойкой просят подождать две минуты, и они коротают это время, рассматривая сквозь прозрачное стекло нехитрый алгоритм готовки. Так быстро и просто: женщина снимает сковороду, когда та проделывает полный круг. Переворачивает ее выпуклой частью вниз и укладывает готовый блинчик на верх стопки предшественников. Протирает поверхность сковороды и снова обмакивает в жидкое тесто. Вращающийся раскаленный круг не замедляет движение.

— Круто, да? Ад в миниатюре, — лоб Гокудеры почти впечатывается в стекло.

— Я голоден, поэтому для меня это скорее рай.

Ямамото прикидывает, какие из кусочков теста могут стать их заказом. Четыре из пяти — прямо со сковородок или им завернут те, что в готовой стопке по центру? Он давит в себе желание облизнуться.

— Сегодня можно разгуляться и накупить чего захочется. На выходных большая компания праздновала рождение ребенка, и они оставили очень щедрые чаевые, — Ямамото рад: ресторан отца всегда был достаточно популярным, но в последнее время дела идут особенно хорошо. — До неприличия. Я в жизни столько не получал за вечер.

— А ведь японцы те еще скряги по сравнению с итальянским размахом торжеств. Что-что, а тут я могу гордиться традициями своего дома.

Как же, наслышан, но за скряг Такеши обидно: широкой души людей не так уж мало в Японии.

— Ну не знаю, я бы по такому поводу тоже не мелочился.

— Да я про других. Ты-то сам по себе слишком добр и щедр, — в его устах даже комплимент звучит как упрек, и Ямамото мягко отвечает ему тем же.

— А ты просто так транжира. Без скидки на национальность.

Скулы Гокудеры алеют от возмущения.

— Молодые люди, ваш заказ готов.

Теплые блинчики приятно греют руки сквозь картонные воронки, и Гокудера с жадностью откусывает по очереди от каждого из них.

— У тебя же все смешается, — в притворном ужасе округляет глаза Ямамото. Насмешка над культурой питания.

— Не занудничай. Я еще твоих осьминогов зажую, — угрожает Хаято тройным супер-миксом. Он прислушивается к ощущениям во рту — достаточно неплохо.

— Кстати, да, попробуй их, тут хорошая острая заправка. И густая — а я боялся, будет сильно течь.

Они идут дальше мимо разнообразных лавок и вывесок, сквозь шум голосов и множество будоражащих аппетит соблазнительных запахов.

Губы пекут и на языке становится жгуче тепло будто от кусочков красного перца, хотя Хаято не стал воплощать свою угрозу в жизнь. Его блинчики все те же — сладковатые, мягкие. Или это его воображение играет с ним, или повар не сменил перчатки, когда упаковывал их заказы по разным упаковкам. Хаято кусает свой сверток снова, но нёбо больше не щекочет.

— Хорошо, что удалось подзаработать. Тебе ведь опять нужна новая одежда?

Ямамото вздыхает:

— Да… Я даже не успеваю привыкать к старой.

Дело не только в том, что он вытягивается, и тело активно меняется. Пусть и случаются безобидные вещи вроде обстрела едой от Ламбо, но в основном футболки нещадно летят на лоскуты от мечей и катан или совсем изнашиваются от ежедневных стирок: после каждой тренировки в седзе или на стадионе все вещи пропитаны потом. Пятна крови от свежих потревоженных ран также выводятся через раз.

— Можем пройтись по магазинам, — предлагает Хаято и врезается в его плечо, когда рядом пробегает зазевавшийся ребенок. — Блин, куда он смотрит?

Он недовольно оглядывается, но Ямамото опять приковывает его внимание к себе:

— Тебе не скучно будет?

— Скорее скучно будет тебе. Я сам на выходных выбросил несколько старых рубашек.

— Только сначала давай доедим, так нас никуда не пустят.

У Гокудеры расширяются глаза, когда видит, как Ямамото одним движением засовывает в рот половину блина.

— Не спеши, дурак! Я не буду тебя откачивать, если ты подавишься.

Тот ничего не может ответить и лишь комкает в руке опустевшую картонку.

— Я отказываюсь повторять этот трюк, поэтому жди, пока нормально доем. — Хаято на всякий случай оглядывается в поисках автомата с водой, но на предложение запить Ямамото отрицательно машет руками: «все ок».

— Как знаешь.

Улица с магазинами в пяти минутах ходьбы. За это время Гокудера спокойно всасывает своё оранжевое веганское пюре и вытирается салфетками.

— Предлагаю идти по знакомым проверенным местам, — Ямамото сдерживает смешок, глядя на некоторые достаточно нелепые витрины с перьями и мехами «для омег, которые хотят выделиться в толпе и раскрыть свою индивидуальность».

— Давай сюда, — Хаято указывает пальцем на вывеску дальше по улице. — Я там когда-то уже шопился.

Преимущество магазина в том, что он только для мужчин и не разбит на сектора по гендерным типам. Вместо этого цвет полок указывает, какие фасоны больше подойдут альфам, бетам, а какие омегам, тем самым заранее подсказывая диапазон имеющихся размеров и стиль — утонченный или мужественный, ткань плотнее или тоньше. Но ориентироваться по цвету полок не обязательно и можно присмотреться к любой вещи — часто отличия совсем незначительны.

— Ямамото, полки и стеллажи для альф — синего цвета. Оранжевые — для омег.

— Не понимаю, они же одинаковые? — Такеши зависает у двух манекенов в идентичных рубашках. — И на полках свитера тоже.

— Дурень, они разные. Основа одна, но каждая модель со своими приколами.

— Какими? Я в упор не вижу.

Гокудера берет два свитера — один с полки для омег и один с полки альф — разворачивает их в воздухе, и затем всовывает один из них в руки Ямамото.

— В фасонах для омег больше внимания уделяется воротникам и вырезам. Видишь? Широкий, узкий, высокий — чтобы скрыть или наоборот показать метки. Производитель не знает, где именно она находится у покупателя.

— А низ? — Ямамото откладывает свитер и кивает на другие полки-близнецы. — Там-то что отличается?

Гокудера не уверен, он так пошло шутит или действительно не знает. Последнее с Ямамото вполне может быть.

Вроде бы не смеется.

— Есть отличия в крое ширинок, но это должно быть заметно лишь альфам, если они влезут в омежьи джинсы. — Хаято складывает скомканный свитер и аккуратно кладет его на место. Не потому, что хочет помочь работникам магазина. Он скорее убирает причину, по которой они могут подойти к ним лишний раз. — Не это главное. Джинсы и брюки омег дополнительно пропитаны влагоотталкивающим раствором. И используются ткани и расцветки, на которых не сразу заметны пятна.

— Оу… — не знает, что сказать Ямамото.

Гокудера и не ждет от него ничего, лишь фыркает:

— Уже нужно быть в курсе, если начинаешь делать покупки в магазинах для взрослых, — теперь очередь Гокудеры поиграть словами.

— Обычно на меня налетала стайка милых девочек-ассистентов и просто подсовывала то, что я описывал. Или не совсем то, — он неловко чешет затылок. — Я даже особо не рассматривал, что там продают в других отделах.

— А тут внезапно не налетели, и у тебя есть время увидеть все самому, так что вперед.

У Хаято было подозрение, что в этот раз альфу не обступили плотным кольцом лишь потому, что он пришёл в паре с ним. Но ничего, минутами славы Такеши вполне успевает насладиться на переменах в школе.

Внимание Гокудеры привлекает отдел с бижутерией у кассы, поэтому Ямамото уплывает в самостоятельное плавание для исследования новых территорий.

— Как-то скромненько, — комментирует Гокудера спустя пару минут, когда видит в руках Такеши всего три вещи: рубашку, футболку и джинсы. Минимальный набор и по одному размеру. — Ты серьёзно надеешься сразу угадать?

Японец заходит в примерочную и уже оттуда, задернув шторку, отвечает:

— Сначала эти попробую, а вдруг?

Хаято осматривает несколько ближайших стеллажей, раздумывая, что бы еще могло понравиться Ямамото. Но многое никак не вязалось с его стилем и предпочтениями, даже если сами по себе вещи были крутые. В некоторых футболках достаточно было просто изменить цвет, и Хаято потянул бы к ним загребущие ручки.

— Вау, — глаза Гокудеры загорелись. В другом конце зала манекен с офигенным приталенным осенним пальто. Оно совсем легкое и короткое, достаточно строгое и одновременно с тем стильное.

Наверное, года через три он бы его померял. Он разочарованно выдыхает. Всё не то, и не на сейчас.

Ямамото почему-то долго возится, и Хаято от нечего делать опять достает мобильный и разблокирует его. Страница Чиюки все еще открыта, и он с удивлением отмечает, как много лайков за столь короткое время получило фото из больничной палаты. Девушка успела загрузить еще один сет, но в превью видно лишь первое фото: красивые цветы в тонкой вазе.

Он открывает картинку на всю ширину экрана и проводит пальцем, чтобы увидеть второе изображение. Под ним подпись: «Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь обо мне, доктор-сан».  
Пальцы, сжимающие корпус телефона, каменеют. Знакомая физиономия.

— Как тебе? — шторка отъезжает, и Ямамото рукой приглаживает длинную не застегнутую рубашку в мелкую клетку. Под ней виднеется новая футболка.

Хаято прибито и потерянно смотрит на него.

— Плохо? — с тревогой спрашивает Такеши.

Гокудера молчит. Не это ли знак, о котором говорил Шоичи?

Осужденный Дэкимом, проигравший в Имаджинариуме — мужчина на фотографии должен быть мертв. Загрызен заживо. Сложно поверить, что это чудовище сейчас обещает Чиюки вернуть ее на каток. В этом мире… они правда могут помочь пациентам с такими травмами?

— Что такое, Хаято?

Гокудера опускает руку и прячет ее в карман. Этот человек мог и не быть их спасителем — всего лишь еще одно совпадение, каким стала сама Чиюки, но, если все наоборот и догадка верна, то это первый указатель, куда идти и что делать. В голове кавардак, и его слегка трясет.

— Тебе кто-то позвонил? — не знает, что и думать Такеши. Он ощущает насыщенный тревогой запах, исходящий от Хаято. И хмурится, когда кладет ладони на его плечи: чувствует в них напряжение.

— Нет, просто увидел стрёмную херню в Интернете. Чего только не постят больные люди. — Ответ находится быстро, поскольку ему даже не нужно врать Ямамото. Он делает глубокий вдох и берет себя в руки после мимолетной вспышки эмоций. — Могу пофоткать тебя со спины. Посмотришь, как сзади сидит.

— Не надо, достаточно твоих глаз, — Такеши убирает руки, но спиной не поворачивается. — Что там было?

— Мертвец. Очень реалистичный.

— Я думал, тебя таким не пронять после встречи с Джагером, — не верит Ямамото.

— Все зависит от подачи, — Хаято обходит его и делает еще одну попытку сменить тему беседы. — Про джинсы ничего не могу сказать, задницу не видно под рубашкой. А сама она ничем не отличается от твоих старых.

— Я на то и рассчитывал, хочу такую же, как была, — он стягивает рубашку, чтобы показать — не задницу, конечно — достаточно тесно обтянувшую грудь футболку.

— Таки не угадал, — оценивающе смеряет его взглядом Гокудера. — Футболку надо на размер больше. А джинсы…

Тоже теснее, чем предыдущие, уже порядком изношенные и растянутые. Хаято обводит взглядом крепкие ягодицы и ловит себя на мысли, что даже он хотел бы их потрогать, хотя трогал не раз и знает — они очень твердые.

— Оставляем.

— Уверен?

— Ставлю им лично свой знак качества.

— Ладно, — растерянно произносит Такеши. Он ожидал, Хаято почти всё забракует.

Когда они выходят из магазина, от прежнего легкого настроения Гокудеры не остаётся и следа, и единственное, чего Ямамото хочет — опять его взбодрить. Рука привычно ложится на чужие плечи, и Такеши притягивает его ближе:

— Теперь идём одевать тебя? Нечестно, что скупился только я.

— Мне там ничего не понравилось, — Хаято косится на руку. — Я говорил тебе меньше меня трогать.

— Говорил. Но ведь много времени прошло.

— И что, ты забываешь? Я вроде бы повторяю.

Гокудера не злится по-настоящему, но внутри будто всё сбилось и поднялось встревоженной волной от увиденной фотографии. Он умудрился забыть, что не дома, и все далеко не в порядке. От этого хотелось рвать на себе волосы и материть клона Ямамото, который сбил его с толку — он был идентичен тому, кого Гокудера считал оригиналом.

— Раньше тебе это физически мешало, — Ямамото ни капли не смущают его слова и плохое настроение. — Когда только начались течки, тебе по-настоящему было не по себе из-за меня. И заметь, я действительно перестал так делать. Но сейчас ведь ситуация изменилась.

— Как? — вопрос вырывается сам по себе, хотя Хаято не так уж уверен, хочет ли раскапывать эту тему.

— После школы Шамала и Реборна — нет, после увиденного на тренировке с Хибари — мне интересно… Хаято, ты правда до сих пор думаешь, что мое прикосновение — проблема?

Вопрос бьет его под дых. Хаотичные растревоженные мысли замирают, и картинка на фоне Ямамото тускнеет, мир стремительно сужается к единственному живому, яркому пятну — бликам в радужке его карих глаз. Такеши настолько близко, что Хаято слышит, как он дышит.

Их разделяют считанные сантиметры и логичный вопрос. И оттого непростой.

Да, он так думал. Тренировки и Хибари — это отдельная тема. Гокудера понимает, почему Кёя нарывается. Он делает это редко и предупреждает заранее — на то она и тренировка. Ямамото же просто валенок, который липнет каждый день и ни о чём заблаговременно не сообщает. И пусть Хаято почти привык ко всем их выходкам, но он еще не сошел с ума и пытается вспоминать, когда они искусственно кидают себе вызов, а когда сталкиваются с реальной жизнью.

— Ты, блин, хочешь это проверить? — он с вызовом задирает подбородок.

— Нет, я хочу, чтобы было как раньше, когда мне не надо было думать о двух причинах: ты отталкиваешь меня, потому что я — альфа; или сам по себе хочешь держаться подальше, потому что между нами что-то не ок.

Понизив голос, Ямамото наклоняется к его уху ближе, чтобы слова не долетали до любопытных прохожих:

— Когда-то меня волновало только последнее. Теперь я в курсе — ты стал достаточно сильным, и этот вопрос может опять стать единственным.

— Ямамото, как раньше не будет.

— Пусть не совсем как раньше. Но не ври, что вот прямо сейчас тебе хреново, и я виноват, — Ямамото говорил это и всё так же держал Хаято за шею.

В этот раз он не давил феромонами, как когда пытался настоять на своем и накормить Гокудеру, но ощущение схожее — Хаято просто потрясало и обезоруживало то, что альфа был абсолютно уверен в правильности своих слов и поступков.

Ни хера ему не хреново. Его парализовывало от места, где их тела соприкасались, и до самого копчика. Ему обманчиво привычно и успокоительно правильно — настолько, что он забывает где и с кем разговаривает даже сейчас, спустя минуту как сам себя за это отругал. Его внутренний радар сбоит и то вырубается, то опять заходится в панике и тарахтит бешеным сердцем. Больной сломанный механизм.

Гокудера сделал вдох и попытался вспомнить всё, что читал в книгах Шамала про физиологию.

— Врешь себе тут только ты, придурок.

— Почему это?

— Тебе хочется меня трогать, потому что ты альфа, а я не могу еще сильнее приглушить свой запах. Он всё равно сильнее, чем у остальных омег, чем бы я не мылся и какие бы маскирующие крема не втирал в кожу — утром, вечером, каждый раз руки, если помыл их с мылом, лицо, если случайно протер его от пота не своей салфеткой. Все салфетки, которые лежат в моей сумке, пропитаны настоями. Мы их месяцами подбирали, пока не нашли, на какие нет раздражения от непрерывного использования. — Еще немного и его понесет. Он начинает тараторить, спешит, будто Ямамото заткнёт ему рот, и Хаято не успеет выговориться. — Поэтому уже не важно, что волновало тебя раньше и почему ты так делал когда-то. Этого уже в тебе нет. Или оно не главное.

— Я на подавителях, — хмурится Ямамото. — У спортсменов доза выше, поэтому не приплетай это.

Гокудеру это выбешивает. Какая нахер разница, что пьёт Ямамото, если Гокудера с закрытыми глазами скажет, в скольких метрах он стоит, шел шагом или бежал до места встречи, жарко ему или холодно, потому что каждая капля пота делает его присутствие ощутимей. Поэтому Хаято никогда не ждет его возле раздевалок — только на крыше, в классе, у ворот школы, подальше. Когда Такеши заходит в гости к Тсуне, первая мысль Хаято почти всегда одна — Ямамото нужно раздеть быстрее. Лишь для того, чтобы тому не стало жарко, и он не вспотел.

— И что? Ты даже принцип их работы не знаешь. Ты хоть одну книгу о них прочел? Или максимум — рекламу по телику послушал?

Давно никто не рассказывает, что альф и омег притягивает друг к другу не только запах.  
Не запах заставляет глаза щипать, будто от крупинок песка, когда они созваниваются по скайпу и вглядываются друг другу в зрачки. Не запах заставляет его прокручивать пальцами сережки, одну за другой, пока они разговаривают по телефону. Тембр голоса, какие-то особые низкие частоты, выученные и впечатанные в память жесты и характерные движения. Каждый штрих — как новая нейронная связь в мозгу, новая надежная и короткая дорожка для электрического сигнала. Он улавливает это всё мгновенно, быстрее, чем успевает осознавать.

Любое действие обманывает своей понятностью и естественностью, как родная и привычная вещь в гнезде, которая заставляет омег в них залезать и ощущать защищенность. Выученное поведение, инстинктивное приручение.

Это неизбежно. Но можно подбирать ситуации так, чтобы не привыкать к неправильным моделям поведения.

— Если ты такой умный, тогда давай ты расскажешь, чего я хочу и почему. Ты же лучше знаешь, да? — Гокудера вырывается из-под тяжелой руки, и Ямамото легко отпускает его: — Я не шучу. Я тебя слушаю.

— Сегодня у меня нет настроения заниматься с тобой биологией. — Для Хаято в этом нет смысла. Зачем тратить время на выяснения отношений с Ямамото, если это все равно чужая версия? Не его мир — не его проблема.

— Но ты уже начал, и мне, наоборот, как раз сейчас интересно, — настаивает Ямамото. Он что-то упускает в этой логике, и все осложнено тем, что паззлы получается собрать либо когда он сам Гокудере нужен, либо когда Такеши подслушивает чужие разговоры. Есть еще третий вариант — неделями дожимать Гокудеру до необходимых откровений.

Хаято не ведется, поэтому он меняет предложение:

— Не будь эгоистом, дело ведь не только в тебе. Давай поговорим и о Хром, и о Мукуро. А то их я по глупости тоже буду мучать объятиями при встрече.

— Я же сказал тебе, почему мы не в равных условиях… — Гокудера осекается.  
У хранителей тумана неравные условия даже с обычными омегами. — Их можешь вообще ни с кем не сравнивать, — нехотя произносит Хаято.

— Чего так?

— Хром просто убирает иллюзорную матку, если та ей начинает мешать. Очень удобно.

Ямамото потрясенно моргает и медленно заливается краской.

— А Мукуро может бросить тело за кучей замков и на все время течки переместить сознание в здоровую оболочку. Его вообще не колышет, что там с его собственным телом, пока за ним приглядывают Кен и Чикуса.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Спросил у Хром.

Такта и скромности Гокудере всегда немного не хватало. Да и Наги понимала: он спрашивает не из праздного любопытства или желания слить стратегически важную информацию Хибари.

— Надеюсь, ты не станешь это вспоминать при посторонних.

— Я никому не скажу.

Между ними повисает пауза, и Гокудере неловко оттого, что он рассказал о Хром. Ямамото не трепло, но сам Хаято не хотел, чтобы кто-то обсуждал его собственные омежьи дела. Хотя за глаза наверняка обсуждают все, кому не лень. Не за глаза тоже много вопросов, как сейчас, но так пока делают только самые близкие. Он косится на Ямамото.

Такеши идёт рядом и смотрит себе под ноги, напряженно обдумывая услышанное.

— Хаято, когда ты сказал, что во мне больше нет прежних чувств и мыслей о тебе или они уже не настолько важны… Значит, у тебя самого сейчас так по отношению ко всем нам? Ты смотришь на нас совсем-совсем иначе?

Гокудера неопределенно поводит плечами. Ощущение, будто его шаг за шагом загоняют в угол, и при этом он сам виноват: только за сегодня несколько раз упрекнул Ямамото за то, что тот не разбирался ни в отличии одежды для гендеров, ни в действии подавителей. Теперь, когда сам дал толчок, отмахнуться от такого вопроса не выходит.

От него действительно ждут ответа.

— Я помню, кто вы. Мозгами. Но на уровне инстинктов вы не они.

Ему не хочется приводить пример с самим Ямамото или Хибари, и он отчаянно подыскивает другую аналогию:

— Это как… с Бьянки. Каждый раз, когда ее вижу, в голове, как в компьютерной игре, над ней повисает огромный лейбл «Сестра». Но, несмотря на это, тело инстинктивно сводит судорогой боли, ведь я много раз чуть не погибал от ее руки. На бессознательном уровне она враг. Тот, кто был опасен, старше, сильнее. Ей было позволено все. — Гокудера убирает рукой челку и усилием воли пытается заставить голос звучать тверже. — Только этот лейбл меняет отношение. У меня никогда и в мыслях не было мстить ей, убить или отказаться называть семьёй. Головой я знаю, кто она для меня — сестра.

— Я понял…

— Нет, я не закончил. И, отвечая на твой вопрос, что в этом случае главное — инстинктивная реакция или то, что я думаю… — Хаято поворачивает голову и смотрит в светло-ореховые глаза Ямамото. — Ты уже знаешь. Мы с ней больше никогда не будем беззаботно играть в прятки, как в детстве. И я не могу сидеть с ней в обнимку без дрожи в коленях и желания куда-то забежать. Не могу даже твердо стоять на ногах, когда вижу ее лицо.

— За возможность увидеть ее лицо ты не боролся со своими инстинктами так, как делаешь сейчас, — отрезает Ямамото. — И из-за меня ты не дрожишь. Так в чем проблема?

— В этих самых лейблах и ролях, которые не совпадают. Ты ведь не думаешь, что люди, чуя, как ты пахнешь мной после всяких обнимашек, решают «о, у него наверняка есть хороший друг». Они думают, ты занят и даже нет смысла каждому объяснять, что это на самом деле не так.

Хаято прикрывает рукой часть лица и рассерженно сопит. Ему перечить бессмысленно.

— Ты прав, даже мой родной отец в это не верит и ругает меня.

— Ругает? — Хаято отводит ладонь и уязвлено буравит его взглядом.

Такеши прикусывает язык. Зря он это сказал.

— Вот видишь, — Гокудера останавливается.

Им и вправду нужно следить за собой больше.

Он играет в эти игры с Хибари — «притворись, что хочешь защитить свою омегу». И играет в игры с Ямамото — «притворись, что только друг». Всё для того, чтобы удержать худо-бедно установившийся баланс, пока они привыкают к своим телам, и не наломать дров раньше времени. Но это выматывает, если правила соблюдают не все игроки.

Хаято вспоминает несколько недавних легких поцелуев в лоб и висок — несерьёзных, необременительных, но недальновидное и легкомысленное отношение Такеши могло привести к ошибкам, и их будет не скрыть.

— Мне нужно еще кое-что сделать сегодня. Давай встретимся уже завтра перед школой.

Ямамото не хочет прощаться так быстро, но Хаято машет ему рукой и разворачивается в противоположную сторону:

— Пока.

Он здесь не ради споров с Ямамото. Нужно позвонить Шоичи и навести справки — или навестить прямо сегодня — некого врача. Не стоит откладывать это из-за всякой ерунды.

***

Ямамото бредет домой с тяжелым сердцем. Наверняка Гокудера его неправильно понял, но не мог же он начать объяснять ему, почему старик злится: неизвестно, какая из версий — надуманная или реальная причина — задела бы Гокудеру сильнее.

Иногда Хаято задевают мелочи, беспокоиться о которых Такеши бы никогда не додумался. А иногда, наоборот, Ямамото терзается из-за действительно серьёзных вещей — жизни, морали, мечты — самого ценного, что может быть у человека, а Хаято не парится и легко спускает всё на тормозах.

Так и сейчас. Не похоже, что Гокудеру волновало, как они выглядит со стороны, и насрать ему на мнение чужих людей. Тогда почему он так бесится, если в кои-то веки они солидарны в данном вопросе?

— Я вернулся, — Такеши приподнимает плотную ткань над входом в ресторан.

После яркого света и гомона улицы Таке-суши кажется сонным: внутри приглушенное освещение и звуки частых мелких ударов сливаются в монотонную успокаивающую мелодию.

— С возвращением. — Его старик стоит над разделочной доской, в руках — ловкий нож, отплясывающий по ее поверхности. — Ты рано.

— Так получилось, — он натягивает улыбку и проскальзывает внутрь. — Тебе нужна помощь сегодня?

— Нет, после вчерашних празднеств тут полное затишье. Отдыхай, пока есть возможность, — Тсуёши замечает большой бумажный пакет в его руках. — Что это у тебя?

— Прикупил немного новой одежды, показать?

— Не в ресторане, потом, — старик следит, как сын заходит за стойку и наливает себе простой воды из кулера. — Ты его хотя бы проводил?

Такеши прячет лицо за стаканом. Таки пахнет им?

— Пап, ему не нужна нянька.

Недовольно цокнув, мужчина опять приступает к нарезке овощей.  
— Испорченное поколение. Вы доиграетесь.

Такеши выливает остатки воды:  
— Я пойду наверх.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, он затылком чувствует осуждающий взгляд родителя, но в свое оправдание может сказать, что улицу, на которой они расстались, патрулируют головорезы Хибари. И несколько соседних кварталов тоже. У Гокудеры течка не скоро. И Гокудера не хотел, чтобы его сопровождали. И Ямамото правда не хотел его отпускать. И.… сейчас он еще что-то придумает. Голова раскалывается, и он с силой бросает школьную сумку в сторону. Пакет летит в другую.

Штампы, как оказалось, не только в голове отца.

Хаято и раньше грешил тем, что ставил их на людей, и Тсуна не менее яркий пример, чем Бьянки. «Босс» и хоть убей, даже если Тсуна порой был совсем далек от назначенной роли.  
Но в голове Гокудеры никогда не коротило от несостыковок, если помеченные лейблами должны были чего-то хотеть и делать по сценарию Гокудеры, но поступали по-своему.  
Ямамото скидывает пиджак и принимается расстегивать манжеты рубашки.

— Такеши, — Тсуеши стоит в проеме его комнаты. — Нам надо обсудить это всерьёз.

Парень напрягается: он предпочел бы — и пытался — обсуждать подобное напрямую с Гокудерой. На крайний случай с Шамалом, Реборном или Хибари. Но вмешательство отца — еще одно испытание, неловкое и особенно тяжелое, когда он еще не оклемался от предыдущей сцепки рогами.

Многовато разговоров для одного дня.

— Мы же уже обсуждали.

— Мне кажется, ты не понял, о чём я говорил. Ведь ничего не изменилось. — Он развязывает фартук и стягивает его с себя. — Я войду?

Такеши кивает и убирает школьную сумку со стула, но отец садится на пол. Он вынужден опуститься следом, чтобы не возвышаться над родителем.

— Ты должен был его проводить. Но речь не только об этом. Есть вопросы, в которых мужчине нельзя вести себя безрассудно. Вы валяете дурака и думаете, вам море по колено, потому что не жили во времена, когда подавителей не было.

Тсуёши ловит усталый и слегка недоверчивый взгляд сына. Не грубый, но не такой покорный, как в детстве, и это лишь подтверждает его мысли — убеждать придется долго.

— Такеши… Тогда все держалось на строгих законах и правилах. На ответственности за других людей, о котором современное общество, избалованное таблетками, забыло.

Отец старой закалки, и Такеши приходится смириться с тем, что его надо выслушать и переждать. По закону подлости он только-только вспомнил о его нравоучениях и вот вам — полный комплект, как по заказу. Накликал на свою голову.

Родитель старался до него достучаться:

— Ты же сам видишь, все считают, не выпил лекарство — сам виноват. Каждый отвечает лишь за себя. Каждый контролирует лишь себя. Гордые хозяева своих судеб.

Он не любил этих напыщенных индюков в медиа, которые решили, что изобрели волшебную пилюлю от всех проблем и можно больше не напрягать душевные силы. Но их слушают совсем молодые ребята и хлопают лопоухими ушами. Для них проблемы дедов — сказки, почти мифы.

— Мы все присматриваем за ним.

— Того, что вы делаете, недостаточно. — Тсуёши грозно сводит брови. — Его сестра не сильно хорошо заботится о нем, хоть и альфа, и старшая. У мальчика тут нет ни отца, ни кого-либо еще из других представителей семьи.

— У него есть мы. И мы все достаточно сильные, чтобы защищать друг друга.

— «Мы»? — слово перекатывается на его языке, и он будто не понимает, как оно там затесалось и что значит. Это не совсем тот вопрос, который решают скопом.

— Пап… Что не так?

— Я не упрекаю тебя в том, что ты не держишь приемлемую дистанцию. Но ты вредишь ему, если даже сейчас боишься отвечать за это и говорить «я» вместо «мы».

— Я не боюсь говорить за себя, но сейчас использовать «мы» уместно. — Такеши сжимает пальцами свои колени. — Я буду уезжать за границу на тренировки со Скуало, на сборы и игры по бейсболу. Хибари тоже скоро начнет свои исследования семи чудес света. Хаято ни за что не бросит Тсуну и все свои дела, и никуда не поедет ни с одним из нас. Мы просто будем рядом по очереди, когда и кто сможет.

Старик качает головой, и Такеши делает еще одну попытку убедить его:

— Даже если мы оба уедем, да еще семпай укатит с Ханой на медовый месяц, будет Тсуна, вся его семья и дисциплинарный комитет в полном составе. Нет повода беспокоиться.

— Имея какой-никакой жизненный опыт, могу тебя заверить — без пары всё напрасно. Та жизнь, которая будет у него без метки — совсем не то, чего бы я пожелал этому мальчику или своему собственному ребенку. — На лице Ямамото-старшего отчётливо проступают морщины в уголках рта. — Если просочится информация о его слабости, на него будет намного больше покушений, чем на кого-либо еще. Даже больше, чем на Тсуну-куна. А она просочится, будь уверен, потому что уже сейчас Хаято-кун не ходит в школу как все.

Такеши мрачнеет. Многие в школе действительно шепчутся об этом, но пока все уверены — это временные перебои подросткового организма. Наверное, стоило попросить Хром хотя бы иногда делать его иллюзию-замену, пока другие не поняли, что ничего не изменится, и у Хаято это навсегда.

— На вас даже особой управы не надо, ты понимаешь? Классические методы подойдут.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — не понимает Такеши.

— То, что каждый случайный любовник — потенциальный киллер. Поэтому подумай. Присутствие любого близкого альфы все равно лучше, чем первый встречный чужак.

Внезапно Такеши озаряет, почему Тсуёши сидит, скрестив руки на груди, и строго смотрит на него. Почему именно сейчас.

По спине пробегает предательский холодок.

— Я знаю, ты подслушивал мой разговор с Шамалом, — продолжает стыдить отец.

Он так и думал. Разговор мог стать еще неприятнее.

— Прости, — Такеши виновато склоняет голову. — Я беспокоился…

— Не важно. Значит, ты в курсе: если на Хаято-куна не влияют подавители, есть шанс, что и при укусе тело проигнорирует фермент альфы, как любой другой яд.

— Я слышал это, — тихо подтверждает он.

Метка может оказаться бесполезной, но вместо того, чтобы посочувствовать Гокудере, он тогда подумал, каково будет альфе, не знающему об особенностях тела Гокудеры. Он бы решил, что его просто не приняли как пару.

Каким образом это вообще теперь можно проверить?

Его мысли обрываются следующими словами Тсуёши:

— Поэтому либо вези его с собой на бейсбольные игры, либо, если ты не готов к связи, силой отправь следом за Хибари. Пусть изучают эти чудеса света вместе. Я всё сказал.

Старик встает и, захватив фартук, выходит из комнаты.

Такеши заваливается на бок и прижимается горячей щекой к полу. В висках стучит пульс.  
Что значит «силой»?

Зачем вообще ставить вопрос так?

У Гокудеры есть опора, свобода выбора и, откровенно говоря, метка ему не так уж и нужна. Без нее даже лучше: нет риска, что Хаято окажется пожизненно связан с тем, кто будет ранен, парализован или умрет в бою.

Ямамото переворачивается на живот и цепляется взглядом за зеркало, в котором они рассматривали себя раньше. Сейчас в ней отражается лишь голая стена и край стола.

Он не настолько примерный и покорный сын, чтобы делать подобное по велению отца. Гокудера, он… как продолжение тела, неотрывная часть жизни.

Сегодня утром, за минуту до того, как они встретились, Ямамото мог поклясться, он почувствовал, что Хаято искал его. Будто позвал наугад.

Такеши не мог не откликнуться и не мог его оставить насовсем, но связать Хаято и заставить идти на поводу у собственного ритма жизни — преступление. Гокудера никогда не мечтал о подобном и фанатично грезил о совсем других вещах. Такеши ли об этом не знать.

Он прикрывает глаза и отгоняет от себя отголоски слов старика. В его представлении все решаемо, и у них полно вариантов, как с этим справится. Поэтому… все точно будет хорошо.  
Только на душе почему-то паршиво-паршиво. И не оттого, что он непослушный сын и его снова отчитали.

***

— Где ты сейчас? Я подойду, — голос Ирие доносится из динамиков мобильного.

— Посередине улицы, погоди… Посмотрю какую-нибудь кафешку с розеткой и вайфаем. — Гокудера оглядывается, выбирая, какая из вывесок кажется самой приличной. — Скину тебе геолокацию в течение пяти-десяти минут. И, Шоичи, возьми ноутбук.

— Понял, — он отключается.

Хаято везет. В первом же заведении, в которое он входит, у каждого из столов есть розетка и веер зарядок под разные типы телефонов. Он садится у окна в самом конце зала и заказывает большой чайник с чаем и окономияки на двоих.

— Принесите две чашки.

— Конечно, вам чай подавать сразу или?..

— Да.

Официант уходит, и Хаято опускает голову на подставленные под подбородок руки. У него есть время собраться с мыслями и проиграть в голове события последних дней. Нужно вспомнить всё самое необычное, что могло бы помочь.

Шоичи приходит аккурат после того, как принесли чай и расставили приборы.

— Ты очень быстро.

— Я не из дома, — рыжий парень снимает с плеч рюкзак и, поставив его на диван, расстегивает змейку. — Если ты решил встретиться сейчас, значит, появился веский повод?

— Да, — Хаято следит, как Шоичи достает ноутбук и садится напротив.

— Скажи, в этом мире Ямамото тоже был ранен Каору? Кто именно лечил его после этого?

Шоичи роется в памяти, но не вспоминает:

— Я ничего об этом не знаю. — Он берет чайник, и насыщенный янтарный напиток наполняет сначала одну чашку, а затем и вторую. — Лучше начни по порядку.

— Большинство событий прошлых дней кажутся удивительно… не странными и странными одновременно. Что бы я не сказал или не сделал, я не попадаю впросак.

— Везение?

— Сумасшествие. Мир сходится с моим там, где никак не должен: например, у нас с Хибари пересекаются воспоминания о будущем. С Ямамото пересекаются воспоминания о прошлом даже в мелочах, но это объяснить легче.

— Тебя настораживают совпадения, а не отличия?

— Нет, — Хаято проводит пальцем по теплому ободку чашки. — То, что отличия выглядят естественными, кроме одного, из-за которого я тебя и позвал.

Шоичи делает глоток чая. Слушает.

— Это скорее череда совпадений, связанных с Вендиче. Пару дней назад в доме Десятого мы играли в Имаджинариум. В моём мире я узнал об этой игре, когда в ней участвовали двое подсудимых мужчин. Сегодня я вновь наткнулся на упоминание одного из них. При этом, во-первых, он был рядом с девушкой, приближенной к судьям, и, во-вторых, в моем мире был убит по их приказу после вынесения приговора.

— И? — Шоичи ждет продолжения.

В-третьих, он доктор, но Хаято не мог сказать, что тот чудодейственным способом всех ставит на ноги и поэтому может быть связан с Ямамото. Его слова будут звучать нелепо, ведь Гокудера даже не знает, действительно ли тот псих всех исцеляет или просто запудрил мозги отчаявшейся девушке.

— Так, может, они опять собираются его судить, поэтому и преследуют?

— Может…

Хаято понимает — предположения шаткие. Шоичи склоняет голову набок и рассудительно замечает:

— Ты ничего не теряешь, если проверишь его и присмотришься поближе. Накопать на него информацию?

— Об этом я и хотел тебя попросить. Сейчас скину ссылку на его фотографию.

Им приносят окономияки, пока Ирие рассматривает пост в Инстаграме.

— Начнем с перечня сотрудников больницы, — Шоичи хрустит костяшками пальцев и принимается за клавиатуру.

Хаято пилит ножом еду и не отвлекает его. Он мог провести исследование сам, но думал, что Шоичи может знать больше — если не о событиях двухлетней давности и кто лечил Такеши, то хотя бы о более полных базах данных в этой реальности.

Гокудера жует и чувствует себя разочарованным: Шоичи даже не заинтересовался, когда он упомянул о нестыковке с путешествием во времени.

— Наш доктор подрабатывает ветеринаром. Я бы сказал, ничего особого, если бы не считал само по себе странным лечение и людей, и животных. Сам-то что уже знаешь о нём? Чем он занимался в твоём мире?

— Тем же самым. Работал со служебными собаками. Больше не могу тебе рассказать.

Он не имел права распространять информацию, услышанную на судах. Это было обязательным условием для окончания работы на Дэкима и освобождения от надзора.  
Да и если тебя заставляют ставить клятву-подпись пламенем, желание нарушать его стремительно исчезает.

— Тогда сейчас скину тебе его график работы, адрес, номер телефона, копию паспорта и водительских прав. А вечером поищу информацию о связанных с ним людях и причинах для пристального внимания Вендиче. Если найду, дам тебе знать.

Мобильный телефон Хаято пиликает, оповещая о новых сообщениях, и Гокудера благодарно кивает отправителю.

— Есть что-то еще? — выдыхает в чашку Шоичи. — Блин, ну, как всегда.

Он снимает запотевшие от пара очки и протирает их краем школьной рубашки.

— Нет, — Хаято больше ничего не приходит в голову. — Зря тебя выдернул. Мы могли и по телефону все это сделать.

— Ничего, если бы мне было совсем не с руки сюда завернуть, я бы так и сказал. — Он закрывает ноутбук и отодвигает его в сторону. — Зато поем не дома.

— Только я уже пойду, — Гокудера придвигает к Шоичи оставшуюся половину порции окономияки и кладет рядом деньги. — Будем на связи.

— Угум.

Он выходит из кафе, оставив Ирие есть в одиночестве, зато в голове постепенно появлялся план действий. Фотография из больницы сделана сегодня, значит, врач должен быть на дежурстве. Хаято сверяется с графиком — рабочий день заканчивался через двадцать минут. Идеально.

Гокудера заходит в ближайший цветочный магазин и просит дать нейтральный букет, без всяких подтекстов и намеков на языке цветов. После непродолжительных споров, что безликих и ничего незначащих цветов не бывает, он таки соглашается на посыл «в благодарность».

— Заворачивайте.

Согласно статьям, Чиюки двадцать один год, поэтому он берет такое же количество фиолетовых колокольчиков. Букет декорируют голубой атласной лентой, и Хаято спешит вылететь из магазина — подготовка уже съедала больше времени, чем он рассчитывал.

Он ловит мужчину на первом же перекрестке, который встречается по пути от больницы к его дому. Спасибо Шоичи за вовремя подкинутый адрес.

— Сэнсей, — Хаято преграждает ему дорогу и изображает на лице сомнение. — Я не ошибаюсь, это ведь вы лечите Чиюки-сан?

Врач останавливается и сканирует его взглядом:

— Вы ее друг?

Ему немного за сорок. Темноволосый, худощавый и высокий японец, гладко выбрит — он казался совсем обычным, но Хаято не спутал бы его ни с кем другим из-за родимого пятна над левой бровью. Оно было светлым, зато размером с большой палец руки.

— К сожалению, нет… Скорее фанат, но я искренне благодарен вам за то, что вы делаете.

Профессия девушки давала много преимуществ. За врачом можно следить, не беспокоясь о конспирации и подозрениях. Пусть думают, он ошалелый фанатик, который беспокоится за кумира и потому караулит под окнами больницы.

— Все очень ждут ее возвращения, — улыбнувшись, Хаято протягивает букет: — Пожалуйста, возьмите.

Лицо доктора искажается в глумливой насмешке:

— Мне нравится твоя версия. Хорошая попытка, Гокудера-кун.

Уверенность Хаято дает трещину. Ему не пришло в голову, что они могут быть знакомы в этом мире. Слишком поспешил, не дождавшись информации от Шоичи?

— Меня предупредили, что ты придешь, — он выхватывает букет из всё ещё протянутых к нему рук. — Но я не ожидал, что ждать придётся так долго. В любом случае, рад встрече.

Хаято засовывает опустевшую ладонь во внутренний карман пиджака, где лежит нож и шашка динамита, но доставать их посреди оживленной улицы не спешит.

— Кто предупредил?

— Наш знакомый. Тот, который берет у меня уроки, а потом тренируется на ком попало. — Японец мнет пальцами несколько головок колокольчиков. — Ты пришел благодарить, но не за девушку, верно?

Гокудера мысленно материт Бьякурана и делает шаг назад. Если кидать динамит, надо приготовиться к прыжку подальше от противника.

— Я приму ее, но не в качестве слов или цветов. Ты готов идти на диалог?

— Если он мне не понравится, я тут же его закончу, — сквозь зубы цедит Гокудера.

— Решать тебе. — Мужчина стоит спокойно и не проявляет никаких попыток физически удержать его или как-либо навредить. Из них двоих бойцом был не он. — Можем вернуться обратно на аллею у больницы и побеседовать на лавочке. Ты ведь не захочешь стать моим гостем?

Он получает красноречивый ответ, когда Хаято, не сводя настороженного взгляда, боком начинает двигаться в сторону аллеи.

— Смотри под ноги, — насмешливо кидают ему.

— Заткнись.

Неудачное начало операции. Определенно.


	4. Манипуляция

Навязчивый шум дороги долетал сквозь ровный ряд пышных ветвистых вязов и несколько выбивающихся на их фоне слив. В полутени их крон прижались к узкой пешеходной дорожке кустарники астильб, протягивая к прохожим темно-зеленые с зазубринками листья.  
По аллее неторопливо прогуливались уставшие после вечерних процедур пациенты и время от времени останавливались присесть на окрашенные в бежевый лавочки.

Доктор разместился на одной из них. Рядом с ним лежал злосчастный букет колокольчиков.

— Что тебе надо? — чуть ссутулившись и засунув руки в карманы, Хаято остался стоять напротив него.

— Адекватную плату, равноценную затраченным усилиям. В вашем мире не было ни единого случая полного и молниеносного выздоровления после подобных травм. Но своим кропотливым трудом я сделал исцеление твоего товарища возможным.

У него явный токийский акцент, и в ухо врезается непривычный диалект старой интеллигенции. На улицах Намимори его услышишь редко, и Хаято узнает его лишь благодаря просмотренным когда-то записям интервью да нескольким старым японским фильмам. Ямамото смеялся, когда Гокудера, коверкая окончания и ударения, переспрашивал у него некоторые слова. Но тут ничего не поделаешь, они за границей бывали чаще, чем в других префектурах Японии.

Врач откидывается назад и раскидывает руки на спинке лавки:

— Зато в нашем мире нет препаратов, которые позволят омегам оставаться устойчивыми к подавителям и укусам альф.

— А в моем мире такие есть? — Гокудере приходится сошкребать весь сарказм и недоверие, на которые он способен, но удивление сильнее: врач и это знает?

— Нет, — мужчина смотрит в колкие зеленые глаза. — Но есть ты.

— Я есть в обоих мирах.

Даже если знает, Хаято все равно не понимает, зачем совершать обмен сознаний между реальностями. Его теперешнее тело похоже на родное, и у них обоих одинаковые проблемы.  
Он сжимает кулаки в карманах брюк. Как вести диалог, чтобы повторно не выглядеть дураком, но при этом не выдать лишнего — тайна из тайн.

— Буду откровенен. Твое добровольное согласие можно получить не в каждом из них. Всё-таки я не настолько не дружу с инстинктом самосохранения, чтобы идти против Вонголы, и осознаю — силой материал для работы мне не добыть.

— Думаешь, я соглашусь стать подопытным кроликом?

Врач окидывает взглядом аллею. Невдалеке несколько юных омег-близняшек подкармливают семенами стайку птиц.

— Это лишнее, Гокудера-кун, кроликов я всегда найду. От тебя нужно лишь пройти через несколько сканирований, сдать кровь и другие анализы — столько, сколько потребуется для исследования свойств организма. В свою очередь, обещаю ничего тебе не вкалывать и не проводить никаких экспериментов с телом.

Хаято скептически выгибает бровь: его обещания не стоят ни гроша, и Хаято не десять лет, чтобы повестись на такое.

— Полностью одностороннее взаимодействие, — уверяет доктор. — Считай, благотворительность и донорство во имя спасения всех страждущих.

— Благотворительность? Каких страждущих?

Было бы смешно от этих слов, если бы голос мужчины звучал менее сухо и серьезно. На немолодом лице ни единой смешливой морщинки.

— И что твое лекарство даст? Лишит омег сил сопротивляться и делать осознанный выбор, с кем трахаться?

В голове Гокудеры мерзко шевелится мысль, что можно отобрать защиту перед альфами, а правильные названия и удачно подобранные термины для кого-то действительно сделают этот поступок благородным.

— Почему сразу так? Речь идет о кратковременном воздействии и людях, которых родители или супруги пичкают подавителями насильно. Некоторые правительства на законодательном уровне примешивают их в еду. Но ведь не все хотят быть лишь полумертвой половиной самих себя. Невозможность чуять, воспринимать, ощущать этот мир и себя в нём — тоже потеря. Только ее осознают не все. По иронии судьбы — беты. Загнанные в клетки моральных норм альфы. Что касается омег… Да то же самое. У взрослых под таблетками и у детей, которым они ни к чему, восприятия не одинаковы. Взрослые не возвращаются к безмятежному незнанию, чего лишены.

— И что? — Гокудеру эти обиженные и на голову покалеченные ни капли не трогают. Если кто-то и вправду наслаждается жизнью, как у животных — а лично он таких не знал — то уместнее говорить о них как о наркоманах, принявших дозу, и тех, кого поставка еще ждет после пятнадцати.

— Пусть с бетами ничего не поделать, но альфам и омегам дать волю стоит. — Доктор закидывает ногу на ногу. — Есть еще одна гипотеза… Маленький шанс, что омеги смогут лишить тела способности принимать метки. Я не уверен, умеешь ли ты это, Гокудера-кун, но мы можем проверить, и в любом случае будем ближе к цели, чем раньше.

Ценность последнего эффекта еще более призрачна, чем предыдущего. Хаято морщится:  
— Куча течек в обмен на отсутствие связей… очень сомнительный обмен.

— Не с каждым человеком связь за счастье, поэтому стоит начать работу в данном направлении, а там пусть пациенты сами решают, какие у них приоритеты.

От последних слов уверенность в собственной правоте слегка пошатнулась, но для Гокудеры этих доводов все еще недостаточно.

— Вижу, ты не выглядишь убежденным. Но, пожалуйста, обдумай свое положение и смысл моей просьбы. Это далеко не самая высокая цена, которую мы могли бы попросить. Под положением я имею в виду… — врач почти сочувственно выдерживает паузу и продолжает: — Ты не вернешься домой, пока тебя не отпустят.

— Шоичи отпустит, — уверенно заявляет Гокудера.

— А обмен сознаний — не техника семьи Бовино или Ирие Шоичи. Они только с телами играются. Улавливаешь?

Старый как мир шантаж.

В груди Гокудеры вновь взбрыкивает затаенная придушенная злость. По лицу видно — терпение на пределе, и дальше он будет говорить на эмоциях.  
Мужчина встает, не забыв подобрать букет. Диалог пора сворачивать, пока переговоры не провалились — с треском, рукоприкладством и завтрашними сплетнями из-за дверей палат.

— Я дам тебе время принять решение. Но, Гокудера-кун, не затягивай, я и так жду третий год.

Он уходит медленной походкой терпеливого, уверенного в себе человека и сворачивает обратно к перекрестку, где они встретились.

Оставшись один, Хаято тяжело падает на освободившееся деревянное сиденье скамьи.  
Напряжение не отпускает, и он силится отогнать мешающие думать эмоции, но те корнями вцепились в затылок. Приходится потратить несколько минут на подавление злых ураганных вспышек в сознании.

Его согласие… В этом был смысл. Им не хватало рычагов давления на Гокудеру этого мира: тот ничем им не был обязан, и его дух не был скован в чужой черепушке.  
Мотив и цель исследования, напротив, доверия не внушали. Вряд ли ему предоставили правдивую и полную версию. А если речь не о добровольном, а принудительном лишении защиты… Слишком по-разному можно использовать его невосприимчивость к ядам и лекарствам.

Хаято запускает пальцы в светлую челку и с силой проводит по коже головы.  
К чему приведет его согласие, он не знал. В худшем случае опять вернутся насильственные браки. Альфы вновь станут подавлять феромонами более слабые гендеры. Общество и его устои откатятся на несколько столетий назад. Может быть так. Может, уже нет.  
Хотелось верить: физически, духовно и культурно их поколение отличается от предыдущего.

Монахи и церковные служители, военные, специально обученные киллеры, самые стойкие бойцы и хранители сильнейших мафиозных семей — все они держатся без таблеток, но ценой невероятных усилий, постоянных практик и тренировок.  
Какой процент населения владеет такой же сильной волей и решительностью?

Хаято перебирает в голове знакомые имена семей и боевых группировок, но быстро отбрасывает эту затею — любые подсчеты будут слишком грубыми. Не каждый член организации является высокоранговым бойцом. И не каждый высокоранговый боец будет уравновешенным и стабильным без фармакологических добавок.

Гокудера смотрит на подрагивающие от напряжения пальцы и оковы колец.

Если поразмыслить о Вонголе и о них самих… Они вошли в тот процент, но их отбирали, тестировали, проверяли все, кому не лень: от Варии и аркобалено до первого поколения.  
Пусть Шамал сказал, что их собирали для Десятого наугад — «пальцем в небо, кто возле Савады ближе лежал» — это была ложь. О Мукуро давно хорошо знали в мире мафии. Хаято и Бьянки тоже успели себя показать до того, как Реборн их нашел. В прошлом отец Ямамото был мастером Шигуре Соен Рю и занимал не последнее место в списке самых умелых мечников, поэтому Хаято бы не удивился, если Иемитсу-сан попросил Нану отвести сына в ту же среднюю школу, в которой учился младший Ямамото и бушевал Хибари. Согласно рейтингу Фууты, он — один из сильнейших людей в Намимори.

У Вонголы на руках были все списки, все фамилии перспективных бойцов с сильной волей и решимостью.

Таких мало. Меньше, чем кажется, хоть Девятый пытался выставить формирование их союза как везение и вполне житейское стечение обстоятельств.

Из их выборки, помимо самого Хаято, без таблеток контролировали себя Хром и Хибари, но надо признать, у всех них средства были читерские и подойдут далеко не каждому.  
Этому не научишь все население Земли, если антидот подавителям сработает не так, как планировалось.

Хаято прикрывает глаза. Может, драматизирует, и не таким уж страшным преступлением станет его согласие на сделку.

Но он не объективен. Даже будучи дефектной омегой, он ни разу не сталкивался лицом к лицу с настоящей безнадежной ситуацией, изнасилованием и выжигающим душу унижением. Его альфы оградили от этих угроз с первого же дня, как получили результаты тестов. Только и таких альф, наверное, немного. Или нет?

Новое воспитание и пропаганда в СМИ изменили отношение к гендерам достаточно сильно?

Гокудера не так уж хорошо разбирается в людях и в психологии альф. Везде встречаются отбитые уроды, но опять же, кого больше — окультуренных, современно смотрящих на жизнь и поддерживающих равенство или тех, кто считает, что у них отобрали часть власти, принадлежащей им по праву?

Как грибы после дождя, в голове множатся новые и новые вопросы, и это все больше запутывает и усложняет ситуацию.

Длинные тени от высоких деревьев растягиваются по дорожке аллеи. Скоро совсем стемнеет.

Увязнув в собственных сомнениях, Хаято встает с лавки. Пора немного выйти из зоны комфорта и заглянуть в места, где он получит чуть больше представления об этом.

***

Хаято всё ещё был в школьной форме, поэтому для начала заглядывает домой принять душ и переодеться. Ему приходит мысль искупаться без геля-подавителя — просто под обычной проточной водой, но он передумывает: для успешного проведения исследования не обязательно выступать непосредственным участником. Сегодня можно побыть и обычным наблюдателем.

Гокудера тщательно втирает в себя всё, что Шамал перечислил в их must-have списке, и одевается соответственно дресс-коду, принятому в месте, куда направляется. Его даже радует возможность высвободить шею и ряд амулетов из-под V-образного выреза черного и тонкого пуловера свободного кроя.

Он развязывает и ладонью взъерошивает волосы перед тем, как зашнуровать массивные черные боты. Хаято высокий, но толстая платформа визуально накинет ему год-другой.  
Кольца, серьги на месте. Он готов.

У входа в клуб несколько охранников по очереди пропускают ярко накрашенных молодых людей. Нескольких из них просят показать паспорт, у кого-то быстро осматривают сумку на наличие выпивки или оружия.

Хаято следующий. Ему семнадцать, сумки у него нет и паспорта тоже.

Широкоплечий амбал задумчиво рассматривает его пепельные волосы и кидает взгляд на пальцы в оковах перстней.

— Проходите, — охранник отступает в сторону, давая дорогу.

В ушах взрывается громкая музыка, и блики от диско-шаров безумной чередой пролетают по полу, стенам, его глазам. Гокудера зажмуривается и еще с минуту моргает, давая глазам время привыкнуть.

До разгара вечера далеко. Он специально пришёл раньше, чтобы выбрать место с широким углом обзора.

На большинстве столов бронь, и Хаято обходит несколько соединенных между собой залов, после чего останавливается на более маленьком, без сцены и шестов для пиджеев. Его привлекают укромные уголки: несколько на первом этаже — именно в такие любят забиться желающие пососаться в стороне; и несколько на втором — который уже сам по себе приглашает к уединению и дает хороший обзор на танцпол.

Хаято подсовывает администратору зала крупную купюру и занимает один из неприметных столиков на втором этаже. Золотистая VIP-табличка перекочевывает с выбранного им стола на новый, который вносят и ставят невдалеке, почти у лестницы. Не самое удобное размещение, но лучше так, чем получить недовольных клиентов, потерявших забронированное место.

Три часа спустя начинается то, ради чего Хаято пришел.

Со второго этажа открывается прекрасный вид на сплетенные в танцах тела, на пьяных альф, цепляющих себе партнеров для уединения в туалете или за декоративными столбами по бокам зала.

Некоторые омеги отказывают своим ухажерам. Слов не слышно, но язык жестов красноречив и понятен каждому: покачивание головы, вырванная из хватки рука, разворот на стуле у барной стойки. Гокудера видит перехват ладони, как ее поправляют с ягодицы вверх — на поясницу. Для Хаято это бальзам на душу и одновременно стопка дров в огонь его сомнений.

В такие моменты он склонялся к тому, что ни в жизнь не согласится на сделку с Бьякураном и врачом. Им придется брать его измором.

А спустя пару минут видит, как очередная омега сама вешается на абсолютно незнакомого альфу, и Гокудере опять становится тоскливо. Природа берет свое, и многие не видят проблемы в том, чтобы ей подчиняться.

Он выходит в туалет для омег, оставив на столе блюдо с фруктовой нарезкой и тлеющей в пепельнице сигаретой. Там небольшая очередь, и ему выпадает чудная возможность унюхать и увидеть тех, кто специально пшикается усилителем запаха.

Чаша весов вновь перевешивается. Почему бы не насрать на этот чужой мир? Он такой, какой есть, от природы дикий, живущий по своим законам. Пусть его жители делают, что хотят, а Хаято просто вернется домой. У него самого никаких проблем не будет. А если знание и лекарство перекочует следом по другим реальностям, для Хаято опять же не изменится ни-че-го, он уже в рядах «счастливчиков» с иммунитетом.

Гокудера возвращается на место и снова закуривает. У него был перерыв почти на полтора года, но сейчас нужно не пить, но чем-то себя занять. К тому же дым немного маскирует его собственный запах.

Он почему-то продолжает ждать и надеется увидеть что-то, что вновь его разубедит.  
И по новой. Время от времени разыгрываются сцены выяснений отношений: мужчины хватают друг друга за вороты рубах, одна омега залепливает пощечину парню, флиртующему с подшлюховатым разрисованным брюнетом — прожектор роняет луч света на буйное трио — нет, блондином.

Гокудера выдыхает носом дым и, стряхнув пепел, переводит взгляд в другой конец толпы. Но самое интересное начинает происходить за его спиной, в VIP-секторе.  
В двух метрах от него, совсем близко. Он не слышит голосов, зато чует — альфа и омега, и от последней несет страхом и удушливым отвращением. Хаято заинтересованно поворачивает голову к ним и незаметно передвигает тяжелый стул, чтобы сместить его на удобный для наблюдения угол.

Омега выглядит дорого: на это указывают и украшения, и стильная одежда. Они с альфой пришли вместе и скучающе просидели за столом не меньше часа, пока им раз за разом подносили новые коктейли.

Альфа кусал и вылизывал шею партнера. Его рука вполне красноречиво скрывалась под столом, предплечье совершало слишком рваные движения — прикосновение не могло быть ласковым, и болезненно искаженное лицо его партнера это подтверждало.  
Хаято переводит взгляд с того, что еще может видеть под столом, на губы, и по их движению определяет слова. Омега сжимает зубы и шипит:

— Не так сильно…  
— Больно…

Его запах становится резче, и на горле вдобавок к прежней неприятной смеси запахов примешивается и оседает приторная сладость. Пальцы альфы жмут омегу, теребят, стискивают, а язык залазит в его ухо.

— Остановись.

Расфокусированный и болезненный взгляд омеги останавливается на лице Хаято.

— Прекрати, на нас смотрят.

Альфа нехотя отрывается от уха и — после кивка омеги в сторону Гокудеры — поворачивает голову к нему:

— Присоединишься, детка?

Он встает из-за стола, и Хаято с брезгливостью замечает его эрекцию. Чёрт.

Незнакомец, схватив стул Хаято за спинку, со скрипом передвигает его вместе с ним за соседний стол. Он проделывает это так непринужденно и легко, будто Хаято ничего не весил, и это был абсолютно нормальный способ пригласить в свою компанию.

Мужчина нависает сзади:

— Пахнешь так сильно, будто уже штаны обкончал, глядя на нас.

Его омега, пользуясь моментом, облегченно переводит дыхание, и Хаято фыркает — он не собирается его подменять. И нихера он еще не обкончался.

Чужая морда справа от уха проводит языком по его серьге — блядь такая! — и Хаято уже готов зажечь ее пламенем и впечатать кулак мужику в челюсть. Но тот громко вскрикивает, обдавая его перегаром. Ощущение чужого присутствия сбоку исчезает.

Гокудера с удивлением обнаруживает свалившееся к ножкам стола тело.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — металлическим голосом чеканит каждое слово Хибари Кёя.

Хаято смотрит на него снизу вверх и искренне отвечает:

— Провожу исследование по изучению психологических особенностей представителей доминирующих гендерных типов под влиянием психоактивных веществ в условиях ослабленного контроля общества за их моральным поведением.

— Сейчас моя тонфа проведет исследование по твоей почке, печени и заднице. Вставай.

Перепуганная омега рядом с ними закрывает руками рот и вжимается в стул, глядя на своего бессознательного ухажёра.

Хаято, матерясь, встает.

Хибари не трогает его и пальцем, пока выводит на улицу. Мрачной тенью он идет позади Гокудеры, и толпа впереди расступается под гнетущей аурой, исходящей от него.  
На первом этаже официанты подметают с пола осколки посуды, а охранник, который пропустил Гокудеру, провожает их взглядом одного — не заплывшего — глаза. Второй наливается ярко синим фингалом.

Хаято с досадой думает, что вполне сейчас может получить такой же, если вовремя не увернется от тяжелого кулака.

— А сам что тут делаешь? — спрашивает он, когда музыка за спиной стихает, и оба оказываются на свежем воздухе.

— Проверяю дисциплину. Ты, — Кёя сощуривает серые глаза, — на заднее сидение.

Гокудера залазит внутрь. Хибари открывает дверь машины, и сам садится вперед.

За рулём Кусакабе.

— Охранник клуба доложил, что ты среди посетителей, — поясняет Тетсуя. — И они тебя не обыскивали. Поэтому я подумал, либо в лесу что-то сдохло, и ты решил погулять, либо у клуба проблемы, потому что ты кого-то выслеживаешь и в процессе разрушишь пару стен и с десяток дорогих бутылок.

Гокудера сползает по сидению: ясно, Хибари решил, он наносит непоправимый ущерб порядку в заведении и его бизнесу в частности. И поехал с Кусакабе.

— Так что, зачем ты туда пошел? — Тетсуя заводит двигатель и выруливает на дорогу.

— Развлечься, блядь, — врёт Гокудера. Он не собирается отчитываться перед Кусакабе.

— Кё-сан? — член ДК переводит немой вопрос боссу.

Хибари волновал беспорядок, не связанный с Гокудерой:

— Завтра проведи там ревизию и начни с халтурщиков в охране. Они вовремя не вышвырнули несколько пьяных туш, и те успели испортить имущество. — Он с раздражением вспоминает разбитую во время потасовки посуду. — Совсем страх потеряли.

Кёя открывает бардачок и закидывает туда бумажный сверток.

— И пересчитай выручку.

— Будет сделано, босс.

Тетсуя высаживает их у дома Хибари и прощается, обещая завтра предоставить отчёт о проделанной работе.

Гокудера провожает взглядом красные огни удаляющихся в темноте задних фар. В дом Хибари, когда он не в духе, идти не хотелось.

Кёя резко раздвигает сёдзи, будто готов сорвать их одним движением:

— Входи.

Не очень радушный хозяин скидывает обувь, и Хаято, выставив одну ногу вперед, опускается на корточки, чтобы расшнуровать свои массивные боты. В них он был почти одного роста с Кёей, но из неприятного — жарко и ногам непривычно тяжело после ношения кедов.

— Зачем тебе исследование?

Второй ответ о развлечениях не перечит первому объяснению о причине похода в клуб. Хибари просто называет ту версию, которую хочет.

Разделавшись с обувью, Гокудера скрещивает руки на груди и упирается в стенку. С плеча сползает ткань просторного пуловера, оголяя его в добавок к острым ключицам и плетениям многочисленных цепочек.

От распущенных и слегка взлохмаченных волос несет сигаретным дымом, а на коже осела едкая смесь чужих запахов. Хибари не может вспомнить, когда на Гокудере было столько — не его, не Ямамото или Бьянки — феромонов.

В клубе спертый воздух, и Хаято пробыл там достаточно долго.

— Часть обучения, — бросает Гокудера. — Реборн велел.

Вполне могло сойти за правду — закрыть пробел, потому что опыт посещения таких мест у Хаято скудный и узконаправленный.

Он был в подобных заведениях в Италии, но без активированного сексуального восприятия не помнил ничего, кроме собственных мыслей о работе — там были встречи и обсуждения сделок с заказчиками, и Гокудеру проводили через служебный вход. Были места, где пиджеями работали малолетние мальчики, и у Хаято не было проблем пройти даже через парадные двери, но в таких дырах он задерживался еще реже.

Так странно, он любил танцевать и почти не бывал там, где бы мог дать себе волю.

Хибари подходит к нему вплотную и левой рукой сгребает волосы Гокудеры вверх, оголяя краснющее ухо.

Серьги на месте, но цвет кожи сдает его с потрохами.

— Лжешь.

От висков и к затылку тянет от грубой хватки, и Хаято непроизвольно склоняет голову набок. Он вцепляется в кисть Кёи и требует:

— Пусти.

— Говори, как есть. Я не мамочка-Ямамото, и мне плевать, как ты развлекаешься в свободное время. Если ты именно развлекаешься.

А похоже было, что он развлекался? Гокудеру берет злость. Просранная ночь как бонус к такому же галимому вечеру. Затея с клубом была бестолковой, бесполезной — он ничего не решил и застрял там, откуда начал.

— Ты несовершеннолетний. Я могу открыть тебе вход в любое заведение в этом городе, но, если будешь врать мне, ни один поддельный паспорт или макияж не помогут тебе пройти даже в самый захолустный бар или клуб в Намимори.

Хибари разжимает кулак и отпускает его волосы.

Он действительно мог так сделать, если бы захотел, и другая причина, помимо прихоти, ему не нужна. Возраст — лишь один из множества поводов.

Гокудера касается ноющей кожи головы и сверлит его возмущенным взглядом.

— Если бы мне это было интересно, я бы нашел способ прогнуть и охранников, и владельцев клубов, и…

«Тебя» он проглатывает. Честное слово, он не планировал ссориться с Хибари, но еще одна хватка, и он за себя не ручается.

— Возможно, — Кёя еле заметно расслабляет плечи. Неинтересно, значит? Решив, что больше нет смысла топтаться на пороге, он отступает в комнату.

Хаято за его спиной тоже начинает сопеть тише — буря миновала.

— Я не знал, что клубы под твоим контролем. Давно ты наложил на них лапу?

— Не помню. Они всегда были проблемными и требовали внимания. Но стаду травоядных нужны такие места. Без них — намного больше хаоса и неконтролируемых преступлений на улицах города.

Хаято кивнул. Точечные контролируемые очаги предпочтительней. А еще это хороший — и наверняка не единственный — источник прибыли для комитета: за какие шиши они бы покупали оружие и строили отдельную базу?

— Не можешь искоренить — возглавь. Это по-нашему, — усмехается он.

— Кто сказал, не могу? — гордость и самоуверенность Хибари не дремлют даже в три часа ночи. — Сейчас это нецелесообразно.

Гокудера не успевает вставить ни одного ехидного слова в ответ, потому что Хибари поднимает ладонь и жестом показывает ему молчать:

— Продолжим утром. Сейчас иди в душ, — Гокудере палец в рот не клади, но завтра вторник, обычный рабочий день, и Хибари не собирался трепаться с ним до рассвета. — У тебя восемнадцать неотработанных часов в этом месяце. Убью, если опоздаешь на первый урок.

Кёя довершает свои слова тяжелым, не терпящим возражений взглядом, и уходит вглубь дома.

Хаято вздыхает. Кто тут с порога сказал, что он не мамочка-Ямамото? Хибари определенно был строгим папочкой. И если первый его кормит и в лобик целует, то последний следит, с кем он и где гуляет по ночам, во сколько ложится спать и ходит ли в школу. Звучит абсурдно, но удивительно похоже на реалии.

Это совсем не те отношения, которые Гокудера рассчитывал завести на предпоследнем году обучения в школе. Да и вообще когда-либо.

— Эй, Хибари, — он бежит следом в коридор. — Ты мне дашь полотенце?

— Бордовое, уже в ванной, — глухо доносится в ответ.

А остальное? Хаято надеется, в тумбочке в его комнате будет все, что ему нужно.  
Интересно, найдет ли он там зубную щетку?

Кёя раздевается и перед тем, как расстелить футон, достает мобильный.  
ХК, 23:31: «Ты там с ним?»  
ЯТ, 23:33: «Где?»  
ЯТ, 23:34: «Нет»  
ЯТ, 23:38: «Хибари? =(»

Короткая череда сообщений пополняется еще одним:  
ХК, 03:22: «Со мной. Завтра моя очередь»

***

Кёя бесцеремонно будит его до того, как звенит будильник, и у Гокудеры во рту мгновенно скапливается яд по поводу столь раннего пробуждения. Он оставляет его при себе, потому что Хибари сам выглядит донельзя сонным и широко зевает, прикрывая рукой рот. Хиберд сидит в нагрудном кармане его угольно-черной хлопковой пижамы и прикрывает глазки, когда хозяин почесывает его по жёлтому пушку на головке.

Ранними пташками в этом доме никто не был, но правила есть правила. Хаято нехотя встает с кровати.

Зубная щетка вместе с расческой нашлись вчера в дорожной косметичке. Он достает ее из тумбочки и бредет в ванную, не утруждая себя вежливым вопросом, пропустить ли хозяина дома вперед. Тяжелый день предстоит ему, а не Кёе: зуб дает, тот отоспится на крыше, а Гокудере придется торчать на уроках до последнего.

Пока Кёя делает кофе, Хаято собирается написать смс Ямамото — обещал же с ним встретиться перед школой — но тот, как и вчера, опережает его и присылает аудиосообщение. Гокудера включает его, и в кухне разносится громкое: «Доброе утро! Я встречу Тсуну, поэтому увидимся уже на уроке. Хибари привет!»

Кёя хмыкает. А Хаято, несмотря ни на что, становится легче: Ямамото присмотрит за боссом. Это хорошая новость.

— Знаешь, я все равно не успею на первый урок. Надо идти домой, — Гокудера забирает чашку с бодрящим напитком.

Белая футболка и клетчатые пижамные штаны для него нашлись, но остается другой вопрос:

— Подозреваю, у тебя тут полно запасных костюмов для членов ДК, но обувь…

— Не изворачивайся, — Хибари насыпает корм для своей канарейки и проверяет воду. — Выйдем раньше, и наденешь сменную обувь, которая осталась в шкафчике.

— Блин.

Крыть было нечем.

Они с Хибари идут в школу, и на памяти Гокудеры это в первый раз: чаще Кёя его оттуда выводит.

Ассоциация и недосып дают о себе знать, и больше всего Гокудере хочется развернуться и пойти назад — в направлении кровати.

— Хаято, исследование, — напоминает о ночном разговоре Хибари.

Прицепился же. Гокудера недовольно поджимает губы, но признает:

— Это не связано с Реборном. У меня появились свои вопросы, и я решил найти ответы.

— Ты тренируешься сейчас сам?

Тренировки Хибари закончились, но он припоминает, как малыш сказал, что для Гокудеры — это не конец.

— Типа того.

Теоретически, ночную вылазку можно к ним приписать.

Он не знал, что должен был увидеть в клубе или где-либо еще, чтобы принять решение и успокоить свою совесть.

Люди и их поведение были предсказуемо разными, поэтому это должен быть выбор каждого, когда и что принимать, доминировать или подчиняться, пшикаться ли усилителями запаха или вытравливать его из кожи. Запускать течки раз в квартал или каждый год рожать по ребенку. Хаято не знал, кто и отчего был счастливее.

Наверное, поэтому Хаято хотел, чтобы выбор был возможен.

— Хибари, — он поворачивает к нему голову и пытается понятно сформулировать вопрос.  
Пусть Кёя был альфой с контрол-фрикскими замашками, но он обязан понять его хотя бы потому, что безвольное безмозглое подчинение природе и своей роли было равносильно смерти его гордости.

— Если бы абсолютно все жители планеты лишились контроля над природой своего гендера — окончательно, бесповоротно, и не существовало эффективных таблеток и тренировок… Зная, лекарств и выбора нет, что бы ты ощутил и сделал?

Смирение? Гокудера всматривается в его задумчивое лицо.

— Я бы постарался контролировать других сильнее, чем они могли бы меня.

— Ты и так это делаешь!

— Я не стал бы другим человеком.

Хаято переводит взгляд на дорогу, не зная, принес ли ответ облегчение или разочарование. Ну правда, что он ожидал услышать? Они бы играли теми картами, что есть.

— По правде говоря, я тоже об этом думал. — Гокудера опять посерьезнел. — Я хотел бы увидеть по-настоящему сильных омег. И, наверное, подчиняющихся их воле альф.

Прозвучало как глупая мечта любой омеги, и он досадливо выругался про себя.

Хибари это и правда развеселило:

— Омег-доминантов с плетками и наручниками? Могу вручить и посмотрись в зеркало.

— Очень смешно, — фыркает он. Черт поймет, то ли это насмешка, то ли своеобразный комплимент от Хибари, мол Гокудера тоже сильный. Но картинка была бы забавной. — А если серьёзно? Хибари… без таблеток и пламени, это же возможно?

Вся смешливость слетает с лица Хибари и превращается в знакомую жесткую маску. Такая появляется каждый раз, когда он натыкается на то, что раздражает и не укладывается в его представлении о правильном порядке вещей.

Гокудера продолжает давить на больное:

— Это то, о чём говорил Реборн после одной из тренировок. Омеги тоже могут манипулировать альфами.

Кого угодно заденут эти слова, если их произносит аркобалено. Шанс есть, и Гокудера был бы дураком, если не полез в книги и не вцепился в возможность найти зацепки.

— Я начал копать информацию о подобных случаях и кое-что нашел, но это вполне могут быть лишь мифы и преувеличения во славу императриц Египта или Османской империи. — Он повел плечами, будто сбрасывал с себя груз неудачи. В первый раз что ли. У него постоянно такое с историями про мифических животных, инопланетян и потомков древних цивилизаций. А потом они встретили Шахматноголового, и кто в итоге оказался прав в своих верованиях? — В общем, это то, над чем я хотел бы поработать теперь, когда немного научился тормозить свою похоть.

Хибари идет молча, пока они не сворачивают на последнем повороте по дороге к школе.  
— Хочешь попробовать? — наконец, отмирает он. — Без сережек и колец?

Хаято теряется. Он планировал засесть в библиотеке — сначала городской, потом слетать в Италию и пойти в вонгольскую, когда будет возможность. Пока можно попросить сестру привезти пару книг из дома отца, раз она сейчас там. А практика… без теории он не знал, что делать. Вряд ли советы по соблазнению из дешевых журналов и дамских романов — хорошее руководство к действию. Скорее уж сработают советы ФБР по переманиванию шпионов вражеских государств.

— С тобой? — Гокудера понимает, что мог бы не уточнять. Кёя не предлагает. В конце концов, он начал тренировки именно для того, чтобы подобное с ним не произошло.

— Ты меня не возьмёшь, — усмехается Кёя. Они проходят сквозь школьные ворота и оказываются на его территории.

— Ты на подавителях?

— Да, но пью не каждый день, — признает Хибари. Прогресс определенно был, но он не отказывался от таблеток полностью.

— И сколько часов длится эффект? Около тридцати?

— Хаято, ты меня не возьмёшь не из-за того, что я их пью. Сейчас, например, они уже не работают.

Двор перед школой пуст. Слишком рано даже для самых прилежных и пунктуальных учеников. Поэтому, не опасаясь чужих ушей, Гокудера спрашивает в лоб:

— Просто я не Мукуро, чтобы сделать подобное?

Он закономерно ждет вспышки гнева: удара или как минимум презрительного взгляда. Но Гокудере откровенно насрать, бесит это Кёю или нет. Правда есть правда, а синяк он как-то переживет.

— О каком подчинении ты говоришь? Чисто физическом?

Серые глаза внимательно смотрят на него. Хибари кажется спокойным и будто даже более расслабленным, чем раньше. Хаято на секунду усомнился, расслышал ли Кёя его последний вопрос.

— Психологическом тоже, — немного растерянно отвечает он.

Кёя протягивает руку и поправляет на Гокудере воротник белой рубашки.  
— Манипулированием, — он застегивает предпоследнюю пуговицу.  
— Грязными приемами… — застегивает последнюю, наглухо.  
— И силой он бы не заставил меня делать то, что я уже делаю для тебя.  
Рука вцепляется в пиджак, и Хибари тянет Гокудеру на себя:  
— Тела не важны сами по себе. Мукуро может менять их как перчатки. Любой из нас может спать с кем хочет: хоть вне, хоть во время течек и гона. Но воля — куда более ценная монета.

Его дыхание еще пахнет кофе, а кожа — гелем после бритья. Горечь, мороз и свежесть. Гокудера вдыхает их и рассматривает еле заметную красную сетку капилляров в глазах напротив. Наверняка Кёя ощущает в них такую же резь после недосыпа, как сам Хаято.

— Я специально не приручал Хиберда. Он сам признал во мне хозяина. И я никому насильно не надевал повязку дисциплинарного комитета на рукав. Они сами пошли за мной. Это честные отношения с четкими обязательствами. Я выполняю их относительно всех, кого приручил и за кого сам взял ответственность.

Гокудера слушает, забыв, как дышать. Он такой же: ему нравится честность и прозрачность. И за Тсуной он пошел не потому, что тот приказал и подчинил.

— Ты не лучше и не хуже их, — Хибари сжимает ворот пиджака сильнее, так, что они почти касаются носами друг друга. — Можешь признать во мне семью. Можешь признать альфу отдельно от Вонголы. И ты и так получишь многое.

Все слова застряли в горле. Хаято уперся руками в его плечи, будто именно мизерное расстояние между ними было виной тому, что он не ощущал никакой уверенности в себе и не находил слов.

— Хаято, что такого ты можешь захотеть, против чего я однозначно буду против, и тебе придется заставлять меня и брать свое силой? Зачем тебе быть сильнее меня?

— Я не говорил конкретно о нас! А ты сразу принимаешь всё на свой счёт.

— До других мне нет никакого дела.

Чужое присутствие раздражающим пятном замаячило на краю сознания. Кто-то из членов ДК занял пост у ворот и постарался с ними слиться.

Хибари зыркает на него, и Гокудера, пользуясь его отвлеченностью, отшатывается назад.

— Обувь не по уставу, Хаято. У тебя минута, чтобы переобуться.

— Чтоб тебя… — У Гокудеры пар готов пойти из ушей. — Сволочь.

— Время пошло, — Кёя стучит пальцем по циферблату часов на запястье.

Он шлет его к черту и идет к шкафчику с кедами. После занятий Хаято ему еще выскажет за всё, что Хибари на него вывалил.

***

— Он просто отдал мне цветок и снабдил краткой инструкцией, — голос Шоичи усталый и слегка виноватый. — Перемещение активирую не я, а сам цветок, запрограммированный на выполнение определенных условий. С той стороны нужно было твое прикосновение. С этой — проведение оплаты и новое касание.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что у тебя есть второй, — Гокудеру прошибает холодный пот: чёртов Хибари почти сразу выбросил цветок. Они теперь никогда его не найдут.

— Да, — успокаивает Шоичи. — Стоит на подоконнике. И предвидя вопросы, сразу говорю: нет, я не понимаю до конца, как он работает. Я изучал его даже под микроскопом, только поверхностный осмотр мало что дал, а разобрать на части — рискованная идея. Не уверен, что у Бьякурана много таких в запасе.

— Подоконник — не самое защищенное место, чем ты вообще думал, оставляя его там?

— Ничего не случится. Я привязал к нему робота-защитника, плюс в комнате установлена лазерная система, которая атакует врагов.

Хаято бы побоялся в такой комнате спать. Любая машина может сойти с ума, но это дело Шоичи, доверять ли своим творениям.

Он отгоняет образ прожженных тел случайных гостей и жалеет, что система не сработала при появлении Бьякурана. Может, он не входил в дом.

— Я хочу прийти и попробовать переместиться. — Это то, почему Гокудера звонил.

Шоичи предупреждает:

— Знаешь, в отличие от базуки, цветок может оказаться одноразового действия.

Он словно живой, жадно пил воду — это было заметно по уменьшающемуся уровню воды — и Шоичи регулярно менял ее в вазе, опасаясь, что лилия завянет. Но время будто не было помехой: все лепестки оставались свежими и сочными, как в первые минуты после среза стебелька.

— Мне все равно, пошел он в жопу со своими расценками, — Хаято непреклонен.

На линии слышится треск, и пару щелчков особенно неприятно режут ухо.

— Если ты уверен, — с сомнением тянет Ирие. — Ладно, мне самому интересно, сработает ли. Ты только не ломай его.

— Естественно, я же не идиот.

— Тогда после уроков? — предлагает Ирие.

— С последнего уйду, давай ровно в два.

Пусть ему самому теперь придется прогулять, но Шоичи соглашается.

Сбросив звонок, Гокудера заходит в полупустой класс и падает за свою парту. У него еще есть время до начала первого урока, и он рад, что, позвонив Шоичи, распорядился им правильно.

Ему нужно было знать, как Ирие его сюда закинул и почему точно так же не может выпроводить. Поскольку белый цветок-телепорт был у них в руках, нехватка знаний — лишь полбеды, и они закроют эту брешь, если перемещение не сработает по касанию. Благо, способов много.

Например, можно привязать доктора цепями в тренировочном зале подземной базы и пытать до посинения, пока Хаято не выбьет из него недостающую информацию. Шоичи наверняка потом сообразит, как сделать фейковую подмену и запустить реакцию цветка на невыполненные условия.

Если же доктор ничего не знает, можно пойти по старой схеме: уговорить Джи позвать Бьякурана и попросить Десятого и Хибари снова его отпиздить. В таком подходе был существенный недостаток: придется рассказать им всё с самого начала, чтобы обосновать свою странную просьбу. Не хотелось втягивать их, когда есть риск слежки Вендиче, но Хаято все равно не списывал эту идею со счетов — решение пойти на сделку с доктором могло вылезти боком и иметь не менее тяжелые последствия. Хотя бы из-за вероятности того, что благодаря Бьякурану, зараза расползется по другим мирам, и он угробит не одну мирно живущую реальность. 

Неприятно признавать, но Хаято первым попадет задницей под раздачу, если сойдут с ума альфы из его мира.

Разумеется, был альтернативный вариант: не становиться стукачом и не прикрываться чужими спинами. Забить на сделку и жить в этом мире, как в своём родном. Было бы терпимо, и Хаято смущает только одно: он не доверяет тому себе, которого отправили к родному Десятому.

Он не знал поименно всех тараканов того человека и не мог быть уверен, что второй Гокудера не является распоследним говнюком, который будет хуже справляться со своими обязанностями правой руки босса. Двойник мог хуже усвоить тренировки Шамала и Реборна, и даже думать не хотелось, пристает ли он к кому-либо в его реальности.

На одно чудовищное мгновение его прошибает дикая мысль: а если Гокудерой из десятилетнего будущего был не он, а его двойник из этой чертовой реальности, который не поменялся с ним местами?

Хаято делает глубокий вдох-выдох. Вот об этом лучше и правда не думать.  
Он надеялся, после того, как свяжется с Шоичи, испорченное Кёей настроение немного улучшится. Но в итоге лишь накручивает себя сильнее.

— Ну что там, Киоко ещё не пришла? — из коридора доносится приглушенный голос Рёхея, и Гокудера отвлекается от самоедства.

Он поворачивает голову и замечает Хану на пороге класса.

— Похоже, нет, из наших тут только Гокудера.

Оттуда доносится неясный шум. Хаято не видит лица за длинными волнистыми волосами Ханы, и прислушивается к ее голосу: что-то случилось?  
— Уймись уже.

Она поворачивается и приветливо машет ему рукой. Рёхей втискивается в проем рядом с ней:

— Осьминожка, почему ты один? Где Савада?

— Сейчас подойдет с Ямамото, а что?

Для них норма приходить почти со звонком на урок, поэтому тут Гокудера переживал меньше всего.

— Ничего, — невеста Рёхея толкает его к выходу. — Иди давай, увидимся на перерыве.

Скулы Сасагавы кажутся особенно красными на контрасте с белым пластырем на носу. Он порывисто обнимает ее:

— Напиши мне, когда она появится.

— Ладно.

Девушка выпутывается из забинтованных рук своего альфы и, пройдя мимо стола Гокудеры, садится за парту позади него.

— Она не ночевала дома? — догадывается Хаято.

— Да у Хару она, — раздраженно отзывается Хана. — И писала об этом, и звонила вчера, но ты же знаешь, комплекс брата — это навсегда.

— Хорошо, что у меня такого нет. Бьянки бы не оценила.

Хана прыскает в кулак:  
— О да…

— Всем утречка! — вслед за несколькими одноклассниками заходит Ямамото и обыденно перетягивает на себя внимание всех собравшихся.

Ему радушно отвечают с разных уголков класса. Хаято и сам ему рад, но, когда из-за спины Ямамото показывается Десятый, настроение окончательно прыгает вверх, и Гокудера радостно приветствует его.

— Доброе утро, — улыбается Тсуна. — Как ты?

Хаято чувствует укол совести: он полностью погрузился в собственные проблемы и второй день подряд не встречает босса у дома. А Тсуна все равно тепло улыбается и интересуется им вместо того, чтобы показать своё недовольство. Вчера вечером Гокудера даже не позвонил.

— Всё отлично, Десятый, — дрожащим голосом заверяет его Хаято.

Тсуна улавливает подозрительные тревожные нотки, но отвлекается, когда со звонком и вслед за учителем в класс впархивает счастливая и немного запыхавшаяся Киоко.

— По местам!

Скрипят стулья встающих учеников, и Гокудера поднимается вслед за всеми.

Первый урок не очень важный, поэтому Хаято решает продолжить заниматься своими делами, чтобы потом как можно больше времени уделить Десятому.  
Старый добрый дневник и G-код помогут ему провести это вялотекущее занятие с большим толком, чем предполагается учебной программой по зарубежной литературе.

Он расчерчивает страницу на три колонки: «1. Подумать срочно», «2. Подумать потом», «3. Не думать об этом совсем (бесполезно)».

В первую колонку отправляется «Как вернуться в свой мир», во вторую — «Как продолжить тренировки», «Что высказать Хибари» и следом «Как и когда написать три эссе для препода». В третью колонку Гокудера размашисто вписывает «Как вести себя с Ямамото».  
Он неуверенно постукивает кончиком ручки по корешку дневника и прыгает глазами с первой колонки на третью.

В памяти всплывает голос Ямамото.

«Ты сказал, история с баром не закончилась. Значит, Бьякуран еще потребует плату… Ты мне скажешь, когда это случится, и мы вместе что-то придумаем. Да?»

Изворотливый ум подсказывает, что фактически плату требовал доктор, а не Бьякуран.  
Гокудера помедлил, сменил ручку на карандаш и с сомнением провел кривую стрелку из третьей колонки в первую. Подумал еще немного и стер ее резинкой.

«Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже делился со мной подобным. Советовался или хотя бы ставил в известность о важных решениях»

Он поерзал на стуле и обернулся на Ямамото: тот тоже что-то писал в тетради.  
Хаято скрепя сердце провел линию заново, но вместо сплошной нарисовал пунктирную. Не было еще никаких решений, нечего пока говорить. Таск заблокирован, пока они с Шоичи не проведут эксперимент с цветком.

Внутренне согласившись, что делать с двумя пунктами из пяти, он приступает ко второй колонке и идёт по порядку списка.

«Как продолжить тренировки»  
Хаято потирает пальцем лоб. Это было важно. Работа, учёба, битвы и неприятности будут всегда, но тренировки забрасывать нельзя, потому что от этого зависит его жизнь. Если бы он нашел способ, как заменить подавители, не пользуясь пламенем, и сделал это средство доступным каждому… Это повлияло бы абсолютно на все.

И как бонус, он бы стал миллиардером — сам над собой подшучивает он. Куча ученых бьётся над решением этой проблемы веками. Хаято хватает нескромности думать, что он может их всех обскакать, но не стоит рассчитывать на быстрые результаты, которые в краткосрочной перспективе повлияют на его ответ из первой колонки.

Он переводит взгляд по вертикали: по строкам о тренировках и к вопросу о Хибари.  
Тот предложил — предложил ли — провести тренировку без сережек и колец. Это был бы хороший левел-ап: не защищаться, а наоборот поставить Хибари на колени, пока тот не под влиянием таблеток.

Хаято с сомнением грызет кончик карандаша: кажется, сначала ему придется стать гениальным миллиардером. На коленях они уже стояли, но оба, и тогда уже начиналась течка, поэтому он не стал бы засчитывать тот случай в свою пользу.

Даже если можно доминировать над Хибари как над альфой, это невыполнимо с первого раза, и ему понадобятся книги из особняка. Придётся позвонить Бьянки и попросить привезти их. Хаято обводит идею с книгами кружочком — принято.

Дальше: «Что высказать Хибари»  
Что делать с Хибари в принципе?

Хаято прикладывает руку к горлу, которое непривычно сдавливает наглухо застегнутая рубашка. Нервно расстегнув верхние пуговицы, он неуверенно бросает взгляд в лист дневника.

Однозначно надо отдать ему одежду, в которой Гокудера сейчас сидит.

А потом… Если по-честному, можно ничего не делать и трактовать все поступки так, как Хаято удобно. Хибари — семья и со временем Кёя сам к этому начинает привыкать, пусть и в своей манере. Вполне нормальное объяснение и выход из ситуации. Но Гокудера не считал, что видеть его в роли папочки на полставки — удобный вариант. Как-никак, они взрослые люди.

За спиной Хана встает из-за парты и идет к доске.

— Исторические, философские и культурные предпосылки развития зарубежной литературы конца девятнадцатого века, — она объявляет тему своего доклада. В ее руках распечатанные листы, но она смотрит на аудиторию и пересказывает своими словами.  
На безымянном пальце левой руки нет никакого кольца, но у Гокудеры язык не повернется назвать ее несерьезной.

Он опускает расфокусированный взгляд в дневник.  
И правда, выстраивание отношений требует осознанного решения, и ему дали время осмотреться и прийти в себя.

Хаято кажется, будто он опять сидит на кушетке в медпункте Шамала и с подступающим отчаяньем слушает его низкий хриплый голос. Может, он будет сомневаться в своем выборе всегда.

В груди знакомо жжет из-за неприятной и болезненной темы. Жаль, нельзя избегать ее вечно: он чувствует, как с каждым днем растет нервозность, которая и так жила в нём с рождения. Сейчас она крепнет и вцепляется зубами в сердце, когда приходится насильно отталкивать от себя Ямамото, запирать двери на все замки, прятаться в клубах дыма и тройных слоях кремов. Он брал освобождение у Шамала, перестал играть в футбол и баскетбол на уроках физкультуры из-за смешанного состава команд — нельзя было много и долго потеть рядом с другими. Никаких объятий, к которым он начал привыкать после того, как его взяли в семью. Никаких ночевок на стянутых вплотную друг к другу татами, никакого пляжа и возни в песке и воде в одних плавках.

По-хорошему, должно быть так, но Хаято нарушает эти правила, когда пересиливает страх снова стать изгоем. А потом корит и корит себя за слабость и несдержанность.

Он осознает, ему нужен альфа, чтобы не кидаться на стены в запечатанной комнате базы, которую он уже про себя прозвал карцером.  
Но зачем эта головная боль Кёе — Хаято не знал, но не понять намек, что тот не возражает, было сложно.

Гокудера ведет карандашом под словом «мир» в тетрадке, подчеркивая его несколькими жирными линиями.

Только это не его Хибари. В доме того самого не было для него комнаты. Они не ходили на каток только вдвоем, и Кёя не подавал Хаято руку, когда они выходили на лёд.  
Поэтому единственное, что Гокудера может сделать сейчас — самому стать тем самым Гокудерой-говнюком, который неподобающе себя ведет в другом мире. Он может поэкспериментировать и с тренировками, и со всем остальным, а потом свалить в свою реальность — а он точно свалит, найдет способ.

Тело было не его, и пусть Хибари ему хоть все кости переломает после такого финта ушами. В конце концов, Кёя сам на это почти подписался.

Хаято вздыхет. Хладнокровно и расчетливо — только не получится у него так поступить со здешним Хибари, если перед Десятым стыдно всегда одинаково, какой бы версией он не был, и с Ямамото он постоянно забывается. Вчерашняя прогулка была довольно красноречивым доказательством.

И маленьким неприятным открытием тоже. Такеши не разбирался самостоятельно, как его тело работает без таблеток. Он не искал информацию, не эксперементировал, не пробовал ничего, не предписанного его врачом. Поэтому Гокудера ставит себе галочку по возвращению в свой мир как минимум поговорить с ним точно так же, как вчера. А лучше полноценно натаскать в теории и толкнуть в сторону практики. Ямамото тоже стоит постепенно слезать с таблеток, пусть попробует хотя бы на каникулах пить их как Хибари — через день.

Гокудера не понимает, почему Реборн отказался возиться с Такеши. Это было нечестно: чёрт его знает, что будет, если антидот изобретут без участия Гокудеры. Ямамото точно будет не готов. Вопреки здравому смыслу — вряд ли жертвой будет Ямамото, а не его окружающие — Хаято хотелось защитить и его тоже. Он просто должен.

Только сейчас руки связаны.  
Он разберется, но со _своими_ альфами, поэтому Хаято пишет «вернуться к этому в своём мире» и переходит к последнему пункту из списка тревожных мыслей.

Эссе за пропуски.  
Бунтарь внутри него подначивает забить и подставить своего двойника хотя бы на одном фронте. Пусть потом разгребает завалы. Но на худой конец, если перемещение с цветком не выгорит, Хаято застрянет тут надолго и сам себе окажет медвежью услугу.

Хаято закрывает дневник для G-записей и с тоской берет обычные чистые листочки для эссе. Пусть сегодня будет день правильных — и чертовски раздражающих — взвешенных решений.

***

В кабинете дисциплинарного комитета уютная тишина, нарушаемая редкими возгласами со стадиона. Из приоткрытого окна долетает шелест листьев, и Хибари думает, неплохо бы его закрыть: оттуда веет утренней прохладой. Аудитория выходит на северную сторону и прогреется во второй половине дня, когда солнце перекатится на видимый сквозь подрагивающие шторы клочок неба.

Хибари вытянулся на коротком узком диване, позволив тяжелым векам сомкнуться. В голове лениво проплывали полупрозрачные облачка мыслей, обрывки фраз размывались и терялись в обволакивающей разум тягучей дремоте. Она то подступала ближе, обнимая и лаская, то чутко отступала назад, потревоженная особо звонким вскриком со спортивной площадки.

Забыв о тяжести тела, Кёя превращается в слух и внутренним взором охватывает небольшую комнату: ощупывает стены и белоснежную поверхность потолка. Сонно скользит по дереву стола, по закрытой на замок двери. Не находит ни одной живой души.

Одна где-то маячит, тревожа сознание, робко затихает и вспыхивает вновь. Еле заметно манит, как теплый огонек, к которому хочется протянуть озябшие пальцы, и исчезает под порывом ветра, чтобы взметнуться ввысь вновь.

Красный блик под веками и снова дымный полумрак с привкусом пепла, запаха костра и фруктовых деревьев. Кёя проводит рукой по лицу, надеясь вырваться из захватившего внимание марева, но оно не исчезает.

Завладев обонянием, бесплотный незнакомец усиливает позиции: ему неважно, каким элементом досаждать другим, а стихия ветра оказывается куда настойчивей огня. Хибари улыбается. Узнает этот дерзкий дух, который не сразу признал, пока тот был вдали. Бесспорно, это он: своенравный ветер, гуляющий по коридорам его дома. Въедливый, цепкий, он оставляет следы в каждом уголке школы. Неуловимым огненным вихрем снова и снова пролетает мимо, разрывая пелену спокойствия и разрушая порядок.

Кёя вытягивает руку и хватает свой фантом за пепельные пряди. Прижимает взбалмошную голову к груди, ощущая, как ее опаляет жар. Поймал.

Хибари медленно приоткрывает глаза, чтобы разглядеть добычу. Светлая челка закрывает половину лица Хаято, в оскале мягко очерченного рта блестят стиснутые зубы.

— Пришел мне что-то сказать? — большим пальцем Кёя отводит пепельную прядь, из-под которой пылко горит изумрудный глаз.

Гокудера стоит коленями на полу у дивана и напряженными руками упирается в обивку. Его затылок давит Хибари в руку, но недостаточно сильно, чтобы вырваться — он мог бы, но медлит.

— Ты зачастил меня затыкать, — цедит слова Хаято.

«И то правда», — отстраненно соглашается Кёя, наблюдая за ним. Ночью и утром все слова обрывались, и ему всё казалось, что времени на них нет. Оно будто заканчивается, но Хибари, вопреки чутью, уверен: ни сам Хаято, ни разговоры никуда не денутся.

Расслабив уголки рта, Хаято прячет зубы, и Хибари даже немного жаль потерять их из виду.

Костяшками пальцев он неторопливо оглаживает нежную кожу на скуле, плавно спускается к теплым сухим губам. Кольцо облака царапает по ним, но не останавливается — это не то кольцо, которое Гокудере нужно целовать.

Кёя ведет кончиком пальца по линии рта и слегка надавливает — вновь оголяя белые ровные зубы, которые так ему нравятся. Ныряет за нижнюю губу во влажное тепло, немного дразнит, предвкушая реакцию — сойдёт любая, от драки до секса. Главное, Гокудера не умеет быть безразличным.

Хаято сосредоточенно следит за ним, только дышит чаще, и его — незнакомая Хибари — кротость удивляет. Вместо разочарования, она подстегивает. Палец неспешно скользит глубже, за щеку, и Хаято смыкает вокруг него губы, чтобы сглотнуть слюну.  
Звук глотка сбивает дыхание и заставляет Хибари вздрогнуть.

Гокудера опьяняет его своей близостью, гипнотической красотой правильных черт лица, неподвижностью светлых ресниц — он почти не моргает, будто тоже чего-то ждет. И перед глазами мутнеет, как и всегда, когда Кёя поддается его магнетизму.

С каждым днем всё сложнее устоять: привлекательность Хаято кричащая, требующая, набирающая силу. Она ведь даже не раскрыта до конца, и Кёя думает, каким Гокудера станет, когда немного повзрослеет и раскроет крылья. Сейчас он еще соколенок — не желторотый птенец, но пока и не гордый король неба.

Наверное, именно тогда будет по-настоящему интересно. Эта мысль задевает глубинные струны души и приятно щекочет нервы. Он хочет это «тогда», хотя уже сидит на крючке у любопытства.

Он позволяет Хаято прикусить свой палец, оставленный за щекой. Ему не больно, давление зубов скорее похоже на захват, чем на ожесточенное сопротивление, но это донельзя глупое движение — между рядами разомкнутых зубов остается зазор, и Кёя использует его, чтобы второй палец проскользнул внутрь и мягко уткнулся в горячий язык. Он ласково поглаживает его, и язык замирает.

Гокудера шумно втягивает носом воздух и на пробу толкает язык в ответ. Отзывается, хотя лицо серьезное и настороженное.

Не безвольный, не бездумный, не следовавший инстинкту и слепой страсти — такой, каким Хибари хотел его. Хотел сильнее, чем когда приближались течки. Таким Хаято будит в нём азарт сродни тому, который охватывает Кёю в битвах.

Хибари нетерпеливо вытягивает пальцы и, обхватив его голову обеими руками, решительно подается вперед. Прижимается к нижней губе, втягивает ее, пробует ее вкус. Оглушенный ударами своего сердца, он жаждет его всего и готов хоть в кровь растерзать ему рот. 

Сдерживает себя. Пристально смотрит. Изучает неравномерную россыпь крапинок в радужной оболочке зеленых глаз. Меняет нижнюю губу на верхнюю, сравнивая их мягкость и податливость. По дуге и вверх — облизывает впадинку над губой и задевает кончик покрасневшего не от холода носа. Самому Кёе душно и жарко, он с напором сминает губы, но не ощущает ни капли удовлетворения, потому что сам по себе этот поцелуй ему не нужен.

Искушающий и желанный, Гокудера кладет ладонь ему на грудь, дышит ему в нос, с каждой секундой пахнет всё слаще. От этого не легче. Хибари не хочет глупых лобызаний. Он требовательно втягивает язык Хаято в свой рот, ощупывает, сдавливает, и этого до смешного «мало», и до злого и яростного «не так».

Внутри ничего не разжалось и не отпустило, каменный ком не исчез в солнечном сплетении.  
Гокудера все так же бесит. Он — аномально яркое пятно в его стае: ее часть, но не подписывается на выполнение правил и соблюдение иерархии. Он достаточно нагл, чтобы требовать защиты любой ценой, и достаточно эгоистичен, чтобы говорить «будто я твоя омега». Брать, что ему нужно, но не быть ею. Прикрывшись «будто», пустить всё на самотёк.

Только так не пойдет.  
Отсутствие ответа мешает и связывает руки, размывает границы допустимого, поэтому он требует встречный толчок, жесткий и явный. Позволение и несопротивление — не считаются.

— Дай мне… — тишина душит, и касания слишком слабы, нестерпимо невесомы, невозможно эфемерны. Отклик почти неуловим.

Сильнее. Он хочет вдавить Гокудеру в себя, до боли и синяков. Вытрясти, выбить, выжать из него ответ и взять своё.

Хибари хватается за свой мираж и проваливается в пугающее внезапное ничто. Руки рассекают воздух, не найдя тепла чужого тела, и Кёя резко распахивает глаза. В комнате пусто и нет никого, кто мог бы откликнуться.

Часы тикают из дальнего угла кабинета. Из открытого окна долетает новый крик. Какая-то часть Хибари готова была издать такой же.

Галлюцинации… он всей своей сущностью ненавидел их.

***

Чиюки осматривает и осторожно касается запястья темноволосой марионетки: оно почти полностью содрано, и на ее пальцах остается несколько кусочков отпавшего слоя краски. Левая щека куклы зияет оголенной основой; от первой — пока маленькой — дырочки у рта плетется тонкая паутинка трещинок и скрывается под воротником рубашки.

— Почему он разрушается так быстро? — она отряхивает ладонь.

— Я не знаю, — Дэким обмакивает кончик колонковой кисточки в густую, как сливки, краску и ведет ею по пострадавшему запястью своего творения. — Марионетки всегда были очень крепкими. Наверное, требуется много сил для длительного поддержания реальности.

Девушка подворачивает рукав куклы чуть выше, чтобы Дэким не запачкал манжеты.

— Это не сильно поможет.

— Других вариантов нет, — сидя на корточках, он чуть сдвигает ногу и поправляет свои брюки. Ткань перестает впиваться в колени.

В воздухе повисает легкий запах аммиака и клея ПВА.

— Зря ты не оставил всех в баре. Так бы могли подлатать подсудимых.

— Будем надеяться, они пострадали меньше. — Судья перемещается к другой руке куклы. — Но ты права, в баре обстановка стабильнее, и мы могли бы гарантировать невмешательство.

— Возможно, и ошибки появляются из-за того, что они не здесь, — замечает Чиюки.

Дэким поднимает на нее голубые глаза.

— Что?

— Ничего, — он встает и откладывает кисть на подставку. Для устранения повреждений на лице понадобятся другие инструменты. — Нам уже повезло, что активация прошла.

Мужчина поворачивается к ней спиной и отходит к столу с разложенным набором шпателей разных размеров.

Чиюки в замешательстве сводит брови. Это было предположение, она не хотела обвинять его.

— Дэким… Что будет, если хотя бы один из троих рассыпется?

— Для того, кто сломается, испытание прервется. Но их жизни ничего не грозит, иначе я не позволил бы забрать манекены.

У нее отлегает от сердца. Эти дети не казались ей такими уж плохими. Их забота друг о друге была даже трогательной.

— Они не рассыпятся от внешних повреждений, — Дэким выбирает подходящий шпатель и, прокрутив между пальцев, цепко хватает рукоять. — Поправить и усилить поверхность можно. Разрушить — ну, пусть попробуют. Будь это так просто, мафия бы их не покупала.

***

На большой перемене Тсуна уходит обедать с Киоко, Рёхеем и Ханой, и Ямамото добродушно посмеивается над этим двойным недо-свиданием на полчаса.

Для разнообразия сам он ведет Гокудеру не на крышу, а на небольшую лестничную площадку перед старым и давно неиспользуемым переходом между северным и южным корпусами. Ученики сюда почти не заходят: в этой части крыла лишь несколько классов для лабораторных работ по физике, но они расположены дальше по коридору, и нет нужды доходить до ступенек.

Они садятся на возвышении, и Гокудера прислушивается к своему животу: есть хотелось не так сильно, как спать.

— Я бы предпочел проспать перерыв, — признается он, ощущая предательскую слабость в теле и шум в голове.

— Ты успеешь и то, и другое.

Ямамото протягивает ему бутерброд из тонко порезанного мяса, ломтика сыра и жареного яйца. Начинка между двумя кусками белого хлеба надежно скреплена зубочистками. Хаято принимает сэндвич и начинает медленно его жевать, не ощущая вкуса.

— Вчера упрекал меня, что мы пахнем друг другом, а сейчас… — Ямамото поводит носом, как гончая собака. — Я только надеюсь, Хибари тоже выслушал от тебя лекцию.

Он достает второй, точно такой же бутерброд для себя и вгрызается в него с куда большим аппетитом, чем друг.

— За него не волнуйся, выслушает, — Хаято прикрывает глаза и ложится на бок, прижимая бутерброд к груди, как мягкого мишку. И запах Хибари, и близость Ямамото успокаивали, давая обманчивое ощущение, что можно расслабиться и позволить себе вздремнуть.

— Холодно так лежать.

— Мне все равно.

Первые пару часов после утреннего кофе он еще был активным, но горючее стремительно заканчивалось, и усталость наваливалась с удвоенной силой.

Ямамото берет его под голову и, придвинувшись ближе, просовывает под нее свое колено.  
— Заболеешь.

— Да ну тебя, — Гокудера елозит ухом, чтобы устроиться поудобней, и нога Ямамото не давила в сережки.

— Хибари написал мне в полчетвертого утра. Ты поэтому такой вялый? — Такеши рассматривает стрелки его слегка загнутых кверху ресниц. — Какие такие дела у тебя были после похода по магазинам?

— Я ходил к доктору.

Тень неприятного воспоминания кольнула сознание, но Хаято от нее отмахивается. Такеши нависает над ним непробиваемым защитным барьером — угрозы нет.

— К Шамалу?

— Нет, это уже не Вонгола, — Гокудера давит зевок в горле. — Чужой хочет осмотреть.

Такеши с тревогой кладет мозолистую ладонь ему на лоб:

— Ты таки заболел?

— Да я по жизни больной.

Нога Ямамото теплая, и Хаято хотел бы, чтобы весь бетон под ним был такой же температуры. Он прячет замерзшие кончики пальцев ему под колено и не хочет думать: его невосприимчивость к ядам — приобретенное в процессе взросления качество или врожденный дефект. Итог один:

— Узи, осмотры, анализы… Он хочет сделать из меня подопытную крыску.

Гокудера обещал рассказывать про проблемы — ну вот. Пункт выполнен, что еще Ямамото от него хочет?

Такеши осторожно погладил его по волосам, удивляясь его чувствительности. Нужно было сильно расстроиться из-за визита к доктору, раз Хаято даже не мог спокойно спать.

— Ты боишься врачей?

— Что? — Хаято приоткрывает один глаз.

— Я могу сходить с тобой и подождать в коридоре.

Гокудера переворачивается на спину и заторможенно смотрит на него:  
— Ямамото, нет… Разве что ты возьмёшь катану и поможешь мне порешить там всех.

Ямамото смеется:

— Настолько неприятные типы? С большими-большими шприцами?

— Их размеры я пока не проверял, — слабо улыбается Гокудера. — И как-то не особо хочется.

— Хорошо, я могу взять катану с собой, если тебе так будет спокойней.

Хаято снова закрывает глаза. Из них двоих — лично он был действительно серьёзен.

— Так зачем ты ходил в больницу? — продолжает допытываться Ямамото, облизывая майонез и горчицу с губ. Его бутерброд стремительно уменьшался в размерах.

— Заставили. Если просто, — Хаято не знает, как рассказать просто. Он ведь и сам не стал вникать в тонкости, поэтому, может, не совсем точно, но он представляет себе это так: — Они хотят получить сыворотку из моей крови, а потом использовать ее на других. Сделают их невосприимчивыми к подавителям, и будут у меня товарищи по несчастью. Хочешь в их ряды?

— Эм, я, конечно, всегда готов сунуться за тобой в пекло, но зачем такие крайности другим?

— Не знаю, — вяло отвечает Хаято. Он сейчас вырубится.

— Тогда откажись, — пожимает плечами Ямамото. — Тебе же неприятно.

— Они меня типа шантажируют.

Такеши прищуривает глаза:

— А вот с этого и надо было начинать.

Ямамото встряхивает его, и Гокудера встревоженно глядит в ответ, теряя остатки сна.

— Чем они тебя шантажируют?

Чёрные глазницы-пропасти буравят его. И теперь, ненароком поймав первую волну ужаса, Гокудера ни за что не назвал бы Ямамото своим щитом.


	5. Ловушка для альф

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава - прыжок назад во времени. Таймлайн: середина Части 2 - «Первый защитник». Ниже описаны события, которые Хаято не видел, пока из-за течки сидел на базе 4 дня.

Лицо Реборна мягкое, округлое из-за слегка пухлых детских щек и больших черных глаз. Он убирает ото лба Ямамото свою ладонь и улыбается уголками губ почти так же, как во время рассказа тайны аркобалено — сдержанно и немного грустно.

— Иди домой, Ямамото. Другие комнаты пока не обустроены для ночевок.

— Да, просто… — Такеши обводит взглядом тренировочный зал. — Много всего достроили. В последний раз, когда я приходил с Тсуной, почти ничего не было. А теперь уже угадывается убежище, в котором мы жили в будущем.

Он вспоминает, как Реборн заставлял его бежать марафон по коридорам базы, но, скорее всего, пока нет и четверти их прежней трассы.

— Я осмотрюсь немного и пойду.

— Хорошо, — Реборн спрыгивает с марионетки Тсуны. — Не задерживайся.

— Ладненько. — Улыбка сходит с лица Ямамото, когда шаги аркобалено затихают в коридоре.

Такеши смотрит на свои ободранные ладони, будто они принадлежат не ему. Саднящая боль прошла, оставив после себя удивление и легкую горечь от собственной недальновидности.  
Хибари действительно удивил его. На него можно было положиться в бою и в серьезных вопросах уровня защиты мира или хотя бы отдельно взятого Намимори.

Но Гокудера не был ни всем миром, ни их родным домом.

Ямамото подходит к месту, где Гокудера сидел на полу, и прикидывает расстояние до стены, у которой стоял во время тренировки. Он бы никак не успел добежать к нему. И стоит признать, где-то в глубине души он рассчитывал на подстраховку Реборна.

Такеши встряхивает головой. Бессмысленно корить себя. Все вышло, как вышло, и хорошо, что его вмешательство не понадобилось.

Он вновь отходит к немым зрителям разыгранной сцены и рассматривает свою марионетку поближе. Она кажется такой же бесполезной, как и он сам в этот вечер.

После иллюзий Деймона Спейда бой с двойниками его бы уже не впечатлил, но не похоже, что кукла способна двигаться и нападать, как они. Пустая и безжизненная, с открытым ртом, она была ничем не лучше груши для битья.

Такеши присматривается, не упускает ли из виду какие-то скрытые кнопки: вдруг в нее вшит источник энергии, как в Гола Моске. Их не видно, и он решает расспросить Гокудеру. Наверняка есть какой-то подвох, иначе Хаято первым бы отправил бесполезный хлам на мусорку. Или дал на растерзание Ури, если на большее, чем просто быть точилкой для когтей, манекены не способны.

Он пальцем толкает подбородок куклы вверх. Рот клацает с приглушенным щелчком, как мышеловка, поймавшая грызуна. Перед глазами взрываются ярко-желтые и красные вспышки. В голове не успевает пронестись даже мысль — только инстинктивное чувство опасности обжигает край сознания, как во время близко пролетающей пули. Ямамото дергается в сторону, разворачивая корпус в защитную стойку. Приземляется на ноги и прислушивается, взывая ко всем органам чувств.

Ничего не изменилось. Ничего не болит. В тренировочном зале нет посторонних. Такеши оглядывает грудь и живот, но с ними все в порядке — из куклы ничего не выстрелило, и даже запах в помещении не изменился. Только тело как резиновое после всплеска адреналина.

Такеши растирает лицо руками. Наверное, он просто устал и дергается из-за надуманной ерунды. Экскурсия по коридорам убежища отменяется, пора домой.

Он направляется к выходу, про себя отмечая отлаженную работу датчиков присутствия и управления освещением: одна за другой за спиной гаснут лампы. И Гокудера остается под землей один, где-то в глубине этой кромешной тьмы.

Или нет. Ямамото останавливается. У выхода стоит черный мотоцикл Хибари.

Он смотрит на него несколько долгих секунд и, повинуясь неясному тревожному чувству, разворачивается и идет назад. Вспышка за вспышкой лампы вновь загораются перед ним, освещая серые стены коридора. Если Хибари остался, то он либо пошел в необустроенную комнату, наплевав на все неудобства, либо — к Гокудере.

«Так ли сложно сдержаться, если знаешь, что вам всего лишь нужно переместиться в спальню?»

Ямамото не задумывается о выборе правильной дороги и уверенно сворачивает на очередном повороте. Его ведет сильный и отчетливый запах недавно проходившего тут Гокудеры. Голова кружится, будто он только сошел с карусели, и стройные ясные мысли начинают растекаться. Он всегда так пьянел от пива и вина.

Перед дверью одной из комнат Такеши останавливается. Из нее маняще пахнет — без сомнений, Хаято там. И он точно один, запаха Хибари поблизости нет. Он сглатывает вязкую слюну и усилием воли заставляет сердце стучать медленней, а ватные ноги — сдвинуться с места и сделать пару шагов в сторону. Он еще не закончил.

Ямамото блуждает по коридорам, вынюхивая хоть слабый намек, что Кёя в одной из соседних комнат, и не замечает, куда конкретно идёт и сколько времени он так бродит. В ночной тишине, нарушаемой лишь шумом генераторов, ощущение реальности теряется, и ему кажется, он почти заблудился. Это невозможно. Не мог же все забыть после нескольких прыжков в будущее, да и не успели бы построить так много новых ответвлений.

Когда он вновь сворачивает к выходу из базы, мотоцикл все еще стоит там. Следов присутствия его хозяина не нашлось, и Ямамото приходится признать: Кёя просто пошел домой пешком.

Ушел, несмотря на то что таблетки не пил.

Сам Такеши не знает, отошел бы от комнаты Гокудеры, если бы не выпил перед тренировкой двойную дозу подавителей. Постучал и вошел или подчинился внутреннему зову и, как самый верный хранитель, простоял не один час на страже у его двери.

Он и так близок к этому. В каждой клетке тела звенит болезненная гипертрофированная потребность уберечь и никому его не отдавать. Она похожа на щемящую нежность к щенку, разбавленную с многократно усиленной ревностью — не жгуче черной, когда хочется калечить и убивать — а ровной, упрямой, шевелящейся с самой подкорки, будто нераздельно была с ним всю жизнь. Ненаправленная ни на кого конкретно, ревность без разбора протягивает щупальца ко всем, кто кажется опасным, игнорирует любые доводы и очевидные факты.

Ямамото мысленно выливает на себя ушат воды и убеждает беспокойную сущность: Хибари тоже пытался его защитить; семья не опасна; здесь системы безопасности. В конце концов, это убежище, и лучшего места не найти.

И сам себе пока не верит.

Впереди темный лес и ночная отрезвляющая прохлада. За спиной кромешная тьма и душный отравленный запах беспамятства и страха все испортить.

Он стоит на пороге.

***

Ноги предательски наливаются свинцом. Его шатает из стороны в сторону и легкие жжет от недостатка воздуха, будто долго душили, затем ослабляли хватку и вновь перекрывали доступ к кислороду. Это тщательно спланированная пытка длиной в полгода, и он сам направляет утонченную, но безжалостную руку Гокудеры к своему горлу.

Хибари твердит себе, что контролирует её. Он был подготовлен и был прав, когда позвал Ямамото: угроза от другого хранителя реальней и ощутимей, чем от противника, скрытого внутри.

Кёя стискивает зубы. Прыжок Ямамото в их сторону вынудил переключиться. Он им об этом не сказал.

Разочарование и неудовлетворенность беспощадно пожирают поспешно зародившееся ликование. Ему таки пришлось перейти к плану «В», и, чтобы все прошло, как по маслу, потребовалось приложить больше усилий, чем предполагал.

Один на один всё могло быть не так. Поэтому рано засчитывать победу.

Он до боли сжимает рукоять тонфа под плотной тканью пиджака и переступает через широкую длинную ветку на тропе. Погрузившись в водоворот мыслей, заметил ее лишь в последний момент, и одна из тонких палочек царапает штанину. Ноги не слушаются, но он хотя бы не споткнулся.

Отвратительно. Так расклеиться. Тело до сих пор не подчиняется полностью, и его надо приручать дальше. Особенно ясно он это понимает, глядя на то, как, вопреки эмоциональному характеру, несдержанности и полной отсутствии таблеток, Гокудере… нет, не легче. Но он справляется лучше. Хибари не знает, причина в гендере — омеги в целом пассивнее — или Хаято помогает то, что Кёя совершенно не интересен ему как партнер.

Хибари сплевывает скопившуюся слюну с примесью крови. Заострившиеся клыки оставляют ранки на внутренней стороне губ и зудят впиться Гокудере в загривок. На вкусы и предпочтения Хаято ему сейчас точно плевать.

Ничего личного. Он просто хочет переболеть им и, получив иммунитет, наконец-то успокоиться. Хаято стал невосприимчивым к ядам после того, как его не раз травил один из самых близких людей. Их ситуации не сильно отличаются: Хибари тоже станет невосприимчив к грязным гендерным уловкам, если пройдёт через круги ада с одним из приближенных к себе омег. Выбор был небольшим. Не считая матери, в его окружении в основном были альфы и беты из ДК или Вонголы.

Были Мукуро и Хром. Но они подходят для реальной проверки сил и сражений всерьёз, а не для тренировок, когда ни скрыть, ни побороть слабость еще не выходит. Мукуро без тени жалости воткнет трезубец в оголенное брюхо и никогда не забудет ни единой промашки.  
Краем рукава Хибари вытирает рот, ощущая металлический привкус на языке. Он не станет делать иллюзионисту такой дорогой подарок. Особенно когда есть Гокудера.

Как ни крути, с ним проще, и Кёя знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, с кем связывается: такие, как Хаято, либо сразу без сомнений режут глотку, либо не предают никогда. Он слишком верен людям, принципам и нелепым стереотипам. Слишком прямолинеен и недостаточно коварен.

Это причина, по которой Хибари ввязался с ним в их авантюру. Но в этом же и заключается слабость и главный недостаток их тренировок. Преграда, из-за которой сегодня нельзя поставить победную точку.

Кёя прикрывает глаза и замедляет шаг. Чёртов Гокудера помогает ему. Он подстраивается. Подсказывает, что еще можно попробовать. Целенаправленно не давит в ответ. Не усиливает магнетизм своей волей — ни одним из пяти типов пламени. Он не подбирает момент, чтобы свести его с ума, не прорабатывает стратегий подчинения. Хотя он умный, и, если бы задался целью, мог бы вить из него веревки.

Вместо этого жалкое травоядное играет в обороне и в полсилы.

Хорошо протоптанная дорога плывёт перед глазами. На открытом пространстве и в одиночестве, вопреки ожиданиям, Кёе не становится легче — мысли о нем отравленными иглами пронзают разум.

Хибари приказывает себе не думать о белом слоне, и фантазия, наоборот, играет злую шутку: он вспоминает почти белые волосы и расширенные — огромные — черные зрачки, будто Хаято умирает в его руках. В ушах по кругу, ритмично, как барабанная дробь сердца, стучит «защити меня». Слова впитываются в кровь, и Хибари ищет в себе силы не покориться, но и не отказать ему.

Играя с его слабостью, Гокудера не может не показывать свою, а Кёя даже не в силах презирать его за это. Злость на себя и на него затаивается в дальнем уголке души, дожидаясь лучшего часа для выхода. Сейчас они в одной лодке. И желание Хаято быть сильным — искреннее, жгучее, упрямое — слишком близко и знакомо ему.

Его вновь ведет по кривой, и земля дрожит под ногами. Уже этого было достаточно. Он не хотел замечать ничего больше. Только оно есть — то внезапное и редкое чувство, которое раньше Кёя ощущал только рядом с Тетсу и Дино. Он словил его, когда Гокудера начал закидывать его идеями об иллюзиях, как если бы взаправду хотел, чтобы Хибари тоже был сильным. Не только он сам.

Кёя останавливается на кромке леса, за которой уже могут встретиться люди. Выпрямляет спину и застегивает пиджак, чтобы скрыть возбуждение. Если не возьмет себя в руки, не сможет идти дальше — запах выдает приближение гона и привлечет внимание патрульных на улицах. Не хочется выстилать дорогу к дому телами в форме блюстителей правопорядка. Будь он на их месте, сам бы попробовал задержать альфу, шатающегося по улицам в таком состоянии.

Он отходит к ближайшему дереву и опирается о его ствол.

Какая глупость со стороны Гокудеры — переживать о его, Кёи, силе. Хибари точно знает, он сильнее Хаято и сильнее всех своих слабостей. И он справится со всеми последствиями, которые оставляет каждая их встреча: и с предательски бунтующим телом, и смятением в мыслях, и сбоем в потребностях и влечениях. Даже сейчас внутри бьётся предатель, который каждый раз твердит, уходить от Гокудеры нельзя.

Сегодня он особенно буен. На базе с Гокудерой остались другие хищники, и внутренний зверь совсем слетает с катушек. Он хочет вернуться.

Руки, которыми Хибари обнимал Гокудеру, пахнут им, и альфа вздергивает нос дальше от них, выше, к черному затянутому облаками небу, сквозь которые лишь в нескольких местах-дырах пробиваются одинокие самые яркие звезды.

Он хочет назад. Не в любимый Намимори, а на его окраины. Не в теплый родной дом, а в бетон и под землю. Дикий внутренний зов гонит вернуться в нору к своей…

Хибари бьёт кулаком по стволу дерева. Стоять. Пасть закрыть. Он не любит сажать зверей на цепи, предпочитая их дрессировать. Но он не железный.

Кёя достает из внутреннего кармана пиджака пластинку таблеток. К чёрту слова Реборна. Нет и речи о каких-либо достижениях, если ему приходится глотать подавители сейчас. Таблетка царапает горло. Воды нет, и на языке оседает противная горечь. Хибари хватает пересохшими губами холодный ночной воздух и отталкивается от дерева, чтобы упрямо отдалиться от базы еще на несколько метров.

Потом обязательно уменьшит дозу. Не остановится. И со временем все получится.

***

Таблетка действует, и он добирается до дома, не привлекая к себе внимания. Но нерегулярные приемы лекарств дают о себе знать. Всю ночь, ворочаясь на футоне, он то проваливается в сон, то выныривает из забытья. Несколько раз отдрачивает себе под одеялом, ходит в ванну помыть руки, возвращается. Липкие образы стоят перед глазами, и он избивает подушку, разрывая ее по шву одним из особо резких ударов. Опять отдрачивает. И часы до рассвета текут бесконечно долго.

Под утро, вконец взбешенный, он берет тонфа и уходит в комнату для тренировок. Его уже тошнит от кукол, с которыми тренировался последние три недели, но сейчас манекен Гокудеры был бы кстати.

Рука со свистом бьет в воздух — разбить бы ему нос в кровь. Нога с разворота врезается в стену — пинком в живот повалить навзничь. Заломить руки. Силой разжать кулаки, чтобы сорвать кольца с согнутых в сопротивлении пальцев. Гокудера ничего без них не может и абсолютно жалок в ближнем бою. Кёя представляет последний удар в челюсть и… не представляет. Руку будто сковывает многовековым льдом, и судорогой сводит до самого плеча. Тяжело дыша, он роняет ее с зажатой тонфа вниз.

Он так долго вбивал себе в голову, что должен защищать Хаято, что представление и реальность сплелись слишком тесно. Наверное, так ощущают себя иллюзионисты, когда их фокусы становятся до опасного похожими на реальный мир, и они, забывшись и сами обманувшись ими, не могут их рассеять. Он ведь этого и добивался. И так далеко зашел.  
Хибари с удивлением смотрит на свои дрожащие руки. Возможно, он бы и смог остановиться без Ямамото. Только как теперь это узнать?

У Гокудеры течка. Он мог бы просто взять и вытащить его из норы для проверки, но если Хибари почти уверен в себе, то Гокудера вряд ли готов к таким экспериментам. Он наверняка будет зол, что Хибари не предупредил его, особенно если не справится с собой и, потеряв волю, начнет унижаться.

Не то, чтобы Хибари это было нужно. И это не было настолько срочно. Но его гложет незавершенный гештальт, и да, он хочет знать.

На ум приходит треклятая марионетка. Ее стоит забрать хотя бы для того, чтобы избить и отвести душу, пока Гокудера не вернется в строй. Она осталась в убежище, в котором, пока там Хаято, лучше не находиться. Но ему в любом случае придется вернуться: у входа остался мотоцикл.

Кёя начинает собираться. Зайдет на пять минут, а потом ноги его не будет на чертовой базе Савады. Он сегодня же потребует у Тетсу последний отчет о строительстве их собственной. Пусть заканчивают отсек для тренировок как можно быстрее.

После душа и завтрака рисом с натто он возвращается в лес. Первые лучи солнца освещают верхушки деревьев, и утренний свет и зелень приятно радуют глаз. Он уже почти в порядке, когда быстрым шагом пересекает оставшееся расстояние до входа и, приложив кольцо Вонголы к сканеру, входит внутрь.

Вот они. Со спины почти неотличимы от настоящих. С непривычки легко обознаться и подумать: стадо Савады пришло на тренировку. Но подделку выдает отсутствие запаха и давления духа, которое присуще сильным людям.

Он подходит к кукле Гокудеры, чтобы обхватить оболочку за талию и вынести из зала. Но глаз непроизвольно цепляется за странную позу соседней марионетки: широко расставленные ноги, и одна из рук протянута к Хаято. Кёя прищуривается. На запястье Ямамото темные пятна, и в целом положение тела ему не нравится. Он отходит от Гокудеры и поднимает вторую конечность куклы ближе к своему лицу — трещины.

Если в «Quindecim» толкают товар и делают на нем огромные деньги, пусть отвечают за его качество.

— Посмотрим, есть ли на тебя гарантия, облезшее травоядное.

***

Днём «Quindecim» закрыт для посетителей, но Хибари все равно приезжает и колотит в дверь. Внутри должны быть камеры или хотя бы один охранник, и Кёя уж как-нибудь найдет способ убедить его вызвать Дэкима раньше начала смены. Он оказывается прав: бар не пустовал, и ему почти сразу открывают.

— Да, чем могу помочь? — на пороге стоит высокий блондин. Тот самый, который продал ему кукол.

— Какая удача. Ты-то мне и нужен.

Если бармен уже здесь, это порядком сэкономит время. Хибари толчком открывает дверь шире и заходит внутрь, вынуждая мужчину шагнуть назад.

— Хочу пожаловаться на несоответствие товара заявленным характеристикам.

Дэким закрывает за ним дверь.

— Хорошо. Давайте пройдем к стойке, и вы расскажите, что именно вас не устраивает.

Она была единственным освещенным уголком в помещении, и Хибари молча принимает его предложение.

— Вы — Вонгола, верно? Брали четыре марионетки.

Хибари морщится: не любит, когда его так называют. Он достает телефон и, разблокировав экран, разворачивает его к бармену:

— Это брак?

Хибари держит телефон на вытянутой руке, и Дэким наклоняется немного вперед, чтобы посмотреть на фотографию своего творения. На изображении трещины и облупившаяся краска.

— И что вы с ней делали?

— Ничего особого. Пару раз врезал из любопытства. Но удары были не по запястьям.

— А чем были нанесены удары?

— Тонфа.

— С пламенем? — уточняет Дэким. Похоже, из угрюмого подростка надо вытягивать детали клещами.

— Да.

— И все? — с недоверием переспрашивает бармен.

— Да.

— Понятно, — Дэким как ни в чем не бывало берет стакан и начинает его натирать.

— Нет, не понятно. — В голосе Хибари звучат предупреждающие металлические нотки. 

Никому нет дела до блеска стакана, зато надменное лицо бармена сейчас может превратиться в кровавое месиво. Ему не стоит пытаться обмануть его и впихнуть дешевку.

— Мы тестируем наших кукол. Ни пламенем, ни обычными физическими ударами нельзя нанести подобный ущерб, поэтому, боюсь, я не могу поверить вам на слово.

— Фотографии недостаточно?

— Нет. Вы даже не принесли куклу сюда, поэтому ничем не могу помочь, — на лице Дэкима вежливое равнодушие.

Кёя прячет телефон и достает тонфа.

— Я так не думаю.

Им обещали неубиваемые манекены, без всяких «но», поэтому у Кёи есть все основания для недовольства. И сервис никудышный, а ведь он дал торговцу шанс все исправить.  
Хибари прыгает вперед и замахивается для резкого точного удара. Он не был вежливым клиентом, и, вместо книги жалоб, предпочтет оставить недовольный отзыв на теле самого продавца.

Он почти дотягивается тонфа до носа бармена, когда леска внезапно откидывает его назад, и Кёя повисает на тонких нитях, почти таких же, какие видел у Бельфегора во время сражения с Гокудерой.

— С качеством все нормально. И Вонгола не обеднеет. — Дэким спокойно стоит за стойкой, наблюдая, как Кёя злится и дергается в путах, пропитанных парализующим потоком пламени дождя.

Нити будто живые, высасывают из него силу, и в глазах Хибари начинает темнеть от слабости. Картинка резко меркнет, будто цветные кадры фильма сменились черными и пленку заело в старом кинотеатре. Хибари зажигает кольцо, порываясь вперед, фиолетовое пламя отпугивает темноту, и он падает, разрывая свои оковы. На пол капает кровь из порезанных запястьев.

— Не надо так радикально, — смягчается Дэким. — Если вы настаиваете, я верну часть денег. Но только за одну куклу — ту, которая так быстро потеряла товарный вид.

Хибари плевать на деньги. Его манжеты окрашены в красный, и он жаждет драки. Повезет, если бармен окажется не совсем размазней, и его хватит хотя бы минут на пять, потому что столь тонкая паутинка его больше не остановит.

Кёя в предвкушении шагает к стойке. Лампы над ней раскачиваются в такт его шагам.

— Правилами запрещено устраивать драки на территории бара, — предупреждает Дэким, нащупывая точку, которая может сработать.

Правила — это хорошо. На территории средней Намимори тоже драться нельзя. Другим. А ему можно. Кёя расплывается в хищной ухмылке.

— Вот, — перед Хибари оказывается скрепленная резинкой толстая пачка купюр.  
Кёя останавливается, недоверчиво глядя на стопку. Так много? За одну марионетку? Он был уверен, что при получении платил за всех кукол, но, видимо, Реборн выдал деньги лишь на заключительную часть.

Гокудера ненормальный, если внес столь внушительную предоплату и потратил деньги Вонголы на такую херню.

— Если с остальными будет то же самое, дайте мне знать, и я компенсирую ущерб, — обещает Дэким. — С дополнительным процентом за ваше потраченное время. Но только если вы принесете кукол ко мне и предъявите доказательства. Такие условия вам подходят?

Если Хаято не умеет обращаться с деньгами, так и быть, он поможет ему с одним из депозитов и погашением некоторых долгов. Хибари берет пачку и прячет ее в карман пиджака: сумма пойдет в фонд по восстановлению школьного имущества после разрушений, нанесенных Гокудерой. Возможно, с неким запасом на будущее.

— Пусть это будет предупреждением, — Хибари останавливает наступление. Только в этот раз. — Но в твоих же интересах, чтобы с другими куклами проблем не было. Я запрошу высокий процент.

— Конечно, — Дэким склоняется в очень коротком учтивом поклоне. — Всего хорошего.

Он не смотрит посетителю вслед: его сознание уже в глубине подсобки бара.

Обрывки перепачканных кровью нитей лежат на полу и слабо переливаются, напитанные фиолетовым пламенем облака. 

Второй есть.

***

После полумрака бара окружающий мир кажется блеклым и сумрачным, будто чего-то не хватает. Хибари решает — острых ощущений. Его поманили предвкушением хорошей драки и отобрали эту возможность, как конфету, перед самым носом.

Натянув перчатки и шлем, он снимает мотоцикл с подножки. Быстрая езда поможет немного сгладить привкус разочарования. Хибари опирается руками на руль и перекидывает правую ногу через байк.

С одной куклой все разрешил. А вторую так и не забрал, чтобы не таскаться с ней и не оставлять на парковке у бара. Теперь опять за ней ехать. Покатушки на базу Савады начинают его порядком раздражать.

По пусть и протоптанной, но все же лесной тропе особо не разгонишься, и Кёя плавно сбрасывает скорость. Байк тихо урчит под ним и на кочках его немного потряхивает. До нужного неприметного поворота остается метров триста, когда Хибари замечает его.

Издали еще есть сомнения — светлые волосы могут принадлежать Сасагаве — но увы. У Хибари даже не находится слов, когда он затормаживает перед Гокудерой в ярко красной толстовке. Он молча смотрит на омегу из-за стекла шлема.

Гокудера молчит в ответ, и Кёя не выдерживает первым.

— Тебе жить надоело? — обманчиво спокойно спрашивает Хибари. — Зачем ты вылез из убежища?

— Подышать, блин, — тут же взвинчивается он. — Я не человек что ли? Это тебя здесь не должно быть, а не меня.

— Подышал? Теперь иди обратно.

— Нет, — Гокудера набрасывает на голову капюшон и засовывает руки в карманы на животе. Кёя замечает слабое голубое свечение сквозь ткань, как раз у левого уха. Уже защищается. — Там душевая система сломалась и нет подачи воды. Я решил, лучше пойти домой сейчас, пока я относительно чистый, чем…. Потом. Подвезешь меня?

Это было ожидаемо. У никчемного Савады такая же никчемная и калечная база. Кёя в очередной раз убеждается, что не зря решил не иметь с ней ничего общего.

— А кто тебя должен был встретить на окраине, если бы ты не наткнулся на меня?

— Я что, калич какой-то? Мне хватит даже слабого потока, чтобы просто дойти домой. — Он показывает пальцем на скрытое капюшоном ухо. — А если кто-то увидит слабое свечение, подумает, это от наушников. Ну или врежу, кому надо, по дороге.

Хибари гадает, все ли омеги становятся тупыми во время течки. Он смотрит на красного и обманчиво возмущенного Гокудеру, который кутается в свою толстовку и как нахохлившийся воробей вжимает голову в плечи. Похоже, ему просто стыдно звонить боссу-бете с этой проблемой. Даже так, если откинуть всех альф и слабых девчонок, остаются Реборн и Шоичи, и Гокудера обязан был позвонить им, как только увидел неполадки.

За последние пять месяцев в Намимори было три изнасилования учеников-омег из их школы. Тетсуя докладывал о каждом из случаев: все выпали на время течек жертв, потому что те по каким-то причинам покидали комнаты либо не успевали дойти до дома. Не все альфы в городе сидят на подавителях и как примерные мальчики и девочки пьют их каждый день по строго прописанным часам, поэтому так расхаживать опасно.

Если Гокудера научился тормозить свою задницу, то это никак не касается причинных мест других людей. Его пламени дождя не хватит на то, чтобы окатить им всю улицу, поэтому даже звонок Ямамото был бы лучше самостоятельного путешествия. Хоть тот и альфа, бейсболист точно пил таблетки по расписанию, и проводил бы его без лишних вопросов и отчета перед Тсуной.

Хибари прикидывает, как быть. Отсюда ближе всего было довезти его до базы ДК, но в ней комнаты тоже еще не готовы. К квартире Гокудеры не близко и надо ехать по главным улицам города — на светофорах не одна минута славы им обеспечена.  
Его собственный дом ближе, и он на отшибе.

— Хибари, блин, ты что, специально резину тянешь, пока я тут коньки не отброшу? Не хочешь везти, то едь лесом дальше по дороге.

Гокудера обходит его байк по правой стороне, и у Кёи аж волосы под шлемом шевелятся. Хотел бы он, чтобы тот сейчас превратился в противогаз.

Хибари может его сейчас вырубить, позвонить Саваде и спокойно оставить ему самому разбираться со своей проблемной правой рукой. Гокудера его потом проклянет за такую подставу перед боссом, но не то, чтобы Кёю это хоть сколько-нибудь беспокоило.  
С другой стороны, еще пару часов назад он сам хотел с ним встретиться, и небеса любезно предоставили возможность пообщаться не с куклой, а с оригиналом.

— Садись.

Гокудера отошел на какое-то расстояние, не слышит. Хибари слазит с байка и, вцепившись в руль, разворачивает его в противоположную сторону.  
Хаято оборачивается, услышав рык двигателя.

— Я сказал, садись.

Кёя ловит его взгляд, и думает, что Гокудера невозможный идиот. Дело не только в запахе или свечении сережек из-под капюшона толстовки. На нем не было очков, которые бы скрыли дикие наркоманские зеленые глаза. Они выдают его не меньше.

— Да, — Хаято подходит к байку, как-то слишком быстро прощаясь со своей гордостью и упрямством. Временный период прояснения заканчивается, и он опять «уходит».

— Только ты едешь ко мне домой, чтобы…

— Да, — Хаято залазит сзади и обхватывает его руками.

Хибари вздрагивает.

— Чтобы… — Гокудера утыкается носом ему в шею, и до Хибари доходит, как тяжело сейчас будет рулить. Он заканчивает только для себя, потому что Хаято его не слушает. — Чтобы ты точно не вышел на улицу опять. Я запру тебя, ты понял?

— Да.

Нихера он не понял. Просто дакает.

Хибари старается почти не дышать и отпускает сцепление.

***

К тому времени, как они приехали, Гокудеру уже совсем расклеило. Они сидели вплотную жалких пять минут, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Гокудера начал путать его со своей кошкой и потянулся погладить по голове, когда Кёя снял шлем. Хибари перехватил его руку и стащил на грешную землю. Отпустил буквально на минуту, чтобы открыть дверь, и ощутил, как его опять обняли сзади, будто они все еще были на мотоцикле, а не стояли на твердой земле.

По крайней мере он не лезет к нему целоваться и не пытается стащить с себя штаны.  
Хибари так и вносит его на своей спине в дом.

— Скинь кеды.

Гокудера послушно повисает на нем и, оторвав ноги от пола, подцепляет носками сначала одну пятку кедов, а потом и вторую. Они падают на татаки.

— Футон или кровать?

— Кровать.

Кёя тащит его по коридору, обдумывая, как все устроить с минимальным ущербом для них всех. Кровать есть только в одной из гостевых комнат. И ни на одной двери не было замков. Конечно, он не может его запереть, Хаято надо будет выходить в душ и туалет.

Домой к Кёе мало кому дозволено заходить без разрешения, разве что Кусакабе, но он бета. А мама после скандала и развода с отцом никогда по своей воле не переступит порог этого дома. Поэтому пусть в его пределах Гокудера ходит, если захочет. Другое дело, он не должен иметь возможность пройти через сад и покинуть прилегающую к дому территорию.

Гокудера ерзает, подтягиваясь по его спине выше, и Хибари приказывает себе сосредоточиться на плане действий, а не том, что Гокудера течет на нем, и его член ощутимо упирается в задницу. Масла в огонь подливает то, что после сэнто он прекрасно помнит, как этот член выглядит.

Хибари отодвигает дверь в сторону и втаскивает Хаято в комнату. Стряхивает его с себя на матрас одинарной кровати. Гокудера потягивается, выгибаясь в пояснице, и пинает его ступней куда-то в районе коленки.

— Благодарю за эскорт. А теперь выходи.

Вопреки словам, он вытягивает руку и делает несколько коротких махов ладонью вниз.  
Хибари точно его потом побьет. Дня через два-три, когда это не будет выглядеть как жесткие бдсм-ные прелюдии. И тогда же напомнит ему, что в Японии этот жест тоже означает «иди-иди», но не «отсюда», как в Италии. А «ко мне, сюда».

Он сцепляет зубы и отходит. Оборачивается всего на миг перед тем, как задвинуть за собой дверь. И ловит кривую самодовольную ухмылку. Она должна разозлить его еще больше, но вместо этого сердце ухает вниз — дыхание у Гокудеры загнанное, и Кёя знает: она ему дорого далась.

Хибари выпивает еще несколько таблеток и звонит Тетсуе, чтобы установить новые правила входа-выхода и предупредить о проблемном жильце. Кусакабе обещает в течение нескольких часов заменить на бет всех альф, которые патрулируют ближайшие улицы. Быстро соображает. Хибари довольно хмыкает и кладет трубку.

Он достает из шкафа бордовое полотенце и вешает его в ванной. Решает, надо дать ещё зубную щетку, но запасной нет. Придется купить.

Это все временно, думает он. Только пока не отремонтируют комнаты на базах. Кто знал, что за Гокудерой нужно следить, и ему не хватает мозгов не выходить или без зазрения совести звонить Саваде.

И все-таки очень странно. Впервые после развода родителей в доме отчетливо пахнет кем-то живым, кем-то другим. И этому «кому-то» еще что-то надо, кроме воды и зерна. Ему надо дать пижаму, не в толстовке же Гокудере спать. И тут все не так просто, как с щёткой. Свою Кёя давать не хочет — Хаято испачкает ее смазкой, и потом ее только на мусорку. К такой жертве Хибари не готов, он и так уже бьёт все рекорды гостеприимства.

Он делает себе успокаивающий зеленый чай и, помедитировав с полчаса, звонит Ямамото.  
— Прости, что я должен принести? — переспрашивает травоядное из бейсбольной команды. — Я, наверное, неправильно расслышал.

— Трусы и прокладки. Ты его лучший друг, вот и сделай это. Или ты предлагаешь, чтобы я отдал приказ Кусакабе купить их? А заодно и пижаму, зубную щетку и прочее? Или лучше вломиться в квартиру к Гокудере и выкрасть все необходимое оттуда?

— Нет, я понял, — Ямамото нервно приглушенно смеется, представляя эту кражу века и Кусакабе в главной роли. — Это будет слишком неловко и вообще ни к чему. У меня есть запасной ключ от квартиры Хаято. И дома осталась его футболка после одной из ночевок.

Ямамото запинается. Это было так давно.

— Я принесу, что надо. Но, может, мне просто забрать его от тебя?

— Хочешь, забирай, — Хибари не возражает.

— Ладно, я отпрошусь с тренировки. Скоро буду.

К тому моменту, когда Ямамото приходит, Хибари успевает открыть почти все окна в доме, приготовить обед, съесть свою порцию и задуматься, как занести вторую Гокудере.  
Он вроде бы сидит в комнате тише воды и ниже травы, но всё равно ощущается как проблема, с которой что-то нужно делать. Хотя, по-хорошему, с ним как раз ничего делать нельзя.

— Я все-таки взял часть вещей. Не думал, что выйдет так долго, но у него одних только видов салфеток штук двадцать.

Такеши застывает, принюхиваясь, и осторожно переводит взгляд на лицо Хибари.

— А его точно можно сейчас трогать?

— Ну, пойди, тронь, — предлагает Кёя. — А потом он тебе расскажет, можно было или нельзя.

Ямамото стучит в комнату и зовёт его по имени. Гокудера не отзывается. Из комнаты вообще не доносится ни звука.

— Если он там прямо сейчас дрочит, и ты войдешь, тебе с этим жить. — Озвучивает его мысли Хибари. Он прислонился к стенке и с интересом наблюдает, как Ямамото топчется у двери.

Идея забрать Гокудеру уже не кажется такой очевидно правильной.  
Если бы они встречались, он бы просто вошел. Если бы Хаято был в доме любого чужака, не принадлежащего Вонголе, он бы поступил точно так же даже в роли друга. Но в данной ситуации он не уверен, имеет ли на это право и так ли это критически важно для безопасности Гокудеры.

— Блин.

Ямамото оборачивается на Хибари. Он не доверял главе ДК до конца, но и не мог забрать Хаято к себе домой, ведь живет не один. Отец и так устраивает ему регулярно взбучку на счет Гокудеры.  
Оставить Хаято одного тоже не вариант — они так уже сделали и хорошо, что поймали на тропе еще в лесу, а не в городе.

— Поступим так. Я попрошу Шоичи всё срочно починить. И сделать для Хаято минимум две комнаты, чтобы он мог переходить из одной в другую, если что-то выйдет из строя.

Хибари кивает.

Решиться чертовски сложно. Ямамото смотрит на пакет в своих руках, но не спешит отдавать его хозяину дома. Сегодня он буквально порылся у Гокудеры в белье, и, видимо, этот вечер будет не столь полным и запоминающимся, если он не сделает то же самое, но уже в переносном смысле.

Хибари не должен был звонить ему, если бы они с Гокудерой были любовниками.

— Хибари… вчера ты остановился не потому, что вы и так начали проводить течки вместе?

— Не потому, — отвечает Кёя.

Это не помогает понять характер их отношений, и Такеши спрашивает без увиливаний:

— Вы спите друг с другом?

Кёя смотрит на него в упор. Глупый и далеко не самый важный вопрос. Он предпочел бы случайных бет: без имени, следов на его теле и вторжений в его личное пространство. То, что Гокудера тут заливает его кровать, катастрофа большего масштаба, чем если бы они трахнулись на базе да разбежались, зная — их ничего не связывает.

Только связывает. И таки приходится заморачиваться.

— Мне сообщить тебе, если начнём?

Ямамото серьёзно отвечает:

— Да.

— Зачем? — Хибари выгибает бровь. — Тебе не нужен повод, чтобы подраться со мной. Я всегда открыт к таким предложениям.

Такеши сверлит взглядом дверь в комнату Хаято. Сколько раз ему еще придется так стоять за ней?

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы кто-либо причинил ему вред, пока он хуже осознает и контролирует ситуацию.

— У меня тоже нет подобных желаний, иначе я бы не тратил своё время на его тренировки. — Хибари озвучивает очевидное, если после вчерашних событий у Ямамото не случился приступ амнезии. — Я убийца, а не насильник. Ты ведь тоже?

«Да», читает Кёя в его глазах. Ямамото осторожно дергает уголком губ — не улыбается, но явно чувствует себя спокойней после такого ответа.

Он протягивает пакет с вещами Гокудеры.

— Держи меня в курсе и позвони, если понадобится что-то еще.

***

Хибари оставляет пакет у Гокудеры под дверью. Был соблазн поставить рядом тарелку, но с Гокудеры станется с налету наступить на нее и поранить ступни. Тарелку жалко, да и не собака он, поэтому пусть идет на кухню.

Кёя уходит по делам и возвращается домой уже за полночь. Пакета у двери нет и бордовое полотенце в ванной мокрое.

На следующий день Кёя идет в школу и возвращается тоже ближе к ночи. И только тогда они пересекаются в первый раз.

Гокудера появляется на кухне в чистой футболке и пижамных штанах, которые принес Ямамото. Бледный и весь мокрый, словно у него горячка.

— Как ты? — Кёя отрывается от фотографий, сделанных членами ДК на месте погромов. Очередная стычка банд невдалеке от спальных районов.

— Как в огне. Хочу пить и залезть в большой сугроб.

Гокудера наливает воды из графина и отходит от Хибари подальше — в другой конец кухни.  
Кёя настороженно всматривается в движения этой ходячей бомбы.

— Лёд подойдет? 

В лице Гокудеры ни кровинки, и Хибари наоборот закутал бы его в одеяло, но решает поверить ему на слово.

— Дашь мне кусок мяса из морозилки?

— Конечно, я там как раз храню разрубленные трупы врагов. Выбери себе кусок потолще.

Голос Хибари серьёзен, и Гокудера с опаской зыркает на огромную морозильную камеру в треть от всего холодильника.

— Хаято, есть ледогенератор, можешь нажать кнопку и отсыпать в стакан. Или ты красивых и легких решений не ищешь?

Гокудера громко фыркает. Пару кубиков ему до задницы.

— Херня это всё.

Он тянется к стопке с салфетками и сгребает сразу три. Левое ухо горит голубым, и это ощущается так, будто он стоит перед Кёей не босой и ослабленный, а с тяжеленным щитом наперевес. Хотя по факту один или два гвоздика в ухе ничего не решают.

— Шестьдесят метров льда тебя удовлетворят?

— Что? — Хаято убирает салфетки ото лба. — Какие шестьдесят метров?

— Я про каток.

Гокудера несколько секунд просто смотрит на него, а потом начинает хрипло смеяться. Не весело и легко, а так, как это делает болеющий ребенок — искренне, но через боль и досаду, ведь Хибари обещает подарок после выздоровления. А он хочет здесь и сейчас.

— И это _я_ не ищу легких решений?

Хибари пожимает плечами и вновь утыкается в свои фотографии.

— Было бы круто. Но пока нельзя, — Гокудера проводит руками по животу и, полностью опустошив салфетницу, возвращается с новым запасом в комнату.

Хибари роняет фото на стол, и те веером разлетаются по поверхности.

Он подходит к холодильнику и подставляет оставленный Гокудерой стакан под отверстие диспенсера. Нажимает на рычаг системы подачи льда.

Жар заразен, и он бы сам не отказался разлечься на большой ледовой арене. Но Гокудера прав: сейчас нельзя. А потом и не надо будет. После течки они остынут и никуда не пойдут.

Кёя прикладывает наполовину полный стакан к своей щеке. Не больно-то и хочется.

***

Ямамото сжимает в руке коробочку, особенную — не только для него, но по-настоящему уникальную. Из всех известных им творений Инноченти и Кенига она единственная содержит в себе одновременно двух животных разных видов. Птица и собака, два его любимца, и один из них вцепляется зубами в край его синего хакама.

— В чем дело, друг? — Ямамото обхватывает морду Джиро ладонями и легонько треплет из стороны в сторону. Глаза пса удивительные, цвета индиго, остаются широко открытыми и не смягчаются от ласки.

— Ну же, что с тобой?

Джиро расцепляет пасть и проскальзывает между широкими полами складчатой самурайской юбки, громко тявкает за спиной Ямамото и семенит к выходу из додзё. У порога, навострив уши, пес останавливается и кидается обратно. Сипло лая пробегает широкий круг вокруг хозяина и сам не зная, чего хочет, начинает вертеться на месте, вскинув вверх встревоженный хвост. Как и Такеши внизу, Коджиро с интересом следит за ним с одной из деревянных балок под потолком.

Могло быть несколько причин, почему Джиро так суетлив и беспокоен.

— Ты унюхал что-то странное? Неприятеля? — Ямамото направляется к нему, и ожерелье на шее пса звякает, когда Джиро отпрыгивает и бросается в другой конец додзё. — Или это я виноват? Заразил тебя?

Такеши виновато глядит на четвероного друга. Если так, бегать за ним бесполезно.

Он поднимает лежащий на деревянном полу клинок и гасит пламя, оставляя рукоять с гардой без опасного острия. Разрубленные тренировочные столбы разметали щепки под босые ступни, но еще три толстых вязанки хвороста остались нетронутыми. Он закончит с ними позже.

Сейчас надо выровнять дыхание и угомонить акита-ину. Его нюх и безошибочное чутье улыбкой и добрым словом не проведешь.

Ямамото смиренно садится в сейдза и по всем правилам складывает руки в хоккай-дзёин: левую кладет поверх правой, формируя кончиками больших пальцев кольцо. Расслабляет плечи. В додзё пахнет успокаивающей сухостью летнего леса, и это зачастую помогает остыть и прийти в себя в конце тренировки. Но сегодня он не успел разгорячиться: они только начали, и Джиро почти сразу перестал слушаться.

Ямамото медленно втягивает воздух через нос.

Последние три дня ему неспокойно, хотя причина неуловимо ускользает. Как первая пыльца в наливающиеся теплом весенние дни, она, невидимая, дразнит нос и причиняет дискомфорт. На первый взгляд все как обычно: школьные будни, какие-то мелкие проблемы и глупости, опять болеющий Гокудера. В коридорах Хибари проходит мимо, не удостаивая их с Тсуной даже взглядом, а потом привычно делает обходы после уроков.

Он верен своим привычкам, и, с одной стороны, Ямамото рад, что Хибари не засел на всю неделю в спальне с Хаято и не мчит к нему сломя голову после последнего звонка. А с другой, потому и тревожно: если Кёя в школе, то Гокудера один, и нет никакой разницы, он у себя дома или у него, если некому пресечь омежьи вылазки в город. Отряды членов ДК не в счет, Гокудера как никак хранитель и в обычном состоянии укладывает их голыми руками.

А в необычном… Никто не видел его во время течки, и Ямамото понятия не имеет, какой он тогда: совсем ослабевает или может спокойно высвободить Ури и постоять за себя. Всё понимает или забывается и теряет связь с реальностью?

Он видел Гокудеру счастливым, несчастным, больным и здоровым, подавленным и воодушевленным. Влюбленным — в странные штуки, оружие, украшения и музыку. Но не в людей. Возбужденным перед предстоящей битвой или состязанием, а не перед сексом. Смущенным от похвалы, но не физических ласк. Там, за закрытыми дверьми, он остается тайной, покрытой мраком, тенью, которая может быть покорной, мягкой и податливой или, наоборот, напористой и требовать внимания. Тогда неудивительно, почему Хибари держится подальше.

Ямамото пытается представить, чем Гокудера занимается столько дней напролет, пока отрезан от всего мира. Старается отвлечься или полностью отдается течке и не делает ничего? Фантазирует о ком-то конкретном или об абстрактном некто? А может, ему в принципе все равно, кто с ним будет, лишь бы по гордости не било, и он не ощущал себя подстилкой.

В таком случае не понятно, почему он проводит течки один; возможно, не все, но некоторые точно.

Вспотевшие пальцы неприятно скользнули по коже, и, украдкой обтерев их о хакама, Такеши возвращает их в прежнее положение для медитации. О многом он смущается спрашивать, и теперь, вдобавок к прежним вопросам, зудит и раз за разом всплывает в голове новый.

После звонка Хибари он планировал купить для Гокудеры только самое необходимое. Взял в аптеке три новых зубных щетки под яркой наклейкой «Семейный комплект», рассудив, что лучше закинуть по щетке и по домам, и на базу, чем носить одну и ту же с места на место. Это не последняя течка Хаято, и кто знает, где будет его неугомонная задница, когда припрет в следующий раз.

Он уже направлялся к кассе, когда огромный стеллаж с контрацептивами вырос перед его носом, и Такеши прошел бы мимо, если бы он не натолкнул его на простую, но вполне логичную мысль. Раз у Хаято иммунитет к подавителям, то… к противозачаточным таблеткам, вероятно, тоже.

Сердце, сделав кульбит, мягко уплыло в живот и гулко забилось пониже пупка.  
Проверять их эффективность точно так же — опытным путем — последнее дело. Он нервно сжал и разжал упаковку щеток. А есть специальные тесты? Хаято проходил их?

Если полчаса назад казалось, самым сложным будет поиск брифов и прокладок, то три раза «ха» — от огромного выбора презервативов глаза разбегались. Бетам предлагали с разными запахами, имитирующими феромоны. Альфам — для обычных дней и отдельно для периода гона, различной длины, плотности, с накопителем, без накопителя, под разные размеры узлов, со смазкой и без неё, и даже такие, которые помогают уменьшить ее естественное количество, если партнёр — омега, а не бета. И это не считая разброса по цвету и текстуре: гладкие, с пупырышками, шипами, кольцами, усиками, шариками, рожками и антенками.

Если еще подобрать зеленого или желтого цвета, они будут похожи на маленьких инопланетян. Гокудера со своей любовью к внеземным чудачествам оценил бы, только Такеши было ни капли не весело. Одно дело покупать подобное для себя и совсем другое — для Гокудеры, не зная, с кем он их будет использовать.

У Ямамото на щеках задвигались желваки. Ни с кем. Заберет его на такси и отвезет в квартиру Хаято. Или обратно на базу, если там все починят в течение нескольких часов.

Был порыв продолжить путь к кассе без резинок, только если у Хаято проблемы с лекарствами, рано или поздно ему придется ими пользоваться. Многие омеги предпочитали пить таблетки, чтобы был контакт со спермой альф и течки заканчивалась быстрее, но в случае Гокудеры попытка ее остановки таким способом равняется пополнением Вонголы очередным карапузом.

Такеши судорожно сглотнул. Он был уверен, Гокудера ни разу не уходил в течку на день или два. Это не значит, что у него никого не было, если Хаято использовал презервативы. То есть, не значит ничего, кроме того, что он не рисковал тестировать оральные контрацептивы.

Еще пара минут у стеллажа для взрослых, и Ямамото донесет упаковку щеток вконец покореженной.

— Вам помочь с выбором? — заметив его волнение, консультант остановился на расстоянии пяти шагов. Он был готов подойти, если вопрос не смутит покупателя сверх меры.

— Нет, спасибо.

Выбрать не сложно. Сложно признать, что они нужны не когда-нибудь в далеком будущем.  
Презервативы для бет не подходили и для омег тоже можно было исключить — вряд ли во время течки Гокудера будет сверху. Если покупать для альф, то сразу с расчетом на чрезвычайную ситуацию. Ямамото взял пачку с набором для периода гона — с накопителем и пространством для узла — просто потому, что это Гокудера действительно не спланирует. Не ему решать, будет вязка или нет.

Покупая кондомы, Ямамото мысленно обещал себе сделать так, чтобы в этот раз они не понадобились. А потом бежал в квартиру Хаято, перепрыгивая через лужи на дороге и ступеньки в подъезде. Лишь со второго раза попал в замочную скважину, задергал ручкой раньше, чем успел сделать все обороты ключом. Он быстро вытянул пижаму из шкафа, обычные черные и серые брифы, несколько хипсов, две футболки, пару джинс, белоснежные носки. Часть отправится на базу, часть отдаст Хибари, чтобы Гокудера переоделся.

В ванной, увидев кучу баночек и непонятных упаковок, он затормозил. Шамал не брал трубку, а больше звонить за подсказкой некому, поэтому Ямамото взял всего понемногу, наугад. Расческу нашел в ящике у входной двери, где Гокудера хранил заколки для волос, упаковывал все добро по нескольким пакетам и вновь замялся. Если положит презервативы в тот пакет, который отнесет Хибари, это будет выглядеть как… благословение на разврат с ним. Что было очень далеко от реального отношения Ямамото к этой ситуации.

Рука не поднималась и хоть убей. Не придумав ничего лучше, он закинул упаковку в тот же ящик с заколками. Будет про запас.

Пёс скулит, привлекая к себе внимание, и Ямамото, к своему стыду, понимает: не сильно-то он старался успокоиться, перебирая воспоминания вместо того, чтобы всерьез помедитировать.

— Иди ко мне, — Такеши похлопывает ладонью рядом с собой, но четвероногий товарищ не спешит к нему. Лишь облизывает языком нос и переступает с лапы на лапу. — Ладно, — Ямамото бросает попытку подозвать его к себе и встает. — Пойдем на разведку. Шоичи уже починил душевую систему, поэтому, если там непорядок, предпримем вторую попытку вывоза тела.

***

По дороге к дому Хибари он встречает восьмерых людей в черной форме ДК. На город опускается густая ночь, и они сливаются с тенями зданий и высоких деревьев.  
Его не задерживают, но о приближении докладывают — Кусакабе заранее выходит ему навстречу.

— Кё-сана еще нет.

— И тебе привет, — Ямамото улыбается и закидывает руки за голову. Дутая спортивная жилетка слегка задирается на его животе. — Меня порадует и твоя компания. Ты не сильно занят?

— Относительно. Ты по какому-то делу или просто так?

— Просто так.

Тетсуя подходит к нему ближе и, засунув руки в карманы, становится рядом у ворот. Смотрит на пустующую дорогу перед ними.

— Ваших очень много в округе, — замечает Ямамото. — Будто ждете нападения с Кокуе.

— Мы всегда его ждем. Но ты и сам знаешь, почему сейчас так.

Ямамото знает, но полагает, их старые-добрые методы с Гокудерой не сработают. Отчасти поэтому ему интересно, как Тетсуя собирается работать в этот раз.

— Вы с ним не справитесь, если Гокудера захочет выйти.

— А он и не захочет, — вице-президент ДК перекидывает травинку из одного уголка рта в другой.

— Почему?

— Да потому, что на вашей необжитой базе или в его собственной квартире никем не пахнет. Там могла бы закрасться мысль бежать искать альфу. Но побег из дома, в котором и так пахнет им, бессмыслен.

Ветер неприятно лизнул по животу, и Ямамото опускает руки, чтобы одернуть край жилетки.

— Тогда зачем усиленная охрана? Только чтобы никто не вошел?

— На оба случая, — нехотя отвечает Кусакабе. — И ты зря нас недооцениваешь. С хранителем мы не справимся, но задержать его, ослабленного, на время можем и доложить Кё-сану о непорядках успеем.

Он не удивлен, что Ямамото проверяет их, но они ведь не дураки и уже давно перестали быть мелкой школьной группировкой.

— Мне и Тсуне тоже сообщите, ладно? — просит Ямамото. — Вдруг мы окажемся ближе.

— Хорошо. Если в этом будет необходимость.

Ямамото садится на корточки. В округе тихо, и только ночные цикады и кузнечики стрекочут да пощелкивают из глубины сада. Под ногами ни тростинки, ни листочка и зацепиться рукой не за что — недавно заметали.

— И все же я думаю, проще следить, чтобы кто-то подозрительный не подходил к нему. А не пытаться удержать и силой останавливать его самого.

— Да, наверное, — соглашается Тетсуя. У него есть приказ, а какими способами он добьется его исполнения — не важно.

Ямамото прихватывает зубами корочку на обветренной губе. Хочется выпустить Джиро и сказать ему, вот, нюхай, убедись: Хаято там, и все в порядке. Показать псу, что у того нет причин дырявить одежду, которую Такеши и так в последнее время не успевает латать.  
Он привык доверять своему чутью, и его останавливает только одно: если выпустит оружие из коробочки на территории Хибари, да его в отсутствие, это будет выглядеть… как минимум невежливо. С этих типов из ДК станется разглядеть акт агрессии даже в самом невинном жесте.

— Не припомню, чтобы я приглашал тебя в гости, — Хибари беззвучно материализуется из темноты, подтверждая его мысль: и без всяких манипуляций с коробочкой ему тут не сильно рады.

Ямамото приветливо улыбается хозяину дома:

— Ну так меня и не пустили внутрь. Кусакабе — молодец. — Такеши встает в полный рост. — Мы просто болтали.

— Болталки лишиться не боитесь? — Кёя переводит холодный взгляд на подчиненного, и тот покаянно склоняет голову.

— Извините, Кё-сан.

— Да ладно, мы не против, если ты присоединишься к нашей беседе, — добродушно предлагает Ямамото.

— Ты мне разрешаешь? — щерится Кёя. Весь день как на иголках, он и так взвинчен из-за постоянной борьбы с Гокудерой, а тут еще извечное вонгольское приложение к хранителю урагана. Два раздражающих фактора на него одного — это слишком.

Улыбка Ямамото конвульсивно дергается. Он ничего такого ему не сказал и не сделал. По факту, Такеши стоит на дороге, принадлежащей городским властям Намимори, не вломился же к Хибари за ограду.

— А ты такой нервный, потому что тебе не разрешают кое-что другое?

— Убью.

«Плохо», — проносится в голове Кусакабе. — «Им нельзя здесь драться.»

Их обдает взрывной волной фиолетового пламени пополам с давлением феромонов, и Тетсую резко вжимает в ворота. Дышать невыносимо, и ему мерещится, как тело расплющивает по их поверхности, а она пролетает дальше, сквозь него и стены, бессчетно множится по всей округе. 

Чудище дорвалось до свободы и не щадит своих.

Ямамото не двигается с места. Его ответное пламя дождя как тряпка для быка. Хибари оно уже приелось, отпечаталось ненавистным бельмом на сетчатке глаз. Слишком часто и дерзко голубое пятно мельтешит перед ним. Слишком сильно они — и Гокудера со своими ушами, и бейсболист — полагаются на его транквилизирующий эффект. Много о себе возомнили.

— Подмога, — каркает Тетсуя в рацию.

Гокудера с ноги распахивает ворота и орет:

— Гребаные свистоплясы, с ума сошли?! — и добавляет пару смачных непереводимых матов на итальянском.

Ямамото поворачивает голову на крик. Хибари синхронно повторяет его движение и… забывает про каменную хватку Ямамото на тонфа и про собственную поднятую в замахе ногу.

В первое мгновение Кёя его не узнает. Потому что перед ним стоит кто-то равный по силе. Из него струится тепло, все чувства — наголо, искренне. Черты лица размыты, будто Кёя видел их миллион раз и забыл, насколько они опасно красивы, только в целом угадывается до боли родной и дорогой силуэт. Выученный, надежный и близкий, каждой клеточкой свой — за него умереть не жалко. Хибари смаргивает видение.  
Это не Гокудера.

Ямамото смотрит на странного парня перед ними. Кажется, он слабее и уязвимее, младше на год или два. Чертовски упрямый и стойкий, отчаянно красивый и притягательный. Знакомый, но порывистый и в своей непредсказуемости опасный. Чем-то неуловимо цепляющий — Ямамото в жизни не хотелось кого-то так сильно открывать, защищать и ломать одновременно. Силой держать бурю на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но подпитывать ее ярость и не давать угаснуть.  
Это не Хаято.

«Он еле стоит»  
«Нет, он стоит ровно»  
«Ему плохо»  
«Нет, он зол как тысяча чертей»  
«Беспокоится за нас»  
«Мы просто мешаем или пугаем его»  
«Он должен вернуться в дом»  
«Никуда он не пойдет»

— Аргх! — в них летит шашка динамита. Ямамото инстинктивно скрещивает руки, закрывая лицо, Хибари отпрыгивает назад, к дороге. Кусакабе еще сильнее вжимается в ограду и заходится в лающем кашле, щуря слезящиеся глаза.

— Я возвращаюсь, — доносится из клубов густого дыма. — Еще одна волна феромонов, и я разнесу тут все к чертовой бабушке. Нашли, где и когда их выпускать, уроды.

— Прости, — выдавливает из себя Ямамото. Возле Гокудеры это они правда зря.

— Только попробуй, — голос Хибари долетает откуда-то сквозь непроглядную завесу. — Каждый кирпичик потом сам будешь класть на место.

Когда дымка рассеивается, они опять остаются втроем.

— Кто такие свистоплясы? — спрашивает Ямамото, мечтая, чтобы она вернулась и скрыла его эрекцию. Неудивительно, что Хибари такой нервный; он бы сам с ума сошел, если бы такое было под боком днём и ночью.

— Те, кто убили союзников, случайно приняв их за врагов в темноте. — Отзывается от забора Тетсуя. Взрыв потрепал его кок на голове, но в целом он в порядке.

— Ты мне не союзник, — отрезает Кёя, обращаясь к Ямамото. — Но, если хочешь болтать, предупреждай о приходе заранее.

— Не вопрос, ты только трубку бери, — Такеши стряхивает с плечей сажу. Взрыв подплавил края жилетки, и он мысленно прощается с ней. Им суждено быть вместе недолго, но она грела его как могла. — Буду писать тебе смски.

Хибари морщит нос:

— Кусакабе, убрать мусор и все замести.

— Да, босс.

От Кёи тоже несет горелым, и он направляется в дом, показывая, что разговор окончен.

— Спокойной ночи, — желает Такеши.

Никакие пожелания не помогут сделать ее такой.  
Ямамото не завидует. Покоя он тоже лишен, несмотря на расстояние.

***

Дверь в спальню Гокудеры открыта, а сам он заперся в ванной и торчит там уже больше часа.

Кёя поглаживает Хиберда по грудке и терпеливо ждет. Хаято как-то справлялся с его волной феромонов, которую ловил до течки, во время нее они еще не пробовали, но Гокудере придется разобраться и с этим. Или это пока слишком сложно для него?

Кёя выпивает очередную таблетку, не чувствуя за собой вины: волна была направлена не на Гокудеру и не являлась зовом или приказом отдаться. Он хотел подчинить другого человека, поэтому Хаято должен был словить лишь отклики удара. Правда, Хибари не знает, насколько чувствительным радаром становится Хаято на время течки.

Решив, что Гокудера не выходит как раз из-за его присутствия, Хибари оставляет пункт ожидания и идет в спальню, кое-как засыпает. Но утром дверь в ванную все так же закрыта.

— Ты там всю ночь торчишь что ли?

— О-отвали, — ему отвечают хрипло, но сразу. Значит, Хаято там не уснул и не утонул.

— И долго планируешь там быть?

— Тебе-то что? Иди в другую ванную комнату.

Благо, их в доме две. 

Наверное, Гокудера разрабатывает новую стратегию по отпугиванию альф. Лягушонком станет, никто его целовать не будет.

Хибари уходит в школу и возвращается домой после четвертого урока. Гокудера все еще в ванной.

— Ты там решил прописаться? Чем ванна лучше комнаты?

— Из-з меня сильно льёт-т, — нехотя признаются оттуда. Голос у него странный: надломленный и слова произносит как чечетку бьет. — Я там все изгажу.

— Как изгадишь, так потом и отмоешь, — безразлично роняет Кёя.

— Тут есть холодная вод-да.

Никакого шума воды Хибари не слышит. И не слышал. Он каменеет, осененный догадкой.

— Я сейчас войду.

— Н-нафига? Я ее не транжирю, не боись.

— Считаю до трёх, можешь в это время прикрыть срам, если хочешь.

— Я тебе девчонка что ли? Надеешься, у меня во время течки выросла гр-р-рудь?

Три секунды прошли, пока Гокудера возмущался, поэтому Хибари просто открывает дверь.  
Хаято сидит в ванной, заполненной водой, и стучит зубами.

— Помогает?

— Суп-пер эффект.

Кёя опускает руку в воду:

— Умом тронулся?

Гокудера стукает его по руке:

— Я недолго, время от времени вылажу.

Хибари смотрит на него и опять не узнает. Течка все же искажает восприятие омег альфами: Хаято, как и вчера, кажется одновременно знакомым и незнакомым, непривычным, будто его измельчили в фарш, смешали напополам с мясом поблагородней и вернули в форме апетитной котлетки. Та же курица, а слюни текут и обратно никак не отделишь.

Кёя хватает его подмышки и вытягивает из ванны. Кожа Гокудеры холодная, покрытая гусиной кожей и очень бледная. Вода стекает на пол и на рукава рубашки, и руками Хаято оставляет мокрые следы на его плечах.

— Что ты… — он заваливается немного набок, соскальзывая под своим весом — не маленький же ребенок, но даже дети ведут себя умнее.

Светлые пряди мазнули по подбородку, и Кёя отдергивает голову:  
— Хотя бы додумался не мочить волосы.

Макушка и лицо — единственные сухие места, и Хибари старается смотреть только на них, пока закутывает его в большое махровое полотенце. А Гокудера еще сопротивляется и выдергает края. Полоумный.

— Тебе настолько плохо… — Кёя хочет сказать «из-за меня», но не собирается признавать оплошность: — После вчерашнего?

— Плохо всегда.

— И ты всегда устраиваешь купания моржей?

— Это работает, ясно тебе? И я почти никогда не болею.

Хибари передумывает: он не побьет его, когда течка закончится, нет. Он возьмет ремень и выпорет его, как первоклашку, этого будет достаточно. Гокудера уже сам себя наказал.

— В следующий раз отдам тебя Ямамото, пусть он с тобой возится.

У Гокудеры глаза полны возмущения:

— Не надо меня никому отдавать. Как-то и без вас обходился, не думаешь? С какого перепугу вы мне теперь понадобились?

— Без нас? Ты так долго протянул, только потому что я тебя домой за ручку вожу и патрульные отгоняют перевозбужденных сопляков.

Хаято даже не видит, что творится за спиной, настолько поглощен собственной борьбой и проблемами.

— Хочешь проверить, что будет, если останешься один? — голос Кёи с каждым словом звучит все ниже и тише. — Немеченный и гордый, твою задницу порвут в первом же переулке.

— Я тебя ни о чём не просил, — заводит Гокудера и осекается. — Реборн попросил тебя? Да? Ты из-за него расстарался?

Хибари начинает медленно терять терпение:

— Я делаю только то, что хочу.

— Захоти пойти нахер, — шипит Гокудера.

Хибари раздувает ноздри: Гокудера единственный, кто позволяет себе так с ним разговаривать. Вроде и пуганный, и не раз битый, а все равно язык без тормозов.

— Я предпочитаю дырки.

Кёя засматривается на него: мокрого и ершистого, в одном несчастном полотенце, в каких-то десяти сантиметрах от него. И точно знает, какие две дырки прямо сейчас влажные и можно использовать.

Обсыхая, Хаято опять начинает пахнуть.

— У тебя две опции. Первая: закрываешь рот и возвращаешься в комнату, где тихо-мирно сидишь до конца течки и даже на глаза мне не попадаешься. Вторая: мы заканчиваем твою течку здесь и сейчас, ты успокаиваешься и счастливо катишься на все четыре стороны.

— А позавчера ты мне предлагал шестьдесят метров льда, — фыркает Хаято. — Каждое новое предложение заманчивее предыдущего.

— И это тоже можем включить в нашу развлекательную программу. Но тут уже важна последовательность.

— Секс, а потом каток? Дудки!

Хаято как колючка впивается ему в бок. Видимо, это должен быть удар или щипок — Хибари не понял.

— Почему нет? — он отводит ледяную руку от своего бока. — Ты ведь хочешь остановить течку?

Пламя зажигается в сережках. Гокудера меньше дрожит, согревается, и отрезвляющий эффект холодной воды начинает сходить на нет.

— Мы… не можем это сделать, — твердо. По дороге на выход из ванной.

Хибари отпускает его не из-за напряженных худых лопаток, остро выступающих на чистой спине. «Не можем» произнесено без колебаний, как если Хибари предлагал невозможное, а не наоборот — самое простое и не требующее никаких волевых усилий.

***

Кристально прозрачная вода утекает с тихим журчанием и уносит дурманяще-пряные и медвяные нотки. Так пахнет ручей, подхвативший цветы и бегущий сквозь прогретую сосновую рощу, и Кёя нырнул бы в него с головой, да мелковато.

Мутная беспричинная злость выцветает, оставляя за собой липкий след замешательства, а он сидит на борту ванной и не помнит, зачем решил войти и начать разговор с Гокудерой. Взывать к его разуму пока бесполезно, и пусть бы сидел тут, раз ему так проще. У каждого свои способы справляться с проблемами, и методы Гокудеры — не самые худшие.

Хаято не просил облегчить его участь и вел себя намного лучше, чем мог бы. Оттого мерзко и противно, как Кёю самого перемалывает в порошок без малейших стараний и усилий с его стороны. Не физически — таблетки Хибари пьет — в мозгах что-то перемалывает.

Его калечат мимоходом, не нарочно, и Кёя назвал бы это несправедливым, если бы верил в такие понятия и речь не шла о природе — а ей свойственны такие безразлично-холодные насмешки.

Он включает поток свежей воды из душа и методично проходится по всей поверхности опустевшей ванны — окончательно уничтожает следы чужого присутствия.

Не природа сказала ему «нет». И как это понимать?

Причина была любопытней, чем сам факт отказа. Гокудера не мог не хотеть его. И бояться не мог. И он не кинулся на шею Ямамото с требованием забрать его.

Кёя непроизвольно думает об этом, когда вешает чистое полотенце и снимает мокрую рубашку; когда разбирает тонфа и смазывает маслом каждый стык труб и каждое звено спрятанной в тонфа стальной цепи; пока выбирает в магазине сырую говядину и придирчиво осматривает молочно-белые прослойки жира и мякоть цвета спелой малины; пока натирает для Хиберда морковь и смешивает семечки подсолнуха с толчеными пшеничными сухариками.

Может, действительно последовательность в опции не та, а Гокудере это важно. Идеалист?

Хибари переглядывается с ожидающим ужина пернатым.

А ничего не ест и отказывается от горячего чая он согласно каким идеалам и верованиям? И кошку свою держит на такой же голодной диете. О животном нельзя забывать, полагая, одного лишь пламени достаточно: она из тех коробочек, которым необходим контакт с внешним миром и внимание — любое. Хибари не знал ни одно другое животное, которое так требовало физических ласк, лакомств и всеми силами отказывалось возвращаться в коробочку. И купайте ее, и чешите, и делайте это именно так, а не иначе, и только тогда, когда она хочет. И обязательно те, кого она сама одобрит — далеко не всегда все вышеперечисленные процедуры позволялось выполнять Хаято, и его периодически подменяли Хару и Киоко. Кошка будто изо дня в день доказывала: она самая живая, настоящая и каждому необходимо помнить о ее желаниях и считаться с ними.

Хибари включает свет над кухонным столом и достает разделочную доску и широкий стальной нож.

Сам Хаято пусть хоть загнется, но Ури не виновата, что хозяин дурак и живодер. Хищникам нужно мясо и силы для битв, а таким как Ури и Ролл — еще крепкая ментальная связь с владельцами и их поддержка, без которых они теряют контроль над своей разрушительной силой.

Если говорить о мясных блюдах, сам Кёя предпочитал рубленый бифштекс, но на его приготовление нужно много времени, и он не чувствовал в себе всепоглощающей неземной любви к чужому зверью, чтобы настолько заморачиваться. Она может и отказаться, поэтому Хибари останавливается на самом обычном варианте стейка. С ним все просто: отруб помыл, крупно порезал, промакнул бумажным полотенцем и, поперчив-посолив, кинул на сковородку. Всё.

Щипцами он прижимает два куска мяса к раскаленной поверхности и с предвкушением ждет, когда они схватятся темно-коричневой корочкой. Они срезаны с толстого края — достаточно нежной спинной части быка — и Хибари представляет запечатанный огнем сок и сочные волокна, в которые скоро вгрызется зубами.

Один кусок барышне, один — ему. Прекрасный поздний ужин.

Когда кулинарные подвиги совершены, и бифштексы успевают немного постоять и подышать, Хибари посылает гонца:

— Зови ее.

Хиберд недоуменно наклоняет голову набок.

— Просто вымани. Если она будет с голодухи на тебя бросаться — выручу.

Она вряд ли станет на него прыгать. Запах говядины из кухни обещает куда больше удовольствия и радости, чем мелкий костлявый Хиберд, после которого еще перья выплевывать и от Хибари отгребать. Поэтому Кёя спокоен.

Чирикнув, пернатый смиренно вылетает из кухни.

Хиберда нет около десяти минут, и Хибари уже собирается идти его вызволять, когда тот все-таки возвращается. Закрывает глазки и плюхается на бок.

— Спят что ли?

— Уже нет, — Хаято вползает в кухню со следами подушки на щеке. — Ты решил сделать гимн Намимори и моим будильником тоже?

— Песню выбирает Хиберд, а не я, — он вытирает салфеткой остатки жира со сковородки и отправляет ее в посудомойку.

— Всё равно пора было вставать, — Гокудера садится за стол и проводит рукой по слипшимся после сна ресницам. — Я соберусь и пойду уже. Кажется, мучения закончены, так что праздничный ужин очень кстати.

За ребрами екает.

— Он не праздничный, — уточняет Кёя. — Просто пятница.

Значит, конец не только рабочей недели. Сердце бьётся на три четверти, но дышится и правда легче, чем днем: или течка доигрывает последние аккорды, или Кёя уже принюхался — но вроде бы и правда ей пора закругляться. Гостя не хочется отпускать, поэтому Хибари думает, Гокудера слишком спешит уходить. Будь он уже полностью в порядке, внутри Кёи ничего не противилось и не переворачивалось, будто вместе с собой Хаято что-то уносит. Подло крадет.

— Что планируешь делать?

— Сегодня ничего, вернусь на базу. Там еще еда осталась. — Бифштекс с аппетитной зажаристой корочкой манит с одной из тарелок, и у Гокудеры от его вида засосало под ложечкой. — А завтра зайду к Десятому. Он… не звонил? Ты что-то знаешь?

— В школе заходил в приемную и спрашивал, не сильно ли ты бушуешь и не повредил ли вчера взрывом забор. Обещал компенсировать убытки.

Шашка ничего не повредила, кроме его одежды и прически Кусакабе, а компенсацию Хибари взял у Дэкима наперед. Но с Савады все равно потом сдерет что-нибудь полезное, тут и повод не нужен. Тсуна редко отказывается делиться имуществом Вонголы и щедро «одалживает» все: от машин и оружия до дорогостоящей техники вроде систем слежения.

Жаль, что кольцо облака — не только оружие и золотая беспроцентная карточка. За обладание им он платит сполна.

— Ты же не стал с него брать деньги? — настороженно спрашивает Гокудера.

— Нет.

Его лицо светлеет, и в возникшей тишине разносится довольно громкое урчание живота.

— Бери уже. Вилки в том ящике, — Кёя указывает пальцем на один из них.

Дважды предлагать не надо, и Гокудера звенит вилками и ножами:

— Так у тебя тут не только палочки?

Он возвращается на место и придвигает тарелку, хирургически быстро и точно разрезает кусок вдоль волокон, разделывая сразу весь. От нажатия вилкой розовая и нежная мякоть выделяет прозрачный сок.

— Хаято.

— Что? — он кладёт в рот первый кусок и тут же накалывает второй.

— Допустим, каток будет первым.

Гокудера начинает жевать медленней, и на лбу проступает морщинка:

— Ты о чем?

— О том, что, если поешь быстро, мы успеем. Он работает до одиннадцати.

— Прямо сейчас? Мне нужно еще убрать в комнате и сложить вещи, и занести их на базу.

— Завтра заберешь их.

Гокудера задумывается. У него все мышцы одеревенели после длительного бездействия, ленивые перебежки к ванной и ползки по комнате не в счет. Он хочет размять тело, но не уверен, что не упадет бревном при первом же шаге на лед.

— Ты идешь со мной? — переспрашивает он. Лететь носом вниз при Хибари — после течки-то — уже не стыдно, но мало приятно. Гордости нужно время на восстановление, а не новый поток шпилек в незажившие раны.

Кёя коротко кивает. А Гокудера и не подумал бы, что ему такое интересно. 

— Хорошо, — нерешительно соглашается он. — Но мне надо опять в душ.

— Горячий, — настаивает Кёя.

— Да, горячий. — Хаято закидывает в рот последний кусок. — Спас..ммм..б.

Тарелка отправляется следом за сковородкой, и Гокудера идет собираться, пока идея не успела показаться бредовой, и он не передумал. Фантазия об айсбергах здорово выручила его ночью, поэтому почему бы и нет.

***

Время с девяти до одиннадцати зарезервировано для тренировок маленькой омежьей сборной, и это… Полный провал, думает Гокудера. Чистое везение, считает Хабири. На катке всего три человека — только в такое время и стоит приходить. Служащий говорит, расписание по будням и выходным отличается, и молодые люди могут с ним ознакомиться, чтобы в следующий раз не тратить время на дорогу. Конечно, Хибари с ним внимательно ознакамливается, но с логической связкой в высказывании в корне не согласен. А раз не согласен, работнику тоже приходится пересмотреть свою точку зрения.

Гокудера шнуруется и поглядывает на него исподлобья:

— Ты не будешь кататься?

— Нет.

Кёя стоит в обычной обуви и осматривает арену, будто так, случайно зашел.

— Тогда какой в этом смысл? — он встает со скамьи, придерживаясь за нее одной рукой. Ноги привыкают к конькам. — Будешь сидеть как старпер на лавочке?

— И громко комментировать, когда ты будешь лажать и падать.

Хибари немного кривит душой. На одном из сборищ Хару так хвалила успехи Гокудеры и И-Пин, что девочка от смущения активировала Пинзу-бомбу. И если у Миуры была причина подбадривать ребенка, то льстить Гокудере она не станет.

— Кажется, лажать больше всего будешь ты, поэтому и отсиживаешься.

Хибари молча уходит и возвращается со второй парой коньков, а Гокудера внутренне ликует — его так легко задеть.

Кёя становится на лёд. Он хорошо катался, но чаще ходил на мелкое озеро недалеко от дома. Там других людей не было. Вот именно — не было. Что они делают, если приходят на каток вдвоем и если оба хорошо катаются? Им с Гокудерой не надо держаться за руки, чтобы не упасть, не надо чему-то учить друг друга. Наоборот, хочется отъехать подальше — находясь слишком близко, один рискует коньком задеть другого, пока выполняет прыжок или разворот.

Кёя никогда не поймет синхронное и парное катание. Только поодиночке можно по-настоящему разогнаться и двигаться свободно, не копируя движения партнера, не подстраиваясь под его шаг и ритм.

Гокудера, как и Хибари, невдалеке скользит сам по себе, но выглядит напряженным и скованным. Движется рвано и пару раз растирает правую ногу от колена к стопе.

— Залежался? — Хибари замедляется рядом с ним, и они начинают ехать бок о бок.

— Есть такое.

Кёя лишь усмехается на это: 

— А все потому, что ты всю неделю никому не давал себя разминать.

Хранитель урагана вспыхивает как спичка. 

— Я сам сейчас замечательно разомнусь.

Замечание ужалило Гокудеру в зад, и он добавил неловкие прыжки и перестал сбавлять скорость на поворотах. В тишине скрип лезвий о лёд почти причиняет боль: Хаято недостает плавности. Иногда он разгоняется слишком сильно, пару раз врезается в борт и один раз падает на ровном месте.

— Не выпендривайся и просто едь, пока не разогреешься и не привыкнешь, — советует Хибари. — Ты же тело не чувствуешь.

— Заткнись, я и без тебя это знаю.

Гокудера увеличивает дистанцию, но к совету прислушивается и гасит свое нетерпение: просто наворачивает круги. Реже перебирает ногами и постепенно начинает догадываться, когда импульс достаточно силен и по инерции можно плыть дальше, не дергаясь. Через полчаса таких примитивных катаний его движения приобретают легкость и непосредственность.

Следить за белым вихрем куда приятнее, когда он уже взял под контроль тело и понимает свои возможности. Самое время двигаться дальше и усложнять маневры, но Хаято делает перерыв у борта.

У Хибари даже дыхание не сбилось.

— Что, все? Сдохла кошка, хвост облез?

Гокудера отталкивается и летит в его сторону, выставив руки вперед. Мимо. На льду сложно быть резким и внезапным, и Кёя легко уворачивается. Хаято повторяет попытку нападения с левого фланга — его ловят за ремень джинс, дергают вбок, заставляя Гокудеру потерять равновесие и шмякнуться назад. В отместку лезвие конька Гокудеры бьет по лезвию Хибари.

Подлая подножка. Кёя взмахнул руками, но устоял.

Хаято тяжело дышит:

— Я думал, они будут на нас коситься, — он смотрит правее Хибари. 

Хибари оглядывается. Никто из спортсменов не обращает внимание на их потасовку. Похоже, пока команда отрабатывает технику, а не полные программы, посторонние в другом конце катка ей не мешают.

— А если бы косились, то что бы ты сделал?

Гокудера встает со льда и отряхивает мокрую пятую точку:

— Ну… если кинуть динамит на их половину поля, трещины по льду дотянутся до нашего участка. А моя дорогая «царапалка для глаз» будет скользить по нему как неуклюжий бегемот.

— Тогда пистолеты?

— Они у тебя тоже с собой?

Тоже? Хибари удивляется, куда только Гокудера их засовывает, но в груди тепло разливается взаимопонимание. Это одна из точек соприкосновения, которая позволяет им переваривать друг друга, и в то же время не присуща ни Саваде, ни Ямамото.

Они готовы быть агрессивными, идти напролом и заявлять о своем отношении к другим людям в открытую. Причинять им боль, если травоядные, по их мнению, того заслуживают. Убивать. Мораль Гокудеры ему ближе, чем других, более «правильных» хранителей, и, если бы не влияние Савады, общего было бы куда больше. А так… порой Гокудера как пластилин: под давлением времени и чужого упорства приобретает другую форму и подстраивается под руки, которые хотят вылепить из него версию «получше». Ямамото сделал его командным игроком. Тсуна сделал его терпимее и сдержаннее.

А Хибари дал бы ему флаг в руки и разрешение взорвать всех неугодных, а потом отпустить Ури помочиться на их останки. И колец-однодневок подкинул бы, чтобы кольцо Вонголы на радаре не светилось, и у Гокудеры развязались руки.

Кёе кажется, несмотря на мягкость Савады и Ямамото, держали в ежовых рукавицах Хаято — они. А Хибари, вопреки любви к дисциплине, разбаловал бы вседозволенностью, отсутствием упреков и моральных речей. Потому что понятие порядка и правильности у них свое — очень субъективное.

Гокудера не улыбается, когда спрашивает про пистолеты. Он серьёзен.

— Сейчас нет, — признает Кёя. — Мы не на битву собирались.

А Хаято даже в школу идет как на войну — в полной экипировке и с динамитом в трусах. Это и смешно Хибари, и понятно одновременно, потому что они оба не боятся разрушать, не боятся бить в полную силу и даже где-то переборщить. Но разве этого достаточно, чтобы они оказались тут вдвоем, не в течку и не в тренировку, не во время миссии?

Хибари отъезжает от него и отворачивается.

Они оба упрямы. Но в Вонголе все упрямы. Они оба хотят стать сильнее. Но в Вонголе все этого хотят. Они оба были одиночками, но перестали ими быть. Хаято добровольно, Хибари — через силу, не сразу.

И отчаянного «умру, но не дамся» — у обоих… Этого хватит?

Кажется, причин так мало. И все же Хибари тут.

Он больше не следит за ездой Гокудеры и уходит в себя. Плывет, оставляя царапины на льду, и хочет опять остаться один, но Гокудера остро ощущается рядом, пусть и вне видимости — за спиной. Разогнался, разгорячился, запах стал сильнее, хотя и без аромата Хибари его не потеряет. Давление духа и дремлющего в теле пламени такой же верный указатель.

— Хибари, они уже закрываются, — Гокудера вырывает его из потока мыслей.

— Хорошо.

Спортсмены отправились в раздевалку принимать душ, поэтому они сдают коньки зевающему служащему и уходят первыми. 

Хаято руками зачесывает растрепанные волосы назад и подставляет раскрасневшееся лицо под ветер. Свет из окон здания еще слабо освещает его, но стоит им сделать пару шагов по лестнице — и его цвет скроет тьма.

Теперь точно все? Конец странной пятницы и сумасшедшей недели. Конец недоразумения с Гокудерой и вынужденного сожительства. Никого не надо выгонять из ванной, готовить на двоих и будить песнями Хиберда, не надо выпроваживать чужих дружков и отчитываться перед его боссом. За-ме-ча-тель-но.

Хаято скоро растворится в неосвещенных зигзагах улиц. Уйдет в чужое убежище. Кёя даже готов сделать ему запасную комнату на базе ДК, лишь бы Гокудера больше не появлялся в его доме, не оставлял своих следов и не…

— Следующее «счастливое» окно завтра с утра, — вспоминает Гокудера. — Придем?

Напряжение Хибари лопается, как струна, и вопрос обрывает поток вопросов и сомнений.  
Никакой сегодня не конец.

***

На следующее утро Гокудера приходит на место встречи с белым цветком в руках, и Хибари готовится загрызть его до смерти, если тот решит подарить ему лилию и превратить их прогулку в сопливое свидание как в фильмах. Но выясняется, цветок подарили самому Хаято, и загрызть уже хочется того странного некто, кто нагло пристает к чужим омегам посреди белого дня.

Кёя без сожалений выкидывает травинку в ближайшую урну — она выглядит жалко по сравнению с цветами из его собственного сада за домом. Досадно, если Гокудера в него не выходил, пока болел. Возможно, не успел.

Хибари ведет его под черным зонтом, закрывая от капель дождя, и исподтишка рассматривает: сравнивает настоящего Гокудеру с тем, которого видел во время течки. Он прислушивается к себе, пытаясь понять, изменилось ли его отношение, и готов столкнуться с безразличием и желанием отменить поход на каток, ощутить, как угасает интерес. Он совсем не ждет, что глаза Гокудеры, наоборот, окажутся ярче и живее, запах — сложнее и изменчивей от каждой смены эмоций и движения мысли, каждого мимолетного чувства. Они меняются быстро и непредсказуемо, и Хибари не успевает соображать, почему Гокудера растерян, когда видит его в условленном месте, почему тревожится из-за присутствия спортсменов, почему боится безобидных девушек…

А потом Хибари резко захлестывает теплом, когда Гокудера расслабляется и чувствует себя защищенным. Протягивает ему руку.

Так хорошо было только во время тренировки, когда он в первый раз попросил о защите, и Хибари навсегда запомнил это ощущение. Он не спутает его ни с чем.

Калейдоскоп вспышек, касаний и слов Хаято бьёт его и тревожит и в этот день, и на следующий. Можно подумать, они ошиблись, и течка продолжилась после короткого перерыва, потому что Хибари приковывало к нему не слабее, просто иначе — не так, как Кёя мог себе это представить.

А Хаято как ни в чем не бывало дышит, катается, разговаривает — вроде бы здоровый телом, но умом таки немного тронутый, рассеянный. Он почему-то не забирает свои вещи, когда приходит в гости. И Хибари… просто позволяет ему их оставить.

Невысказанные объяснения, не обозначенные границами отношения, редкие отклики Гокудеры в какой-то момент становятся важными. И свое растущее влечение к нему Хибари перестает принимать за игру воображения.

Всё становится серьезным.

***

Чиюки кусает губы, сдерживая рвущийся наружу смех.

— Так вот где ты налажал… Когда говорил, «все с самого начала пошло не так», я представляла другое.

Не справившись с собой, она взрывается от хохота, и Дэким ждет, пока она отсмеется. Им надо сделать разбор ошибок, чтобы впредь не повторять их. В баре только они вдвоем, и это прекрасная возможность обсудить детали последнего дела.

— Итак, Хибари взял и силой воли сломал тот треклятый душ. Просто потому, что ему сильно хотелось встретиться с Гокудерой?

— Да, — подтверждает Дэким. — Он прогнул реальность, искренне веря, что база никудышная. И тем самым запустил цепочку различий между мирами.

— А если бы он верил в существование агрессивной армии орков…

— То на базу напали бы орки, а он все равно добился встречи с ее затворником.

Она опять сгибается над стойкой, но ее плечи трясутся не так сильно, как после первой волны информации.

— Ладно, — она вытирает выступившую слезу, — допустим. Это единственный момент перекройки мира под себя?

— Да, в остальном они с Ямамото жили так, как делали бы это в своей родной реальности. Но встреча с Гокудерой — которой не должно было быть — внесла много изменений в течение событий. И чем дольше я тянул, тем значительней становился разрыв. Когда у Гокудеры закончилась течка, я уже не мог ввести его в реальность незаметно для него самого, как двух предыдущих парней. Он бы не поверил, что мир тот же самый, раз он, как минимум, уже жил не у себя.

— Я бы на его месте охренела. Пропустила, значит, пару деньков по болезни, выхожу, а тут такое… Парни с куклой поразвлекались.

— Поэтому специально для Хаято пришлось придумывать историю с прыжком в другой мир. Это был единственный способ успокоить его пытливый ум.

— Он все равно нашел нестыковки в твоей легенде.

— Да.

Против правды не пойдешь.

— Если говорить не только о ляпах, то тебя есть за что похвалить: кукла вышла очень реалистичной, они не заметили подмены. И Гокудера потом «съел» все странности.

— Кукла вышла такой лишь потому, что и Ямамото, и Хибари хорошо его знают. И я сам проработал с ним в баре целый год. Но второй раз, с другими людьми, так гладко не выйдет, поэтому основной урок для нас: одновременно вводить всех игроков и свидетеля — первым.

— Хорошо. — Она бегает глазами по стойке, будто ее еще что-то тревожит в этой истории.

Бармен подумывает повторить ей коктейль.

— Дэким, когда испытание закончится… отдай мальчику воспоминания куклы.

— А ты думаешь, Хаято пройдет?

— Не знаю.

— Тогда и я не знаю, что тебе на это сказать.


	6. Правильный формат

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение Части 4 (Манипуляция), т.к. часть 5 была флешбеком.

Гокудера не понимает.

Пятиминутный танец со «случайным» мужиком Ямамото припоминал не раз, да так, словно Хаято лишился девственности на мальчишнике Рёхея. А когда Гокудера в одежде другого альфы и валится с ног после почти бессонной ночи — нормально, возьми, милый друг, бутерброд.

Когда Хаято без шуток предлагает пойти кокнуть доктора, его слова не принимают всерьез. Зато, когда языком трепет и не ждет серьезной реакции, Ямамото внезапно цепляется к словам.

Колено под головой твердое, как и жесткие пальцы, которые оставили на плечах синяки. Ямамото, злой и незнакомый, нависает сверху, и Гокудера кубарем откатывается подальше. Не очень гордое и красивое отступление, но лучше так, чем разговаривать снизу вверх, пока Ямамото такой. Задавливает.

— На кого зубы скалишь?

— На того, кто забывает свои обещания. — Бездна в глазах Такеши сжимается, и он хмурится. Так хоть на человека похож.

— Я тебе все выложил.

— Имена, условия, свои ночные похождения. Слышу, как выложил. Прекрасная «цельная» история.

Подорваться на собственном динамите Хаято не боится. И руки в мясорубку сунуть тоже. Поэтому испуг из-за какого-то врача пахнет наебательством. Особенно красочно оно сияет на фоне детства под боком у самого опасного доктора в современном мире мафии.

Несмотря на это, Ямамото за ручку повел бы его сдавать анализы и даже купил в утешение шарик или шоколадку. Если бы только Гокудера искренне дергался. Хотя бы перед тестом на гендер пришел в больницу с мешками под глазами. Если преспокойно не дрых у Шамала в медпункте, где запах медикаментов не выветривается годами.

На слове «шантаж» картинка худо-бедно складывается. На него Гокудера клюнет, как миленький, и сон потеряет.

— Повторяю: чем они тебя шантажируют?

Гокудера как воды в рот набрал.

— Кто-то из наших знает? — Ямамото с громким щелчком закрывает ланч-бокс.

— Нет. Я только тебе сказал.

Такеши не смотрит ему в глаза, и у Гокудеры кошки скребут на душе от его тона.

— Слушай…

— Ты слушай, — обрывает Такеши. — Ты не имеешь права выносить информацию о состоянии здоровья за пределы Вонголы.

— Я не сливал ее!

— Значит, выдал себя. Надо сообщить Реборну и убрать их с доски, пока не узнал кто-то ещё.

Гокудера сжимает зубы. Убийство врача не поможет вернуться домой. Надо договариваться с Бьякураном.

— Все не так просто.

— Все предельно просто, — отрезает Ямамото. — Сегодня они с Фуутой возвращаются в Намимори. Пойдем к ним сразу после уроков.

— Не надо!

Гокудера хватает его за запястье, когда Ямамото дергается вверх, поднимаясь с пола.  
В этом мире были медики с необходимыми знаниями для лечения Ямамото, поэтому семья не поймет, что, как и почему.

— Давай без крупномасштабных разборок в стиле Вонголы. Пусть все останется между нами, ладно?

Втягивать всех в проблемы попаданца из другого мира — неправильно. Он сам виноват в том, что лишил здешних их родного Гокудеры. Хаято его вернет. Что-то придумает.

Ямамото с недоверием изучает его лицо.

— Я… я не пойду без тебя в больницу. Честно.

Когда Хаято что-то просит — редко, если совсем припекает — он выглядит светловолосым большеглазым ангелом с рождественских открыток, которые дарит итальянская часть Вонголы. Атмосфере рождества Ямамото не поддаётся, но перед Хаято порой изменяет своей вере.

Так и сейчас. У него скулы горят алым, настолько неловко и неприятно просить, но выбора нет: угрозами и дракой Ямамото не переубедить. Не в таком вопросе.

Знает его, как облупленного. И Такеши ведется. А потом тихо звереет, когда Хаято молча сбегает с последнего урока.

***

Когда Гокудера приходит к Десятому, Ямамото уже там. Стоит мрачнее тучи и вместо приветствия холодно скользит по нему взглядом.

— У тебя всё хорошо?

— Конечно, Десятый, — взгляд Ямамото щекочет кожу, но Хаято выдавливает улыбку: — Немного закрутился в последнее время, простите.

Из-за возвращения Реборна и Фууты дома поднимается шумиха, и Гокудера пользуется ею, чтобы затаиться на подоконнике. Следит оттуда, как Фуута раздает детям вкусняшки из Италии и рассказывает про их последнее дело. Хром скромно сидит возле И-Пин и отказывается от предложенных конфет, пока босс внимательно слушает и безуспешно пытается повторить фамилию заказчика.

— Забей, Тсуна, — сжалился Реборн. — Это разовая сделка.

— Теперь ваша очередь, — меняет тему Фуута. — Что мы пропустили, пока были в отъезде?  
Хаято напрягается. Если Ямамото откроет свой рот, он завернется в штору, как в кокон, и вывалится из окна.

— Шоичи активно оборудует и чинит комнаты на базе, — Хром переглядывается с хранителем дождя.

— Да, я хочу, чтобы у тебя как можно быстрее появилось нормальное жилье, — Тсуна с ужасом вспоминает свинарник в Кокуе.

Вопрос жилья остро стоит для всех. Оставаться надолго у Киоко Наги неловко, как и брать деньги на отдельную квартиру. А еще давно пора выселить Бьянки, Ламбо и остальных.  
Одно дело, приютить друзей на время, другое — на годы. Любой на месте Тсуны хотел бы иметь хоть какое-то подобие личной жизни. Но пока оставаться со своими девушками наедине без страха вторжения — предел мечтаний.

Скорее бы все съехали. Он будет самым счастливым парнем на свете.

— Спасибо, босс. Мы тут подумали, еще надо немного прикрыть Гокудеру-куна в школе. У него много проблем с учителями, — мягко продолжает Хром. — В следующий раз я создам иллюзию, но не уверена, сможет ли она правильно отвечать на вопросы и хорошо писать тесты. Это будет слишком подозрительно?

Хаято хмыкает со своего подоконника. «В следующий раз» — как деликатно.

— Если Гокудера будет тупеть периодами, но все так же огрызаться, народ поведется. Спишут на недосып и желание специально позлить учителей бредовыми ответами. Импровизируй, — дает добро Реборн.

Наги кивает, и тема беседы плавно перетекает в другое русло. Ямамото ничего не добавляет к словам Хром, и Хаято искренне благодарен за это, и за отсутствие вопросов касательно прогула. Может, Такеши задаст их потом, а пока Хаято нервно покусывает палец, обдумывая неудачу с цветком.

Тот никак не отзывался. Сколько бы Гокудера его не нюхал, не трогал, не перекладывал из левой руки в правую и обратно. По очереди пустил в него по каждому из пяти потоков пламени — бестолку. Шоичи не удивился, похлопал по плечу, сделал ему кофе и пожелал не расстраиваться. Только как тут не расстроишься?

Еще и Ямамото со своей кислой миной. Его отстраненность и немой укор в этот раз незаслуженные: Гокудера ради него тут старается все порешать, закрыть долги, не втягивая в разборки, а выходит, все равно выглядит говнюком в глазах друга. Чертовски сложно делать, что должен, и при этом держать обещания, быть честным и далее по списку Ямамото.

— Пойдем поговорим, — Хаято подлавливает его в коридоре, пока остальные галдят в комнате. — Выскажешь претензии. Глядишь, крепче спать потом будешь.

— Да тебе повторять, как горохом об стенку, — обходит его Ямамото. — Все равно делаешь по-своему.

— Я же не помчался в больницу сразу после разговора. Что не так?

— Откуда мне знать, куда ты запропастился? — громко шепчет Такеши. — У тебя язык что ли отвалится предупредить?

— А я должен обо всем докладывать? — взвинчивается Гокудера. Присылать отчёты за каждый шаг и вдох он не собирается.

— Наверное, стоит начать. Мутишь какие-то дела в одиночку и вешаешь мне лапшу на уши.

— Не параной на ровном месте, — Хаято сам готов послать его к черту и обидеться в ответ. Что не сказал, то не сказал, но он не врал.

— Ты сбросил звонок. Что я должен думать?

— Что я занят, дебил?

— Про твою занятость я уже понял, — припечатывает Ямамото, собираясь снова его обойти. 

Гокудера не пропускает:

— Да кто я по-твоему? Лгун? Тупая безмозглая малолетка? Или мазохист? Прямо пойду и сам на операционный стол лягу, пусть на органы разбирают. Так?

— Ну что ты сразу, — Ямамото с грустью опускает уголки бровей.

— А как?

Грудь Гокудеры тяжело вздымается и опадает; еле сдерживается, чтобы не орать.

— Ты… Ты — это ты.

Такеши притягивает его к себе и как-то неловко обнимает за плечи. Не как привык — крепко и уверенно, от всей широты души — но Гокудере и так сойдет.

— Я не считаю тебя таким, — злость Ямамото сдулась как водушный шарик, оставив после себя лишь неприятный запах резины на пальцах и желание отплеваться, спрятать растянутый клочок подальше — мол, не он раздувал. Такеши наклоняется ниже. Неуверенной рукой гладит по чужим лопаткам.

— Тогда верь мне чуточку больше, — с облегчением выдыхает Хаято.

— Ты понимаешь, как опасно, что о твоей проблеме знают?

— Да пусть знают, я буду в убежище. Там не подкараулят.

Ямамото сжимает его сильнее и зажмуривается, словно кто-то вырывает Хаято из рук. Чужое сердце выбивает сумасшедший ритм по ребрам, бьёт Гокудеру сквозь слои одежды, и это так приятно и щемяще больно — о нем заботятся. О нем волнуются.

— Я переживаю, — говорит Ямамото.

Хаято обнимает его в ответ, зарываясь лицом в ежик черных волос. Он тоже переживает. А Такеши еще набрасывается и землю из-под ног выбивает.

Балбес, конечно. Зато высокий, здоровый и сильный; стоит на своих двоих. И Гокудера думает, вся эта нервотрепка с Вендиче, судами и прыжками по мирам того стоит. Как его можно было бросить, беспомощного, в оковах капельниц и плену инвалидной коляски? Если шрамы Ямамото — его собственные шрамы. И боль Такеши точно так же принадлежит ему, как и теплые объятия сейчас.

— В последнее время я стал хуже тебя понимать. Порой, вообще не представляю, о чем ты думаешь, что происходит. И что я должен с тобой, таким странным, делать.

— Дурак. Я не делаю ничего странного.

— Не знаю… Но я скучаю, когда ты где-то там. И по нашим ночевкам, и играм до рассвета, — признается Такеши. — Весь год шарахаешься от меня, а я все не привыкну.

Есть разница между тем, как Хаято отталкивал его в начале знакомства, и тем, как начал это делать после результатов тестов на гендер. Во втором случае намного больнее, с подтекстом «навсегда» и обещанием стать только дальше друг от друга.

— И не хочу привыкать.

Хаято стыдно за то, что он слышит предназначенные другому человеку слова, но Ямамото с его собственного языка их срывает.

Тяжело держаться вдали, когда тебя уже прикормили и приласкали. Показали, как может быть иначе. Гокудера был бы не против, если Хибари покусал его и заразил независимостью и самостоятельностью, потому что Ямамото — полная противоположность, приковывающая к себе намертво даже без укусов и меток. И как с ним быть — непонятно.

— Есть альтернативы? — без надежды спрашивает Хаято.

— Есть. Я хочу, чтобы мы не расставались. Ты пах мной, а не Хибари. И касаться тебя хочу столько, сколько оба того пожелаем.

Гокудера застывает в его руках. Чувствует, как Такеши и сам резко взмок от волнения.  
Слова рассыпаются осколками иероглифов, и Хаято не может собрать их обратно. «Хочу, но увы?»

Коридор начинает плыть перед глазами. Или он имеет ввиду?..

— Оу, вот вы где, — Фуута выглядывает из комнаты Тсуны. — А мы уже решили, вы свинтили домой.

— А, нет… — Хаято сбрасывает с себя наваждение.

— Фууууу, Ямамото и Глопудера обнимаются!

— Что б ты сдохла, тупая корова, — Гокудера пинком ноги отбуцывает Ламбо обратно в комнату. Злость прекрасно отрезвляет.

— Ну-ну, полегче.

От крика Ламбо простреливает в затылке, и Хаято хочет заткнуть себе уши, а ему — глотку. Мамы дома нет, как и Хару с Киоко, поэтому никто, кроме Тсуны, не пытается его утихомирить. У босса выходит плохо. Реборн еще и от себя пенделя добавил, поэтому весь чудотворный эффект от увещеваний Десятого сходит на нет.

— Я тоже с Хару обнимаюсь, а ты — с мамой.

— Мама и Хару не противные, как он, — ребенок тычет пальцем в извечного обидчика.

— Сам ты мелкий, противный…

— Гокудера-кун!

— Ладно, — Гокудера надувается. — Я пойду, пока этот не заладил по новой. Или я сам его не придушил.

— Я тебя проведу, — Ямамото выходит за ним.

На улице Хаято постепенно отходит и вспоминает, на чем их прервали. Такеши идет рядом. Он все так же собран — явно хочет продолжить — и Гокудера мечтает провалиться сквозь землю.

Эта ситуация ничем не отличается от той, что была с Хибари. Оба — другие версии, и Гокудера не может ничего им ответить, не зная, какие тут отношения и какая у них предыстория. Это должен разруливать другой Гокудера.

Тот, который ходил на свидания с Хибари и оставался у него с ночевками. Тот, с которым Хибари был убийственно серьезен, говоря об отношениях, о комнате на базе ДК и прочем.

Хаято следит, чтобы между ним и Ямамото оставалось расстояние хотя бы в полшага. Так не кстати. Могли бы расчехлиться чуть раньше или позже. А теперь как быть? Тянуть время?  
И долго получится так делать?

— Ты уже думал об этом, — Такеши не оставляет путей к отступлению. — Конечно, ты думал. Из нас двоих ты делаешь это наперед.

Гокудера не отрицает.

— Я обидел тебя тем, что сразу не предложил, когда мы узнали результаты тестов?

— Что за бред? Ты сам себя слышишь? — До начала течек было время подготовиться. Но странно начать встречаться только из-за одной записи в медкарточке. На такое предложение он бы не задумываясь отказал. — А если бы я оказался бетой и скучать по мне не пришлось бы?

Ямамото дружбы хватило бы, Гокудера уверен.

— Если бы ты все равно ходил к другому, пришлось бы. — Такеши вспоминает: — У Ханы и Рёхея как раз такая расстановка. Она ничего не меняет.

Неправда. Хаято ждёт, когда покажется его дом, чуть ускоряет шаг.

— За нами никто не гонится, — в первый раз за вечер Ямамото позволяет себе улыбку.

Гокудера косится на него. За нами — нет. За мной — ты, да. Он представляет, как сейчас вскрикивает «Насилуют!», и откуда-то из-за кустов вылазит Кусакабе с дубинкой наперевес. Решение? Решение.

Хаято фыркает, сдерживая нервный смех.

Ямамото расценивает это как добрый знак и сокращает расстояние.

— Хаято.

— Почему именно сейчас? Почему тебя ничего не смущало, когда я ходил на каток с Хибари?

— Да меня и сейчас это не смущает, — пожимает плечами Такеши. — Хочешь, ходи.

Гокудера прикрывает глаза. Или он не ревнивый, или тупой. Хочется верить в первое, но жопа чует — второе.

— Ты между нами… выбираешь?

— Я не… — Хаято затыкается, осененный идеей. Офигенная отмазка потянуть время до обмена сознаний. Он хватается за спасительную соломинку и набирает побольше воздуха в грудь: — Сегодня утром Хибари предлагал… хм… Честные отношения с четкими обязательствами.

— Ты успел согласиться? — Такеши останавливает его, удерживая за локоть.

— Нет. Не ожидал от него такого.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — осипшим голосом спрашивает Ямамото.

У Хаято от кончиков пальцев по плечи руки дрожат. В жизни таких стремных разговоров всего-то и было… Один раз, с Шамалом. И дрожь тогда била не меньше.

— Наверное, отпущу внутреннюю омегу. Я никогда у нее не спрашивал, кто ей физически нравится больше.

Почти всегда перед течками последнее, что он видел, закрывая дверь, было лицо Хибари. Но Хаято не представлял конкретно его.

Образ «того самого» альфы оставался размытым: сильный, высокий, темноволосый. Ощущение защиты и доверия было в сто крат важнее цвета глаз. О большем он старался не думать.

— Я надеялся только на свои мозги и благоразумие. Конечно, последние полгода сделали меня намного сильнее. Но этот подход больше ни к чему не привел. Не мозгами нужно решать, с кем опять становиться слабым.

— Это делается…

— Жопой, — убежденно выдает Гокудера.

— Сердцем, — заключает Ямамото.

— Хренов романтик.

Ямамото смеется:

— Хорошо, давай обоим дадим волю. Я хочу, чтобы они были единодушны в своем выборе.

Хаято улыбается и грустно выдыхает, когда теплые губы Такеши касаются его щеки:

— Я вот не сомневаюсь.

Ямамото не страшно дать ему выбор. Ближе друг друга у них никого нет. То, что для Хибари в новинку: вместе возвращаться со школы, ходить на каток или вместе ночевать — для Такеши само собой разумеющееся.

Они так делали не раз. С чего бы Гокудере что-то менять?

***

Оставаться один на один с мыслями невыносимо, поэтому Хаято выпускает Ури. Она немного отвлекает от горящего на щеке поцелуя и собственной растерянности: шмыгает по квартире, стучит когтями по полу. Лучше, чем ничего.

Хаято падает на кровать.

Джи усаживается на сиденье пианино и скрещивает ноги, опирается локтем о лакированную деревянную крышку.

— Что? Я опозорил имя хранителя урагана?

— Нет. Мне понятен твой мотив, — говорит Джи. — Но если будешь работать недостаточно тонко, столкнешь лбами двух хранителей. Тебе повезло, что Ямамото неконфликтный, и Хибари вас не слышал.

— Да. Он бы устроил нам камикорос, — нос и челюсть заранее пульсируют от боли. Опасность не миновала — от Кёи еще прилетит.

— Ситуацию надо сгладить. Отношения в семье не должны пострадать. Особенно сейчас, когда Хибари стал относиться к ней… снисходительнее.

— Я не умею смягчать углы. — Он и «сгладить»? Гокудере не смешно. — Это по части Ямамото.

Джи нетерпеливо взмахивает рукой:

— Подумаем об этом позже. — У него не настолько большой запас пламени, чтобы тратить его на подростковые сопли. Если не угаснет, тогда уж подотрет. — Сейчас важнее доктор и Бьякуран. Ты решил отказаться от их предложения, я правильно понял?

Гокудера скрещивает руки и прячет лицо в сгибе локтей.  
Он гадал, что должен увидеть для принятия решения, но это в очередной раз оказывается лишенное улыбки лицо Такеши.

— Ямамото без подавителей не сможет. Какой смысл печься о нем в одном мире и подвести во втором? Может, Бьякуран согласится на другой обмен?

— Все зашло так далеко, что я слабо в это верю.

— Выйди с ним на связь еще раз. Это же не противозаконно по меркам Вендиче — просто поболтать с ним?

— Думаю, после прошлого «звонка» он оборвал связь с кольцами. Я больше не чувствую его след, поэтому придется вытягивать на диалог через врача.

Гокудера ударяется в пессимизм:

— А если он не станет менять условия и скажет, вариант только один?

— Тогда убеди всех, что невосприимчивость исчезла, и ты подобрал таблетки, которые работают. Они потеряют интерес. Вряд ли миров с твоей проблемой так уж много, — предполагает Джи. — Может, эти два — единственные, вот почему они в вас вцепились.

— Легко сказать! Я не могу силой воли остановить течку. Даже если втихаря начну сперму альф в задницу впрыскивать — это не сработает. — Он представляет себя с «чудотворным» шприцом и давит рвотные позывы. — Джи, выхода нет, кроме как отпиздить Бьякурана.

— Не выйдет, если он будет скрываться. Думаешь, крылатый без всяких причин оборвал связь с кольцами и не показывает свой божественный лик?

Хаято переворачивается набок и подгибает колени. Хреново. Оставаться здесь — совсем крайний случай, если даже босс с Реборном ничего не придумают. Им придется рассказать, когда все другие варианты провалятся.

— Я займусь поиском и разработкой собственного подавителя.

— Хаято, после экспериментов с разными травками-муравками ты или сдохнешь, или организм воспримет их как очередные яды и выработает иммунитет и к ним тоже. И еще на добрую долю лекарств, которые на тебя пока действуют. Поэтому я бы не был таким радикальным и начал с безопасных способов.

— Каких?

Джи подпирает рукой подбородок:

— Начни спать с альфами. Может, организм чуток успокоится, и, получив здоровую порцию секса, станет посговорчивее. Ты ведь не пробовал. А потом вернешься в свой мир, где задница останется девстенно нерастянутой.

— Сомневаюсь, если учесть, что я нашел презервативы в тумбочке здешнего Гокудеры.

— Тем более. У жопы одна судьба.

Хаято зло комкает одеяло. Физика и химия тесно связаны, но решение, мягко говоря, так себе. Шансы малы.

— И с кем из них я, блядь, должен спать? С Ямамото? С Хибари? В моём мире между нами ничего нет, а тут Гокудера ночевал у него. У альфы ночевал. И Хибари был пипец как серьёзен на его счет!

— Не раздувай из этого проблему.

Джи задумался. Два сильных влюбленных альфы — то, что лишним омеге в мире мафии не будет. Если приемник правильно выстроит отношения, в награду получит крепкий костяк и защиту на всю жизнь не только для себя, но и всей Вонголы. Актуально, если надо удерживать Ямамото от полного ухода в бейсбол и не отпускать гордое облако далеко от семьи. 

На окраине памяти взметнули хвосты воспоминания, как первое поколение чуть не потеряло Алауди.

— Бери пример с Тсуны. Вот кто прекрасно справился. Даже не с мужчинами — с женщинами, края ревности которых не видно. И в семье осталась тишь да гладь.

— Босс просто им не отказывал. Они сами на нем повисли.

— И Киоко тоже?

— Ладно, нет… Но я не хочу разыгрывать из себя роковую омегу.

— Тсуна не разыгрывал рокового альфу. Он вообще бета, вот кто должен быть в принципе неинтересен. Но справился. Правда, побегал в трусах по городу пару десятков раз. Но мы так делать не будем.

— В смысле босс неинтересен?!

— Ляг обратно, — приказывет дух. — Не надо мне тут втирать про его невьебенную сексуальность. Я слишком стар, чтобы над этим смеяться.

Хаято лег.

— Лучше скажи что-то дельное. Я вообще не понимаю, как балансировать между ними. Потеряю доверие обоих, если буду морочить им голову.

— Ну и не морочь, — легко произносит Джи. — Достаточно оставаться таким же искренним и прямым. Ты сам в последний раз тащил Хибари на каток. И Ямамото обнял, потому что хотел. Нормально. Это и будем использовать.

Хаято непонимающе уставился на предшественника.

— Ты ведь по-настоящему начал сомневаться, а не просто ударился в альтруизм из-за заботы о чувствах другой версии. Я прав?

Джи с интересом наблюдает за ним. Вот как получается, когда думаешь: за всю жизнь будет только кто-то один, и выбора на самом деле нет. Паренек серьёзно полагал, это может быть только Ямамото, когда тот подрастет и станет серьезней? Если тот не влюбится в кого-то другого?

Это так по-детски, что Джи даже не получит удовольствия, дразня его за подобную чушь.  
Любому взрослому, конечно, очевидно: в жизни в девяноста процентах случаев не так. Но у Хаято какая-то заниженная самооценка и полное отсутствие веры, что он будет интересен и другим альфам — не только Ямамото — как человек и личность, а не просто мокрая дырка.

— Я ни в кого из них не влюблен. В этом все дело.

Гокудера расслабляет веки. Складка между бровей разглаживается.

— Во мне нет такого, как у Бьянки, когда она бросается с объятиями к Реборну и может часами говорить о любви к нему и какой он идеальный, замечательный… Я не умираю от смущения, когда кто-то смотрит на меня, как, например, Рёхей под взглядом Ханы. И мне не хочется выбирать свадебный костюм и придумывать имена будущим детям, как делала Хару даже до начала отношений с боссом. Я — бесчувственный и невлюбчивый, о высоких материях как бы речи нет. Поэтому тут одно из двух: либо сбалансируем, и все как-то устаканется, либо я разосру их вхламину, потому что в душе не ебу, что делать. Зная себя, будет последнее.

— Следи за речью, — Джи отвесил бы подзатыльник, но подлетать лень. — Мне, кстати, нравятся твои факторы, определяющие наличие любви к субъекту. Но, раз у тебя такое видение, ладно. — Он меняет местами ноги, перекидывая одну на другую. — И все же у тебя есть возможность нащупать к ним подход и таки не разосрать. Это твоя семья, с ними придется уживаться, поэтому прокачивай софт-скиллы и умение вести переговоры.

— Заговаривать зубы и все?

— Нет. Я сейчас скажу взрослую и бесчувственную вещь, как и полагается альфе. А ты, конечно, возмутишься, как девственная невинная омежка, — он ловит негодующий взгляд и удовлетворенно продолжает: — Но я бы на твоем месте, серьёзно, переспал с каждым из них и посмотрел, с кем потом тело послушнее. И ни одному не обещал отношений, раз ты решил оставить это на другого Гокудеру и сам еще в любовь не вляпался. В молодости лично я так и делал. Глядишь, и ты что-то сдвинешь и с течками, и с собственными сомнениями.

— Ты такой же как Шамал, — устало заключает Гокудера. — Ненавижу вас.

Джи бледнеет. Запас сил заканчивается, и он торопится его задеть:

— Зря. Ценил бы меня немного больше. Тебе нужны книги из особняка Вонголы, но я — тот, кто эту библиотеку изначально создавал, поэтому могу рассказать даже то, что в ней не сбереглось после пожаров и переворотов. К тому же я альфа и знаю, что на них хорошо работает.

Гокудера подобрался на подушках, забыв про зарождающиеся обвинительные речи в адрес предшественника.

— Серьёзно? Ты поможешь?

— Да. Но твоя растерянная морда вызывает у меня не только жалость, но и голод. На хорошего собеседника придется потратить много пламени.

***

Спокойствие плотной отсеревшей пеленой обнимает за плечи, оборачивается вокруг него, прижимается плотно. Выедает остатки нервного возбуждения, крошит и без того рыхлые мелкие комки страха в пыль. В барабанных перепонках умиротворяюще тихо шумит, и взгляд лениво скользит по спутанным клубкам проводов и указателям на тощих столбах. Ветер колышет ткань льняных вывесок над входом кондитерских и бакалейных магазинов.

До дома пройти — два перекрестка и десяток домов с аспидно-серыми черепичными крышами. Совсем чуть-чуть, отстраненно отмечает Ямамото. Или кто-то другой, кто взял автопилот, пока он привыкает к извернутой новым боком реальности. Она не особо удивляет, складно ложится поверх старой, и все же на стыках плоскостей острыми углами торчат несколько новых деталей.

Гокудера — старый, давно прописавшийся в его голове жилец, который однажды когтями процарапал по черепу роспись о новом месте жительства, вместо печати сплюнул пару раз на ранку и привет. Звенит в черепушке цепочками ремней, довольно топчется по завоеванной территории. Иногда устраивает облаву: «Что ты тут напридумывал, идиот?», и Такеши исправляется, машет руками — ничего. Все хорошо, Гокудера.

Ты только не бейся головой о стол «не работает, не работает нихера, Ямамото!» и перестань устало повторять: «жизнь — дерьмо».

Такеши несложно отодвинуться, раз это помогает, но насчет дерьма он не согласен. Поэтому каждый раз, потянувшись на кровати и продрав глаза, надиктовывает на телефон не пожелание доброго утра, а личный прогноз для Хаято — именно таким утро и будет. Гокудеру нужно просветить раньше, чем он полезет читать гороскоп, разобьёт очередную чашку, увидит, что кофе закончился, небо разрядилось дождем, отключили горячую воду… Там, в маленькой квартирке на втором этаже, больше некому его переубедить.

Ямамото нарушает ритуал, только если Гокудера забывает зарядить телефон.

«Йо, Хаято!» и только потом пробежка, душ, разложить ланч по боксам. Жилец в голове напоминает: «А у меня и бокса-то нет…». Последний расплавился в микроволновке месяца два назад, изогнулся по бортам так, что крышка не закрывалась. Ямамото улыбается и пакует два. Засовывает конспекты в сумку, а голос: «Мой взял? Только попробуй забыть, будешь месяц списывать алгебру у босса!»

Такеши улыбается шире, не забывает.

Не забывает о нем, пока нарезает рыбу в ресторане или отмокает в ванной после тяжелого дня. Не забывает спросить, как Хаято дошел домой, чем занимается, хочет ли сыграть с ним на компе перед сном. Посчитать, когда у Гокудеры закончится течка, и заранее договориться с отцом про выходной, чтобы пойти с Хаято в парк уплетать жареные каштаны. Ямамото не забывает ловить его после смены в баре, дежурства в школе, тренировки в спортзале.

О назначенных другими омегами свиданиях и об их признаниях в любви он почему-то забывает. У него бейсбол, работа в Такесуши, игры в мафию, все дни — смесь ярких событий, гонка за силой, удачей, победой. Поэтому Такеши виновато чешет затылок и искренне говорит: времени нет, сходим в кино в следующий раз. Ему верят: у капитана дел невпроворот. Девочки и мальчики напоминают о себе вновь, Ямамото кивает: «да-да», а потом, забыв обо всем, идет с Гокудерой в магазин выбирать тому новый шкаф. Из-за взрыва старый сложился как карточный домик. Бывает.

Такеши не собирался ничего менять. Не репетировал речь и не поджидал удобных моментов. Обнял Хаято, как хотел, и слова полились сами.

Страшно было только первые восемь секунд: четыре — до первого вдоха и еще столько же — пока расшифровывал и осознавал ответ. Потом тугие узлы в животе развязались, пересохшая глотка сжалась — Гокудере не противно! — и заслезилось в уголках глаз. Робость отступила: в запахе Хаято не было кислоты разочарования или морозной ментоловой стужи.

Вместо этого горячие вихри ударили по щекам, от жара, казалось, потрескается под ногами пол. Хаято было стыдно. Его почему-то прожгло болью и чем-то еще — Ямамото не угадал, но в этот раз Гокудера бесспорно поверил ему, а не своей же сказке про альф и омег.

Такеши и сам себе поверил. Куда больше, чем когда говорил «он мой друг, мы учимся вместе». Или «это ничего не меняет, не дрейфь», пока Гокудера сидел над ним, бледный как смерть, будто на ужине у Тсуны травануло его, а не всех остальных. Ямамото приходил в себя пару раз, выблевал и еду, и яд, а потом и правильные слова. Он же хороший друг, а у Хаято — один из самых паршивых дней в жизни. Если бы Такеши мог тогда щелкнуть пальцами и восстать из кучки таких же пострадавших от кулинарии Бьянки, он бы обязательно постарался скрасить день объявления результатов не только такими полупустыми словами.

Тогда он был прав лишь наполовину, потому что все начало меняться — сегодня, когда Такеши не услышал отказ и всматривался в насыщенные настороженностью глаза. Будто ловил их в фокус фотокамеры, подкручивал резкость, менял режим, а зелень то тускнела серо-зеленым оттенком ивы и перетекала до холодного мятного, то набирала цвет глубокого, темного штормового моря. Цвет признания, оказывается, такой. Ямамото хотел увидеть его еще раз. Пусть пока это всего лишь признание, что Ямамото интересен ему как альфа. Не важно, больше, меньше, чем кто-либо другой, но интересен, и от осознания, что Гокудера думал о нем всерьез — его учитывают, к нему присматриваются — в груди немного тянет, немного жмёт, прорывается сквозь ребра. Ведь он получил _позволение_ ухаживать за ним _как за омегой_. Это _разрешение_ попытаться стать ближе и доказать, что никто другой Гокудере не нужен.

Такеши думает, от внезапности захлебнется возможностями, перспективами — не (почти) мечтами, которых не было, которым не давали быть — но ошибается. Глотнул и попустись. Добрый Гокудера вручает спасительный круг: «еще не поздно поплыть обратно» и «не обольщайся, ты такой не один».

От этого даже легче, и Ямамото сразу приходит в норму. Дальше все понятно. Самое сложное — пройти отбор, вступить в игру, а потом не первая в его жизни долгая и изматывающая борьба с Гокудерой. Именно с ним, а не со вторым противником. Хаято кого угодно крепче будет, даже если речь о Хибари.

Ямамото рад, что, кроме него, на площадке только Кёя; что Гокудера холоден и привередлив, по-своему замкнут и жесток к чужим чувствам. Он их не видит, редко верит, еще реже ценит. Вот и пришло время, когда его невнимательность и толстокожесть принесла пользу, а не лишь ворох проблем и боли.

Хаято не замечает, а тут заметил.

Такеши притормаживает за несколько домов до своего, хочет еще немного пощупать эту мысль до того, как ее прервет шум посетителей в ресторане или просьба отца помочь на кухне.

Может, Хибари просто пахнет приятнее и сильнее? Ямамото шлепает себя ладонью по лбу. Ну, конечно, он пахнет лучше, раз не пьет таблетки. И из-за тренировок остается рядом с Гокудерой вплоть до начала течек. Вот же хитрый жук.

Хочется по-детски выкрикнуть «нечестно», «эй, судья, посмотри!», ведь если бы с Хаято тренировался он, а не Кёя, вопрос выбора даже не стоял бы. Но судей нет, а он больше не в младшей лиге.

В его возрасте обвинения проглатывают и не останавливаются. Дело ведь не в способах, правых и виноватых, а том, чтобы у них все было хорошо. В его глазах хорошо — когда Гокудере можно отсыпать внимания и нежности. Побольше. Не жадничать, не жалеть. Заласкать до дрожи в коленках и потери памяти о любых тревогах. Обнимать, гладить, прижимать ближе, пока не начнет кричать «хватит телячьих нежностей», а сам только крепче за плечи хватается и брыкается так неубедительно, что невозможно сдержать смех.

Только Кёя тот еще скупердяй.

«У него это вообще серьезно?» — с сомнением думает Такеши. Хибари... он ведь совсем из другого теста: изничтожать врагов — да, тренировать своих — да, защищать свое — да. А как заботиться (по-настоящему, не кулаками) так сразу «сам ему все купи» и «хочешь, забирай».

Ямамото смотрит на забор и подсвеченные окна соседей, ежится от порыва ветра в спину.

Он-то хочет. Знать бы еще, с чего вдруг Хибари передумал.

Опять вломиться к нему в гости что ли?

***

«Йо, Хаято. Ты никуда не сбежал ночью? — спрашивает добрый, со смешинкой голос. — Будешь идти со стороны квартиры?»

«Ага-а-а», — в зевке растягивает Хаято и отсылает запись.

«Хорошо, увидимся».

Не испачканным мизинцем Гокудера закрывает мессенджер и продолжает втирать маскирующий запах крем. Рутинная процедура, почти как чистка зубов. А ведь поначалу представлял ее как супергеройский ритуал для активации способностей невидимки. Глупо, но в утешение фантазия и не такое придумает, когда у тебя первые течки и стресс, хоть вены вскрывай.

Хаято закручивает крышку и откладывает баночку. Исключительности и странностей в его жизни хоть отбавляй, но некоторые вещи просты и неизменны. Утро считается добрым, если Ямамото радостно объявляет ему об этом. День объявляется трудным, если Ямамото коротко сообщает: скоро будет. Мир идет трещинами, если Ямамото не звонит совсем — ни до трели будильника, ни после.

Гокудера несколько раз заглядывал в темный пустой экран. Время проверить, а не потому, что в груди холодило от долгого ожидания. Но Такеши написал. Хаято нажимает повтор. Задерживает дыхание, пока вслушивается. Ловит ухом смешинки и упорно ищет намек на обиду: приглушенный скрежет зубов, отголоски металлического звона в словах… Ничего.

От этого «ничего» он расслаивается как молоко, наверху — прокисшее разочарование, внизу еще теплится чистое, светлое. Благодарное.

Хаято путается в ощущениях. Должен же Такеши что-то чувствовать. Переживать, нервничать, ревновать или обижаться. Гокудере нужно его непоколебимое «я с тобой» несмотря ни на что, только грошь ему цена, если не различает — Ямамото накинул маску или ему и правда все равно, с кем Гокудера будет. И не надо обманываться.

Из короткой записи Хаято пытается собрать картинку, но не уверен ни в одной из приходящих на ум версий. Ямамото не поверил про предложение Хибари? Или поверил, но его не трогает? Гокудера не понимает. Его самого бы порвало на лоскуты, между ушами грохотали взрывы проклятий и картинки ожесточенных убийств, у него серединка-наполовинку — не бывает. Он знает, было бы так, будь он влюблен.

У них с Ямамото не так?

Хаято закусывает губу. А как у них вообще могло бы быть? Закрыть глаза и представить — просто.

По-другому как-то. Терпко и сладко, с привкусом вечности. «Ты не исчезнешь, не убеждай меня в этом.»

У Ямамото свой мир в голове, сухие и горячие руки, прямой искрящийся восхищением взгляд, неубиваемое «никуда не денешься». Никаких соблазнений и намеков, игр бровями и флирта. Ямамото бы обхватывал ладонью за талию — будто так можно — и искренне удивлялся «а могло быть нельзя?». И вел его, куда сам хочет. И грел, если решал, что Гокудера замерз. И кормил, если ему казалось, что Хаято должен немного отъесться, потому что у него острые натянутые скулы, острые коленки, острые глаза, а в тяжелом ремне хоть новую дырку пробивай. Джинсы сползают сами или Хаято выползает из них. Или ему в принципе лучше без джинс. «Надень шорты, мы же у меня дома» — всегда говорит Ямамото и достает те, что Хаято закинул к нему еще год назад.

Может, Ямамото не ждал бы от него никакого сигнала и окончательного решения. Не как Хаято видел в фильмах, читал в книгах или слышал от Шамала, когда сеньорит добиваются годами, наворачивая вокруг них круги на приличном, благопристойном расстоянии. Такеши бы его нюхал, дышал им, заботился — открыто, не стесняясь, как щенка выгуливал на улице и с лицом «в этом нет ничего такого, все так делают, как иначе-то». Ему же разрешили, ему же руки развязали, ну и что, что щенок не может открыть рот и четко по-человечески сказать: «я тоже тебя люблю». От него и не ждут.

Гокудера шумно выдыхает. Похоже на правду. Это в его духе.

Но проверять — страшно.

Они не целовались ни разу. Губы Ямамото попадали в макушку, в лоб, в виски, касались плеча и исчезали. Гокудера считает, и правильно. Потому что он боится ощутить фальшь или не ощутить ничего, если Ямамото коснется его языка. Или хуже: если он ощутит волну, а Ямамото, наоборот, ее не словит. Порой, оказаться невлюбленным страшнее, чем влюбленным.

Но когда Ямамото проводит теплой рукой вдоль позвонков — приятно. Когда носом щекочет за ухом — остро и ярко сжимается в животе. Вероятно, у всех омег на всех альф так в груди тренькает, когда носом утыкаешься в подмышку. Гокудера не знает.

Сомневается.

А в снах высокий альфа с черными волосами сжимает руками бедра и тянет на себя. Вокруг полумрак, и глаза закрыты. Никак не различить, какого они цвета и по запаху не узнать, будто они снова в сэнто, где все размыто, продезинфицировано, доказательств преступления нет. На собственной руке штрихкод, чужие — скрыты в воде.

Не утопиться бы, не захлебнуться раньше, чем поймет.

Гокудера заставляет себя выйти из квартиры.

***

Неприемлемо, чтобы учителя провожали учеников длинным вязким взглядом. Преподаватель вздрагивает и, прижав папку к груди, мгновенно исчезает из поля зрения.

Учащимся положено принимать душ только после спортивных занятий. Щуплые ботаники сползают по плитке, мямлят про разлитый сок. Все пятеро.

Дежурным недопустимо использовать забытые вещи других учеников. Хибари выбивает щеколду в туалете. Конфискует пиджак Гокудеры Хаято.

Кёя неторопливой поступью продолжает обход. На очереди вестибюль, и он заранее прикидывает, сколько запасных замков осталось в подсобке, потому что тот — в третьем ряду, шкафчик пятый с конца — наверняка снова сломан.

Гокудера не один такой популярный парень в школе, но нарушения, связанные с ним, происходят либо чаще, либо в глаза бросаются сильнее. Хибари статистику у Кусакабе не просит. Грешит как на участников фан-клуба, так и на характер самого кумира. Очевидно, с таким-то идолом туда вступают только самые наглые и отбитые на голову.

Когда Хибари перестает пить таблетки, его замки почему-то все так же целы, преподаватели упорно смотрят на носки туфель, а в радиусе тридцати метров от кабинета главы ДК — гробовая тишина. Обращений с жалобами в два раза меньше, количество совещаний сократили, а рядовые члены ДК преклоняют колено раньше, чем Кёя успевает искривить губы. Что в очередной раз доказывает, проблема — в Гокудере, а не таблетках.

В различиях гендеров, вероятно, тоже, поэтому Хибари сравнивает себя не с ним.

Он засекает, за сколько метров не глядя улавливает приближение Гокудеры: сначала без выпитых таблеток, потом — с ними. С любопытством исследователя считает поставленные фингалы в дни без лекарств, и дни, когда ладонь Ямамото на чужом плече грозит стать новым официально запрещенным действием не только на территории школы.

Рука Ямамото бывает полезна — привлекает дополнительное финансирование спортивных секций и прославляет имя школы на региональных соревнованиях. Но когда она оказывается чуть ниже лопатки Гокудеры, Хибари задумывается, так ли важно войти в пятерку лучших… Или один бейсбольный сезон можно пожертвовать очками в рейтинге. Позже чужая конечность оказывается на пояснице, и Хибари посещает мысль, что побед секции бокса в принципе достаточно, а бейсбольный клуб не играет особой роли в повышении престижа старшей Нами.

Кёя опирается руками о подоконник, наблюдая за Савадой и его хранителями. Последние тенденции в движении той самой руки и вправду раздражают. Отсутствие крика и затрещины в ответ — тоже. Все мирно прощаются перед тем, как разойтись каждый в свою сторону. Тсуна направился к воротам, а Ямамото, выпустив Гокудеру, обходит здание по левой стороне — к стадиону.

Хибари отпускает занавеску и отступает от открытого настежь окна — кислорода мало. Садится за стол, задумчиво притягивает конспект к себе. Бейсболисту позволяют прикасаться намного чаще и откровенней, чем раньше. Это настораживает.

Кёя старается пропустить наблюдения мимо себя. Вчитывается в иероглифы, выведенные рукой Кусакабе, остерегается касаний нелепых мыслей.  
Число, новая тема, первый пример…

_А ему сказал «не можем»._

Первое допущение, второе, формула, доказательство.

_А ему три вида пламени стеной и дулю с маком._

Два графика, два варианта решения, подстановка чисел, проверка на исключения.

_А ему сверкающие пятки и несколько дней тишины._

Хибари перечитывает страницу заново. Он не заморачивается. Есть куча других задач, над которыми поломать голову куда полезней. Он так и делает.

И Гокудера не дал вразумительного ответа. Даже на счет совместной тренировки без пламени.

Хибари читает страницу в третий раз. Всего несколько переменных, краткое условие. У Кусакабе на середине слова закончилась ручка, и он продолжил оттенком потемнее.

Строчка за строчкой объяснение их поведению зреет само, по крупицам собирая воедино слова Хаято, изгиб нахмуренных светлых бровей, заторможенный кивок, когда они пересекаются на крыше. Ямамото спокоен, как удав, и лишь молча открывает перед ним дверь раздевалки, когда Хибари за шкирку выволакивает из нее тела самых борзых.

Странный. Ямамото поименно знает всех, кто дрочит на его друга в душевых, но не вмешивается. На мягкотелость и миролюбие травоядного не похоже, как и на страх перед отстранением от занятий за драку. Тем не менее рукоприкладством занимается Хибари, а сам Такеши слегка улыбается. Сочувствующе и немного… Снисходительно.

Фанатикам? Или ему?

В груди вздрагивает. Объяснение, наконец, вызревает горечью, и Кёя откладывает конспект. Упирается немигающим взглядом в обложку. Отстраненно подмечает тонкие изломы у корешка.

Хаято хотел потренироваться в подавлении и подчинении альф.

Что ж, разумно. Кёя откидывается на спинку стула, жмурится до бензиновых кругов перед глазами. Власти над Ямамото у него куда больше, поэтому нетрудно догадаться, рядом с кем Гокудере в разы проще достичь успеха.

Не мысль, а сорняк. Жалеет, что дал ей почву и воды. Теперь думай, куда ее деть, пока крепкие корневища недостаточно глубоко пронзили почву, не переплелись с корнями других — нормальных — мыслей. Быстрее, пока не пустила новые побеги. Например, что тренировка — это только с Хибари. А с Ямамото — все по-настоящему.

Дверь в приемную резко распахивается, шум вырывает в реальность.

Ладонь с глухим хлопком припечатывает листы, поэтому у сквозняка ни шанса на кражу. Окна — настежь, в проеме — Гокудера. На столе зарождается бардак, хотя визитер не ступил и шагу. Пока.

— Я форму принес.

Хаято бросает сверток на стол, сбивая органайзер для ручек и пластиковый стакан с минеральной водой. Карандаши катятся по полу, надписи расплываются на мокрой бумаге.

— Постирал даже, — с едва скрываемыми нотками гордости выдает Гокудера.

Кёя сцепляет зубы. Будто на роду написано, что шумные блондинки будут отравлять существование до конца его дней. Только Дино — в Италии, Рёхей — на соревнованиях, а самый мелкий — тут как тут. Отыгрывается за всех и сразу.

Хибари с сомнением смотрит на пакет. Если Хаято сдал ее в прачечную, шансы есть. Если стирал сам — можно не открывать. Там или хлюпает, потому что «хозяюшкин» забыл выставить отжим, либо размер рубашки теперь под Хиберда.

— Поднимай все, что упало. — Под ногой треснула одна из ручек. Кёя встает и отодвигает стул в сторону, оставляя Хаято больше места, чтобы залезть под стол. — На конспект будешь дуть, пока полностью не высохнет.

— Ты ведешь конспекты? — взлетают светлые брови.

— Тетрадь Кусакабе.

Годный обмен: десять минут наедине с буквами вместо часа болтовни с травоядными, а результат тот же.

Хаято сгребает в жменю канцелярскую дребедень и грубовато выхватывает пострадавший конспект. Листы изогнулись волной, и иероглифы потеряли четкость, но разобрать слова можно.

— Что за отстой? — он пробегает глазами первую же наугад открытую страницу. — Я надеялся, в следующем году будет интересней.

— Хочешь обсудить со мной школьную программу?

— Нет, — Хаято падает на диван напротив стола и перекидывает руку с зажатой тетрадкой через подлокотник. — Есть тема погорячее. Сегодня на утренней проверке твоя шестерка была с перевязанными пальцами. Без мизинца.

Зеленые глаза внимательно следят за его реакцией.

— Что с того? — Кёя понял, о ком речь.

— Он второй из ДК, кого я увидел без фаланг. — Гокудера взмахивает рукой, суша тетрадку на весу. Злым не выглядит, хотя Хибари все равно кажется, сейчас на него польется поток псевдоморального дерьма.

— Мне все равно, как ты наказываешь своих, — продолжает Хаято, — но если таких станет больше, им не поверят, что каждый случайно прихлопнул палец дверью или неудачно нарезал колбасу.

Ах, да. Савады и Ямамото тут нет. Не польется.

— Вероятно, — оперевшись о стол, Хибари с равнодушием следит за движением взлетающих и опадающих листов. Дальше что?

— Подредактируй ритуал и замени на — не знаю — отрубание пальцев ног что ли, — предлагает Гокудера. — Или закажите мизинцы у Шамала. Он подберет реалистичные протезы.

У его отца тоже два искусственных пальца. Хаято об этом узнал только когда дон снял их и при нем надел новые, которые привез Шамал. Ребенку тогда объяснили, что ничего страшного, вот у Хаято выпадают зубки, а у папочки проблемы с пальчиками. Но всегда все можно исправить: ноги, руки, сделать пластику отрезанных ушей. Хаято усвоил. По-своему, правда. Вряд ли папа хотел, чтобы он перестал бояться за свои конечности, а проблемы чужих исправлял Бьякурановскими способами. Но как вышло, так вышло.

Гокудера дергает уголком губ, собирается сказать что-то еще, но передумывает. Не солдаты Вонголы. Не CEDEF. Значит, не ему втирать Хибари, как ими управлять. Он вернется к этому разговору, когда официально объявят, что CEDEF переходит под крыло Кёи. Вот тогда мороки будет выше крыши.

— Они отрезали их не по моему настоянию.

Хаято думает, ослышался.

— Они сами? Решили продемонстрировать верность?

По мнению Гокудеры, японцы перегибают палку не там, где следует. Он тоже на многое пошел бы, чтобы доказать преданность Десятому, но отрезать пальцы — верх глупости из-за бессмысленности жертвы.

— Нет, они должны были покинуть прежние группировки. И заплатить за свой уход, — поясняет Хибари. Гокудера плохо знает негласные правила якудза.

Впрочем, сам Кёя тоже пока не особо вник в традиции итальяшек.

— А какие правила вступления в твою группировку? — рука Гокудеры замирает, будто тихий шелест листов помешает услышать ответ. Он пару секунд молчит и добавляет: — И выхода из нее?

Хибари удивлен. Травоядные рассказывали, через какие испытания нужно пройти, чтобы стать частью Вонголы. Но сами не интересовались, как стать частью его собственной организации.

— Ты лишь упомянул, что не заставлял их. — Хаято немного тушуется, вспомнив, в каком контексте ему об этом сообщили. — Это все, что я знаю.

— Зачем тебе это? Праздный интерес или сам хочешь вступить?

Хибари усмехается, глядя на то, как Гокудера рьяно машет головой из стороны в сторону:

— Еще чего! Просто это важно!

Забавный. Но Кёя полностью с ним согласен. Очень важно.

Немного успокоившись, Хаято накидывает на себя деловое выражение лица:

— В Вонголе много способов войти в состав семьи, начиная с правила проигравшего, который подчиняется победителю, — Гокудера указывает пальцем на себя, его случай неудачного нападения на будущего босса, — и заканчивая благодарностью за заслуги и помощь в войне. Но если новые члены — представители других семей, с каждой из них договариваются в частном порядке. Мы утрясли все с Бовино и с моим отцом, четко обозначили границы и последствия, если действия затронут интересы одной из сторон.

Хибари кивает. Переговорщики Вонголы знают своё дело.

— Я понимаю, как это работает в мафии, но ты и твои люди… Вы якудза, просто банда или что? — без обиняков спрашивает Хаято.

Вот так, рубит с плеча. Лезет под ковер, в каждую щель, носом по дальним углам — а что тут у тебя, Хибари? Кёя посоветовал бы ему унять пыл и вместо этого изучить, что у него под кинагаши, но туда Гокудере лезть, увы, не интересно.

Хаято ждет. Не верит, что их правила ограничены статутом школы. Знает, закупка школьного имущества и канцелярии идет через ДК и по их ценам, но это самое невинное из того, чем они занимаются. Раз Хибари контролирует городские фестивали и собирает пошлину с лотков, раз он наложил лапу на бары и клубы, значит, они, как минимум, занимается рэкетом и шантажом как их владельцев, так и мелких чиновников в мэрии. Но это лишь на поверхности. Хибари попробуй спроси.

Гокудера спросит, что уж. Потому что не получится стоять в белом, пока один катаной головы срубает, а второй отбивает почки высокопоставленным шишкам. Им всем скоро понадобится хороший юрист. Только Хибари либо уже озаботился формальностями, и у него есть такой человек, либо нет, и корона жмет обращаться за консультациями к Вонгольскому.

— Тебе не нужно ни с кем договариваться, кроме меня, — Хибари все так же продолжает усмехаться, хотя глаза серьезны. Оценивающе гладит взглядом по лицу Хаято. Не то, чтобы с ним нельзя было это обсуждать. По словам Дино, Гокудера в том еще дерьме варился до переезда в Японию, и проявленный им интерес скорее приятен, чем нет. Только Хаято не распространялся о своих старых способах подзаработать, а Кёя не привык делиться первым.

Хибари решает ответить на вопрос, заданный ранее:

— Правило проигравшего не работает. Я не коллекционирую неудачников.

— Эй! — Хаято ловит первый камень в свой огород. 

— И через постель тоже не получится, — Кёя бросает второй.

Гокудеру будто мордой к раскаленной сковородке приложили. А Хибари весело. Конечно, он о Бьянки с Реборном, но лицо хранителя урагана неподражаемо. Оно было бы еще красочнее, услышь Гокудера, какой способ Хибари на самом деле хотел предложить.

Рано, решает он. Кёя обходит стол и закрывает окно, подхватывает принесенный Гокудерой пакет:

— Ты свободен?

Хаято таращится на него. Сейчас? Вечером? По жизни? Непонятный переход с темы постели.

Кея проплывает мимо дивана:

— Или ждешь конца его тренировки?

Он не собирается развлекать Хаято, если тот интересуется от нечего делать и хочет просто скоротать время, пока Ямамото занят.

— Ты куда? Не уходи от ответа!

Хибари открывает дверь и, повернувшись вполоборота, вопросительно выгибает бровь. Да кто уходит-то?

— Я… — Гокудера напрягается всем обескураженным смятенным существом. Стоит коленями на подушках дивана и, вцепившись в его спинку, осторожно произносит: — Свободен.

Кёя протягивает руку по направлению к нему и коротко взмахивает ладонью.

В этот раз проблем с пониманием жеста у Гокудеры нет.

***

Гокудера мысленно костерит себя за то, как лихо его подорвало с дивана, а Хибари — за мутки и увиливания. Может же нормально на вопрос ответить или сразу послать, но нет, без выебонов никак.

На губах Хибари ужом расползается довольная полуулыбка, и радужку глаз будто магмой опалило — короткий всплеск радости — и она застыла темно-серым базальтом, остывает. Кёя плавно движется вперед, увлекая его за собой все дальше от школы и стадиона. А Гокудеру как магнитом ведет следом, притягивает за каждый шип и звено на цепочке ремня, за пряжку и кольца, подвески. Потому что Хибари расскажет. По надменной загадочной морде видно.

— Переживаешь?

— С чего бы? — вышпаривает Хаято. Не на убой же его ведут. И вряд ли Кёя собирается показательно отчикнуть ему пару пальцев, чтобы на практике показать, как у них заведено.

— Ты мне скажи. Посторонние перестанут верить в несчастные случаи. Дальше что?

Что еще осталось? Что еще тебя беспокоит? Хибари спрашивает раз за разом, и список Гокудеры никогда не пустует.

Причины его душевных терзаний порой бывают весьма занимательными. Если Саваду волнуют только жизни людей и их благополучие, то Гокудера шевелит мозгами в другом направлении. Парится из-за условностей и отношений внутри альянса, об имидже и даже том, как на них будет смотреть следующее поколение. И, пока Десятый убивается из-за кровавого месива, увиденного на испытании боссов, Хаято выдает: «Если шла запись грехов Вонголы, то нас тоже записывают прямо сейчас? Через все кольца или только кольцо неба?».

Тогда Кёя в первый раз сам зовет Алауди прояснить пару моментов. Убеждается, что они понимают друг друга, и сопляки из одиннадцатого поколения не узнают детали работы ДК. Ведь ДК — не Вонгола.

— Будут вопросы. Слежка и проверка ваших дел полицией, — озвучивает очевидные вещи Гокудера. Это вполне себе реалистичный исход, потому что Хибари не особо осторожничает. — Если начнут прицельно под тебя копать, точно что-то найдут.

«Если» — ключевое слово.

— О, сердобольные законопослушные граждане, конечно, исполнят долг и доложат в соответствующие службы. Кстати, как там твои беседы со школьным психологом и службой опеки?

Взгляд Хибари иглами вонзается в кожу Гокудеры: несовершеннолетний омега без родителей, нормальной прописки и японского гражданства. Периодически приходит на занятия побитым и в бинтах. Со здоровьем неполадки: каждый месяц болеет по неделе. В довесок вечно пьяный бабник-опекун, которому нет до него дела.

Благодаря связям и взяткам на бумаге многое поправили, но окружающим глаза не выколешь.

Хаято озадаченно хмурится, а когда доходит, громко цыкает.

Нет никаких бесед.

— Ты переоцениваешь значимость кусочка плоти. Всем плевать. А кому нет — либо страшно лезть, либо выгодно, чтобы все оставалось, как есть.

Жаркий шар солнца вырывается из объятий тяжелых туч, и лучи атакуют Хибари беспомощно и бездарно: черные волосы даже не блестят — поглощают, безвозвратно всасывают свет. Лицо остается таким же бледным.

— Не обязательно быть с великой историей длиной в десять поколений или… — Кёя вспоминает, каким по счету доном был отец Гокудеры, — хотя бы в пять, чтобы тебе не мешали.

Все проще. Он даже не тратит деньги родителей. Обмена кулаками, долгами и угрозами хватает, потому что в их мире ход игры предопределяет сила, преданность одних и ужас или безразличие других. Единственно важное, что Хибари понял с годами: взрослые боятся осветления своих грязных делишек, потери власти и влияния, и это сильнее страха потери зубов или перелома ребер.

Кёя тоже взрослеет. Берет на заметку.

— Так как? — Гокудера идет в ногу, и Хибари думает, зря он надеется на захватывающую историю. Начало непримечательное. Занимаешь удачное место в пищевой цепочке, а дальше все выстраивается само.

— Приструнил пару отморозков, и сразу налетели стервятники, которых порадовала пущенная кровь, — произносит он скучающим тоном.

— Наш слюнтяй-директор избавился от хулиганов, другая группировка — соперников, а их жертвы — главного обидчика, — схватывает Гокудера. Эту часть он знает. — И вуаля, у тебя зеленый свет на самоуправление не только от руководства школы.

Кёю мало волновал их свет. Не трогали, не мешали и ладно. А с жертвами да, вышло неожиданно и занимательно.

— А потом?

— Ломаешь обе руки местному корольку, а те, кого он контролировал или ущемлял, приползают лобызать пятки. — Как рецепт заливного пирога с печенкой рассказывает Кёя. — На вопрос, как отблагодарить, показываешь пальцем на другого зарвавшегося травоядного. И они улаживают проблему сами.

— Пока сам ты дрыхнешь на крыше, самодовольная задница, — фырчит Гокудера.

Цепочка разрушений выстраивается как по маслу, хотя вряд ли движущей силой была благодарность. Они искали покровительства сильного.

— Но этого мало, чтобы дорваться до верхов, — замечает Хаято.

Оживленная часть города остается позади, дальше по широкой улице лишь пара подростков гоняет на велосипедах. Без толпы вокруг Кёя немного разговорчивее.

— Тогда я не различал, кто важная шишка, а кто простой работяга, поэтому в какой-то раз припугнули важного чиновника. Появились деньги, а потом и более влиятельные деловые партнеры, — голос Хибари вычищен от эмоций. Он никого не называет союзниками, и их наличие или отсутствие, как и деньги сами по себе, кажется, его не трогают. — Люди дергают за ниточки других людей. В полиции оказались друзья и братья тех, кто вступил в ДК. Начали присоединяться взрослые, со своими подвязками к рычагам управления городом.

— Заливаешь, — взгляд Гокудеры тяжелый, как топор, готовый рубить за вранье. Он ни секунды не верит в голую удачу, которая за ручку привела правильных людей. Не верит в харизму, как у Десятого или Примо.

Даже Джотто не выстраивал семью в тринадцать лет и в одиночку, а Кусакабе — не второй Джи и не близкий друг. Ему достается на орехи, как любому другому подчиненному.

Ключевой элемент теряется между строк, и у Гокудеры руки чешутся отверткой выковырять его на свет.

— Хаято, — в имени скользят довольные интонации. Шевелит извилинами — хорошо — но надо чуть активнее. — Ты же купился на обещание стать кандидатом на место Десятого, если убьёшь Саваду.

У Гокудеры напрягаются крылья носа. Не самые приятные воспоминания.

Хибари продолжает:

— Я не ждал подобных привилегий и комплект регалий в подарок, но в моем случае это сработало, как надо.

— Ты, — в голове Гокудеры скрипит и трещит, — сломал руки _трупу_ местного королька?

Зубы Хибари белые и линии лица — хищные, острые — внезапно бьют под дых. Словно Хаято наткнулся на призрака из прошлой жизни, о котором почти забыл, и теперь расплачивается табуном обезумевших мурашек, бегущих по позвоночнику.

Он втягивает носом воздух, но не отворачивается. В конце концов, да, за десять или даже пять поколений у них скопилось немало похожих историй.

— То, что он был якудзой, жирный плюс. У них понятные и жесткие законы, точная социальная иерархия и наказания предписанные, четкие, действенные. Не то что у вас — хаос и бедлам.

Возможно, поживи Хибари чуть дольше и в Италии, превратился бы в такого же брюзжащего старика как Реборн, вставлял бы «хаос» через слово. Только Кёя пока молод и не устал с ним бороться, поэтому предпочитает «камикорос». Сразу предупреждает, как с этим хаосом разберется.

Гокудера не удерживается, на языке щиплет:

— И ты втащишь его… своих людей следом за собой, в Вонголу?

Хибари сканирует его взглядом, пытаясь разгадать, что стоит за этими словами.

Грязные недостойные бандюки осквернят имя великой Вонголы?

— Они пойдут за тобой, когда ты влипнешь в мафиозные разборки? Или их хватит только на разборки внутри района с такими же, как они сами?

— Они не будут Вонголой, — медленно произносит Хибари. Он ищет подсказку в его лице, но Гокудера и не огорчен, и не рад такому ответу. Жует губу и идет дальше, стирая подошву кед о зернистый шершавый асфальт.

Эй, Хибари, они прикроют твою задницу, когда дело запахнет жареным? Твоя организация — семья или нет? Та, которая плечом к плечу стоит или та, которая крысами разбежится, когда тебя ранят и не останется сил их держать?

Гокудера не произносит это вслух, потому что Кёя обязательно поправит: стадо, а не семья; и он прекрасно справится на передовой не только без них, но и без Ямамото, Гокудеры и прочих травоядных.

И все-таки зачем-то же они Хибари нужны.

— Нам защищать их как своих союзников? — вместо этого спрашивает Хаято.

Десятый бы выслал подмогу, не разбираясь, но защита интересов бывает разной. На переговорах и распределении денежных средств и прочих ресурсов будет Гокудера. Он заранее хочет знать, как расставлять приоритеты.

— От вас ничего не нужно, — холодно бросает Хибари.

Опять двадцать пять.

— Слушай, ты! — хватает его за грудки Гокудера. — Я серьёзно. Если они с нами, их и готовить, и тренировать надо совсем иначе.

— Знаю. Но это не твои проблемы. — Хаято налетает на холодную мраморную гладь в глазах. — И ответственность не на тебе.

— Ага. Когда улетишь за границу, а на кого-то из ДК нападут с коробочками, только потому что они связаны с тобой, — шипит Гокудера, комкая чужой гакуран, — посмотрим, кто будет это разгребать.

Ни Джаннини, ни Шоичи со Спаннером пока не изобрели телепорт. Хибари не успеет вернуться.

Гокудера не знает, в этом ли дело, но в будущем база ДК была пустынна. Куда-то же подевались все здоровяки.

Кея касается левой скулы Хаято:

— Неймется же, — неторопливо поглаживает подушечкой большого пальца. Взгляд оттаивает: — Серьезная-присерьезная правая рука Вонголы. В тебе что, проснулась омежья тяга взять всех под крыло и начать опекать?

— Что? Смеешься надо мной? — вспыхивает злостью Гокудера.

Боевой котик за всеми присмотрит, все проконтролирует. Обо всех позаботится.

— Ни капли, — улыбка трогает губы Хибари.

Под зрачками Хаято пляшет буря эмоций, ни одна не успевает перевесить, когда Хибари снова открывает рот:

— Но пока что им нужно приглядывать за тобой, а не наоборот.

— Издеваешься! — лицо Хаято тут же искажается яростью. Будто он какой-то слабак или мешающаяся под ногами шавка!

— Нет. Констатация факта. Но инициатива — это похвально. — Скула под пальцем розовая, горячая, кожа гладкая и ровная. Хочется языком слизать ее вкус, но Кея лишь надавливает ногтем, оставляя на ней еле заметный тонкий лунный след. — Нужно время, чтобы стать тем, кем ты хочешь быть. И не только оно.

Правда жалит, и Гокудера скрипит зубами, пережевывая ее, как камни; заглатывает, царапая осколками горло. Ага, нужны мозги, сила и еще ворох того, что, по мнению Хибари, у травоядных вроде него отсутствует.

Его потряхивает, но он отпускает пиджак Хибари. Когда припечет, сделает по-своему, и спрашивать его не будет. Надавит на Кусакабе, вытащит информацию о боевых способностях и прошлом этих горилл. Так сложнее, Тетсуя будет сопротивляться, но толку выйдет больше.

— Нахер. Я домой.

Гокудера душит в себе злость, кулаком трёт зудящую скулу.

— Хорошо, — Кёя перехватывает его за запястье, вжимая холодную сталь браслета в ладонь, — что наши планы совпадают.

— А?

Его разворачивают и тянут дальше.

— Блин, — Гокудера таращиться на затылок Кёи, неловко делает первые шаги. — Пусти! Да куда ты меня тащишь?

— Домой и нахер, — бросает из-за плеча Кёя. — Все, как ты хочешь.

— Я тебе нос разобью, — предупреждает Гокудера.

— До или после?

— Сейчас!

— Тебя возбуждает вид крови? — вкрадчиво уточняет Хибари.

— Нет!

Хибари разворачивается, вот он нос, приближается, бей. Хаято вжимает голову в плечи и, подобравшись, волком глядит. Только он так может: одновременно две противоречивых реакции, будто не в силах решить, отшатнуться или укусить.

— Ты словно не слышишь меня. Или слышишь не то, что я тебе говорю. — Глаза Хибари темные, глубоко пронизывающие. — Первое. Я не оскорбляю тебя, называя омегой. Ты ею и являешься. Второе. Тебе нужно время. И у тебя его завались. Вперед, лепи из себя идеального солдатика. Планка не сверх высокая. Третье, — его черты лица твердеют: — Я не доверю постороннему Намимори и своих людей. Ни Саваде, ни тебе, даже если ты до той планки допрыгнешь.

— Мы — не посторонние, и ты, — а заодно все «придатки» Хибари с вытекающими проблемами, — такая же часть Вонголы, как…

— Тошнит уже. Вонгола, Вонгола… Я не нуждаюсь в подобных реверансах под соусом долга. — Хибари леденеет, обдает его холодом слов: — Мы это уже проходили. Время напомнить?

Кёя отпускает его руку, и Гокудера дергается, словно пощечиной залепили.

С Десятым проходили. Тсуна кричал, что если Хаято будет смотреть на них только через эту призму, то навсегда останется чужим. А Вонгола пусть хоть сгниет. Распадется. Забудется. Для него это не будет иметь значения, если Хаято и остальные останутся.

Гокудера сникает. Пипец докатились, раз даже Хибари ссылается на Десятого.

Что он, блин, делает не так?

Хаято не пытается прикрыться именем семьи, пусть со стороны выглядит так. У него просто нет другого слова, синонима, чтобы объяснить, почему о Хибари тоже нужно… Ну, не заботиться, но держать ухо востро и время от времени посматривать, что творит. Они не соперники, не друзья, не временно столкнувшиеся почти незнакомцы, у которых нет выбора и приходится сотрудничать — это немного другой гибрид отношений, в котором не все названия компонентов известны, поэтому особенно удручает, что Хибари придрался к словам.

Какого черта? Ему уже не четырнадцать, а ощущение, что для Хибари он застрял в том возрасте.

Хаято смотрит на свое алеющее кровью кольцо, и сжимающийся комок мышц в груди заливается так же. Усталостью, тоской и решительностью.

— Если у тебя заберут кольцо или ты сам его отдашь, — выдавливает из себя Гокудера, — для меня ничего не изменится.

Хибари медлит, обдумывая услышанное. Хмыкает себе под нос. Кому нужна такая неизменность?

— Так себе признание. На троечку. — И многовато будет, думает Кёя.

Хаято остыл, понурился. Пахнет как прибитая снегом лохматая елка: слабо, морозно. Но стоит внести в тепло, пуще раскроет ветки, и тягучий аромат заполнит весь дом. Кёя глубоко вдыхает. Ему есть с чем сравнивать. Как в одну, так и в другую сторону.

Гокудеру иногда перемыкает, когда приходит очередная работенка от Девятого. Видимо, Реборн привез с собой не только отчет об успешно законченной сделке.

Хибари запускает пальцы в светлую челку, немного потрепав, задумчиво сжимает пряди. Что-то намечается? Поэтому зашевелились?

— Ты понял, что я имею ввиду.

— Нет.

— Да, — давит Гокудера.

Прирожденный мастер убеждения.

— Я хочу перемен, — говорит Хибари, не ожидая получить в ответ что-либо, кроме немого черно-белого кино. Поэтому замирает, когда светловолосая голова под рукой еле заметно кивает. Движение едва уловимое, не держал бы за челку — не заметил бы.

Секунда. Две. Три. Хаято отмирает:

— Каких? — дергает головой, сбрасывая ладонь. Прядки неровно падают на лоб. — Зачем?

Гокудера резкими взмахами приглаживает волосы, словно стряхивает с них пыль и следы прикосновения. Взгляд убегает к плечам, цепляется за красную повязку комитета и, прикрывшись линией ресниц, замирает где-то ниже.

Хибари наклоняет голову набок. Сложно-то у него все как. Причины, следствия, мотивы — подать сюда, доложить, разжевать. Будто Кёя делает запрос на поставку новой партии нитроглицерина, а Хаято уточняет детали и решает, дать добро или зарубить. Только что он хочет услышать? Что Кёя поставит его в комнату и будет любоваться с безопасного расстояния? Никто не пострадает?

Нетушки, в числе жертв обязательно окажутся уязвленное самолюбие Гокудеры, многолетние привычки, старая дружба с Ямамото — не сгинет, так потреплет ее знатно. И образ жизни Хибари — в тот же список израненных и искалеченных.

Кёя думал, ему крышу сносит. Ошибся — сносит под фундамент, камня на камне не оставляет, и глупо цепляться за обрывки штор и пыль штукатурки.

Гокудера уже «Хаято», и это не раз произнесено вслух.

— Вести тебя по этой дороге каждый день, чтобы посторонним ты не был ни с кольцом, ни без.

И это самое меньшее и самое большое, что Кёя мог ему сказать.

Дорога ведет к дому Хибари. Каждый день — что в течку, что нет — на базу или в отдельную квартиру он его не отпустит. Что Вонголой, что нет, Хаято будет своим. И только своему Кёя доверит и город, и своих людей.

— Каждый день — это утопия.

Идеальная, но нежизнеспособная альтернативная реальность. Гокудера такие любил и яростно защищал, даже когда Ямамото смеялся, что нет, он не может подружится со всеми Н.З.Ж. и пригласить их в Вонголу. В какой-то степени Хибари тоже был неопознанным, неубиваемым загадочным животным, но он каким-то чудом оставался с ними.

Тонкие дрожащие пальцы теребят напульсник, тянут за край. Хаято помнит, кто он и где, помнит, что палящее и жгучее, болезненно пульсирующее — фантомные чувства. Что смешно — не в культе, а в той части, которой у него никогда, кажется, не было. А вот у Хибари — было. У другого Гокудеры, возможно, тоже. И хочется обмануться, что нет никаких дел, ему некуда спешить и некуда уходить.

Хаято отворачивается в сторону, почти твердым голосом бросает:

— Но… Сегодня пойдем. Почти ведь дошли.

***

— Я пока не подобрал правильный формат для тренировки, — нехотя признает Гокудера, прислонившись бедром к столешнице на кухне.

Осуждение еще не выветрилось из его позы: руки скрещены на груди, глаза прищурены. Дорогому гостю отказали в кофе и «ты, Хибари, не прав, как так можно, жмотяра?».

— Поздно. Не уснешь, — выражение сдержанной правильности словно срослось с лицом Хибари.

У Гокудеры таилась надежда на черный чай, но у этого аскета не оказалось даже его. Хаято разочарованно высунул нос из единственной чайницы, найденной в шкафу, и поставил ее на место.

— Зачем ты его нюхаешь? По цвету же видно — зеленый.

— Не придалбывайся, — отмахивается Гокудера, решая, что будет обычную воду.

— И что значит «правильный формат»? — сквозь мерный шум посудомоечной машины спрашивает Хибари, пока прячет в холодильник остатки еды.

— Если мы поменяемся ролями и «нападать» буду я, как измерить, что _именно я_ побеждаю?

Неопределенность черты, до которой Хибари не станет сопротивляться, слишком расплывчатая и опасная, невиданным диким зверем глядит из темноты. Гокудера не уверен, что сам до нее дойдет. Не уверен, что будет, если сможет.

— Где та граница, за которую ты ни в коем случае не хочешь заходить?

Кёя проводит рукой по столу, собирая губкой несуществующие крошки.

— Не знаю, — ровно отвечает он. — Но не думаю, что с первой же тренировкой получится разделить нас на победившего и проигравшего. Ты хоть раз пробовал на кого-то специально выпустить феромоны?

— Нет.

— Тогда ты в любом случае будешь в выигрыше. Хоть поймешь, чем отличаются разные потоки в зависимости от намерений. — Откинув губку и насухо вытерев руки салфеткой, он поднимает на Гокудеру глаза. — Мне и самому интересно. Тебя же пришибло, когда я выпустил феромоны на Ямамото. Хотя это был «боевой» поток на другого человека.

Гокудера хмурится, пока роется в памяти. О чем он?

Кёя чего-то ждет, но Хаято не может взять в толк, что должен сказать.

— Я дам тебе знать, когда ты подойдешь к черте и станет «слишком», — в конце концов говорит Хибари.

— Ладно, — помедлив, соглашается Хаято.

Все честно. Гокудера сбрасывает кольца и вынимает гвоздики, подаренные отцом, аккуратно кладет их на тумбочку в своей комнате. Принимает душ, смывая слои крема, и вопреки логике, нервничает, хотя расстановка, в отличие от прошлых тренировок, в его пользу.

Когда Хаято заходит в одну из просторных комнат, его встречают запах сухого бамбука, знакомые горы и ветви сакуры на сёдзи. На полу разбросаны плоские квадраты подушек, и это совсем не выглядит подходящим местом для тренировки.

Но они и не собираются драться кулаками.

Хибари тихо разговаривает по телефону, изредка роняя «да», «нет» и смотрит на него. Мягко, но прямо, в самую глубь глаз. Предвкушающе.

И Хаято понимает, было из-за чего нервничать: в этот раз он перед Кёей словно голый. Кожа выскоблена мочалкой, и плевать, что на нем мягкие домашние штаны и футболка — не прикроют. Он без защитного пламени, без подстраховки в лице Реборна, не на нейтральной территории среди голого бетона.

И пахнет не только Кёя. Каждая вещь, потолок и стены пропитаны им, поэтому шаг назад или в сторону не поможет.

Гокудера одергивает себя. Рассуждает как жертва, но сегодня у него другая роль.

Он на негнущихся ногах приближается к Кёе, сидящему на одной из подушек. Взглядом говорит «закругляйся», но Хибари лишь протягивает руку и гладит его по голой щиколотке: «подождешь».

Ладонь скользит по голени вверх, собирая штанину в складки; пальцы щекочут ямку за коленом, и ноги тут же норовят подкоситься, но Хаято стоит, терпит, сдерживая всполохи смеха в легких. Потому что ничего смешного тут нет. Потому что люди, которые всего лишь хотят потренироваться, не должны цепляться за его волосы, запястья, щиколотки, беспокоиться о дозе кофеина в его крови и предстоящем сне.

Объясниться еще более прямо и открыто Хибари просто _не способен_ , и Гокудера чувствует себя ужасно, потому что ему не хватает хладнокровия и сил разыграть блондинку, которая не понимает, что за этим стоит.

Он, возможно, попытался, если бы не знал, насколько отвратительно врет.

Ему кажется, он нигде не промахнулся, ведет себя естественно, как здешний, но в некоторых вещах нельзя сфальшивить. Вдруг он уже с десяток раз прокололся на какой-то ерунде, а Хибари не тычет носом в косяки, хотя про себя считает его поведение странным. Не как раньше.

Нехорошо это все. Хаято ссутуливает плечи. Больной на всю голову, раз после ужина согласился на продолжение.

Он ждет и еле заметно вздрагивает от щекотки, к которой постепенно привыкает как к обычному раздражающему кожу трению.

«Ну же, Хибари. Обрати на меня внимание. Скажи, что есть дела поважнее, и ты срочно нужен ДК в каком-то злачном районе. Давай, все отмени, и я пойду»

Игривость из движений руки улетучивается, и Кёя смотрит снизу вверх серьёзно. Не прощаясь, нажимает «отбой» и кладет телефон на татами экраном вниз.

— Я весь внимание. — Хибари не жалко: так и быть, один-ноль в его пользу.

Гокудера смаргивает удивление и некстати мелькнувшее смущение, словно попросил об этом вслух. Но сразу успокаивается. Конечно, уловить подтекст несложно, раз Гокудера нависает над ним и прожигает взглядом. Просто первые пять минут Хибари это раздражало не так сильно. Да, наверное, так.

Кёя расценивает его волнение по-своему.

— Перед нашей самой первой тренировкой я, помню, подумал, что она не пройдет бесследно. И ты таки начнешь бояться меня по-настоящему.

Тогда Хибари это не беспокоило.

— А я думаю, возненавидишь ли ты меня, если я перегну палку и, — Хаято сухо усмехается, частично подтверждая его догадку, — унижу тебя этим. Ты же так и не простил Мукуро.

— Я не ненавижу его. Разве что одну определенную его часть.

Гокудера не станет искренне, взахлеб наслаждаться его унижением, растягивая его на долгие часы. Он рубит все быстро, резко, «так надо» и «по-другому нельзя было». На худой конец, «нечаянно», потому что горячий и отчаянный, занесло.

Но сегодня Хаято решает не спешить.

Он медленно наклоняется и осторожно принюхивается к темным волосам.

Иногда запах Хибари чистый, свежий и хрустящий, как идеально сидящие и жесткие накрахмаленные рубашки. Тогда он не поддается на уговоры и сомнительные идеи, гордым облаком уплывает дальше, чтобы Гокудера его не замарал.

Иногда он пахнет сталью и озоном, и чем сильнее концентрация, тем быстрее надо делать ноги. А порой Хаято ловит только нотки лаванды и средиземноморских трав, в то время как Кёя широко зевает, стуча чашками на кухне, и тихо воркует с Хибёрдом.

Гокудера разгадывает его настроение, пока ощупывает кончиками пальцев пряди — мягче и длиннее, чем у Ямамото. Скользит носом ниже, по линии роста волос, вдыхает за ухом. Хибари сглатывает и настораживается, но марать его своими выходками, без сомнений, уже разрешил.

Хаято ведет носом еще ниже, еле касаясь тонкой кожи там, где пульсирует венка. Чувствует, как Кёя напрягается — неприятно. Словно Гокудера выпустит клыки и больно вопьется, прокусит кожу, чтобы жизнь хлынула фонтаном, забивая ему рот алым, металлическим, горячим. Хаято ни разу его не кусал, но Хибари явно ожидал подобного, и это странное липкое недоверие и опасение на взмокшей коже Гокудера ощущает впервые. Потому что, когда он утыкался носом в шею Ямамото, тот просто отклонял голову поудобнее и кадык дрожал от беззвучного смеха. Он не боялся, хотя как раз его Гокудера в какой-то из потасовок со злости и вправду сильно укусил.

Язык размашисто прошелся вдоль венки; раз, второй, зализывая несуществующую рану, которую Хибари успел себе нафантазировать. Венка на шее забилась сильнее, и Гокудера поднял взгляд, заглядывая Кёе в лицо — тонкое, аристократическое, контуры выведены точной вышлифованной линией, а лоб ровный, словно природа много веков подтачивала и сглаживала твердый неприступный камень.

Они с Ямамото ни капли не похожи, и он не знает, как их можно спутать даже во сне. Руки ложатся на плечи, сдавливают — у Такеши шире. Глаза заглядывают в глаза — в ореховых не было такого почти уязвимого колкого напряжения, будто Хаято приложил к животу нож, еще секунда — и вспорет брюхо до потрохов.

Выражение глаз, ход мыслей — разные. Гокудера проскальзывает руками по бокам Хибари и, путаясь в складках рукавов, тянется ими за спину. Ощутимо проводит пальцами по нескольким позвонкам. Сидят по-разному: Такеши опирается руками позади себя и, согнув одну ногу, ставит перед собой. Хибари — ровный как палка, замирает в сёйдза. Гокудере пришлось протиснуть свое колено между его, чтобы удобно сесть и дотянуться до спины.

Мысли мечутся, сравнивают, запоминают. У Кёи кожа светлее. Хаято трогает подушечки пальцев, внутреннюю сторону ладони, ведет по линии жизни — руки грубее, чем у него, но мягче и нежнее, чем у Ямамото.

Пахнут они по-разному. Не только из-за настроения и своей начинки, не только как дерево против нагретого на солнце металла. Сглотнув, Гокудера непроизвольно облизывает пересохшие губы. Кёя определенно пах как альфа, который его хочет. Очень сильно и однозначно. Хотя Хаято еще не выпускал никаких феромонов.

Он утыкается носом в вырез кинагаши на груди, зажмуривается и сидит, словно в поклоне. Легко приказать «защищай меня». Это ведь кажется естественным: Хибари сильнее и от его силы хочется отгородиться, перенаправить с себя на врагов, на опасность. Но сейчас защищать Хаято не от кого. В доме они одни. И новые приказы не поступают, потому что с ними труднее.

Хибари следит за ним из-под черных ресниц. Позволяет коротко лизнуть себя по линии ключиц. Потому что… Гокудера никогда этого еще не делал. Кёя чувствует, как он к нему присматривается, открывает, немного удивляется каким-то своим, только ему известным мыслям. В абсолютной тишине комнаты они громкие, но не расшифровываемые, словно Хаято думает на G-коде.

Гокудера плавно сползает с подогнутой под задницу ноги и выравнивает ее в колене. Откинувшись назад, упирается ею Хибари в живот.

Прикидывает, может ли приказать Кёе быть нежным и послушным. Это реально? 

Пальцы ног сжимают ткань кинагаши, раздвигают полы в стороны, и Кёя в первый раз перехватывает движение. Прижимает ступню к груди, как широкий лист подорожника к ране, и Гокудера замирает. Взгляд застревает на черной кожаной фенечке вокруг щиколотки, от нее и к стопе еще ширится легкое покалывание после сидения в неудобной позе. А там одновременно и холод, и тепло, потому что грудь Кёи — горячая, а ладонь — ледяная. Хватка ослабевает. Хибари обхватывает стопу иначе, плотно смыкая вокруг нее пальцы. Пятка вжимается в грудь сильнее, но Гокудера послушно оставляет ногу на весу, не вырывает.

Выпусти он феромоны, Кёя бы сопротивлялся; знал бы, чему противостоять. А это… это всего лишь голая стопа с еще немного распаренной, мягкой после душа кожей. И ногти срезаны под корень, ими даже поцарапать нельзя — только заставить сердце стучать сильнее и думать, насколько же этого мало.

Провести языком между пальцами — мало. Обхватить губами один из них, втягивая в тепло рта — и этим почти испугать Гокудеру — тоже мало. Хаято издает какой-то странный короткий звук и затихает. «Никаких отгрызаний пальцев, не бойся» — насмешливо плещется в глазах Хибари.

Второй рукой он забирается под штанину и медленно ведет вверх, собирая ткань у колена. У Хаято мурашки бегут по коже, и тонкие почти белые волоски встают дыбом. Хибари гадает, почему его кожа и волосы такие выцветшие, словно все буйство красок утянуло внутрь: в кровь и пять видов пламени, в непримиримый характер и неудержимый запах. Ему нравится. Так в разы лучше, чем иметь дело с мертвым вакуумом под оболочкой ярко размалеванной куклы.

Кёя выпускает изо рта чужой палец, выдыхает напоследок на влажную кожу. Мазнул губами по косточке с внутренней стороны стопы и щекой трется дальше, приближаясь к колену.

Все слишком… открыто, думает он. В сравнении с бетами разница огромна уже сейчас, только на прелюдии: какое бы Хаято не состроил лицо, запах с головой выдает, как ему нравится. Аромат постепенно становится сладким, не как леденец — чистый жжёный сахар — а как сладость наливающегося зрелостью яблока; румяного, подставляющего солнцу другой бок. И Хибари отдергивает футболку к горлу, слизывает его вкус сначала с левого бока, а потом плавно переходит к животу и задерживается там. Мышцы пресса напрягаются и подрагивают, волной опускаются вверх и вниз — и застывают, когда Гокудера задерживает дыхание.

— Дыши, — урчит Хибари и мягко надавливает на живот у самой резинки штанов. Под пальцами бьется пульс, у Гокудеры срывается выдох. Дышит.

Давление на живот его беспокоит сильнее, чем влажный узор вокруг пупка, и он хватает Хибари за волосы, держит в кулаке.

Ладно. Кёя отпускает пальцы, замечая оставшиеся на том месте белые следы, и резинку штанов не трогает, пока Гокудера раздумывает, чего хочет.

Глаза Хаято мутные, нечитаемые — и правда раздумывает. А потом отталкивает и вскакивает на ноги. Подцепляет футболку сзади и тянет через голову, бросает на пол. Хибари считает, сколько подвесок спуталось на его шее, но не успевает закончить, когда пальцы — голые, без колец, но грубые и жесткие — обхватывают его за челюсть и заставляют смотреть в угрожающе колкие зеленые глаза.

— Сделаешь что-то херовое, и я потом взорву и твою школу, и твой дом, и буду повторять это из раза в раз, сколько бы ты их не отстраивал.

Кёя прищуривается. Расплавленная магма выжигает что-то живое по ту сторону зрачков, и Гокудере видно лишь металлический графитовый блеск в радужке глаз.

Хибари действительно хочет знать, может ли он все еще сделать с ним что-то херовое. Сомкнуть пальцы на горле и не отпустить, когда Хаято захрипит. Или сможет не отдернуться, если Хаято зарыдает — а Кёя очень, очень хочет, чтобы тот сейчас начал. От боли из-за разрывов связок и сухожилий. А еще он хочет сорвать с него штаны и ничего не спрашивать, не оглядываться, не прислушиваться к его запаху и дыханию.

Потому что, если Хибари не сможет, руку снова сведет судорогой, если она вновь обессиленно упадет… Это будет страшно. Ведь рука Гокудеры останется такой же твердой и непоколебимой, как раньше. Он будет бить в полную силу.

Что-то подобное Хаято и отчебучивает, когда резко наклоняется и его губы ударяются о губы Хибари.

И кто тут вытворяет все самое херовое, думает Кёя.

***

Как-то Реборн попросил их собраться в доме Савады, чтобы обсудить один из документов Девятого. Кёю встретил привычный балаган и крики, и Хаято спал посреди хаоса, будто в мире не существовало ничего, кроме колен Хром. Они только вернулись из Италии и почти сразу, не успев помыться и отдохнуть после ночного перелета, приехали к боссу.

Тогда Хибари отметил две вещи. Первое, омеги не особо смущаются от близости друг с другом, прямо как девчонки. Второе, дело нечисто: спать в таком шуме — _нереально_ , он бы уже давно загрыз до смерти каждого из присутствующих.

Подвох и правда был. Как вторая кожа, Гокудеру обтягивала едва мерцающая пленка иллюзии, словно он ранен, и Хром пыталась его «приодеть», чтобы не пугать детей и маму Савады.

Наги покачала головой — это иллюзия тишины.

Потрясающее изобретение, простое и гениальное. Только когда Гокудера проснулся, сквозь сонный туман он увидел, как открывались и закрывались рты, Рёхей прыгал, взмахивая кулаками, плечи Хару сотрясались, и она, откинув голову, вроде как хохотала, но он _не слышал ничего_. Оглох и сам не понял: когда, из-за чего. В его глазах плескался такой дикий ужас, что Хибари подумал: сейчас загорланит как резаный, только бы услышать собственный крик.

Хром запоздало дернулась, разорвала тишину. И Хаято накрыло.

Кажется, теперь Кёя понимает, что он тогда почувствовал. В мире крупномасштабные сдвиги и расколы, ядерные взрывы, а он, как глухой, видит, осознает, но полностью уловить не может, и это неправильно, противоестественно, ведь такие катастрофы не должны происходить в абсолютной тишине. В ушах она плотная, непробиваемая, а в голове смятение, неразбериха — почти паника — и он пытается уцепиться хоть за малейший шорох во внезапно онемевшей реальности. А потом Гокудера просовывает язык. Пленка лопается, как мыльный пузырь, и Кёю захлестывает мыслями и звуками.

Гокудера специально.

Он мог выпустить феромоны, что ясно, понятно, не больно — «ничего личного, Хибари, природа». Но он предпочел двоякость, чтобы Кёя сомневался и не сопротивлялся на полную. Так? Хибари мечтает зарядить ему в солнышко и прорычать «так?» в продырявленное в нескольких местах ухо, но пальцы Гокудеры все еще сжимают подбородок, и он — сволочь — закрыл глаза, как делают все нормальные люди во время поцелуев.

Хибари точно не относит его к нормальным. Да и себя бы в разряд адекватных не записал, ведь сначала отвечает ему, а мясорубку оставляет на потом. Во рту Гокудеры еще остался вкус цукатов и сушеной хурмы — натырил из блюдца, когда Кёя отвернулся, чтобы загрузить посудомойку. А ведь Хибари специально отложил лакомства к чаю.

Хаято целуется незнакомо: нервно, рвано, глубоко и нет ему дела до чаепитий. Он падает на Кёю сверху и давит своей нелогичностью, горячностью и противоречивостью, но это не самое тяжелое, что Хибари не смог бы вынести. Губам аж больно. И в Гокудере всегда угадывается тонкий запах копоти — его ошибок. Возможно, утром копоть превратится в смолу и потухшие угли, но Кёя вовсе не альтруист и не косит под хорошего друга, поэтому позволяет Хаято оседлать свои бедра и тесно прижаться. И это в разы приятнее, чем когда он тащил его на спине, а Хаято тёк и тёрся сзади.

Хибари держит его за ягодицы, чтобы не сильно елозил, и чувствует, как облупливается и слазит старой краской его терпение: Хаято впивается в рот еще более жадно, все равно _елозит_ , спешит и тянет за волосы на затылке, заставляя Кёю сильнее откинуть голову назад. Хотел перемен — получай кувалдой.

Гокудера совсем не умеет целоваться. Не старается как-то по особому выгнуть язык или повторять за Хибари. Кажется, и не отслеживает его реакцию, словно он тут один на один с самим собой, закрылся в обратной игольчатой сфере, а Кёя остался снаружи.

Хибари хочет опять приказать ему дышать, что вряд ли поможет, поэтому через силу разрывает поцелуй и шлепает его по заднице, как зарвавшегося, но любимого ребенка. И это работает. Хаято распахивает глаза. Вздохнув, наконец, смотрит на него сверху вниз.  
У него красный не только рот, но и кожа вокруг, подбородок и скулы, словно на Кёю аллергия, и он, не зная, перебрал.

— Что? — недовольно хрипит Хаято.

И правда, что? Невидимая рука растерянно хватает пальцами воздух, тут и там хлопает, ищет — куда подевалась? — а злости нет. Снесло ветром и след простыл. Но и самого Хаято она тоже не чувствует, не находит.

— Не ешь меня, серый-серый волк, — говорит Кёя, и тон у него текучий, двойственный. Додай угрозы во взгляд и выйдет «тебе это не по зубам, зверек»; опусти ресницы ниже — «тише-тише, поймал, поймал». Пусти Кёя больше искр по ртутной глади радужек, проскользнет усмешка, превратив слова в шутку.

Губы Хаято нерешительно дергаются. И он смеется. Недолго, но напряжение вырывается из легких, и он обмякает, обнимая Хибари за плечи. Такой странный полузабытый жест. Кёя не особо понимает, это он так, опомнившись, расстроился или устал, или еще что, но гладит Хаято по позвонкам и сам расслабляется. Теперь их тут двое, хорошо.

Они сидят так какое-то время, пока впитывают уютную тишину и тепло тел. Хибари нравится ощущать его вес на себе и нравится, что не представляет, как Хаято поступит дальше: встанет и убежит домой или останется.

Еще совсем некстати думает, что Гокудера вообще-то не против шлепков. Надо же.

— Остановишься, когда я скажу, — утверждает, а не спрашивает Хаято, отстраняясь и раскрывая плечи.

Он весь выравнивается и, откинувшись назад, позволяет себя рассмотреть. Ногами еще обхватывает его бедра, руками упирается в пол, и Кёя любуется открывшимся видом: кулон посередине груди отливает холодным серебром; ремешки и цепочки, дорогие и совсем дешевые, серебряные и кожаные, переплетаются и обвивают белую шею. Кожа обтягивает резко выступающие ключицы, и соски у Гокудеры плоские, бледно-розовые и маленькие. Рядом с одним из них светлые точки шрамов от игл, а на ребрах тонкие, как паутинки, полоски, оставшиеся после лесок Бельфегора. Хаято в основном дерется на среднем расстоянии, и шрамы у него редкие, аккуратные и красивые, словно мастер по шрамированию наносил заранее утвержденный клиентом эскиз. Слишком просто представить, что точки — звезды, а полосы — хвосты комет или пролетающих диких ветров.

Кёя касается их губами и языком. Следы недостаточно глубокие, чтобы ощутить неровность, и сосредоточиться на них никак не выходит: взгляд уплывает и уплывает к выпуклости на штанах Гокудеры. Хибари и самому там некомфортно. Сквозь ткань кинагаши он поправляет себя и заодно ощутимо задевает рукой его. Хаято смотрит расширенными зрачками, и Кёя повторяет движение — медленно вверх, вниз от резинки штанов и к промежности. Задерживается на яичках и сжимает их чуть сильнее.

«Сука», — по губам читает.

«Чувствительный какой», — беззвучно хмыкает Хибари, перебирая и ощупывая их.

У Хаято дрожат ресницы, и брови ломаной линией выгибаются, словно ему их жалко. Или, наоборот, жалко, что не ударился в разврат раньше, когда Кёя предлагал впервые.

— Мне неудобно.

Ткань мешает.

— _Тебе_ , блядь, неудобно? — вскидывается Гокудера.

— Значит, единогласно, — оглашает вердикт Кёя и тянет штаны вниз.

Хаято давится воздухом, матами и возмущением, когда ткань цепляет обнаженную головку. Взгляд Хибари тут же приковывается к ней, выглядывающей из трусов. Кёя его, конечно, видел, но не таким твердым. И Гокудера в первый раз в жизни жалеет, что ненавидит семейки и прочие парашюты.

Забыв про штаны, стянутые лишь до середины бедер, Хибари проводит большим пальцем по гладкой и скользкой открытой головке. Цвет немного темнее и насыщенней сосков, но он все равно розовый. Кёя тянет трусы вниз и на пару секунд закрывает глаза, чтобы справиться с волной возбуждения. Плавно выдыхает. Светлый-светлый иностранец. Диковинка. Хотя, для Хибари он необычен во всех смыслах.

Запах сгущается, тяжелеет. Головка мокрая, значит, между ягодицами тем более влажно, и Кёе нужно время, чтобы суметь подумать о чем-то, кроме этого. О чем-то, кроме того, как сильно он его хочет. Как много раз представлял этот момент.

— Что не так? — с подозрением и предчувствием облома спрашивает Хаято.  
Говорил же, до роковой омеги ему как до луны. Лег не так? Трусы у него стремные? Член маленький? Согласно статистике по омегам, вроде, нет, Хаято проверял. А может, без кремов его природный запах слишком резкий? Душный? Навязчивый?

У него мысль за мысль спотыкается, пока Хибари не прерывает низким гортанным голосом:

— Все как надо. — Он обхватывает его плотнее, сжимает. — Ты — как надо.

Член ложится в руку удобно и естественно, и отзывается Гокудера правильно: сразу. Бедрами слегка подается навстречу ласке, сжимает ягодицы.

Он выгибается в пояснице, и в этом лишь искреннее «еще», поэтому Хибари почти зол на то, какой Гокудера упрямый дебил, и одновременно удовлетворен тем, что подождал, пока оба смогут оценить происходящее. Не в течку отзывчивость имеет другую цену и значение, и в голове Кёи четко и ясно выстраивается, насколько правильно и необходимо им быть здесь и именно так, как сейчас. Распахни он кинагаши, они могли бы заняться любовью в этой же позе, даже не пришлось бы сдвигать или поднимать ноги Хаято выше. Он даже лег интуитивно до сантиметра выверено, и Хибари хочется верить, не потому, что Гокудера омега, а он — альфа, а потому что они сами по себе как нельзя лучше подходят друг другу.

Ему точно подходит, как член в руке твердеет и смазки хватает, чтобы скользить, растирать и ублажать, а не причинять боль. Ему подходит как ягодицы покачиваются, ищут контакта с ним, хотят, чтобы к ним прижались теснее. И Хибари подходит, что Гокудера упорно молчит и ни о чем не просит — всем своим существом требует.

— Делал это с Ямамото?

Хаято не жмется, не выглядит застенчивым, и Кёю не покидает ощущение, насколько он голоден и не приласкан.

— Еще, блин, сделаю, — огрызается Гокудера вопреки явному щемяще-сладкому удовольствию. Он чувствует себя уязвимым. И уязвленным. Не потому, что Ямамото не предлагал и никогда не касался его там. А потому что Хибари вынуждает думать о нем сейчас. Вслух обсуждать, что они могли бы… или в этой реальности делали, но Гокудера не в курсе.

Была вероятность, что не в том доме он сейчас трусы снимает, и это очень мучительная и бестолковая мысль, которая захлестывает его сердце грустью.

— Правда? — Кёя выворачивает кисть, круговым движением оттягивая кожу на члене. Ладонь соскальзывает с кончика и схлопывает воздух с тихим «чавк».

Хаято хватает выдержки злобно закивать, и Кёя так и ловит его губы в последнем кивке: проталкивается языком внутрь и по-собственнически забирает выдох. Захватывает и обсасывает, выглаживает со всех сторон его язык. Грубо трётся о нёбо, обходит по мягкой глади щеки так, что она слегка оттопыривается, и давление настойчивого языка видно снаружи. Хибари практически ложится сверху, продолжая двигать рукой в одном несбиваемом неспешном ритме; сглатывает и свою слюну, и его, и это самое пошлое, что случалось в жизни Гокудеры. Некрасиво, неаккуратно, горячо и до краев наполнено желанием высосать его и присвоить до последней капли.

Хаято раскрывает рот шире, чувствуя как из уголков течет по щекам. Тянется рукой вытереть, но Кёя перехватывает раньше: подхватывает языком струйку и ныряет обратно в рот. Гокудера забивает болт на то, как это выглядит, и просто зарывается пальцами в волосы Хибари. Пусть будет грязно, раз Кёе так хочется. Нет сил тревожиться о таком, пока в паху скручивается и тянет, концентрируется похоть, и яйца аж поджимаются, до того Гокудере хочется.

Хибари о них помнит, время от времени поглаживает, заставляя Хаято инстинктивно приподниматься, раздвигать ноги шире — штаны впиваются в бедра. Кёя проскальзывает в ложбинку между ягодиц, и Гокудера поначалу не понимает, что изменилось. Влажную кожу холодит воздух и тепла Хибари не хватает. А потом он распахивает глаза и упирается в серые напротив. Жаждущие. Ждущие.

— Даже не думай, — предупреждает Гокудера.

Кёя усмехается — и только за это стоит зарядить ему в рожу — но глаза чуть остывают, и веки расслабляются. Согласен.

Указательный палец осторожно ласкает промежность, щекочет тонкую чувствительную кожу и ведет чуть дальше — совсем легко, невесомо касаясь. Замирает на впадинке. Здесь смазка намного гуще. Как гель, думает Кёя. Он на пробу немного шевелит пальцем, обласкивая круговыми движениями вход и изучая структуру смазки. Кажется, гуще покупной, которой пользовался с бетами. Он размазывает ее дальше по ложбинке, но там уже мокро, и палец легко ныряет к копчику.

Обратная сторона ладони тоже намокает от соприкосновения с тканью трусов, и Хибари удивляется; на самом-то деле не знает, насколько много её должно быть в обычный день, а не в течку. А еще хочется перевернуть Хаято, чтобы посмотреть и узнать, она там белая или совсем прозрачная. Зачерпнув пальцами, он размазывает ее по внутренней стороне бедер; как массажное масло тщательно втирает в ягодицы, разминая по очереди каждую половинку: левую, возвращается обратно ко входу, смачивает пальцы и вновь тянется к правой, растирает вязкую смазку и по ней.

Мышцы под ладонью напрягаются, Гокудера мычит ему в рот, и Кёя сжимает задницу сильнее, всей ладонью.

«Так?» — безмолвно спрашивает. Гокудера сплетает их языки — так. Еще.

Хибари вновь подносит палец к анусу и трет сверху настойчиво, но не продавливая, как делал с дырочкой уретры на головке члена: вокруг и поверх, нежно, ритмично, короткими мазками. Только здесь, не отвлекаясь ни на что другое.

Гокудера разрывает поцелуй и тихо матерится под нос. Кёя не понимает и половины слов, но принимает за похвалу и одобрение. Целует сосок, оглаживает грудь одной рукой, продолжая второй ласкать вход. Член Гокудеры дрожит и дергается; выгибаясь, прижимается к низу живота, и Кёе жаль — он бы уделил внимание и ему, если бы Гокудера позволил заменить одну из рук кое-чем другим.

Но Хаято и так все устраивает. Грудь ходуном ходит. Он прижимает сжатый кулак ко рту, ногой стучит по полу. Больше не матерится, совсем притих. И кончает так же, не касаясь себя и не проронив ни звука. Быстро.

У него ресницы слиплись стрелками и потемнели, хотя Хибари не видел слез. Кто знает, были или не были — у Кёи перед глазами плясали пятна, он не только их пропустил бы. Промаргивается. Немного спермы попало на рукав кинагаши. А так все только на животе осталось… вроде бы.

Ему бы быть довольным: Гокудера раскинулся под ним расслабленный, удовлетворенный. Сильно запачканный. Но Хибари ощущает утрату, как когда еще был поменьше и пошел в парк, выстоял длинную очередь, купил билет на детские американские горки. Ждал, предвкушал. Но момент падения нельзя растянуть в вечность. И вагончики остановились почти сразу после резкого съезда вниз, чтобы родители подхватили особо впечатлительных и обрыганных чад.

Катание не было ни плохим, ни разочаровывающим, просто надо было встать и уступить вагончик следующему. Только это убивало предыдущее наслаждение.

В его крови еще бурлит возбуждение, а Гокудера уже сбросил с себя омежье нетерпение и голод по ласке. В глаза вернулась трезвость. Слишком быстро вернулась.

Хибари нехотя высовывает из-под него руку, и Гокудера перехватывает ее за кисть. Словно придирчивый купец внимательно смотрит на мокрый блеск пальцев. А потом тянется вперед и садится лицом к лицу.

— Это я, — тихо проговаривает он, поднося руку Хибари к его же губам. — Запомни.

Кёя замирает. Не надо об этом просить, он помнит его запах. Но глаза Гокудеры твердые. Настаивает. И Кёя слизывает.

Хаято проводит пальцем по своему животу, собирая белесые тяжелые брызги. Вновь подносит к губам Кёи:

— И это тоже я. Запомни.

— Смахивает на приручение, — отстраненно замечает Кёя, почти загипнотизированно наблюдая за пальцем. Приручение звериное, инстинктивное.

— Нет, — говорит Хаято. — Ты почувствуешь разницу.

Кёя с подозрением щурится, но не похоже, что Гокудера кривит душой: «нет» дышащее и воздушное как пенка; с таким «нет» он бы кормил его взбитой в крем сметаной. Из-за этого, а еще потому, что в отличие от Гокудеры, в магические привороты не верит, Хибари с почти мальчишеской надменностью усмехается и слизывает, накладывая новую терпкость на ранее распробованную сладость. Разные акценты и грани вкуса, яркие, специфические, ему не с чем их сравнить, но он запоминает. Его омега.

Он узнает его. Он найдет его. Он… Кёя сглатывает. Он все еще хочет его. Не только телом — самим прожорливым естеством; тем глубинным, что нашло в Хаято недостающие сердцу лакомые кусочки и истощающиеся запасы душевного сока.

Гокудера нравится таким, приправленным шероховатостью и ершистостью, нескладностью и внутренней невнимательностью. Порой он приперчен жестокостью как сейчас: будоражит аппетит, но вместо помощи как коту подсовывает под нос валерьянку. Следит, поведет Кёю сильнее или нет.

Еще как ведет. Лицо Хаято расплывается, и Кёя воспринимает его больше как клубок вкуса, запаха и пламени предсмертной воли; как некую природную энергию, к которой манит приникнуть и разрядиться собственной силой и теплом. Хотя бы потому, что у Хибари ее в разы больше и для одного — многовато.

Кёя рассматривает его, гадая, на одной ли они частоте. Понимает ли его Хаято сейчас, когда убирает руку от губ и проникает ею под ткань кинагаши. Трогает бедро, натыкается пальцами на налитый кровью член. Глаза не опускает, намертво приклеив взгляд к подбородку Хибари. Словно смущается раздеть до конца и осмотреть.

— Тебе что, двенадцать?

— Заткнись! — тут же отбивается он.

И в этом тоже что-то есть. В том, как Хаято ласкает почти исподтишка. Ищет ритм, словно воришка подбирает к замку код, и у него не очень-то получается. Не потому что плохо подбирает — из-за неуверенности меняет излишне часто и сжимает несильно, как если опасается сломать.

Приятно, но недостаточно. Себе он наверняка отдрачивает не так, а как нравится Хибари — не спрашивает.

— Медленнее, — тихо произносит Кёя. Ловит новое, правильное движение. Выдыхает: — Да.

Сдержанно целует Хаято в висок и остается, прижавшись к нему сухими губами.

— Слишком странно? — спрашивает едва слышно.

— Нет, — отвечает Хаято. Привирает: немного странно нащупывать узел у основания члена; странно, что он длиннее и толще его собственного; и запах в новинку, этот — совсем не такой, как перед гоном.

— А как?

— Ты можешь захлопнуться, блин? — Гокудеру это выбивает из колеи, и ритм опять «спотыкается».

На катке они столкнулись с похожей трудностью. Простые движения, по кругу. Без выебонов, много-много раз, пока не привыкнешь, пока не почувствуешь, пока тело не поведет само.

Хибари запускает руку под одежду, накрывает его ладонь своей, заставляя замереть. И толкается вперед.

— Всё-таки ты, — из горла поднимается «неопытен», но причина не только в том, — мяго…

Глухая «к» еще на корне языка, а Гокудера дергает рукой так, что аж звезды из глаз, лава по бедрам и кипяток по щекам. Кёе кажется, он с размаху влетает в пружинистый матрас и его откидывает назад, в реальность. Коротко, быстро, уже оправился.

Дело не в руке. Волна феромонов — как предупредительный выстрел в ногу. Замечание задело, да?

— Нечесный способ.

— Но не мягкий же, — Хаято явно наслаждается его реакцией и знает: Кёя почти кончил.

Дурной он. Это как достать пулемет, когда еще пульками из игрушечного пистолетика мажешь. Попасть — попадешь, но мастерства не прибавится.

Кёя притягивает его ближе. Зарывается лицом в пепельные волосы:

— Прибереги его на другой раз.

Он обязательно должен у них быть. Потому что Гокудера все сделал не так и, по мнению Хибари, провалился по всем фронтам. После того, как кончил, он должен был требовательно посмотреть из-под ресниц, положить ладонь на затылок Хибари и притянуть слизать сперму, а не предлагать один лишь испачканный палец.

Резкий запах спермы перебивает запах смазки, и он должен был использовать это, пока Хибари сидел перед ним на коленях. Взгляд Гокудеры должен был стать властным и остывшим. Он должен был приказать отсосать.

Потому что именно так Гокудера бы его унизил.

Это у омег ненасытные матки. Это они должны ублажать и приникать губами к члену. Это их поза — бет и омег — и Хибари добровольно не стал бы делать ничего подобного. Вопрос гордости. Вопрос статусности. Возможно, кто-то из альф в качестве исключения идет на уступки беременным или больным супругам, но это очень лично и унизительно, почти как если бы Гокудера сказал Хибари надеть женские стринги, лифчик и всем на потеху отплясать у входа в школу.

Гокудера не из робких, и Хибари не понимает, что он задумал, ведь нет ничего унизительного в том, как тот жмется к нему голой кожей сейчас.

Или… ничего он не задумал, а подвох ищет только Хибари. Кёя не верит этой мысли. Ей нельзя доверять и нельзя расслабляться, как сильно бы не подмывало: тонкие пальцы чувственно массируют разбухающий узел. Скользят вдоль венок; нырнув глубже, к лобку, задевают ногтями черные волоски. Без одежды Хаято начинает мерзнуть, у него похолодели спина и плечи, но ладонь потная, скользкая и горячая.

Интересно, быстро кончить только потому, что твоя омега замерзла, и его надо одеть… вот это унизительно?

Развязав кинагаши, Хибари разводит полы в стороны и накрывает бока и часть спины Гокудеры. И только после этого, лизнув его в ухо, кончает. Выплескивается долго, обильно, кусает кожу за мочкой уха; и всего Гокудеру сдавливает в объятии до боли, до синяков и перехвата дыхания.

В животе Хаято все сладко сжимается от возбуждения. От ощущения зубов — прихватывающих осторожно, только удерживающих; от того, как у Хибари на время сорвало контроль и треснула отстраненность; от близости и некой секундной власти над ним. Он дает Хибари время, отстраненно замечая, что у него самого даже в течки так много спермы за раз не бывало. Круто.

— Что именно круто? — вкрадчиво осведомился Хибари, ослабляя хватку.

Гокудере хочется провалиться сквозь татами. Голова кружится, как после крепких сигарет, совсем не соображает. Он поспешно убирает с Кёи руку и старается не обращать внимания на легкие спазмы в паху, которые требуют продолжения.

— Хаято? — нос к носу, не дает увильнуть. Но Гокудера умудряется.

— Я сказал, что во время приручения ты поймешь разницу. Хочешь узнать?

Чистую руку он заводит назад. Возвращает и соединяет обе ладони, как в молитве.

— Запомни, — и глаза Хибари округляются, когда угадывает, что услышит следующим. — Это «мы».

Хаято не предлагает слизать смешанный вкус. Просто дает понять: вот ладони, вот так мы бы пахли, будь парой. Вот они — перед твоим носом, и, возможно, это первый и последний раз, когда ты ощущаешь этот запах. Вот чего ты лишен, и эта нехватка — не фантазия больше, не бесплотный дух, она материальная, осязаемая и теперь абсолютно видимая.

Жестокость и сила омег совсем не та, как ее представляют и сами демонстрируют альфы. Никакой магии и грязных трюков. И все же — как булыжником по затылку. Как будто грозят вырвать ногу, когда она уже ощущалась своей, родной, послушно служила. Словно от рождения без нее обходился и не знал потерь, а теперь есть с чем сравнить, и то, что должно работать и подчиняться по умолчанию — внезапно оказывается отдельным непослушным отростком-шантажистом.

Хибари может процедить ему «слазь». И Гокудера молча встанет.

Хибари может промолчать, а Гокудера — оставит за ним право считать, что это «мы» будет. Он ведь не сказал обратного. Но эти гадания останутся такими же ранящими и болезненными, незаживающими.

Хибари может спросить. И тренировка разом перестанет ею быть, превратится в серьезное и личное, на краю пропасти.

Хаято не ждет вопросов, зарубает его сам:

— Придется запомнить так. По-другому — не можем.

Он произносит «не можем» точь-в-точь как в ванной во время течки. С той же интонацией и непоколебимостью. И Хибари бесит, что он формулирует так обреченно ясно и правильно, так отточено. Не говорит «не хочу». Потому что хочет — колени Хибари мокрые от его смазки.

— Иди в душ.

_«Убери руки»_

Гокудера убирает и покидает любезно распахнутое перед ним кинагаши. Напоследок вытерев о ткань ладони. Сука.

***

Горячая вода и мыльная пена успокаивают: приглушают тремор в руках, прочищают голову, в которой по кругу прокручивается конец разговора. Ему потребовалась тонна выдержки, чтобы отпустить Гокудеру невредимым, и теперь, оглядываясь назад, Кёя думает, стоило додавить до конца и все же спросить, почему. Почему «не можем».

Спросить после душа? Если Хаято не уйдет раньше, чем он закончит приводить себя в порядок.

Не вытираясь, Хибари накидывает халат и выходит из второй ванны. Ищет его присутствие в доме и как к цели устремляется туда. Гокудера снова в школьной форме, но с совершенно диким шухером на голове, словно не нашел фен и остервенело тер макушку полотенцем. Пальцы с блестящими массивными кольцами расчесывают влажные волосы, и он оборачивается к Хибари на ходу.

— Куда? — коротко бросает Кёя.

— Домой. Или ты хочешь сразу порефлексировать и обсудить, что вышло? — его тон прямой и голос по-взрослому низкий. В темноте коридора тени прорезают провалы глаз, скрывают и так почти исчезнувшую детскую округлость щек.

Ему идет любая одежда: от приталенных пиджаков и ярких рубашек до рваных хипстерских футболок и худи, но сейчас школьная форма сидит донельзя нелепо. Костюм хранителя подошел бы больше.

— Хочу, — говорит Хибари. — Отредактируем твой «правильный» формат.


	7. Брейнсторм

Гокудера вставляет вполне себе умные и даже заумные словечки, вываливает целые речи о невероятно серьезных вещах, и они обоснованы, логически выстроены, линейкой рассчитанные. Все равно смешные. Словно молодой преподаватель первый год стоит у доски, старается произвести впечатление, но кто-то обязательно его оконфузит. Эстафета передается по кругу. То Ямамото как двоечник с тупыми вопросами посадит в лужу. То Тсуна испуганно икнёт — жестоко или «непонятно, Гокудера-кун». То Ламбо поковыряет в носу и достанет базуку вместо тысячи слов. И все впечатление насмарку.

А порой какая-то фамилия мелкой семейки простреливает разговор, и его веки тяжелеют под седыми бровями, твердеет подбородок. Вспоминая не говорит ни слова, но боковым зрением и без того кажется самым взрослым из присутствующих — бывшим наемником, который потерял веру в старые цели и мотивы, но тогда других не было.

Вера Гокудеры в свои убеждения непоколебима. Они не высмеиваются — ни старые, ни новые — он ни в чем не кается, просто откладывает в сторону как что-то устаревшее. Как веру древних в плоскую Землю или всего-навсего подлежащий замене старый двигатель автомобиля.

И едет дальше по круглой Земле.

Хибари мерещится тихий рык под капотом, спокойные неморгающие глаза в другом конце коридора. Уже не помнит, кто просил перемен и кого они ставят в тупик. Потому что тупиков и стен для Гокудеры не существует, выруливает из любого дерьма и катит дальше по самым разным дорогам. Он то богатенький сыночек влиятельного дона, то сорняк-нищеброд на улицах Палермо. То пианист, то наёмник. То подсудимый, то судья. То одиночка, то чуть ли не второй отец огромного семейства.

Кёя поправляет себя. Хаято — омега, поэтому не отец, а папочка: верный, преданный, дотошный, излишне заботливый с боссом, излишне строгий с детьми. Все всегда знает, где что лежит, кому куда идти, кому что делать. Все в дом, все в семью, а кто говорит — это не главное, начинается скандал и чуть ли не до слез.

И каким нужно быть идиотом, чтобы делать тесты на гендер, если Хаято изначально такой и другим быть не мог.

Он изначально одна огромная неизбежность, которая прилетела из Италии и поставила перед фактом — он тут, до смерти не отделаетесь. Проще смириться, принять, а я, мол, вам верой и правдой…

Хибари шагает навстречу, вглубь коридора, всматриваясь и гадая, чего в этой неизбежности больше: гибкости или постоянства. Дурости или взрослой расчетливости. Ведь к списку прибавилась парочка: то «мы не можем», то на руки лезем.

«О чем ты вообще думал, когда полез целоваться?»  
«О чем ты думал, складывая ладони вместе?»  
«О чем думал _ты_ , стоя в душе под струями воды?»

Хаято во всех своих серьгах. Во всех своих кольцах. Снова чистый, одетый, непонятный, и Хибари не может прочесть ответы в его запахе.

Разговаривать с людьми тяжело, но таки придется. Как же Хибари это иногда ненавидит.

***

Ночь уже упала на сад, когда они, словно на край пирса, садятся на деревянной веранде, и Гокудера свешивает ноги вниз. Каменные фонари тонут в мелком гравии, рассеивая ванильный свет свечей на кустарники и строгие без бутонов цветы. Шаговая дорожка из плоских камней расчерчивает ковер из мха; через ирисы и анемоны уводит в темноту.

— Что там, в глубине? — спрашивает Хаято.

— Цукубаи. Еще цветы и клен. — В тишине раздается глухой стук бамбука о камень. И снова журчание воды. — Утром увидишь.

Гокудера смотрит на умытый тусклым светом профиль Хибари. «Утром» — как одеялом прикрыто «разговор затянется», «останься здесь» и — невозможно неловкое, совершенно непроизносимое — «тебе тут рады».

— Можешь срезать один цветок взамен выброшенного мной.

Запомнил же. Гокудера переводит взгляд в сторону:

— Поздно, — нарочито упрямится: — Я уже оставил полную ругательств заявку на твое наказание. Какой-то бог цветочков принял, и баланс во вселенной будет восстановлен.

Как же его колбасило, когда испугался, что другого проводника домой нет. Матов на Хибари не жалел.

— Будешь по каждому поводу на меня жаловаться? — усмехается Кёя. — Бедные ками. Ни один балансировщик не справится.

— А я взову к разным. Возьмут тебя маленькой гвардией.

— Кажется, ты забыл, что я у них на хорошем счету.

— Пфф, всего лишь удачно подобранное место для входа на базу. Хождение мимо храма не чистит твою грязную душонку, Хибари.

А что, на хорошем счету только чистые и светлые мальчики? Хибари осматривает эту мысль как какую-то вещь. Поворачивает и так, и эдак. Непонятно.

И без чужой помощи он держит равновесие. Ты был должен — ты долг отдал. Я забрал одно, но предлагаю другое. Не хочешь брать… Дело твое.

— Кстати. Я недавно был в одном из католических храмов Бергамо. Там поставили автоматы для банковских карт, и после оплаты электрические свечи зажигаются сами. Даже таким рептилиям не чужд прогресс. Ты на их фоне тот еще дедок из доисторической эры.

— Это плохо?

— Для тебя — странно.

Черная бровь выгибается в немом вопросе.

— Ты не любишь присутствие других людей. Но кто-то же зажег в фонарях свечи, пока мы занимались развратом за стенкой. А потом должен обойти весь сад и погасить.

— Слуги, как бамбуковая изгородь, часть сада. Поэтому не мешают.

Они вышколены, невидимы. Это их работа — поддерживать здесь порядок, как для ДК — поддерживать его за пределами дома.

Между ними поднос. Полный чаем, вытянутый, как яйцо, белый заварник с коротким клювом; цукаты, сушеная хурма. Рука тянется к блюдцу уже не таясь, как раньше.  
Хаято задумчиво раскусывает один из кусочков. «Часть, которая не мешает, да?»

— Говори уже, — вскрывает и выпускает из себя Хибари. Его как бутылку встряхнули, на время отставили, надеясь, уляжется. И выходит действительно тише, чем ожидал: — Что это было?

Деревянная веранда под Гокудерой внезапно ощетинилась занозами. Неловко поерзал:

— Я бы назвал это… знакомством.

Со мной? С самим собой? С обоими?

— Разве мы не знакомы?

— Не так, — руки трут холодеющее от ночного воздуха лицо. Объяснить все Хибари — задачка не из легких. — Не как с человеком, одним из многих в жизни: имя, фамилия, чем занимаешься. И не с минутной почти чужой похотью и беспамятством, которые перекрывали все, и с которыми мы разобрались.

Специфическое знакомство, думает Кёя, вспоминая язык на своей яремной вене.

«Привет, я — Хаято. Смотри, трогай, нюхай, пробуй внимательно. Ты меня не забудешь никогда.»

Как будто без этого он смог бы. Но Хибари не перебивает. В конце концов, хотел услышать его версию происходящего, а не убедить в своем. И Гокудера продолжает:

— Чтобы пересилить другого, нужно понимать, кто перед тобой и что у него в арсенале. А я, откровенно говоря, не знал тебя и не с чем особо сравнивать.

Или не с кем, проглатывает он.

С осторожностью и недоверием, собранностью и внимательностью разглядеть друг друга — звучит несложно, но до этого никогда не доходило. Все рывками, мазками, мимоходом, через шерсть и иглы. Раз в месяц под надзором.

— Только предположил, что не будешь таким агрессивным, как раньше, и должно быть проще, но насколько проще? И кому из нас тормозить тяжелее? Я думал — тебе, хотя бы из-за инстинктов. У тебя они, кажется, сильнее, и давить, значит, нужно на них.

Тут они уже пришли к согласию и однажды сыграли на этом, но дальше… Хаято кожей чувствует, Кёя ожидал совсем, совсем другого.

— Не феромонами. У омег не в течку они заведомо слабее, чем у альф, поэтому пришлось искать другой способ, чтобы, если не задавить, то размягчить тебя. Но какие места мягкие — фиг знает. Решил по ходу «знакомства» смотреть и цепляться за то, на что ты отреагируешь, как мне… — Надо? Хочется? Понравится? — …Подойдет, — с сомнением подбирает Гокудера.

Хибари следует за протянутой нитью рассуждений, гадая, в каких книгах он набрался такой ереси. Надо ломать, а не размягчать.

— Искал слабое место. Нашел?

— Я искал, а нашел или нет — судить тебе.

— С чего ты решил, что у меня инстинкты острее твоих?

— С того, что с приказом защищать все сработало. И сейчас он в силе, я чувствую. Но дело не только в этом. Когда шли сюда, ты взял меня за волосы, а потом поднес руку к носу, будто хотел его почесать. Когда из клуба забрал и отчитывал за ложь, за челку схватил и сделал точно так же. И когда перед ужином пакет с формой открыл, нос поморщил, втягивая воздух — зуб даю, на автомате, непроизвольно, хотя знал, что я ее постирал. Может, ты даже не отдаешь себе в этом отчет, но выглядит так, словно для тебя это очень важно. Не только видеть, но ощущать меня, причем ощущать привычно, в выстроенном тобой повседневном порядке. Ты всегда идешь по правую руку; даешь одно и то же бордовое полотенце — словно оно только мое. За обеденный стол мы садимся на одни и те же «свои» места.

Хибари и его пунктик к дисциплине и некому порядку — самая большая зацепка, которая у Хаято была. Если бы он не знал о ней заранее, никогда бы не обратил внимание и даже не задумался, почему Хибари стоит только справа, если они вдвоем, а не в большой компании.

— Тебе важно, чтобы каждая вещь или человек или запах был именно там и делал то, для чего ты его, собственно, и взял. А все, что неустойчиво — приходяще-уходяще шатается — раздражает и причиняет почти физическую боль. Так и возникло предположение, что у тебя очень сильные инстинкты, и ты уже выделил мне место. И тебе некомфортно, что я его не полностью заполнил, словно с разгону вписался криво, смяв по дороге соседние столбы.

Пальцы перебирают край пиджака, который не вписывается в чарующие японские декорации точно так же, как он сам.

— Ты шизик, — говорит Гокудера.

— Сам на голову ударенный, раз цепляешься и выстраиваешь теории, основываясь… да ни на чем не основываясь.

Из пальца высосал свою теорию.

— Может, у меня есть гостевое полотенце, которое я всем выдаю? Запах втягиваю потому, что после таблеток пока не привык ощущать его так остро. А по поводу стороны, с которой иду рядом — может, это лишь культурный отпечаток. В моей семье чтят традиции.

— Не пудри мне мозги! Альфы обязаны быть справа только во время свадебных церемоний. В повседневной жизни таких правил нет, Хибари. Так что это из твоего личного шизофренического списка. И даже если все это с полотенцами и запахами — херня на постном масле, у тебя все равно инстинкты сильные. Ты меня, блядь, укусил, пока кончал! — Гокудера ткнул пальцем за ухо, где остался след. — Хорошо, что я к тебе спиной не поворачивался.

— Специально?

— Конечно! Дурак я что ли?

— Я не прокусил кожу. Да даже если прокусил, ничего бы не было.

Гокудера сопит, шумно втягивая воздух. Все равно замазывать теперь.

Кёя спокойно пьет чай, словно они спорят из-за надкушенного подсохшего бублика. Столько шума из-за ничего. Хотя… Хаято по-своему близок и одновременно далек в своих рассуждениях.

— Идея со вкусом и смешанным запахом была неплоха. Только что, если бы это не отрезвило меня, а, наоборот, сорвало с катушек?

— Вообще я на это и рассчитывал, а ты вон какой перец — в душ меня послал, почти что нафиг, — остывает Гокудера. — Значит, не сработало?

— А сам что почувствовал?

— Ну… — морщинка между светлых бровей прорезается глубже.

Пальцы Хаято отрешенно водят по кромке пустой чашки: гладкая, холодная, без ручки. И Кёя ставит заметку купить ему черный чай. Пожилой дедушка за прилавком, к которому ходит годами, посоветует что-нибудь наименее горькое и отвратное. Нальет несколько разных видов на пробу, расскажет, как правильно заварить.

Он отвлекается, словно слух не напряжен до предела в ожидании ответа. Правильно выбрать чай, это, конечно, важнее. А Гокудера пусть скрипит шестеренками, сколько ему нужно.

— Общий запах убаюкал что ли, — говорит Хаято.

Будто он долго страдал бессонницей; в груди муторно, беспокойно, мучительно зябко: спать и хочется, и не можется. Сто раз взбил ногами одеяло, вконец скомкал простынь и скинул подушку. То холодно, то жарко, то жуткое, тревожное почудится за грязным, с налетом от капель дождя окном. А потом бац — все стрёмные тени исчезли. Открыли форточку, впуская свежий прохладный воздух. И большое и теплое обняло со всех сторон, затягивая в долгожданный светлый сон. А там огромное облако — широкое, ватой подбитое, с такого не упадешь — поймало, пушинками, как тополиным пухом, защекотать пригрозило и размеренно поплыло по небу, унося его вдаль.

— Убаюкал, — как иностранное, незнакомое слово повторяет Хибари. — Меня — нет. Совсем нет.

Наверное, для Кёи прозвучало как дичь, но так уж вышло:  
— Значит, это работает по-разному.

Хибари отставляет чашку:  
— Почему ты сказал, что по-другому мы не можем смешаться? Чтобы разозлить?

— А, — Гокудера вспыхивает, точно костер с сухим топливом. — И да, и нет. То есть, я намеренно, но так и есть.

Хибари не догоняет, что его смущает в разы сильнее, чем все, чем занимались ранее.

— Запах смешивается только во время полноценного секса. У парочек, у которых все серьёзно, — выдавливает Гокудера, словно за горло схватили. — А так… Ты же видишь, приняли душ, намылили животы и все, снова раздельный. Кожа не запоминает надолго.

— Так почему мы не можем быть серьезной парочкой с одним запахом на двоих?

— Ну так если меня никакие таблетки не берут, какой нахрен запах?! — взрывает Гокудеру. — Нельзя мне, блядь, ничего смешивать! Только презервативы!

Между ними стало так тихо, словно вновь угодили в иллюзию тишины. Ни шума дыхания, ни шелеста одежды и скрипа половиц.

Хаято остро захотелось сигарет. И чего-нибудь покрепче взамен сладкой, приплюснутой как пончик хурмы.

Глухой стук бамбука о камень. И снова шум воды. Хибари выходит из оцепенения.

— Ты сейчас хочешь сказать, что когда я предложил быстро закончить течку, — медленно произносит он, как обожженный хищник подбирается к остывшему железу, — ты отказал только из-за того, что мы в принципе не могли ее закончить раньше? Потому что использовать презервативы обязательно?

— Эм, — Хаято растерянно моргнул на него, алея сильнее, если еще было куда.

Кёя сверлит его взглядом:  
— А пояснить ты не мог, что это вопрос беременности, а не принципов или отвращения лично ко мне?

Гокудера молчит. Да что тут скажешь.

Хибари зажмурился. Ладно, он предложил решить проблему, данным способом проблема не решалась — никаким способом она не решалась — Хаято отказал. Логично. Он же не предложил заняться любовью без всякой определенной цели, а Гокудера не обязан был объяснять такие тонкости кому-либо, кроме своего парня.

Глупо так. А он решил, Гокудера ломается, потому что тогда они даже на свидание ни разу не сходили.

Впрочем, может, и не без того. Хибари бродит вокруг этой мысли, пинает ее, рассматривает. Пока не осознает:

— Тогда тебе тем более нужно очень осторожно подбирать феромоны. Намеренно включай только те, что не направлены на флирт и сексуальное соблазнение. Как зов, просьба о защите или, наоборот, отрицание и агрессию. Любые другие приказы.

— Да знаю я!

— Даже со мной так не пробуй. Я ничего тебе не сделаю, если это против твоей воли — я почувствую, как и всегда до этого. Но если специально начнешь — никаких гарантий, что остановишь меня, даже если их выключишь.

— Так ты думаешь, ничего с начала тренировок не изменилось? — удивляется Гокудера. Кто недавно хвастал, что он его не возьмет?

Хибари смотрит на него, как на идиота:

— Изменилось все.

Сначала опасался, что остановится только с Гокудерой из-за обещания защищать, а с чужими таких барьеров нет и ничего не сработает. Теперь наоборот. Он точно остановится, если поманит чужой. Но перед Гокудерой — не факт, что удержится, если тот сам всеми силами позовет и именно его.

Нормальный обмен. Меньшее зло, если Гокудера не ступит, считая его закаленным и всесильным. Он его предупредил.

— Что ты почувствовал, когда я выпустил их сегодня? — хмурится Гокудера.

— Это не то. Тебе хотелось меня покорить и проучить, и ты отдавал волну, а не звал к себе. Поэтому вышло внезапно и даже приятно.

Совсем не опасно.

— Попробуй сейчас.

— Что? — вконец теряется Хаято.

— Тебе нужно заранее оговоренное место и время? Сходу никак? Или ты перетрудился?

— Да ты задрал! — вскипает он. — То выпускай, то не выпускай. Определись!

— Я имею ввиду, выпусти безопасные, а я озвучу, что это и как ощущается.

Тупое травоядное. Хибари отодвигает поднос, чтобы ненароком не задеть. Из своей чашки от силы отпил три с половиной глотка. Гокудера и вовсе к чаю не притронулся, поэтому устроят мини-потоп, если перевернут заварник и полную чашку.

Когда он поднимает голову, Хаято смотрит прямо в глаза — напряженно, упрямо и немного зло. Бледные губы поджаты, но Хибари отчетливо слышит шелест имени в голове.

Сам не понимает, как без складно сложенных звуков и букв узнает, что послание — ему, а не любому альфе поблизости. Может, есть данное с рождения второе имя-шелест, и Гокудере оно известно.

— Зов.

Хаято кивает.

— Это как голос или эхо?

— Нет ни голоса, ни твоего запаха или послевкусия. Но я знаю — это от тебя.

Не потому что сидит рядом. С визуальным восприятием совсем не связано. Кёя прислушивается. Как… когда Хаято пахнет елью, фруктовыми деревьями, еле заметно нотками дыма от жаркого костра. А зов — это еще не он, а только дорога к нему шелестит, раскидываясь под ногами. И треск веток, искорки — впереди.

Хибари пытается объяснить в двух простых словах, на что Хаято убито переспрашивает:

— Костром? «Соблазнительный», блин, аромат.

Для любителей шашлыков, ага. Вот это открытие.

Кёя не понимает, что его расстроило. Это всего лишь один из многих его запахов: еще несладкий, но естественный и уютный, будто выбрались на природу и греются у маленького огонька. Под такой приятно молчать и спится хорошо.

Но у Гокудеры на лице пропечаталось «херня какая», и он его не переубеждает. Все равно ведь не ощутит, как это подкупает.

Кёя ставит вторую заметку вдогонку к черному чаю: выбраться в лес и показать на деле.

— Давай что-то другое, — говорит Хаято, и первые секунды Хибари не чувствует особой разницы.

Они просто смотрят друг на друга, и все нормально. Разве что сам Кёя сидит справа — в чем и уличили раньше — а Гокудера левша. Ему непривычно тянуться к блюдцу правой, догадывается Хибари. Мелочь, которую не сразу осознаешь. Тысячи мелочей, которые вплелись в жизнь.

Как Хиберд в волосах — незаметное, близкое, но все же хрупкое. Как привычно накинутый на плечи гакуран — знаком до последнего сантиметра, не спадет, но без резких движений. Как старый, еще дедушкин заварник, которым пользуешься каждый день и только что отставил в сторону. Как светлая макушка Гокудеры на утреннем построении и его «Джудайме!», заткнулся-бы-хоть-на-десять-минут-никакой-дисциплины, но уже не так бесит. Ведь это длится три года, а в каждом учебном году по триста одиннадцать рабочих дней. Даже с учетом прогулов — достаточно много времени, чтобы привыкнуть.

— Ты привыкаешь ко мне, — говорит Кёя.

Он угадывает, хотя Гокудера наверняка думает другими образами — у него нет птицы, и заварника дома отродясь не было. У него свои сравнения, которые переводятся на понятный Хибари язык. Как — загадка.

А Гокудера поворачивает свой маленький мир новой гранью, где новая картинка и новый вопрос. И теперь сторона тревожная и серая, как истончающаяся белесая пелена над взволнованным перед дождем морем, а ветер толкает в спину, в холодную соленую воду. И сердце колотится, стучит, гонит нестись туда вплавь.

— Ты рассказываешь свое? — шепчет Кёя. — Или вытаскиваешь мое?

Ошибся? Это _он_ привыкает к Гокудере?

Хибари не различает, чья эта бурлящая и забивающая рот и нос волна. Не пугающая — сама взбитая, толчком земли и ветра испуганная. Топит пляж и деревья валит, как в панике Ролл раздувается, ширится, пищит и воет, раскидывая иглы.

И самой, взбудораженной, больно, и других ранит, и остановиться не может, в ужасе от самой себя и вины.

А потом как выключили, льдом покрыли, и море беснуется под этой коркой, в наручники закованное; морозным и талым пахнет. Жары ждет, когда вновь потечет, по безлюдному пляжу пройдется, взбивая мелкий песок и пустые ракушки. Ни души не найдет.

У Кёи язык к небу прилип — такое не озвучивают вслух, не тогда, когда у самого иссякают силы барахтаться в этой взбаламученной воде и глазах Гокудеры — мутно-зеленых, непроглядных, растревоженных.

В них оседают осколки и ошметки всего, что ненароком задел, приложил головой о камни, закрутил в водоворот. И Хибари надеется, это не то, чем кажется, и Хаято не вздумал его или Ямамото жалеть.

Смешно, но Кёя даже своему ежу не может доказать, что три капли крови — не катастрофа, а Гокудера от Ролла, видимо, недалеко умом ушел. За кого они его держат?

Хаято не дает времени по-настоящему разозлиться, поворачивает новую грань, новый запах. Как механический поворотный переключатель на стиральной машинке, поворот, поворот, быстро меняет программы, с ума сводит технику.

И Хибари считывает, как он бетоном заливается — сильный, неприступный; как кошкой под рукой прогибается — погладь, почеши; за шиворот ему юркает — защищай, береги, и там же лопатки кусает, когтями вцепляется, сползая вниз. В водовороте хаоса и пыли, дыма костров, обрывков бумаги, сквозь беспокойство, страх и волнение Кёя вычленяет самое знакомое — свое, изученное и ясное, как протянутая рука Гокудеры и его облегченный выдох. Как его мокрый лоб, прижавшийся к его собственному. Его доверие.

Самое вкусное и по-обидному теряющееся в другой шелухе. И от нее не отряхнуться, не откинуть рукой; все эмоции и чувства — и прошлые, и будущие — на перемотке, и Кёе кажется, он стареет, вбирая в себя жизнь слишком быстро, искусственно, словно зонд в желудок всунули и накачивают ею. Он обрывает, нажимает стоп, трясет Гокудеру. Руками, потому что ответной волной феромонов страшно, у него же там как яйца редких птиц в груди, пнешь — разобьешь.

— Дубина, — сипло выталкивает Хибари. Вытрахал ему весь мозг. — Просишь сделать одно, а ты без разбору все кнопки тычешь. Эти, по-твоему, безопасные?

Трясущимися руками Гокудера берет его чашку. Допивает, что осталось. Прочищает горло коротким хриплым кашлем.

— Отвали. Все тебе не так, — опирается головой о руку, тяжело дышит, прикрыв глаза. — Это же не японский и итальянский, на которых годами учился говорить. Какие-то звуки, как маму позвать — легко. Выразить сложное, глубокое и в рифму... да сам бы попробовал! У тебя же только трах-тиби-дох, «валить того альфу!», «трахать того омегу!», «на колени всем!» — что тут не ясно, да?

Кидается на него устало, с обидой, потому что не умеет… Нет, ему от природы не дано использовать приказы так, как альфам, понимает Хибари. Он никогда не отдаст их в той форме, в которой Кёя ожидал их услышать.

— Фу, меня сейчас стошнит.

Рука сама ложится на его еще слегка влажную макушку. Что ж, у этой птицы свои песни. Даже если бы Хиберд в свое время не научился петь гимн Намимори, Кёя бы от него не отказался, поэтому…

— Нестрашно.

Пряди подскакивают на концах, и Хибари ставит очередную заметку: купить фен для второй ванной.

— Ладно, вот тебе безопасные омежьи приказы, ублюдок. Я хочу кофе, и мне насрать который час. Ты мне его сделаешь, на блюдечке принесешь и плед притащишь. А потом, когда закончатся цукаты и мне надоест пялиться на гребаные свечи, ты на руках оттащишь меня в кровать. И ни в какую школу мы оба утром не пойдем, и спать я буду, сколько захочу, никаких гимнов. Ясно тебе? Выполняй.

Хибари сдержанно усмехается одним уголком рта, пока настоящая насмешка отплясывает в радужках глаз:

— Как скажешь. Пожалею тебя в субботу. — Он плавно поднимается, но, уже разворачиваясь, спотыкается взглядом о чашку. — И да…

— Что? — Гокудера убирает руки от лица. Чёртова пятница. Где еще ступил?

— Пусть она будет твоей. А то комната есть, полотенце есть, а чашки — нет. К тому же, — он разворачивается спиной: — Так ведь и проходит ритуал вступления. Пусть, правда, чай, но для саке ты еще мал. Я бы тебе не налил.

Кёя скрывается за сёдзи, оставляя его один на один с бешеным сердцем, коварным фарфором и застрявшим в горле нервным смехом.

Детская версия сакадзуки. Подловил так подловил. Чертов Хибари.

Он не совсем понимает, шутка ли или для Кёи всерьёз, поэтому ждет его возвращения, стараясь не накручивать себя. Выходит из рук вон плохо. Он ищет безопасные нейтральные точки, что угодно, за что можно зацепиться, пока сердце не перебесится от количества нервных событий, потрясений и феромонов — всего слишком много для такого маленького промежутка времени.

— Сидеть в пиджаке под пледом как-то тупо, — говорит Гокудера, когда Хибари возвращается с ним в одной руке и кофе в другой. — Моя толстовка у тебя?

Он нашел только пижаму и продымленные после клуба джинсы и пуловер. Может, надо было заглянуть не только в тумбочку, но и под кровать?

Кёя лишь скрипнул зубами «ну вот, опять».

— Завтра уборка, понял?

— Угу, — мрачно мычит, забирая кофе. Разбавленный, некрепкий. В половину и так малюсенькой чашки.

Приказы надо формулировать четче.

— С чашкой же можно делать все, что захочу? — швырнуть там Хибари в голову или использовать как поилку для Ури, мстительно думает Гокудера.

— Всё. Что ты надумал?

Много чего, но в сервизе все одинаковые и еще надо отличить, с которой из них можно творить непотребства. А то за другие легко словить камикорос.

— Поставлю знак.

Хаято пьет какое-то время молча, перебирая в уме цвета красок и удачные фразы на G-коде. Или обойтись без слов? Нарисовать маленький черный череп? Герб Вонголы? Лапки Ури?

Мысли о кисточках и рисунках слегка его успокаивают, и тошнота отступает так, что хватает сил вернуться к произошедшему и поставить точку.

Потому что в их тренировки закралась одна огромная ошибка, которая сводит все усилия на нет.

— Я больше не хочу таких тренировок. Давай не будем.

— Каких именно? — устало отзывается Кёя. — Как в комнате или как на веранде?

— Любых. Ты ведь тоже понял: то, как у нас друг с другом, с чужими не выйдет. Просто… не будет так с кем-то там левым, приблудным.

— Да, — словно бы в пустоту роняет он. — Не будет.

Хибари безучастно глядит в темный край сада и отстраняется так же неспешно и плавно, как незаметно прильнул ранее. Словно ветром толкнуло плыть дальше, а он и не собирался задерживаться.

Из него выныриваешь — а там острый холод ночи и пустота в заполненном ранее пространстве. Голое небо с точками безразличных звезд, бесконечно много немой черной материи — делай что хочешь.

Хибари здесь, но не рядом. Словно не из плоти и костей — все, как всегда, нипочем, хоть одному, хоть нет. Хладнокровный как вампиряка, греется под лунным светом, никакими пледами, в отличие от него, не прикрываясь. И белое лицо иссушенное, ни на миг не дрогнувшее. Почти мистически, тотально спокойное.

— То бешеное море — это то, что ты чувствуешь во время течек?

— Море? — Хаято вытягивает шею из-под пледа. — Почему море?

— Я это увидел так.

Не огонь, от которого добровольно полезешь в ледяную ванную или сугробы. Это сбивает Хибари с толку.

— Если говорить метафорами… Вроде того.

— Тогда это очень неприятно.

— Ну да. А Ямамото верит, что я весело провожу время за просмотром порнушки.

Хибари не улыбнулся. Склонил голову набок, перед выпадом примеряясь. Лизнул взглядом щёки и нос Гокудеры.

— Презервативы — не проблема, докуплю.

— Ч-что?

— Выздороветь раньше не помогу, зато не будет так плохо. Поэтому можешь прийти и остаться, как в прошлый раз. — Гокудера смотрит во все глаза, а в уши льется негромким, но оглушающим: — От тебя достаточно доверия. Большего я с тебя не стребую.

В барабанных перепонках перезвон колоколов, точно разом взметнулись все фурины в окнах. Кёя давно их спрятал до лета, но призраками они все звенят и звенят.

Большего не стребует — чего? Ответных чувств? Каких-то обязательств? В прошлый раз? А как было в прошлый раз? В башке коротит проводка.

Качнувшись вперед и назад, Хаято разлепил пересохшие губы:

— Хибари… слушай. У меня иногда перед и во время течек, — скрипит голосом он, — бывают провалы в памяти. Типа горячка и галлюцинации. Так что, когда начнется, ты мне это повтори на всякий случай, вот слово в слово. И лучше сам приди, чтобы я не тащился через весь город. А то не дойду, наверное.

Кёя, застыв, даже не моргает. Что значит _«забудет»_?  
Неправильный ответ, Хаято.

— Так вот зачем омегам метки ставят. Средство от забывчивости.

— Я не шучу.

— Да неужели? — он дергает Гокудеру, впечатывая в себя и срывая сраный плед. — Ты столько сделал, чтобы я тебя запомнил, — рукой скользит по ягодице, — это ты, — перемещает на ширинку, — и это ты… А потом проходит какой-то час, и заявляешь, что как раз сам ты меня забудешь через каких-то две с половиной недели? Серьёзно?

Гокудера ловит искры возбуждения пополам с испугом от внезапности столь откровенных прикосновений. Слишком тесно друг к другу.

— Черт, я не о том!

— Две. С половиной. Недели. Хаято. Я, конечно, приду. И все напомню. Прямо сейчас могу начать, чтобы закрепилось.

Подхватив крепче под бедра, Кёя отталкивается и поднимает его с пола.

— П-подожди, — теряется Гокудера, теряя опору под ногами. Его перетаскивают через порог, уволакивая в непроглядную темень дома, и умом кажется — это очень стремно, если в ней Хибари и вправду собирается отпустить своих демонов. Но телом и дурной частью сознания иррационально не верится, что он всерьёз.

— Задно убаюкаю, мы ведь нашли прекрасный способ.

Его руки, как свинцовые тиски, и шаг широкий, быстрый. Коридор пролетает сплошным черным пятном, а он ни разу не пошатнулся и ни во что не врезался. Гокудера хватается за его плечи, вжимает голову, не зная, где там рамы над сёдзи, о которые долбанется головой.

— Мне и так зашибенно, пусти, ублюдок, — шипит он.

— Да, ты у нас в шоколаде. Сам бы слизал, если я протянул тебе руку? Или память должна быть у одного?

И в этом столько пекучего, болезненно-угрожающего, что до Хаято с задержкой доходит:

— Ты что… обиделся?

На что угодно мог бы, а сорвало, когда Гокудера совсем не ждал.

Хибари резко тормозит, влетев в невидимую стену.

Комната — Гокудера напрягается — незнакомая. Не его.

— Включи лампу.

— Нет.

Глаза постепенно привыкают, Хаято мацает руками по подбородку и лбу, отталкивая чужую голову от груди.

— Ты не обижаешь. Ты бесишь, — говорит эта голова.

Кёя ослабляет хватку, и Гокудера медленно сползает по нему, пока одна ступня не упирается в пол, а вторая — в ногу Хибари.

— Отдавлю.

— Опасное увечье, да.

Хватка незаметно перетекает в крепкое объятие, и Хибари медлит. Тихо дышит ему в ухо, и Хаято вздрагивает, ощутив губы поверх свежего, едва заметного засоса за ухом.

Точно голодный вампиряка. И губы, и нос холодные, мурашки — заразные, разгоняет по шее вниз.

— Ты как-то очень своеобразно понял просьбу оттащить меня на ручках в кровать.

— Рот закрой, — голос звучит хрипло, и дыхание после марш-броска сильное, пробивает до затылка.

Хаято не рыпается. Хибари точно не собирается драться: запаха металла и азота нет, и места для замаха кулаком совсем мало.

И щека у него гладкая, словно брился не утром, а только что, перед тем как ею прижаться. Очень воинственно, ага. Это придает храбрости и чуток наглости.

— Не знаю, слизал бы я тебя или нет. Ты таки очень противный, — Хибари каменеет под ладонями. — Но я о характере…

«…а не теле» не успевает произнести. Потому желание Кёи долбануть его пересиливает желание отыметь.

— А у тебя характер прямо-таки песня, — говорит Кёя бессознательному телу, обмякшему в руках.

***

Что за люди, думает Ямамото, с беспокойством заглядывая в телефон. Один коротко кидает «да», «нет», а потом без прощаний вырубает телефон. Второй — совсем его не берет, что Хаято не свойственно.

Ссутулившись над плитой, Такеши греет молоко. Хорошее средство от бессонницы для маленьких мальчиков. Ничто — для тех, кто вырос и погряз во взрослых тревогах. Ему кажется, он еще где-то посередине, и шансы пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

Шапка пены тихо шипит, поднимается.

Параноить. Не параноить. Доверять. Не доверять.

***

— Ну здравствуй, — доктор скосил на него насмешливый взгляд. — Так любезно с твоей стороны записаться через регистратуру.

В карточке предыдущего пациента кривой поспешной завихрюшкой ставится подпись, и врач закрывает её.

— Проходи, пожалуйста.

Стул для посетителей скрипнул под весом школьника.

— Это не любезность. Двадцати минут с головой хватит, чтобы всё прояснить.

— Прямо-таки всё? Тогда давай следовать протоколу. — Ручка стучит по корешку карточки. — Сначала предыстория. Что наболело, почему пришёл, почему один, а не за ручку с верным другом. Так можно, я бы отметил приём как семейную консультацию.

Правила и участливые вопросы посетителю, видимо, не по душе.

— Вы же профессионал, сенсей. Взгляните на меня и назовите самые очевидные симптомы. Угадать, что тревожит, не сложно.

Чехол с катаной недвусмысленно выглядывает из-за плеча. И вовсе не дружелюбная улыбка криво разрезает нижнюю часть лица. Такие противоестественные, злой силой прорванные дыры между губ уродуют детей; и руки сами тянутся проткнуть иглой, зашить, наглухо стянув края.

— Я вам не враг, — откидывается на спинку стула врач. — И пытаюсь помочь.

— Ваша помощь не нужна.

— Уверен?

Поводов для поиска помощи хватает. У Гокудеры потери сознания и боли в желудке в ответ на страх перед сестрой. Проблемы с течками и лекарствами. Недавно Хибари спрашивал, бывают ли у него провалы в памяти. Что ненормально и даже жутко на фоне знания о его наследственности и долгой неизлечимой болезни его матери. Она умерла совсем молодой.

Поэтому Ямамото ни в чём не уверен касательно его здоровья. Зато не сомневается, что чужого к Хаято не подпустит.

— Позволь сначала достать ваши карточки и немного напомнить прошлое. Я таки немолод и привык придерживаться протокола.

Две книжицы появляются из недр стола — лежали поверх остальных бумаг, словно только и ждали своего часа. Слегка потрёпанные, с изломами, обложки играют бликами света.

— Давай начнем с тебя, Ямамото-кун. — Мужчина открывает карточку. — Мир первый. Пациенту пятнадцать лет. Множественные повреждения позвоночника. Переломы рёбер и ключиц. Рваные раны на ногах, — он смакует каждый из пунктов списка. — Большая потеря крови. Осколки костей в лёгких. Но мозг не повреждён. Прогноз: пациент будет в ясном сознании и при твердой памяти, но в инвалидной коляске.

Глаза Ямамото наливаются тёмным.

— При чём здесь я?

Проигнорировав вопрос, врач откладывает первую карточку и берётся за следующую.

— Мир второй. Пациенту пятнадцать лет. Множественные ушибы и синяки, неглубокие раны. Сотрясение мозга и потеря памяти. Прогноз: полное физическое восстановление, но изменение характера, привычек и ноль гарантий, что воспоминания вернутся.

— Кто ты? — пальцы Такеши белеют на грубой ткани чехла.

— Один из докторов Бьякуран-сама. Не тот, который готовил лекарство для Генкиши-куна, но один из. — Он поправляет узел галстука. — Несу ответственность за вашу семью. Хотя, между нами, — понижает голос он, — в качестве подопечных я бы предпочёл Джильо Неро.

Нет, интересно, конечно: у одного кожа, как громоотвод; у второго пять видов пламени и иммунитет к ядам; у третьей — половина органов иллюзорна. Есть к чему присмотреться. Лет через пять. Он же никогда не метил в детское отделение.

— Мне продолжать или тебе ещё нужен мой стаж, лицензия, возраст и хобби? Я думал, о вас поговорить важнее.

Черты лица Такеши становятся резче, на скулах проступают желваки.

— К чему ты ведёшь, рассказывая про другие миры? И почему они должны меня волновать?

— Ваши проблемы взаимосвязаны. Я объясню, если ты проявишь терпение и пожелаешь разобраться, а не достать катану, разрубить мне стол и гордо удалиться, как герой сверхинтеллектуальной манги.

Разобраться — а он ведь хочет. Только сам Гокудера не спешит объяснять, куда исчезает, что тревожит, чем его шантажируют.

— Так как?

Ямамото ищет в нём запах гнили и угрозы. След пламени, шрамы на видимых участках тела, кольца на руках. Но перед ним обычный сухощавый японец со слегка кривыми и голыми пальцами. От него веет вчерашним чаем, пылью старых книг и запахом напитанных едкой мазью бинтов. Кажется, есть собака и не одна.

Он не обманывается — у всех людей Бьякурана свой подвох — но, похоже, с этим человеком выйдет поговорить. Странно и непривычно после всех, с кем они сталкивались ранее, но всё бывает впервые.

— Хорошо.

— Тогда давай перейдём от прогнозов врачей к фактам. — Мужчина опускает глаза в карточку. — Мир первый. Не существует действенных лекарств и аппаратуры для восстановления нервной и хрящевой ткани, а также для замены поврежденных позвонков. По крайней мере на том уровне, чтобы пациент потом сумел самостоятельно оторвать зад от больничной койки.

— Что с того? Бьякуран использовал их из другого мира.

— Он не умеет переносить сквозь миры физические объекты. Они либо есть хоть в каком-то первоначальном виде в нужном из миров, и тогда переносятся недостающие знания о том, как их использовать или довести до нужной формы… Либо их нет совсем. И разработка с нуля занимает годы. Безусловно, она будет идти в верном направлении и куда быстрее, но всё же.

Доктор следит за изменениями на лице пациента: непонимание, недоверие и возбуждение. Точно возбуждение. Как у охотничьей собаки, почуявшей дичь, чей след давно потеряла и почти забыла.

— Ты не задумывался, как это ты вскочил на ноги и бодро ринулся в бой?

— Продвинутая медицина другого мира, — повторяет Ямамото чужой ответ.

— Какой бы продвинутой она не была, если бы Бьякуран-сама восстановил все кости и ткани, тебе понадобилось время на реабилитацию и разработку мышц и суставов, — размеренным, неторопливым темпом излагает врач. — Этого не было. Потому что операций и волшебного эликсира — тоже.

Санта-Клаус тебя обманул, малыш.

— Проще выцепить сознание и утянуть следом за собой в параллельный мир, где в черепушке другого тебя — пусто, зато ноги целы.

— Врёшь, — обрывает Ямамото. — У нас с Гокудерой одинаковые воспоминания о моих травмах. Я в том же мире, что и был.

— Да ну? А кто ещё тебе говорил о них? Савада наверняка лишь промямлил, как рад, что ты в порядке, но засунул язык в задницу, не объясняя, что с тобой было не так. Но ты пойди спроси. И семпая, и девочек, и отца, и прошлого лечащего врача. Загляни в электронную базу, прочти анамнез. И я уверяю, все тебе повторят одно: ушиб головы, потеря памяти. Раны, конечно, были, но Гокудера-кун такой паникер. С перепугу решил, ты в три палки сломался, и в инвалиды записал. Перенервничал омежка.

— Ты нас за идиотов держишь? — сквозь неприязнь и угрозу в Ямамото отчетливей проступает растерянность и раздражение. Как если перепутал здания и вместо больницы попал в театр абсурда.

— Идиотам не выкладывают детали. Всовывают соску в рот и до свиданья. А я с тобой по-взрослому, по-нормальному.

Врач переворачивает страницу.

— Давай поговорим о втором пациенте, раз зашла речь о нём. Нехорошо обсуждать состояние других — клятва Гиппократа — но вы семья, запишем в эту категорию. Идёт?

Он ловит неохотный, тяжелый кивок.

— Допустим, мы с Бьякуран-саном вам не помогли. Мир первый — где вы сильные, закаленные, в войне с Бьякуран-сама победили, но ты не встал на ноги. Не явился в самый эпичный момент. Твоё имя не прокричали в восторге и удивлении. Ты не спас друзей и не простил врагов.

Глаза врача блестят, будто он пересказывает сюжет любимой книги.

— И последствия: Гокудера Хаято, пятнадцать лет, погиб в тот день от множественных ранений. До прибытия скорой помощи.

Ямамото слушает его как атеист проповедника, но на этой фразе непроизвольно ведёт головой. С жадностью цепляется за слова.

— Спустя пять лет погибает Хибари Кёя, угодив в глупую ловушку вражеской семьи: яд, феромоны, нож в живот от очаровательной предтечной омеги. Романтика, — чуть заметно улыбается он и словно глазами спрашивает: «молодость, как прекрасно, правда?». — Таков был бы мир. И Бьякуран-сама, и Юни-сама видели его будущее. Измененное Шимон будущее, где один раненый хранитель по цепочке уволок за собой двух других.

Ямамото качает головой. Нет-нет.

— Ты бы сначала послушал будущее второго, прежде чем делать вывод, — мягко, как упрямому, но глубоко больному старику, отвечает доктор. Перелистывает страницу. — Итак, мир второй. Ямамото Такеши жив, но ничего не помнит. За плечами Савады и его хранителей нет побед перед Бьякуран-саном, они не прыгали в будущее. У Гокудеры-куна нет лучшего друга, нет воспоминаний о Грозной Правой Руке Вонголы и нет особой поддержки — половина хранителей после проигрыша Шимон заточена в Вендиче. Зато на руках тест — он омега. И на него не действуют подавители. Как бы он поступил, Ямамото-кун?

Кому, как не ему, знать, какой Хаято.

Вспыльчивый, уязвимый. Склонный к самобичеванию и радикальным мерам. Он не ценил свою жизнь, как другие, даже если ради них притворялся и старался быть осторожным.

Ради них, а не потому что сам себя внезапно полюбил.

— Гокудера Хаято покончил с собой, не достигнув семнадцати лет. Через четыре года умирает Хибари Кёя по той же причине, что и в первом мире. И ты опять уволок всех на дно.

У Ямамото дёргается складка у рта, и глаза блестят воспалённым нарывом.

— А так отодрали часть из одного мира, прилепили к другому и всё, проблема решена?

— Нет. Одна из цепочек всё равно пройдёт, обрывая жизни.

Мужчина разводит руками. Закон Джунглей. Эволюция. Природа. Называй, как хочешь. Они видели подобное в миллионах реальностей. Но та особенная — единственная, неповторимая. Реальность победителей и их правил.

— Юни-сама просила не держать зла и помогать вам. Это ее условие. И мы его выполнили, когда пришёл час. В тот день, когда первый хранитель Вонголы позвал нас, Бьякуран-сама перенёс не только тебя, но и Гокудеру-куна и Хибари-куна. Чтобы вы уж наверняка победили Шимон, и опыт будущего остался не только в твоей ненадежной голове.

С тем миром вышло печально, зато второй выгладили и столбами подпёрли. Аплодисменты.

— Кольца у всех хранителей были модифицированы, — вспоминает Такеши. — Это последствия прыжка в будущее. Значит, на поле боя были «мои».

— Не ищи несостыковки. Аркобаллено преподнесли подарки не только вашему первому миру.

— А Тсуну — нашего Тсуну — Бьякуран не перенёс, потому что страшно проиграть второй раз? Пусть тот, что победил, страдает и хоронит друзей?

— Это не месть Саваде, — голос врача гладкий и тихий. — Гокудера-кун и Хибари-кун так или иначе погибали. А босс жив в обоих мирах. Ты предлагаешь убить одного из них, чтобы в пустую черепушку поместить чужой дух? Только потому, что не хочется разбивать вашу весёлую компанию?

— Сказка в любом случае отвратительна.

— Это не сказка. Проведи исследование. Поспрашивай у босса и остальных о будущем. Никто не вспомнит о нём. Никто не вспомнит о твоём сломанном позвоночнике. Кроме Гокудеры-куна и Хибари-куна, конечно. Ну и так, вопрос со звёздочкой: судили бы Гокудеру-куна Вендиче, если вы своим лечением не потянулись к опасным рычагам устоя мира?

— Даже если так, — подальше отодвигает Ямамото, словно ему подсунули испорченный, полный червей и мясных мух ужин. — Я не пойму, зачем ты прицепился к Гокудере с его омежьей проблемой.

— Да кому интересны его омежьи проблемы? Это повод его полностью обследовать. Что-то пошло не так с переносом сознания: он понимает, что не из данной реальности. И некоторые воспоминания перекликаются с предыдущим миром-полупризраком, которого уже нет.

Он не успел это прожить, он не должен этого знать.

— Если у него расслаивается сознание, ему нужна помощь. А нам — ответы, что происходит и почему только с ним. Если техника дала сбой, Бьякуран-сама нельзя ее использовать на других, пока не изучим все подводные камни.

— С мозгами Хаято всё в порядке.

— О да, ты бы заметил любую странность, — с долей насмешки тянет врач. — Ты его непогрешимый радар и дешифратор.

— По крайней мере я знаю его лучше, чем ты, — скрипнув стулом, поднимается Ямамото. — И что же Бьякуран распереживался, раз он умеет против воли переносить сознания? Заменит Хаято ещё раз. И ещё. Миров же много. Переберёт, пока не найдёт самого головой устойчивого, а?

— Я не сказал, что ограничений нет. После вас он настолько ослаб, что перестал появляться даже мне. А ведь у нас столько исследований, — пробормотал врач скорее себе. Но вернулся к важному: — Против воли работать чрезвычайно сложно. И Бьякуран-сама пошёл на это только с хранителем облака.

Он окинул школьника внимательным взглядом:  
— Ведь и ты, и Гокудера-кун дали полное согласие и позволение делать всё, что потребуется. Помнишь, тебя просили расслабиться и впустить белый свет? И ты сделал это. И Джи с Гокудерой-куном тоже, думая, что так зовут и переносят Бьякуран-сама в больницу. Вы сами открыли сознания и вены-пути, по которым текло пламя посмертной воли.

Ямамото меряет шагами комнату:  
— Зачем ты это рассказываешь?

Врач растирает пальцами виски. Семнадцатилетний спортсмен-бейсболист. Тяжёлое дежурство.

— Чтобы ты привёл Гокудеру-куна ко мне. И уговорил его сотрудничать и быть паинькой. Мне всё равно, как ты будешь проверять мои слова. Хочешь, спроси из какого он мира. Втроём обсудите ваши прыжки, опросите знакомых, сверьте несостыковки. И поймёте — всё правда. Единственное, чего я не хочу: чтобы ты пугал Гокудеру-куна расслаиванием сознания. Пусть уж лучше думает, что нас интересует его иммунитет. Это ведь не так страшно, верно?

— Я не собираюсь вести его к такому, как ты.

— А я не собираюсь бегать за Гокудерой-куном. Это ему надо не сойти с ума, отхватывая галлюцинации из несбывшегося мира.

Ямамото словно готовится к прыжку. Кружит вокруг стола, к шее примеряется. Сам не поддаётся.

Врач делает глубокий вдох. Тяжело с детьми. Быть героями, которым весь мир обязан, мы любим, можем, стеснений особых не ощущаем. А как самим оказаться в роли тех, кто слаб и чем-то обязан — так в штыки и вокруг не спасители, а сплошные злодеи. Лишь потому, что им слова «спасибо» оказалось недостаточно. А еще потому, что старшие не спросили их великого мнения.

— Если Хаято что-то мерещится или забывается… Похоже на стандартную иллюзию, играющую с воображением, — упрямо не верит Ямамото.

— Попроси хранителей тумана проверить. Пусть подтвердят, что следов иллюзии нет, — доктор складывает руки в замок и опускает на него подбородок. — Опции на самом деле две, Ямамото-кун. Первая: ты не делаешь ничего, и мы теряем сознание Гокудеры-куна — только зря на пересадку потратились. Вторая: убеждаем его побыть пай-мальчиком и разбираемся в проблеме. Подумай и сделай выбор, — тяжелый взгляд ложится на лицо подростка. — К тебе он прислушается. Он тебе доверяет.

Раздается стук, и в кабинет просовывает головку молоденькая медсестра:

— Сенсей, прошу прощения, там следующий пациент по записи. Вам ещё долго?

— Нет, мы уже закончили. Подведём итог, Ямамото-кун. Я хочу осмотреть вас обоих и сравнить, почему при одном методе «лечения» ты чувствуешь себя хорошо, а Гокудера-кун — нет. Возможно, Бьякуран-сама стоит скорректировать подход при работе с подобными случаями. Обсудите всё внутри семьи и приходите, если согласны. Всего хорошего.

Такеши покидает кабинет с сильным желанием промыть уши и отмотать время назад.  
Не хватило ни двадцати минут приёма. Ни первоначальной решимости припугнуть зарвавшегося странного врача.

А всё казалось таким простым. У головорезов Хибари список всех альф, которые приближались к Гокудере ближе, чем на два метра, и пробовали вступить в контакт. Просишь данные за день, когда он не спал и мучался из-за шантажа. Проверяешь самых подозрительных в списке. Припугиваешь, чтобы неповадно было. Конец истории.

Проблема бы вылезла, только если врач не был альфой, но Ямамото везёт. У него везения вагон и маленькая тележка — на двоих или даже троих хватит.

Только что за поток ерунды этот врач ему влил? Как в это вообще можно верить?  
Ямамото выходит на полупустую и грустную под пасмурным небом аллею со стройным рядом лавочек.

Ему нужно обдумать услышанное.

***

Сиреневый отлив растекается по стеклам линз, и три пары расправленных, словно в полете, крылышек подрагивают по краям. Впереди самая маленькая, за ней — побольше, самая крупная — у широко распахнутого глаза Хром. С моноклем Мукуро как строгий молодой офицер девятнадцатого века, зато на ней он кажется очаровательной побрякушкой увлеченной косплеем девушки.

Наги смотрит завороженно, с тенью удивления и легкого смущения, будто в замочную скважину подглядывает за взрослыми. Ямамото ободряюще улыбается — сам же попросил проверить — но её внимание, просачиваясь сквозь губы, вползает глубже, и она не отвечает тем же.

— Всё в порядке, — линзы разлетаются в стороны, и Наги отходит.

Где-то сбоку с облегчением выдыхает Тсуна.

— В рейтинге самых опасных врачей его фамилии нет, — Фуута, скрестив ноги, лежит на полу перед огромной книгой. — Может, она не настоящая?

— Есть он там или нет, лучше не расслабляться.

— Тсуна, иллюзия могла работать раньше, еще до битв с Шимон, — замечает Реборн. — Глупо оставлять её, если врач сам предложил проверить.

— Да, — Тсуна обхватывает руками колени, — но вдруг это и не была иллюзия? Что-то психотропное, как стряпня Бьянки? Отравили, надышался гадостью какой… — зыркнув в сторону Ямамото, он нерешительно замолкает.

Ямамото не обижается. Подбадривающая улыбка становится шире.

— Или у братика такая реакция на наркоз. Людям часто что-то мерещится и странное снится.

Невольный нервный смешок шкрябает горло Такеши. Весь прыжок в будущее померещился. Дважды. Он бы предъявил им шрамы, оставленные Генкиши, но лечебное пламя солнца их выжгло, навсегда стерев отпечатки.

Что еще может доказать реальность прыжка в будущее?

А если будущее было даже не этого мира, а другого?

Не считая Реборна, Хром единственная не поддается тревоге, и он невольно дышит её чуть сладковатым и терпким ароматом спелой черники и дикой смородины. Прохладным сонным туманом над речкой. И ждёт, пока придёт Хаято.

Хаято, который перечислил каждый скрип костей под руками. Который жгутами перетягивал ему ноги. Который орал как ненормальный, и они даже подрались после того, как Такеши простил Каору. Хаято, который после прыжка в будущее позвонил отцу, а потом, ругаясь и сбиваясь, пересказывал короткий разговор — неловкий и странный — а Ямамото битый час убеждал, чтобы он решился позвонить второй раз. Хаято боялся забыть будущее и на G-коде записывал фрагменты воспоминаний в дневник. Он ведь не мог исчезнуть. Ни Хаято, ни дневник.

Без Гокудеры любые догадки сейчас — лишь звуки. Такеши смотрит на часы. Сколько времени ему нужно, чтобы дойти до дома Тсуны?

— Что бы это ни было, вряд ли мы найдем следы спустя столько времени.

— Вот именно, это было давно. Тема травм или прыжков в будущее, конечно, не то, что станешь вспоминать без повода, когда все хорошо. Но странно, что за два года мы ни разу не уткнулись в несостыковку, — Тсуна озадаченно чешет затылок. — Как так?

— Мы с Хаято вспоминали, — возражает Такеши. — И обсуждали это.

Реборн вздергивает уголок губ:

— Все друг с другом обсуждаете. Даже если бы Гокудера не умирал, его стоило перенести следом за тобой только из-за этого. — Шутку не оценили, и он продолжает под стать их мрачным лицам: — Не торопись, Ямамото. Может, воспоминания о разговоре с Гокудерой тоже ненастоящие.

Он не торопится. Мнёт мягкую ножку оставленной И-Пин куклы, которую не мешало бы постирать. Ламбо так и не приучился мыть руки сразу после еды и улицы, а И-Пин — отгонять его подальше от чужих вещей. Всё достанет. Везде влезет.

Маленький «Фонг» терпит. Так поступит и он. Сначала придёт Гокудера, а там видно будет: голова не на месте у него или у друзей.

При любом раскладе будет «весело».

— Если ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, и в последние годы не мерещилось ничего необычного, то у нас нет причин даже разговаривать с ними, — осторожно толкает на попятную Тсуна. Им не обязательно раскапывать прошлое и лезть в логово к психам, которые того и ждут.

— У нас столько необычного было. Сверимся?

— Устроим вечер воспоминаний? — в глазах Тсуны теплеет и губы робко расползаются в стороны. Только в складках вокруг рта угадывается, как взволнован из-за того, что травма головы аукнулась спустя столько времени. А ведь уже решили, дело прошлое, он полностью восстановился.

— Маман сделает фирменный какао, посмотрим фотографии, — с легкостью поддерживает Реборн, словно его подопечные каждый день теряют или генерирует новый дикий ворох воспоминаний. Как обклейка пластырями или бинтование конечностей — дело привычное.

— Ага, — выдавливает Такеши. — Ага, — повторяет он, не услышав себя с первого раза.

Хибари и Гокудера приходят через час, когда всех немного попускает: после выздоровления Ямамото отличий в их историях нет.

— Зачем ты к нему вообще пошёл? Без меня! — Хаято вцепляется в его плечи и одним своим воспаленным нервяком перебивает запах всех присутствующих. Перетягивает чужие треволнения на себя и поднимает концентрацию до опасной отметки.

Ямамото смотрит на него — не пересекались каких-то два дня — и только сейчас, когда наконец-то видит, слышит, ощущает плечами, носом и чем-то еще в солнечном сплетении, Такеши чувствует, насколько туго, оказывается, за это время в нём закрутились пружины тревоги. А как зашел, легче стало, словно жизненно важная деталь с щелчком встала на место, и осталось лишь смутное напряжение и ожидание, как теперь дальше пойдет: заработает четко, предсказуемо, как раньше или заскрипит, застопорится — что-то не так.

— С чего столько шума? — прилипает к подоконнику Хибари.

— Птичка на хвосте принесла, что наших Гокудеру, Ямамото и Хибари убили, а вы — самозванцы, — потягивает какао Реборн.

— Камикорос птичке? — у Кёи разговор короткий.

— Контрольный вопрос. Ты прыгал в будущее, чтобы сразиться с некими Блэк и Вайт Спелл?

— Да.

Тсуна дергается, словно услышал выстрел из пушки. И Фуута смотрит на Хибари во все глаза.

— Тогда камикорос отменяется, — задумчиво тянет Реборн. — Гокудера?

— Что?

— А ты?

Хаято зайцем застывает перед фарами машины. Влево? Вправо? Какой ответ правильный? Пальцы, как клешни, намертво вцепляются в толстовку Ямамото. Ни черта по телефону нормально не объяснили — он не готов к проверке на вшивость.

Такеши ведёт рукой по его каменной спине:

— Хаято, ты помнишь нашу базу в будущем? Библиотеку, где ты работал над системой C.A.I.?

Гокудера переводит горячечный взгляд с аркобалено на Ямамото.

— Наш бой с Гаммой? — мягко подталкивает Такеши. — Я это помню. Ты же был со мной?

Он не кажется тем, кто схватит за шкирку и потребует срочно вернуть «его» Хаято. И резкое, но однозначное «да» Хибари висит в воздухе вторым подтверждением словам Ямамото.

Гокудера не отвечает сразу — не то, чтобы он действительно мог пойти наперерез им двоим — скорее сбивается от того, что они знают. Почему они знают.

— Тебя тоже Бьякуран переместил в этот мир? — бледнеет Хаято. — Зачем? _Тебя-то_ зачем?

Тихо выдохнув, Ямамото притягивает его ближе — это точно его Гокудера.

— Хром, осмотри всех присутствующих в комнате, — Реборн прячет лицо в тени шляпы, — чтобы уж наверняка откинуть теорию с действующими иллюзиями.

Стёкла медленно взлетают в воздух.

***

…Хибари зол. Хаято утверждал, что всю последнюю течку просидел на базе. Но Кёя бы ни за что не спутал и не позволил иллюзии или самозванцу остаться у себя дома.

— Почему ты так уверен? Сам говорил про провалы в памяти во время течек.

— Я соврал! Вдруг бы ты упомянул ещё что-то, чего я не помню. Или на случай, если скоро вернусь в свой мир, а другой я не будет помнить разговоров с тобой. Подстраховал его.

— В любом случае, — влазит Реборн, — рассказы Гокудеры и врача касательно перемещений не совпадают.

— Может, Гокудера-кун прав, а врач врёт? — это не объясняет странности в воспоминаниях Ямамото и Хибари, но Гокудере Тсуна верит куда больше, чем одному из людей Бьякурана.

— Если следовать версии Гокудеры, то еще понятно, почему задело Ямамото: он знал о суде, способе лечения и том, что долг должен быть оплачен. Если бы Гокудера отказался платить, это потребовали от него, — Реборн поворачивается к Такеши: — Я бы не удивился, если ты согласился и взял ответственность на себя, чтобы прикрыть Гокудеру. Но при чем тут Хибари?

— Я не знаю, — выдыхает Хаято, будто именно он потянул его за собой.

— Слушайте… Ламбо говорил, базука работает по-особенному. Человек из будущего — не обязательно из твоей собственной реальности, потому что ее легко изменить каким-то поступком. А если тут так, но с прошлым, и хранители приносили кольца из разных миров? Вроде три прыжка из одного мира, два из второго и так далее? Тогда не удивительно, что вы прыгнули, а мы остались. И сражались вы заодно с другими нами…

— Десятый, Шоичи фиксировал версии в белой машине, чтобы мы оставались на одной линии между прошлым и будущим. Он сказал, что забирал нас из одного мира.

Тсуна потупился. Он же не слышал этих объяснений.

— Братик, — Фуута прикрывает телефон рукой. — Камеры на базе зафиксировали, как ты выходил. Во вторник, как и сказал Хибари-сан.

— А переместился ты позднее, в субботу, да? — уточняет Реборн. — Значит, ты тут девять дней, а не два года?

— Камеры? — Гокудера не слышит его. — Ты на проводе с Шоичи? Он всё знает, пусть объяснит!

— Сделай громкую связь, пожалуйста, — просит Тсуна.

— Я ничего не знаю про обмены после ранения Ямамото-куна, — говорит Шоичи, вникнув в поток их сумбурных объяснений и вопросов. — Как и вы, помню, что у него была травма головы, а в соседней реальности да — травмы посерьёзней. Бьякуран рассказывал, что помог там, но не объяснял как. Поэтому я не в курсе, это первый, второй или еще какой-то по счету прыжок Гокудеры.

— А цветок? — вырывается у Хаято. — И зачем ты в это полез?

— Бьякуран дал мне его, когда рассказывал о суде и оплате. Я и другой я всего лишь пытались тебе помочь. — Шоичи с какой-то неловкостью затараторил: — Я мог не вмешиваться в ваши разборки, но, говорил же, одиночные путешествия — это ужасно, по себе знаю.

— Значит, прыжок сознаний был, — Гокудера не собирался его обвинять. Главное — он не сумасшедший, и ничем там не надышался вслед за Ямамото.

— Был, но… Цветок — всего-лишь ловушка и клетка для сознания. Ему всё равно, если туда и обратно прыгает и расслаивается одно и то же сознание, а не два разных, — не разделяет его облегчения Шоичи. — Ты можешь быть «нашим», который запутался. Поэтому версию врача нельзя скидывать со счетов.

— И прыгает и у меня, и у Джи? — с сомнением спрашивает Гокудера.

— Всё возможно, — отвечает Реборн. — Вы связаны, пока ты признанный всеми предшественниками хозяин кольца. Джи подпитывается твоим сумасшедшим пламенем.

Кольцо на пальце Гокудеры теплеет — Джи слышит. Но Хаято не спешит выпускать его при всех.

— Значит, у нас как минимум три варианта событий? — подает голос Фуута, царапая ручкой по листам книги. — Первый: их воспоминания правдивы, и из-за Бьякурана все трое не наши уже как несколько лет. Второй: чужой только братик Хаято, и его нужно вернуть в свой мир через цветок. Третий: наши все, но им с какой-то целью внушили ложные воспоминания.

— Четвертый: они единственные из нашей реальности прыгали в будущее, а Шоичи ошибся. — Пусть Гокудера и откинул последнее предположение, по мнению Тсуны, каждый имеет право на ошибку. Они не идеальны.

Шоичи не возражает: в таком вопросе никто стопроцентных гарантий не даст. Он тестировал машину в одиночку, с большой группой людей что-то могло пойти не так.

— Думаю, опций гораздо больше, но вторая, например, вообще не понятна. Ведь Хибари-сан и Ямамото помнят то же, что и Гокудера-кун.

— Не совсем то же, — поправляет Такеши.

— Возможно, Бьякуран и его доктор сами до конца не понимают, что происходит, поэтому хотят влезть в головы Ямамото и Гокудеры, — Реборн допускает и такой вариант событий. — Другое дело, что Бьякуран по каким-то причинам слаб и не хочет встречаться лицом к лицу.

— Потому что, — оскаливается Хаято, — тут же получил бы по щам.

— Мог бы использовать видеосвязь. Как перед Чойсом, — вспоминает Ямамото. — И сразу поговорить со всеми нами, а не на ушко шептать что-то только Хаято и Шоичи.

— Чем громче орём о сознаниях и мирах и чем большему количеству людей рассказываем, — гудит динамик телефона, — тем опасней, что нас посадят в колбы Вендиче. Они не станут разбираться.

— Ямамото, доктор — тот же видеозвонок, только с другим лицом, — добавляет Реборн.

— Ну, ладно…

— Всё равно всё через задницу, — Гокудера сидит с зажатой между пальцами переносицей. Внутри уже не кипит, вяло оседает испуг и раздражение, но сосредоточиться по прежнему сложно. Какая-то больная логика.

Дрожащий голос босса заставляет убрать руку от лица.

— Что если наши и вправду… все трое мертвы? — Тсуна большими повлажневшими глазами смотрит на Реборна. — Что тогда?

— Не раскисай раньше времени, глупый Тсуна.

— Босс, это точно неправда! Я бы никогда добровольно не покинул вас! Разве я похож на суицидника?

— Хаято. Заткнись.

Гнетущая тишина после слов Хибари подсказывает — да. Иногда. Если считает, что сам же сильно подставляет босса.

— Какого черта? — не унимается Хаято. — Мы с тобой точно так же тренировались бы и научились тормозить. Ямамото никак на это не влиял!

— Ты настаивал, — Реборн оборачивается к Кёе, — на его присутствии.

— Не важно. Он был там, когда я впервые остановился сам. — Кёя косится на Такеши.

Тот, раздразнивая, отвечает улыбкой. От Хаято не отодвигается.

— Хорошо, давайте не будем развивать тему, что было бы при худшем раскладе. — Тсуна встает, перетягивая внимание альф на себя. — Я всё ещё думаю, что вы не должны идти к тому врачу. Мало ли, что еще он сделает с вашими сознаниями. Вдруг опять в другой мир перекинет.

— Или Бьякуран подправит проблемные места в своей технике и начнет ее использовать направо и налево.

— Шоичи прав. Какая еще ему с этого выгода?

Вопрос повисает в воздухе, пока Хибари не надоедает их мямлежуйство:

— Мне всё равно, как там и когда было, пока они тихо сидят в норе и не мешают.

— Верно. Вы сами ходили к врачу.

Гокудера поджимает губы. Зато Ямамото замечание малыша не злит и не смущает:

— Ну допустим, меня тоже не настолько разъедает любопытство. Как жил, так и проживу. Но врач утверждает, будто у Хаято мозги набекрень и ему станет хуже. Да и вся эта история с цветком напрягает.

— Предлагаешь, всё-таки отдать его на опыты? — вкрадчиво уточняет Хибари. Таким тоном он спрашивает «кто это сделал?» перед тем как достать тонфа. И лучше бы виновникам дать правильный и быстрый ответ.

— Нет, — мрачнея, говорит Ямамото.

Кёя морщится, но ответ засчитывает.

— Тошнит от того, как вы трясетесь перед Бьякураном и Вендиче. Избить всех, повязать по рукам и ногам, а потом задавать вопросы. Мы их уже побеждали.

— Согласен, — оживляется Гокудера. Это самый первый метод, который ему самому пришёл на ум, когда решил, что на сделку не пойдет.

— Вы побеждали. Не мы, — напоминает Шоичи.

Хибари сидит, сложив руки, одним бедром на подоконнике. Обдумывает нелепое уточнение и молчание Савады — тот втягивает голову в плечи и делает вид, что не понимает, чего Кёя ждёт.

— Жалкие травоядные. — Это явно не тот мир и не те люди, среди которых он хотел бы быть.

Ямамото тоже удивленно оглядывается на Тсуну и Реборна, но репетитор игнорирует немой вопрос и внезапно меняет направление беседы:

— Запишу вас троих на приём к Шамалу. Послушаем мнение еще одного врача.

На этом заседание закрывается.


End file.
